


The Empire of New Valyria

by INeedHelpAndLotsOfIt, Kellersab



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: A lot - Freeform, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2020-10-17 02:58:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 36
Words: 167,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20613833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INeedHelpAndLotsOfIt/pseuds/INeedHelpAndLotsOfIt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellersab/pseuds/Kellersab
Summary: Old Name: Son of Fire, Born of IceNew Name: Empire of New ValyriaJon Snow the enigmatic, dour bastard of Ned Stark rather than being confined to a life of utter mediocrity and sorrow at the end's of the earth decided to seize his destiny and become a legend that shall be sung throughout ages a father, a warrior, a emperor, a true dragon of the north. He becomes all of those plus more. Making alliances with Empires, and Kingdoms to the West of the Sunset Sea. Fighting battles and claiming lands to the East of the Known World. How he does this? Read and find out.This is not for fans of Sansa Tully or her Mother Catelyn Tully my coauthor has vehemently show his hatred for the characters  so if you are a fan of her kindly move along.Updates are MonthlyREWRITING IN PROGRESS! Don’t know how long it will be, but it will take up to months to maybe a year to rewrite all of this shit.





	1. Arc 1, North

Arc 1 When They Come,

Both: The time zone will be fucked up because I want to get everything ready for the actual story.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NEITHER BOOK OR SHOW I AM ONLY SAYING THIS ONCE.

Daeron Targaryen, Third of his Name. The Dragon of the North. The Stark Dragon. The Dragonwolf. The White Wolf. The Founder of New Valyria. The Founder of Valyrian Empire. First King-Emperor of New Valyria. The King-Emperor of the Andals, the Rhoynar, the First Men, the YiTish, the Dothraki, the Lhazareen, and the Free Cities. Ruler of Westeros, Essos, and Far East. The First Rider of Two Dragons. The Rider of Father of all Dragons Ancalagon, and the Dragon God Balerion. The Founder of the Orders of the Spears of the Dragon God, and the Swords of the Old Gods.

Prologue: Howland Reed

Howland was cleaning his wound when he heard footsteps coming from the Tower of Joy. When he looked up, he saw his Lord carrying a bundle of clothing, two maids, and a wet nurse.

When Eddard Stark, got closer he noticed that his eyes were red and puffy from crying. He was about to ask what happened there, but his lord told him everything he needed to know.

"Robert's Rebellion was a lie, a complete lie. Rhaegar didn't kidnap Lya, he loved her and she loved him. I was a fool to believe anyone would love Robert. Lyanna was looking for a way out of her betrothal to Robert, and she found it in a man that would truly love her, Prince Rhaegar. So when he came to her with a deal she took it." Then Ned looked down at the bundle of clothing, and that was when Howland saw two small hands trying to grab Ned.

Then his lord continued, "In my arms, is the only living child of Rhaegar Targaryen." Ned then looked up into Howland's eyes, and with a loud voice, "You stand in the presence of King Daeron Targaryen, Third of his Name, The King of the Andals, the Rhoynar, and the First Men, Protector of the Realm, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms," He finished.

Howland was shocked to hear all this, but before he could ask questions, they heard the rattling of armor from behind Howland. When he turned around he saw Ser Arthur Dayne, getting to his feet.

Howland was going to grab his sword when Lord Stark stopped him. Arthur was struggling to stay on his own two feet. The only thing that kept him up was the sword in his hand, tip in the sand.

"Lord Stark, can I see the King, before I die, I want to see my friend's last son…" Arthur coughed then. When he looked back up he had blood going down his chin.

Ned looked like he was going to refuse, but he walked towards Ser Arthur, was going to his knees when Ned got close. Howland didn't know if he was doing it because his knees were weak or he was bowing to his King.

And when the knight went to his knees, so did Lord Stark.

Ned repositioned the babe in his arms so that the knight could see him better, and when Ser Arthur saw him he started to cry in Joy that he wouldn't die without seeing his last King.

Howland got closer, and the closer he got he heard noises coming from the bundle of clothing, and when he got behind Ser Arthur, he saw Daeron trying to grab at Ser Arthur.

Ser Arthur rose his free arm. He gave the babe his pinky and the babe grabbed it and started to speak baby. Arthur laughed and laughed the whole time the King was playing with his pinky. And not long after Ned joined the laughing, but it didn't last long though.

Ser Arthur started to cough again and this time it was worse than the last. Ned motioned one of the maids to take the King away. When his arms were free he helped the knight into a laying down position. Howland walked over. He went his knees beside his Lord. It was quiet for a good few minutes with the only noise coming from the babe.

Ser Arthur broke the silence. "Lord Stark there is a chest in the room beside the entrance," *cough* "in the chest there are documents of the princess and prince's marriage, also six dragons," *cough*cough* "there should also be a sword with it. Please take them with you when you go ba…" *cough*cough*cough* "back North." Ned nods.

Arthur takes one last look at his King and similes, then he lost all coloring in his eyes. Everything went quiet then, very the babe, who is asleep, Ned and Howland bowed their heads in respect, and within a few minutes, they looked up.

Within a few hours, they had all the bodies of the North and Kingsguard, in a carriage with the chest, two swords(Dawn, and the one Rhaegar gave Lyanna). Leading the group was Ned and Howland.

Ned already had a destination in mind, and that was Starfall. On the way there, Howland was thinking of the young King in Wylla's arms. They got the names of the maids, and wet nurse Lady Lyanna had with her. Wylla Sand being the wet nurse. Stori Sand and Alys Snow being the maids.

Howland was thinking of how to keep Daeron safe. Howland couldn't think of anything so he asked his lord.

"Lord Stark, how are we going to keep the King safe?"

Ned looked at Howland and smiled, a small smile but to a smile. "It's pretty simple really."

"What do you mean, my Lord?" Howland replied, looking confused at Ned.

"Everyone knows when men fight in wars. They forget their honor. So they go fuck a whore. He will be my bastard son, named Jon Snow. I won't like how people will treat him, but I'm willing to sacrifice my honor to protect my nephew," Lord Stark said.

A few hours later they stop for some rest. That was when Lord Stark asked me to take an oath of silence.

"Lord Reed," Howland turned around to see Ned coming his way, "are you willing to take an oath of silence?" Howland thought on it for a bit and nodded. "Good, I want you to never tell anyone who Jon really is, under any circumstances are you to tell anyone," Ned said.

Howland went on his knees and said, "I, Howland Reed, swear to you Lord Stark that I will keep Daeron Targaryen, a secret."

Ned smiled, but then said, "The only exception is if Westeros is in chaos." Howland nodded, "I want you to take the chest, swords, and maids with you when we return home."

Howland was shocked to hear that Lord Stark has that much trust in him to keep the dragon eggs safe. when he thought it over it made a lot of sense but he still wanted to know why.

"My Lord, why are you asking me this?"

"Because, Lord Reed, Greywater Watch is impossible to find anyone who doesn't know the Neck. Where Winterfell is in the open, and I am getting the feeling that in the near future that Winterfell won't belong to the Stark's." Lord Stark said.

—  
Eddard Stark  
—

Eddard was in his solar thinking of a way to keep Jon safe. Jon is starting to take after his father, with purple eyes, and black hair. His fifteen-year-old nephew. Jon has also been losing his temper. When he was younger he was calm but now he is a fireball.

The reason behind this, is one word, that cursed word 'bastard'. The first time he was called bastard this year was when he got news of Theon having a broken nose and wrist. When he asked Robb what happened, he didn't respond right away, but he did tell him that Theon was in Jon's face saying bastard the whole time, and Jon grabbed Theon's hand and twisted it and breaking his wrist and punched him in the face. By the time Ser Rodrik came, Jon was gone.

So now Ned was in his solar thinking of something to keep Jon safe. The only things that came to mind were the Night's Watch and telling Jon to go to Essos, to where they don't judge a bastard.

Ned was about to stand up and go looking for Jon when his lady wife came in without a knock. When he saw her face, he knew Jon has done something.

"Please tell me that you plan on doing something to the bastard!" She practically yelled.

"What did he do now?" Ned asked.

"It's not what he did, it's what he is!" Catelyn yelled. "He is corrupting my daughter and talking back to his superiors." She was as red as her hair. But what really got his interest was what she said next. "I am losing it with him, and you want to know what else he has done." She didn't wait for his response, "He threatened me Ned, your lady wife!"

Ned was shocked. In his whole life, he never suspected Jon to threatened anyone. But when he thought about it, he noticed Jon was losing his cool with Catelyn.

"What did you do Cat? I know my blood, and I know he would never threaten anyone unless you threatened him?" Ned asked.

Catelyn didn't respond instantly. "He was in the crypts. Where only Stark's are allowed, never a Snow. So I told him to go because he will corrupt the sacred place, and he said, 'You aren't either, you are Tully, a fish, our wolves devour your kind. Even if you married a Stark, you aren't one you are a fish a little thing that will never be able to stand equally with a wolf.' And I slapped him and said I will send him to Wall myself and if I see you in here, Sept, or in the Godswood."

Ned was shocked and angry. "Cat!" He yelled, "You are not the head of this household. You are the wife of the head, you have little control here. So you can't send my blood to the Wall without asking the Lord!" Cat had wide eyes. "Leave, I need to think!" He pointed to the door.

When Cat left, he grabbed a scroll, ink, and a quill. He knew what he was going to do for Jon, but first, he needs the chest from Howland.

'To Lord Reed

I have need of the chest and what's inside of it but before you come I ask a favour. Please bring your son Jojen.

Form Lord Stark'

Ned rolled up the scroll and left his solar. On the way to the rookery, Ned saw Jon talking to Arya. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but he did notice they were laughing. Also he noticed the red handprint on Jon's left cheek. Jon and Arya have always gotten along. The first name Arya said when she was but a baby wasn't dada or mama; it was Jon. To Catelyn's fear the friendship never stopped. Arya would always be with Jon when she was a tiny thing and now she would leave her lessons to talk with Jon. Ned smiled and continued walking to the rookery. when he got there, Maester Luwin was there taking care of the ravens. When the Maester noticed Ned, he got out of his seat and gave a modest bow.

"Lord Stark, what can I do for you?" Luwin asked.

"I have a raven to be sent out." Ned gave the scroll to Luwin.

"To where, My Lord?"

"Greywater Watch, Maester." Ned was about to leave when he remembered that this certain raven can't be seen by his Maester's eye, "Ohh, I almost forgot." Ned turned around. "This raven can't be seen by anyone, except Lord Reed. So when you get a response, bring it to me, and don't read it."

"Yes, My Lord," Luwin nodded.

When Ned went back to his solar, Jon was at the door. "Jon, what can I do for you?" Ned asked.

Jon turned to look at him and smiled, "Father… ``can we talk in private?" In the end, Jon lost his smile.

Ned nodded. "Of course." He opened the door and offered Jon a set. Jon took it and waited for Ned to sit down.

"I need to leave, Father." Jon got straight to it.

Ned had dreaded this was going to happen, "What do you mean, son?"

Jon didn't answer straight away, but he got his answer. "I can't stand it anymore Father. I'm tired of being called the bastard of Winterfell." Jon looked down at his feet. "I know that I'm going to hurt you, Arya, Rob, Bran, and Rickon. But I can't stand it anymore." Jon looked back up at Ned with sad purple eyes. "Please Father."

Ned knew what he was asking for but he didn't want to send his nephew away to the Watch. But lucky for him, he had already thought of a replacement for the Watch.

"Okay Son, but it won't be the Watch that you will be going to." Jon was going to cut in but was stopped when Ned raised his hand. "Jon, you will be going to Essos," Ned said. "You can have a free life and they don't despise bastards there. You can grow up there and make money by being a sellsword. I have been watching you and I can see you enjoy the art of the sword."

Jon was looking at him in like he was talking shit. "Everyone despises bastards," He said the word with a tad of venom in his voice.

"No not everyone, only Westeros." Ned smiled at Jon. "But you can't go straight away. I have something coming for you. I just sent the raven to House Reed, to bring it up for me. So can you wait for a few sennights, Jon." Ned saw the look in Jon's eyes.

"Of course Father, I can wait a bit." Jon got up and left.

Ned looked down at his hands and thought of the look in Jon's eyes. He saw joy. Ned thought of all the times he got something for Jon; on his tenth name day, he got him a stallion, a beautiful black one. On his twelfth name day, he got him a long sword. Ned would never forget the look in his nephew's eyes. He always saw joy.

Ned then got back to his work for the day.

—  
Jon Snow  
—

It has been a fortnight since his talk about leaving Winterfell with his Father, and today was the day Jon was getting something from his Father. Jon was currently in Ned's solar, waiting for his father to come back from a meeting with Lord Reed.

Jon was fidgeting with a dagger when he heard the door open. He looked back and saw his father standing there, but what got his attention was, what was behind his father. Behind his father were two house guards carrying a chest with running wolves on it. Jon looked at his father with a confused look.

Ned walked over to his desk and asked the guards to put down the chest beside Jon. When they were done Ned asked them to leave. Ned then sat down in his set, putting down a sword down, which Jon just noticed.

"Jon, this is what I wanted to give you before you leave for Essos." Ned then took a look of complete seriousness, "But under any circumstances, you aren't to open it, unless you really need to and Westeros is in chaos."

Jon nodded. Ned smiled at Jon and said, "I know you asked Mikken to make a sword for Arya." Jon started to sweat, "And don't worry I won't tell my wife of it, but I want to know why you want to give Arya a sword in the Bravos style?"

Jon let out the breath that he was holding in, "I asked for a Bravos style sword, is because Arya is small and skinny, and just by looking she won't be able to carry a long sword until she gets older, Father."

Ned and Jon laughed until Ned went sad and asked, "When do you plan on leaving Jon?"

"When the sword is complete, and when I say my goodbye to my siblings," Jon responded.

Ned nods. "This sword," he put his hand on it, "is from me. But that chest is from your mother." He points to the chest, "I apologize that I can't tell you who your mother is. But what I can tell you is that she loves you and cares for you. Your mother was one of the most beautiful people I have seen." (The sword has a crimson handle, a flaming heart pommel, and a blood-red blade).

Jon looked at his father noticing a tear going down his face. Jon looked down at his feet. He already gave up knowing who his mother was, but at least he knows that she loves him and cares for him.

He was brought out of his thoughts by his father opening a drawer when his father found what he was looking for, he pulled out a bag and put it down beside the sword.

"In the bag, there should be enough gold dragons for you to take a ship to Braavos, get food and bye a little house and it has a lot more," Ned said.

Jon nods, grabs the bag of coins, the sword, and calls the guards back in to bring the chest. And before he goes his father calls for him.

"Jon, I almost forgot," he grabs a key from his desk, "this key is to open the chest." He gives the key to Jon.

Jon then leaves saying goodnight to his father and going to his room. When he gets there he tells the guards to put it in front of the bed. They leave when they were done. Jon then lies down on his bed. He falls asleep and dreams of wolves, lions, roses, crows, and dragons.

—  
Maester Luwin  
—

It's been two moons since Jon left, and everyone hasn't been the same since. Robb has gone to brooding all day. Sansa is rarely paying attention to her lessons, even if Jon was her half-brother the household isn't the same. Bran has been quiet and the only people he talks to are Jojen, Father, and Meera. Rickon doesn't know what's going on and asking when Jon was coming back. Lord Stark isn't the same he is back to being quiet and not being with his kids, and he kicked Lady Stark out of his chambers. The worst of the bunch and everyone knew this was going to happen. Arya has gone to stay in her room or the Godswood, and when someone tries to talk to her, she spits fire back at them, but she never spits fire back at her younger brothers. She has fought back when Lady Stark tries to get her to her lesson, she fights back saying she was the Seven Hells and saying she was the reason why Jon left. The only people celebrating Jon leaving were Lady Stark and Theon Greyjoy.

But that was not why he was racing down the hall to Lord Stark's solar. When he got there Jory was standing guard outside and when saw that the Maester of Winterfell was panting like he just ran around Winterfell three times, he didn't knock on the door and opened it. Luwin went in and saw that Lady Stark and Lord Stark we're talking, but from the looks of it, it was more like Lord Stark was spitting fire at his lady wife.

"Lord Stark," he said in between breaths, "I bring a scroll." He holds out his hand with the scroll in it.

"Form who, Maester?" Lord Stark asked.

Luwin looked over to Lady Stark. Lord Stark saw this, "You may leave Cat." Ned said with anger. Catelyn looked at Ned, and was about to protest when Lord Stark practically yelled, "Leave the wife and don't bring up this topic again!" And just like that Lady Stark was gone.

Luwin looked at Ned. "The raven is from Jon, My Lord." And with that, Ned grabs the scroll and read.

Lord Stark was still going over the scroll a few minutes later, and that was when Luwin saw Ned smiling with tears going down his cheeks.

"Was there more, Maester Luwin?" Ned looks up.

"Yes My Lord," Ned smiled even brighter, "one for each Stark child."

"Bring them here and call for every child of mine." Ned wiped his tears away.

"Of course My Lord." Luwin left. He walked back to the rookery and saw a new raven, but the raven had no scroll, it had a bag attached to its leg. He grabbed the bag and the scroll that was attached to the first raven.

On his way back to Lord Stark's solar, he saw Robb.

"Lord Robb," Robb turns around, "Lord Stark has called for you and your siblings when you see them tell them to go to your father's solar."

"Yes, Maester. Do you know what Father wants with us?" Robb asked.

"Yes, I know why he has asked for you. But I can't spoil the surprise." Luwin responded. Then Luwin left with a confused Robb Stark behind him.

When Luwin got back to the solar, he saw Lord Stark reading the scroll form Jon. When Ned notice Luwin was present, he put down the letter.

"Do you have the letters, Luwin?" Ned asked.

"Yes Lord Stark," he took out the bag, "But when I got back I saw a raven, the raven brought this bag." He then hands the bag to Lord Stark.

Lord Stark opened the bag and dumped the contents on his desk. What they saw was six coins size of a lid of a glass jar, all different colors, on each coin was a picture of a wolf's head. Each coin was special in it own why, one was gray and black and orange eyes, another was little gray and a bit white and had yellow eyes, another was all gray and had golden eyes, another was light brown with yellow eyes, another was completely black and bright green eyes, and the last was a mix of all the colors and had golden eyes . On the back of them had names, the first being Robb Stark, Sansa Stark, the next Little Sister/Arya Stark, the next Brandon Stark, the next Rickon Stark, and the last Father/Eddard Stark(all names and color are in the order of oldest to youngest… but Ned's was last)

Lord Stark grabbed the one that had his name on it and held it in his hands. Luwin grabbed the black one, and the first word that came to mind was: perfection. They were as smooth as a baby's cheek.

Both Lord and Maester were brought out of there thoughts by a knock at the door, "Father I brought everyone." They heard Robb form the other side of the door.

Luwin put down the coin and went to the side of Lord Stark, "You may come in." Lord said with tears still going down his cheek form the gift from Jon.

When they got in they noticed the smile and tears on their Father's face.

The first to break the silence was Sansa, "Father, has something bad happened?"

Ned shook his head, he mentioned for them all to take a set. When they were all in there chairs, Luwin went and gave them all their scrolls. They looked confused so Luwin told them who there form.

"This evening, we got a raven with six scrolls," they nodded, minus Rickon who was in Robb's lap looking confused, "your Father has the first one, but they had all been sent to each Stark child. The scrolls are from Jon."

They all lost their sad looks when they heard that the scrolls are from Jon, and each one opened them and read, minus Rickon who need Robb to read it to him. When they were done they all had a smile on there face.

"He also sends these coins," he picks up the one that was for Brandon, and showed it to everyone, "each of them has a name, your names, so there is no confusing them with each other." He gives Bran his coin. They all grabbed their coin, and there smiled grew bigger.

"Was that all you wanted us for, Father?" Bran asked.

"Yes, that was all I needed. You may go if you want." Ned smiled.

Each of them left one by one until the Maester and Lord were alone. Ned still smiling like he was holding a new son in his arms.

"Was that all Luwin?" Ned asked well getting out of his set.

"Yes My Lord, I just thought you would want to know you got the scroll."

"Thank you, for bringing this to me." Ned looked at Luwin with a bright smile, "Now if you don't mind, I would like to go to the Godswood to pray for my son's safety." Ned left, and just behind him, Luwin left to his room.

When Luwin got to his room, he smiled. The Stark's are almost back to normal.

—  
Jon Snow  
—

It's been a fortnight since Jon sent his gifts and letters to his family, and at this moment Jon was in his room looking at the chest his father gave him, and as his father said, he hasn't opened it. But whenever he went past it he always got the feeling something was calling for him. Jon still hasn't found a job, but he was waiting for the Company of the Rose to return to Braavos.

The Company of the Rose was what John wanted to join when he heard that Braavos was the base of the company. So Jon waited for the Commander to return form a client. And form the news he has been getting from the common folk they should be here today or on the morrow.

Jon has been getting used to the sword his father gave him, a pretty looking thing with a crimson handle, a heart-shaped pommel, and a blood-red blade. Jon knows the swords has a name, it's carved in on the side of the blade in a language he doesn't know.

Jon got up from his chair and went outside for fresh air. Braavos was crawling with people today and Jon wanted quiet, so he went to the quietest place, the House of Black and White, the home of the faceless men.

Jon knows that you don't get close to the home of the best assassins, but he wanted quietness, and the only other place was the Iron Bank. And Jon doesn't want to get close to the bank unless he really needs to. So when he got to the house he didn't go in he just went to the ledge near the water. He lay down to put his left arm behind his head, he closed his eyes, and without even knowing it he fell asleep.

He didn't know how much time has passed, but he woke up by something poking his forehead. He opened his eyes to see a man with bright red hair on his left and white hair on his right side. The men stopped poking Jon with his stick.

"Does the man know where he is?" The men asked.

"Aye, this man knows where he is," Jon responded. he was playing along.

"Does the man have a name."

"Aye, this man has a name, but the man won't tell the man's name if the other man doesn't tell his name to the Westerosi man," Jon responded.

The man smiled, "This man doesn't have a name, he gave it up to the Many Face God years ago. But the Westerosi can call the man, the knowing man."

"Well, the Westerosi should be leaving." Jon got up from his position, he was about to leave but he remembered what he said, he looked at the knowing man, "The Westerosi has a name and the name is, Jon Snow."

The knowing man nodded, "Well Jon Snow can come back whenever he likes."

The knowing man went back into the house of Black and White. Jon watched the man until he was inside. Jon went back to the little house to sleep for the rest of the night.

XxxxX

Jon was in the base of the Roses standing in front of the Commanders. Their names are Torrhen GreyStark, Rickard Frost, and Jon Snow(he is the blood of Brandon Snow, Torrhen Stark's Bastard Brother). They all watched his every move, but the first to speak was Jon Snow.

"Welcome to the base of the Roses, are you here to join? And if you are, name and what family."

"Yes I'm here to join, my name is Jon Snow, Bastard Son of Eddard Stark, the Lord of Winterfell."

The captain's narrowed their eyes, GreyStark stood, "Your ancestor, Torrhen Stark kneeled to the Targaryens, your family stayed loyal to the dragon's for 200 years, and just recently stood against them. But your family still stayed loyal to them." GreyStark walk towards Jon, "Our founder, Brandon Snow, Torrhen Stark's Bastard brother, left and did the right thing. He didn't follow his brother's lead." He was standing in front of Jon, "Now we let you in out of respect to your family's name and now I'm asking you to leave." He stared Jon down.

Jon was about to talk back when he felt a fist hit his cheek. Jon was sent flying back. Jon struggled to get back on his feet. But when he did he was grabbed by the cuffs of his shirt.

"Remember this is out of the kindness of our hearts, so I will tell you this once." GreyStark looked Jon in the eyes, "You come back here and I will kill you myself, and if I check sight of you nearby I will kill you myself." He put Jon down, "Now I won't tell you again, leave!" GreyStark yelled.

Jon turned around and left to return to his little house.

XxxxX

When Jon failed to join the Company of the Rose, his second option was the Golden Company. So Jon left early the next morning to go to Myr. Jon left his sword, and chest in Braavos and paid the property owner, five gold dragons, which was five months of pay for his room.

Jon knew it was a risk to keep his stuff there but it was even riskier than bringing it with him. And with his sword still in Braavos, he needed a back up one, so on his way out of Braavos he grabbed one and paid for it, the long-sword was fairly normal, the only difference it had to a normal one was that it had a wolf head pommel.

When Jon got to Myr, he noticed that the Golden Company wasn't here, so he went to the market to see if he could find gifts for his siblings. Jon walked and walked and when he found what he was looking for he smiled, he asked the merchant how much five costs, he said two gold coins and five silver. Jon made a deal with the merchant and asked when the gifts would be done, the merchant said four to five days. Jon nodded and left.

When Jon left the market he noticed that there were more people here, then when he got to Myr. Jon looked to see what it was and went to see what was happening.

When Jon saw what was happening, or who was here he smiled. The Golden Company has returned. Jon knew that they just got back and wouldn't be able to see the Commander so he went to find an inn for the night.

XxxxX

"Name, were ye from, and why ya here, boy?" Commander Harry Strickland asked Jon.

"My name is Jon Snow, I'm from the North, and the reason why I'm here is that I failed at getting into the Company of the Rose," Jon responded.

Harry looked at Jon, "What family are ye form, boy?"

"House Stark, but like I said I'm a bastard," Jon responded.

Harry laughed, "As I thought, you are Eddard Stark's Bastard. I can see why those shit didn't allow you to join. If you don't join the Golden Company, What is your third option boy?"

"The Second Sons."

Harry looked at Jon, "I wouldn't join them or the Company of the Cat, if I were you, they are both cunts and they don't deserve the number of men they have. But you're in luck you can join." Jon smile, "But I have a few questions for you." Jon nodded, "Do you know the languages of this land?"

"No I don't, I only know the basics of Bastard Valyrian," Jon answered.

Harry nodded, "What weapons have you trained in."

"I mainly use a bastard sword or a long sword. But I have been trained in bows, spears, and greatsword."

Harry nodded, "Good, you will join the Company for 3 years when that time is up you can either stay or enjoy your life out of the Company. You will receive your first contract on the morrow."

Jon nodded in understanding, then left for the day.

—  
Eddard Stark  
—

It has been three moons since Jon sent the scrolls and gifts, to House Stark. Every child of the Stark Family always seems to carry it with them at all times. Robb has him in his cloak. Sansa takes it to her lessons. Arya always has it in one of her hands. Bran plays with it, trying to carve a wolf into the tables. Rickon just throws it around like a piece of stone but then he realized it was the coin that Jon sent him, he jumped three feet in the air spends half the day trying to find and he does he promise to not throw it anymore, and the next day he throws it.

But what the Lord of House Stark, does with his, is more for the purpose to remind the Lord that Jon is still alive. Eddard was in his room thinking when his lady's wife came in. The Lord and Lady of the Stark haven't been getting along for the past six moons since Jon has left. Catelyn saying that the castle was better without Jon in it, and she won't even agree that the only reason their children are happy, was Jon sending them a gift and scroll. She believes it's form the Mother(I don't know the full meanings of the seven, only that the Mother is Mercy, the Father is Justice, the Maiden is Pure or something like that, the Warrior is Strength, the Smith is Courage, the Crone is a Guide, and my personal favorite of the Seven is the Stranger, Death).

When Ned saw Cat carrying scrolls with the black wave with the running direwolf, Jon's signature wave, he knew what was going to do. Ned got from his set, and yelled, "Put those down Cat!"

When he said that Maester Luwin came in with sweat, and just looking at the Master's face, he could tell that he was angered.

"My Lord," he bows his head to Ned, "Lady Stark has taken every scroll and gift from Jon."

"I can see that Maester," he looks to Luwin, "I want a guard on the ravens that are sent from Jon, Maester." He looks back at Cat, "Now lady wife," he practically spat the name, "why do you have the scrolls and gifts from Jon."

"Because he's going to ruin the family. The kids are all happy now if they are giving the scrolls and gifts from the bastard, they will go back to the way they were before the mother sent us her blessing."

"ARE YOU BLIND," Ned yelled, both Cat and Luwin jumped, "They are happy because of the gift and letters he sent them! It's not the Mother that gave them happiness, it's the letters and gifts Jon has been sending!" Ned had enough of Catelyn, "I want you to leave Winterfell, on the morrow. Go to RiverRun and stay there until I say you can come back. You will leave all the children here. I've had enough of your behavior, if your father wants war then have it, we the North are fighters."

Cat and Luwin, had wide eyes, staring at Ned like he was a madman, Cat was about to say something but Ned spoke.

"I AM TIRED OF HEARING YOU NAG ABOUT HOW WINTERFELL IS BETTER WITHOUT JON. You are jealous that I loved someone more than you, and for it, you curse the making of what comes from that love," Cat looked at him, "Yes I know what you said that day. You think the Lord of Winterfell wouldn't know what was going on in his castle." Ned was letting out all his anger he has held together for twelve years, "You curse a child of six-name-days to the Stranger, my blood."

Cat and Luwin didn't say anything while they were here in his solar and when Ned calmed down a bit, he said.

"I want you out by the morrow, pack your things and go and if it makes you happy, I will send a raven to Lord Tully today to tell him what has happened and why you are returning to Riverrun. Leave the scrolls here." She puts the scrolls on his desk and left with tears going down her face. Maester Luwin watched as she left, and when he knew that she was a good distance away so that she couldn't hear what they were talking about.

Ned sat back down and grabbed the scroll that was closest to him, "Maester I want a raven to be sent to RiverRun, tell them why Catelyn is leaving."

Luwin nodded, but didn't leave, "My Lord, was that wise? I know she took all the scrolls sent to us, but that was too far." Luwin said.

"I will regret this but I was tired of her talking about Jon as if he was an ant that was under feet." Ned looked up to Luwin, "I know it wasn't wise… but… I'm tired Maester. Can you leave me be." Luwin nodded, "But before you leave to tell the kids what has happened, I don't want them to find out tomorrow and be mad at me when she leaves."

"Yes My Lord." Luwin left.

Ned put the scroll he had, which he hasn't opened yet, and left to his room to check a nap before his lordly duty's come to him.

XxxxX

When Ned woke the next morning, he got dressed and cleaned.

On the way out he grabbed the scrolls and the bag of gifts, he had on his desk. Ned walked to the main hall to break his fast. When he got there he noticed that every child of his was there, minus Arya.

Ned walked to the high table and put down the scrolls and the bag. Robb looked to him, "Father are those scrolls from Jon?" Robb's eyes sparkled.

"Aye they are, but we need to talk about something before you get your scrolls and gift. And we need Arya as well, Robb and you get her?" He looked to Robb.

"Of course Father." Robb got up and went to get Arya.

Ned sat down in his chair and separated the scrolls into the names on them. In a few minutes Robb and Arya entering the hall. Ned looked up to the servants and told them to leave.

When they all left, he looked to his children.

"Father, where is a mother?" Sansa asked.

"Well Sansa, that is the reason why we are having this family meeting." He looked to each of them, "Your mother will be returning to Riverrun today." Ned said.

Robb's eyes looked confused, "What do you mean by that father? Has the mother done something?"

Ned was about to respond but was shocked to hear what Arya said, "She kept the gifts and scrolls, that Jon sent us, away from us." Arya said.

Ned looked to Arya, "How do you know that Arya?"

"I spent some time in the rookery, waiting for the scrolls and gifts from Jon, and when I was there, mother entered and asked me why I was there, I never answered, but when she told me to leave I left, and when she left she always looked to be carrying something when she left," Arya answered.

Ned was looking at Arya for a good chunk of time, but when he heard what Sansa said he looked to her, "Father, will we be able to say goodbye to mother?"

"Of course Sansa, your mother will be leaving at midday. But what Arya said was true she has been taking the scrolls Jon has sent you and kept them a secret. She will also be leaving for another reason but that is between husband and wife." Everyone nodded in understanding.

Ned looked to each of them and saw what the reaction was, Robb and Sansa had the same reaction, they looked sad but understood that their mother had done something wrong and mean to each of them. Arya had a look of anger but Ned saw threw it, she was sad that their mother was going. Bran had was looking happy, Rickon looked like he was about to cry.

Ned got up and picked Rickon up and hugged him. No one made a move for the scrolls or the dog.

Ned was about to say something when the hall doors opened.

When everyone went to see who it was that entered, they saw that it was Catelyn Tully Stark. Sansa and Bran got up and went to her, Arya stayed in her chair, Robb went to Ned and Rickon, Ned gave Rickon to Robb, and the brothers went to their mother. Ned stayed still and watched.

Ned was brought out of his watching by a noise coming from the table. Ned looked to see it and saw that Arya was opening the scrolls Jon sent her. Ned walked to Arya and sat in the chair beside her. He grabbed a scroll that Jon sent him. Every now and then Ned would hear laughter coming from Arya, and it put a smile on his face to see that Arya could be happy just by reading the scrolls that Jon sent her.

XxxxX

Ned was done reading the scrolls that Jon sent him(all on Jon's well being and what has happened in Essos). Ned looked back to see that Cat was still there and holding Rickon. It was almost midday, and a thought came to mind.

"Kids, come sit down and read the scrolls," he looked to Cat, "You may join, but you will not touch any of them."

So everyone was reading the scrolls Jon has sent them. When he noticed that they were all done, minus Rickon who needed Robb's help reading them, he grabbed the bag and opened it. He put his hand in it and when he felt what was in there, he smiled. One at a time he took out what was in there.

Jon has sent them little wooden wolves, like the coins they had their own colors and like the last as well they had names, he handed each child of his, there wolf's. When he was done. He looked to Cat and saw the look on her face. She was angered that the bastard is corrupting her family with letters, and gifts.

"My Lady," Ned said, Catelyn looked to him, "What do you see here. I see smiles and laughter."

Catelyn looked like she thinking what the right words to say, "I see a letter that is corrupting my family." She spat out.

Ned stood and glared at Cat, "GO! I want you out of the North in the next hour, you can take Ser Rodrik if you like. I hold no more love for you, with those words, you have lost all hope of staying here, or taking Rickon, or Sansa with you to Riverrun."

Catelyn looked at Ned, and stood and walked out of the hall with tears going down her cheek.

Everyone was looking at him, "I was tired of her nagging, if you want to say goodbye you must be quick, I have to write a scroll to house Dayne, the crown, and the high Septon." He saw that everyone stood and left when he looked back at the table and saw Arya still there.

"Arya," She looked to him, "Come, let's go to the Godswood and pray for Jon's safety." He smiled.

"Yes, Father." She got up and grabbed the wooden wolf that Jon got her.

—  
Robert Baratheon  
—

When Robert got news saying something happened in the North he knew he had to attend a Small Council Meeting, he knew it was going to be a boring thing but he wanted to know what happened in his friend's land.

When he entered he saw his Master of Coins, Petyr Baelish was grinning like he just opened a gift. He also saw that his Hand, Jon Arryn was wide-eyed.

He sat down and the meeting began, but he didn't want to know the small stuff he wanted to know what has happened.

"Okay ya cunts, what has happened in the North?" He asked.

"Your Grace," His Master of Whispers, Varys begins, "My little birds have brought us some sad news." Robert started to worry, "Lord Stark has sent his Lady Wife back to RiverRun and has only allowed her to come back when he saws so." Robert was shocked. What has the lovely Catelyn Stark done to earn her husband's wrath?

"How do they know this, Lord Varys." He asked.

"There are two reasons actually, the first was that everyone could hear Lord Stark yelling across Winterfell, and The Lady Stark left the next day."

Jon Arryn was shaking now, "What were they fighting about Lord Varys?" Grand Maester Pycelle.

"Well form what my little birds say, they were talking about Lord Stark's bastard, Jon Snow."

Robert knew about the bastard but he really wanted to know what he looks like and what he is like, "Have your birds ever seen the bastard, Lord Varys."

Varys looked to Lord Baelish, "They have Your Grace. He has the Stark face and body, but his hair and eyes are special."

"What do you mean by special?" Robert's Master of Law, Renly Baratheon, asked.

"Well he has really dark purple eyes for one and the families that have purple eyes are, House Dayne and House Targaryen." He looked to Varys, with eyes saying 'Are you serious".

"Why would Ned do that? I can't imagine that Ned would do that?" The Hand asked.

"Because she wouldn't stop nagging most likely, she was most likely saying how Winterfell was in a better mood with the bastard gone, but in reality, the castle was in quiet and depressed." Master of Ships, Stannis Baratheon, said.

The room was quiet, the silence was broken by Baelish, "Your Grace, allow me to go comfort Lady Stark. I was a childhood friend of hers and I care for dearly."

"And I will go North and talk to Ned, I want to show my foster son is doing." Lord Hand said.

Robert nodded, "You may go Lord Hand, but Baelish your staying. I know what you want to do, you want to turn Lady Stark against Lord Stark, so you can have her." Baelish looked at him with wide eyes, "I might be fat and prefer the battlefield but I'm not stupid." Robert got up from his set but was stopped, when the door opened and in came the Grand Maester's 'back up' is what Robert likes to call him.

"Your Grace a rave form house Stark." Robert snacked the scroll, "Lord Stark has sent three ravens. One to house Dayne, another to the High Septon, and one to the crown."

Robert opened the scroll and read it.

'To King Robert,

I have sent this raven to ask you a favor, if you haven't heard I have sent Lady Catelyn, back to Riverlands. The reason for this is for many reasons and I would rather keep them a secret, but the main reason is to ask you to allow me to annul our marriage and allow me to marry Lady Ashara Dayne. I have never stopped loving her, and would like to have her as my wife… also if rumors are to believed, she has a bastard daughter, named Lyarra, after my mother. I believe that to be my blood and would also ask you to legitimize him as a Stark. I have also sent a raven to the high Septon to see this marriage annulled. I hope to hear your response.

Your Warden in the North, Eddard Stark'

Robert looked up with wide eyes.

"Your Grace, what has happened?" Jon Arryn asked.

Robert looked back to his consul, "Everyone out, except you Lord Hand!" He yelled.

Everyone left and Robert walked towards Jon Arryn and handed him the scroll.

—  
Jon Snow  
—

It has been five months since Jon joined the Golden Company. Jon was waiting in his commander's tent for a contract, from what he heard this contract was not the normal kind of contract. Well, Jon was thinking of the contract he was going to get he went through what has happened for the past five moons.

During the first month, he was taught the tongues of this land. And from what his teachers say is that Jon was a master at learning the tongues. So by the end of the month, Jon knew how to speak about fifteen tongues.

The other moons he has gone from contract form contract. Jon's first three contracts were the same, go find a group of bandits and kill them all. His other contracts were protecting somebody of rising power. But that was all Jon really got.

Jon was still thinking when Commander Strickland walked into the tent, "Snow." Jon looked to Harry, "I have every abnormal contract for you. The contract itself might seem normal but it really wasn't." He handed Jon the paper.

Jon read it over and saw why it was abnormal, you have to go beyond the Wall and kill two men by the names of, Rattleshirt and the Weeper.

Jon looked to Harry, "I accept the contract, Commander." Jon said.

Harry smiled, "Good when you get back come to me and I will give you the gold you are owned."

Jon left the next day and went north, he dropped by Braavos to see how things were and found that everything was the same. Jon went to his little house and entered and slept for a bit before he left to go further north. When Jon woke to be grabbed the sword his father gave him and left.

When Jon got to the docks he found a ship that's going to KarHold, the set of house KarStark.

XxxxX

When Jon saw KarHold he was brought back to a time when his father took him and Robb to Karhold for Alys KarStark's name day.

*FlashBack*

Jon was in the training yard in KarHold with Eddard KarStark and Robb, they were fighting and both Robb and Edd were on the ground, and Jon standing with a smirk on his face. They have been at it for less than five minutes, and Jon was standing with a practice sword in his hand, looking down at Edd and Robb.

But what they didn't notice was that they had company. On the balcony was Lord Eddard Stark, Lord Rickard KarStark, and Alys KarStark.

"That your bastard Ned?" Lord KarStark asked.

"Aye, that's my blood, Rickard. And that's your second youngest, and it seems you haven't been teaching him the way of the sword properly." Ned responds with a jest.

Rickard laughed, "As have you Ned, your oldest lost as well as mine." Rickard respond.

Ned was about to respond when Alys asked, "What's his name, Father?"

Rickard looked to his daughter, "Which one, the one that's standing or the one on his arse like your brother?"

"The one that's standing." Alys looked at her father.

"That's Jon Snow, Lord Stark's Bastard."

Alys looked back at Jon with a smile on her face. That was when Jon notices they were being watched.

He looked up to see his father with both Lord KarStark and Lady Alys. When he saw Lady Alys his heart was in his throat once again. He looked away to keep the redness, from him blushing, be seen. He knew what it was but he was a bastard and he won't marry a high born girl. With that thought, his face lost the blush that was growing.

When both Robb and Edd got back up Jon didn't wait until they were ready when he attacked.

When Alys saw that Jon looked at her smile grew. She looked to her father, who was talking to Lord Stark.

"Lord Stark," he looked to her, "why don't you legitimize Jon?"

Lord Stark's eyes grew, "Well… Alys that is a… very personal question, but I will tell you that, he has a bigger future than all of us… does that satisfy you Lady Alys?"

Alys nodded and went back to watching Jon fight his brother and her brother.

XxxxX

"Ned, you might have a master swordsman in your house soon," Rickard said.

Ned nodded.

At the moment Jon was fighting Harrion, Torrhen, Edd, SmallJon, and Robb, with only his sword in hand. Ned was proud that all the KarStark and Umber are taking it as a fun game, but he can see that Edd and Robb are getting tired of losing and was taking out their anger out on Jon.

"Aye, he might be even better than the KingSlayer, or Arthur Dayne." The Lord Umber said.

It was close to supper when Umber's show up, so the household had to make more food so the guests could eat, and have a place to sleep. And since then the lords have been watching Jon fight every fight and win.

"My daughter has found a liking to him," he points to Alys, who was with the Lord's wives, minus Catelyn, "she has been him since he got here, and if she told me, she wanted to marry him, I won't be that surprised, she even asked Ned to legitimize him."

Lord Umber looked to Ned, "Is this true Ned?"

"Aye, it's true."

GreatJon laughed. He was pulled out of his laugh when he looked back down to see Jon, who was lying down on the ground, grabbing his head in pain. Everyone dropped their swords, the only one who didn't was Robb, he was looking wide-eyed at the downed Jon.

Ned pushed the Lords out of his way. When he got down he saw blood coming from the side of Jon's face. He picked up his nephew and took him to his room. He asked the maids to bring a bucket of water and clothes. When they brought the needed stuff he asked them to leave and allow no one to come in.

Ned stayed with Jon until he woke the next day. He then made sure Robb was fine, he found in the guest room he was giving, looking down with his head in his hands and form the sound he can tell he was crying. He went to his son and sat down beside him. When Robb looked up he saw the guilt in his eyes.

"Father, I needn't mean to… I didn't mean to hit Jon… is he okay?" Robb asked.

"It's okay son, I know you didn't, and yes Jon's fine, he just woke up. You can go see him, but don't make a lot of noise, I can tell he has a headache, so be quiet." Robb nodded and left to see Jon.

When Ned got to his room he freshens up, cleans the blood off of his hands and changed to clean clothes. He left when he was sure he was done. When Ned got to the hall he smelled the food and that was when he realized he hadn't eaten anything. When he opened the doors he saw that Jon was already there with Robb, the KarStark boys, and SmallJon, they were being as quiet as they could to not worsen the pain in Jon's head. Ned smiled.

When he got to the head table he sat down and eat, and that was when he realized that Alys was watching Jon with worried eyes, he wasn't the only one that noticed this, Rickard, as well as GreatJon noticed this.

"Lady Alys," she jumped a little, and looked at him, "sorry for frightening you."

"There's no need to apologize, My Lord, it was I who was paying attention," Alys responded, she looked back to Jon.

"Lady Alys, do you have an interest in Jon?" Ned asked.

Alys looked to him, she quickly looked away with what looks like a blush, "Yes I have an interest in Jon."

"If you want to talk to him, go ahead. I see him doing two things when he sees you," Lord Umber said, Alys looked to him with a confused look, "One being he doesn't know what to say and spits out what he thinks about you, or he doesn't talk at all."

Alys blushes and looks back to Jon with a smile.

XxxxX

Jon was talking to the SmallJon when Lady Alys walked up to him and asked him to dance with her, he couldn't refuse it was her name day they were celebrating anyway, so he accepted.

Jon was looking at Lady Alys when she asked him, "Jon what do you think of me?"

"You are a beauty that will win men's heart, My Lady." He said, without thinking.

Alys smiled brightly, "Is that true or are you saying that because it's my name day?" She asked.

"What would make you think that… you are even more beautiful than my sister Sansa, and she is a beauty." He once again blurted out.

An even bigger, brighter smile grew on Alys's face, "Well you're handsome as well."

Jon blushed and looked away, they continued to dance until the music was done. Before Jon left, he was pulled into a kiss with Alys, her lips soft and plump with a flavor of strawberries. Jon lost all track of time at that moment, he didn't know if they kissed for a minute or an hour but he has pushed away before he could go further into the kiss. Alys looked up to him. She left after a few minutes.

When Jon went to bed he couldn't take Alys off his mind. When he did fall asleep he dreamt of Alys.

*FlashBack End*

It's been a year since then and he still has forgotten the feel of her lips on his. But that wasn't the reason he was here, he was here to complete a contract. So with a mission in mind, he went to grab his horse, the one which his father gave him, which he named Shadow. He rode North to East-Watch-By-The-Sea.

XxxxX

When Jon got to the Wall he was mesmerized by the sight. Over seven-hundred feet, and hundred leagues long. It was a beauty. Jon was at the gates of EastWatch by midday. He saw a guard on watch and stopped when he heard, "Halt!"

Jon looked up to the guard, "My name is Jon Snow, I am here to request a meeting with the Commander of this Castle." Jon told the guard.

The guard left. When he returned with a slim and sinewy man who looked to be in his fifties, dry and hard, with black eyes and black hair streaked with grey. The greying man looked Jon over, but when the man caught Jon's eyes, the man's eyes widened.

"Open the gate." The man said, his voice cold and bitter.

The guard looked to the man. The man looked to the guard, "Open the bloody gate, you Cunt!" The guard nodded.

When the gate opened Jon entered to see that the man that ordered the gate, was walking towards him. Jon got off his horse and looked at the man, and when the man got to Jon, he grabbed his chain and moved his head to the right and then left.

Jon was confused at the action but didn't question it. When the man dropped his hand he asked looked to Jon and asked, "Who's your father, Boy?"

Jon was confused but answered, "Eddard Stark of Winterfell, My Lord…" looking for a name.

"Alliser Thorne, Ser Alliser Thorne." He looked Jon up and down, "Are you sure your sir is Eddard Stark?"

Jon nodded, "Aye, I'm sure… I don't know who else would." Jon responded.

Ser Alliser nodded, "Sorry about that… you just reminded me of someone I cared about." Jon nodded. Ser Alliser looked up to Jon, "You are here to see the Commander right?"

"Aye, I am," Jon answered.

Ser Alliser nodded, "Sorry but Commander Pyke isn't here right now, so you can either wait for him or I can do it for you."

Jon thought it over, and chose the latter, "I need to ask you something, but we need to do it in private, Ser Alliser."

Ser Alliser nodded and told Jon to follow. Well, Jon was following Ser Alliser he saw that the man looked back at Jon a few times. When Ser Alliser stopped he turned around to Jon, "So why did you want to see Commander Pyke, Jon Snow." He said.

Jon looked to the man and responded, "I have a contract that asks to Kill the Weeper and Rattleshirt. I'm just going to take a guess here and say it is from the Watch or somewhere in the North."

Ser Alliser looked into Jon's eyes "So what you're asking me, is to let you go beyond the Wall?" Jon nodded. Ser Alliser looked to think it through, and when he came to a conclusion he nodded, "I will let you through, but let me warn you, that the Wildlings are acting weird. They are attacking more often, it's unlike them." Jon nodded, "Also you might want to take that horse with you, you will need it if you want to return."

"Thank you, Ser Alliser for the suggestions." He turned around to leave, when he got to the door he turned around to look at Ser Alliser, and asked, "Who did I remind you of, Ser?"

Ser Alliser looked to Jon and smiled, he could tell it doesn't happen often, "My Prince Rhaegar, you remind me of him."

Jon was wide-eyed, "Why would I remind you of the Last Dragon, Ser Alliser?"

"You have his eyes. Prince Rhaegar had dark purple eyes, that almost looked black. Also, you might have a northern accent but if you take away that you might have his kind of voice." Ser Alliser answered.

Jon nodded and left.

XxxxX

It has been a sennight since Jon left EastWatch. Well, he was out he thought over his conversation with Ser Alliser. This wasn't the first time hearing something like this but it never involved the Targaryen name. It was always Dayne, people always said he had Dayne's eyes, but more specifically Ashara Dayne eyes.

Jon was brought out of his thoughts when he noticed his horse freaking out. Jon stood and drew his sword, and looked around, he saw nothing. But then he heard snow being crushed, he turned around and saw a giant wolf… no, a direwolf.

Jon stood wide-eyed at the beautiful beast. Fur the colors of brown, grey, brown, and white. Its eyes were the colors of golden/yellow.

Jon slowly put his sword on the ground and put his hand out to touch the muzzle of the beast. Jon quickly brought his back, the beast snapped its mouth closed.

Jon looked to his food, which was a rabbit, and grabbed it. When he looked back to the beauty, he saw that it was following his food. Jon put his food in front of the beast and backed up. When the beast saw that Jon backs up, she went to the rabbit and devoured it.

When it was down it looked back to Jon.

Jon knew it wanted but didn't have anymore, he shocked his head. To his surprise the beast went closer to Jon and sat in front of him, then it licked him… from the chin up.

Jon took a chance it tried what he did earlier, he brought his hand up to pet the beast, but when he got closer he closed his eyes. When he felt his hand connect to something warm he opened them and saw that his hand was on the head of the beast in front of him.

When the beast saw that he looked she backed up and ran back into the forest going south.

When Jon notice it was gone, he looked back to his horse, it has finally settled down and was now eating the grass under the snow. Jon looked back to the fire, slowly but surely he started to close his eyes to sleep.

But when he was about to fall asleep he heard his horse freak out again, but this time he instantly saw what was making his horse freak out. About twelve feet away from him was a giant snow bear, standing with two wolves, and a Shadowcat. Jon 2ent to grab his sword, when he got close to it, he saw an arrow coming towards him, and with pure luck, he was able to dodge it. He looked around him and saw that he was surrounded.

In front of him was a white-bearded man, with a bronze gauntlet on his arm, he was currently holding a hatchet and short sword. Beside him was a man with a scythe as a weapon, and was currently crying.

To Jon's left was a man wearing bones, he had a short sword in his hand. Beside him was a greying man, and looked much older then Ser Alliser, he didn't have any weapons in his hands, but behind him were the two wolves he saw earlier.

To Jon's back were the snow bear and Shadowcat.

On his right side, there was a women with honey-blond hair, and lovely blue/grey eyes, she was holding a spear at Jon. Beside her was a dark skinned man also pointing a spear at Jon.

There were also a few archers in the distance.

Jon knew he was outnumbered, so he just backed away from his sword and held his hands in the air. When he stopped he felt a spear at his neck, "Why ya hear southerner?" The person asked.

Jon looked behind him, "I wanted to explore the True North." They all looked at him funny, "You see I'm an explorer I travel the world, the only place I haven't been being beyond the Wall, the True North."

Everyone nodded then looked to the greying man, "Tie him were taking him to Mance," the person behind him grabbed his arms, and tied them behind his back. The greying looked to Jon's sword, "Also grab the blade," he looked at Jon, "If he wants to try and make an escape, he might as well die fighting."

The woman with the honey blonde hair grabbed his sword and instantly dropped it. Everyone looked to her and saw that she was grabbing her wrist, and was looking wide-eyed behind them, "None of you move, but slowly look behind you." She stuttered.

Everyone followed her instructions, and that was when they noticed the giant snow bear, wolves, and Shadowcat, weren't there. When Jon saw what was behind him he saw the same direwolf that was here just a few hours ago. With her was a tall black direwolf with red eyes.

When the others saw them, they dropped their weapons and backed up. The beautiful beast went closer to Jon, and when she got to him, she bowed her head pushed Jon. Jon laughed, "I'm sorry for worrying you."

"Boy, What did you do?" The one with the scythe yelled, Jon looked back to them and saw that the woman with honey blonde hair's hand was burnet.

"What happened to your hand?" He started to walk towards her.

The dark-skinned man jumped in his way, "Don't you come to any closer, southerner!" He yelled.

Jon stopped, the honey-blonde woman spoke, "When I picked up your blade, it felt like I was touching fire." She finished.

"Boy," The one that is wearing the bones called, "pick ya blade up."

Jon walked to his sword and picked it up. Everyone looked at him funny. The one with the bronze gauntlet, pushed the others aside, "Let me see dat sword boy."

"Don't grab it Tormund." The dark-skinned man said.

"Shut you flap, Jarl." The one named Tormund told the now known Jarl.

"Fucking idiot." The one with the tearing eyes said.

"You shut up too, Weeper." Jon looked at the man that was now the Weeper.

When Tormund got to Jon, he grabbed the hilt and dropped it back into Jon's bonded arms.

"Mother goat fucker!" Tormund yelled, "That thing hurts."

The greying man facepalmed, "Alright yay cunts, let's go to the camp."

Everyone seems to forget about the two direwolves, but when they were going to grab Jon's shoulder the female one bared her teeth.

Everyone backed off again, knowing that they can't win against two fully grown direwolves. The She-Wolf went to Jon and sat down in front of him.

When Jon looked into her eyes, he knew what I was trying to say. Jon brought his bonded hands to her neck and started to put it, "You need to go," he said to her, she moaned in sadness, "I know you want to stay but I need to go."

The She-Wolf's head went closer to Jon's and started to sniff. After a few minutes, she backed off and looked at Jon's face.

Jon was still petting her when she looked up at him. He looked into her eyes and saw what she wanted him to do, she wants a name, "Hmm," he looked at her fur, "Winter, is that fine." She started wagging her tail back and forth, Jon laughed, he took his off of her neck and backed away, "You need to go… I promise I will come back and find you and your friend." He looked over to the black direwolf.

Winter got back up and went back to her friend, with one last look back, Jon waved at the She-Wolf. With that, she looked back and ran south.

When he looked back to the group of wildlings, they were wide-eyed looking at him.

The first to speak was Tormund, "Alright, What the hell was that." He asked.

"I don't know." Everyone else responded.

The one with the greying face was the first to get everyone out of there trant, "Alright let's take this boy to Mance."

XxxxX

When Jon entered the camp he was amazed by the sight of giants, and mammoths. The camp was huge with what looked like fifty-thousand(he hasn't completely joined the FreeFolk yet). He saw women carrying spears, children were trying to get the giant's attention, and he even saw a male wildling carrying a female wildling, well this woman was punching and kicking the man, towards a tent. He looked back and saw that Tormund was grinning.

When Tormund saw that Jon was looking at him with confused eyes, he explained, "That is what we call stealing, a man finds and woman and steals her, the woman can fight back. When the man has completely stolen his chosen, they can fuck." Tormund explained.

Jon nodded, he didn't quite understand it but these people live different lives than the ones that live south of the Wall.

Well, Jon was following, his capturers, he noticed a redhead staring at his with lust. Jon looked back to the woman and saw that it was the one that shot the arrow at his hand earlier that day.

Jon looked forward and saw that they were almost to the center of the camp. When Jon heard thumping coming from his right, he turned and saw the biggest giant he has seen in this camp. Jon stopped mid-step and looked up at the giant.

Jon was to focus on the giant to notice that the honey-blonde haired woman from earlier was beside him, "That giant's name is too long for us so we just call him Wun Wun." Jon jumped when he finally realized that someone was beside him. The woman looked to Jon, "He is probably the kindest giants we have here, so don't piss him off." She smiled at him.

The smile was beautiful, it was like something from the stories his sister believe in. Jon looked back at the giant, he raised his bonded hands up and did a tiny wave. The giant looked down at Jon.

The giant copied Jon and gave a wave back. The giant started speaking in a tongue he had no clue of.

When Jon heard laughter coming from beside him, he looked to see that the woman was laughing, "What did he just say?" Jon asked.

"Well you see Wun Wun is kind of like my protector, so what he just said was, 'Looks like you have a replacement for me, a much prettier one.' I found that funny because I would never find a replacement for my giant friend here." He pointed to Wun Wun.

Jon was about to respond when he got a tug from the rope, he looked to see who tugged it and saw that it was Rattleshirt.

"Come on Boy, we have to take you to Mance." He snarled.

Jon followed, and when they entered the biggest tent in the camp he was untied and was told to sit down. Jon looked around and saw that the group of wildlings that captured him weren't the only ones here.

Standing around the place were three men, and a pregnant woman cooking food.

The closest man to him was tall and lean. He has no ears, and clean-shaven and bald. The man has grey eyes and a straight nose. He is also carrying a spear made out of WeirWood and has an ornate bronze head. Beside this man was a similar-looking man, but younger and fading hair.

The other man was sitting, he had long brown hair, and he was currently playing the flute.

The greying man started to speak, "Mance he has someone here," he looked to Jon, "He can talk to direwolves."

The man playing the flute stopped, "What do you mean he can talk to direwolves, Varamyr?"

"He was talking to a direwolf and it responded." The now known man, Varamyr told Mance.

Mance looked to the group, "Let me him. I only know one family that can do that and they are southerners."

Rattleshirt grabbed Jon's arm and pushed him to the front of the group. When Mance saw him, his eyes widened.

"Mance Rayder. It's nice seeing you again." Jon said with a grin on his face.

Everyone looked at him, the woman that was cooking spoke, "You know Mance?" Jon nodded, "How?"

Jon was about to respond, but Mance spoke first, "I visited his family when I was a Crow." He looked to the blonde woman, "Val, what happened to your hand?"

The now known, Val, responded, "His sword. When I grabbed his sword it felt like I was touching fire."

Mance looked to the sword in Jon's bonded hands, "That thing."

"Aye, that thing," Tormund spoke.

Mance got up and walked towards Jon. When he got there he grabbed the hilt and dropped it instantly. He backed away slowly well holding his wrist. No one spoke.

For the next few minutes, there was silence, that was until John spoke, "Mance I need to talk with you in private."

Mance thought it over and nodded, "Everyone out." He spoke.

Everyone slowly left, Mance walked back towards Jon and grabbed the dirk at his waist. Mance then grabbed the sword by the scabbard and put it down on the floor. When that was done. He cut the bindings of Jon's wrist, and spoke, "Why did you want to talk in private?"

When the binding was off, Mance gestured for Jon to sit. Jon sat down and pulled out a scroll out of his bag. He handed it to Mance you grabbed it and read.

"So you joined the Golden Company, and you have a contract that wants you to kill, The Weeper and Rattleshirt." Jon nodded, Mance handed the scroll back to Jon and walked towards the barrel, of what Jon can guess as ale. Mance came back with two mugs full of ale, he handed one to Jon and sat in front of Jon, "Have at it," he said, "No one cares for them, but I have a question." Jon nodded, "How are ya going to do it, you see those two are my best fighters, the only ones that can possibly bet them, are Tormund and our giants?"

Jon reaches into his bag again, "I thought so." He pulled out two small vials and handed them to Mance. Mance looked at Jon, "You won't die if you smell it." Mance opened one and smelled what was in it. Mance looked up at Jon.

"You're going to poison them?" Jon nods, Mance handed the viles back, "Poison is a woman's weapon."

"Do you think I care, I want this contract done. If it wants me to kill a giant I will kill the giant in the most effective way possible," Jon responded.

Mance nodded, "Alright, how can I help with this."

Jon looked at Mance, "You can call them, and well you're doing that I can put the poison into two mugs of ale."

Mance stood and walked towards the ale and felled two mugs up and put them in front of Jon. He then walked to the entrance of the tent and told the person that stood outside to get The Weeper and Rattleshirt.

Well, Mance was doing that Jon dropped the poison into the two mugs of ale. He then pushed it to were Mance was sitting just a few minutes ago.

Jon turned around and saw that Mance was walking back towards Jon. He sat down and started a conversation.

"So why didn't ya join the Night's Watch?" Mance asked.

"Why would I want to join, when there are rappers, thugs, and thieves," Jon shot back.

Mance laughed, "True, very true." Mance said.

It took a bit for Mance to calm down, but when he did, he asked a question, that made Jon's cheeks feel warm.

"Val wants you. She was staring at you the whole time. Now my question is do you want her?" Mance asked Jon.

Jon didn't know how to respond, he did want him, but he has never done it… he was still a maid.

"You do," Mance said, Jon looked at him, "Your face says it all. Your face also says that you… let me see here… hmmm…" his eyes grew, "You haven't done it yet… your still a maid." He said quietly.

Jon slowly nodded his head, "Aye, I am still a maid."

Mance looked at him, "I would have thought you would have done it yet but it seems you haven't."

Jon really wanted the conversation to change right now, and his lucky stars were with him for this hour, because just then the Weeper and Rattleshirt came into the tent.

"What do you want, Mance?" Rattleshirt asked, glaring at Jon.

Mance stood and grabbed the mugs of ale from beside him, "Why it's quite simple I want a drink with some of my best fighters." He handed them the mugs.

Both of them looked at the mug in suspicion but chugged down the ale anyway.

The Weeper spoke when he was done, "Was that all Mance?"

"Yes that was all," he turned around but stopped mid-turn, "Actually can you grab Tormund." They looked at him oddly, "You see, the boy doesn't know much about how we do things here, and who else should go to other then Tormund, he is one the oldest fighters, and most likely the best fighter this camp has so why not."

The men nodded and left.

Mance went to sit down, "So… did you come north by yourself or with friends?" Mance asked.

"Alone," Jon responded.

Mance's eyes widened, "You should have come here with companions. This is dark times I tell ya. The Others have returned."

Jon looked at Mance like he was insane, "The Others are stories made up by wetnurses, to scare children."

Mance looked at Jon, "aye boy as are the dragons just because something has passed into legend doesn't mean it was never real. You should come with us to Hardhome. You are going to head south right?"

"Aye, I am."

And at this moment Tormund entered and the rest of the day Tormund and Mance told Jon about the other's returning, and how the FreeFolk live.

XxxxX

Jon was at HardHome with Mance's army, he has gotten to know everyone and became good friends with Tormund. Well, he was with Mance's army, he got to know Val, and he apologized for the burnt hand. There he could see 24 ships anchored.

When they got to HardHome, Mance called everyone to his tent and asked Jon to reveal who he was, and they were still in the tent.

"I'm leaving tomorrow to go south, I can take a few of you with me but not all of you." Jon spat out, not even Mance knew what he was going to say.

Everyone started talking and he couldn't hear a thing, that was until Tormund yelled.

"Everyone shut the hell up and talk one at a time, were dealing with a southerner." Jon laughed.

"Jon," Mance said, "I want you to take the children and the elderly when you go." Jon nodded. Everyone went back to talking.

That was until everyone heard an I loud screeching coming from outside. The hounds started to bark, and the winds started to blow stronger. Everyone went quiet, then they all broke out in a run to grab their weapons. Jon ran outside and saw blue eyes running towards HardHome.

"GET EVERYONE TO THE DOCKS AND ON A BOAT TO GO TO THE SHIPS WE AREN'T LEAVING UNTIL ALL OF THE CHILDREN ARE ABOARD… YOU WILL NOT LEAVE UNTIL EVERYONE IS ON A SHIP OR DEAD. NOW MOVE IT." Mance yelled, "AND EVERY FIGHTING MAN FIGHT BACK THOSE DEAD FREAK."

He stood beside Jon, "Get your sword Snow we got the dead to fight."


	2. Arc 2, Findings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kindly leave a comment lazy people

Arc 1, You Will Regret,

There will be Smut in this chapter, and it's my first time writing it, so please don't get mad if I butcher the whole thing. Also, the smut has been written at midnight so I was tired. Also the first chapter has gone through some changes, so I recommend going back and read it again. The bottom will have the reason why.

—  
Jon Snow  
—

Jon couldn't believe it. They were back. The Others were back. When Mance first told him about it, he had laughed and said that he was imagining things, but when he was getting to know the FreeFolk, it was getting to his head.

But at the very moment, he was fighting the army of the dead. Jon saw a wight charging towards him, Jon dodged to the right and brought his sword down on the wight. He looked back to the boats and saw that there were around a hundred left to save. He turned back around and regretted it instantly.

Jon was sent flying back, from what looked like a fist of mist, frozen mist. Jon was woozy for a good minute or two. When Jon's sight was back he got back up on his feet, to see what hit him in the first place, and what he saw was, what he believed a myth, the thing that hit him was an Other.

Ice made human, was what Jon's mind was telling him. Jon went to bring his sword up when he realized he dropped it when he was thrown back, he looked around to see if he can see his sword. When he found his sword, he knew he was fucked, it was behind the Other. Jon was thinking over what he can do when he realized that a wight tried to pick it up, and like everyone that has touched it, minus Jon and his Father, got burned, but instead of being burnt the wight was set aflame.

Jon then realized that there was no way to get his sword from behind the Other. If what the stories were to believe then the Other's spider should be here soon. Jon took the chance to see who was still fighting back the weight. And to Jon's mild surprise a good chunk of the fighting that Mance asked to fight was still alive.

When Jon's body was telling him to move, he moved as fast as he could and turned back around to see that the Other was closer, that was when he felt a great pain in his arm. He looked down to see that the Other was able to grab Jon by the arm. Jon tried to move away from the Other, but he was hurled towards the wights, but lucky for him he was swag towards his sword as well.

When Jon came to a stop his whole was in pain, his muscles aching, the arm the Other grabbed felt like it was going to fall off, his whole head was shaking. But Jon didn't stop fighting, Jon grabs the dagger at his belt and started to move towards his sword. But from the looks of it the wights that he was cutting, weren't staying down, so instead of taking it slowly be burst out in a sprint to grab his sword.

Jon was pretty much besides it when he saw an Ice hand trying to grab his neck, Jon dodge the hand but he didn't come out without a scratch, the Other grabbed his arm the same one as before. Jon felt the pain again, but his other hand was still free so he reached out and grabbed the sword. When he grabbed it he swigs it towards the Other, and he let go of his arm moved back. When the Other dropped Jon's arm, he tried to grab his sword with it, but he lost control of his arm.

He didn't know what to do, his body is aching and he can't feel his arm. So he closed his eyes to give a little prayer. When he felt that the Other was right in front of him he knew he was dead meat. When he felt that the Other's weapon was coming down on him, he was sure he was going to die. But the attack never came he opened his eyes to see that Jarl, was in front of him with a frozen blade in his chest.

With the last of Jon's strength he brought the sword up, and jabbed the sword at the other and with wide eyes, he saw the sword go straight through the Other's. The Other looked down at the blade with wide eyes, around the sword the misty ice started to turn to ice. The Other looked up at Jon, and Jon's surprise spoke.

"You are worthy, to fight our maker." The voice of the Other, was like listening to breaking Ice.

With that, the Other, turned to complete Ice and exploded.

Jon dropped his sword and grabbed Jarl.

"Why did you do that?" He asked the drowned man.

"Because Val wouldn't shut the fuck up about you." He tried to laugh but it all came out as blood, "You have to save the FreeFolk, we aren't that different from you southerners, we were born on the other side of the wall." Jon nodded.

Jarl smiled and Jon watched as the color in Jarl's skin disappeared. Jon closed Jarls eyes and left him in the snow and when he looked back to the boats, there were three boats left and pretty much everyone was gone, he looked to see who was still fighting.

He saw that Sigorn of Thenns, Tormund, Varamyr, Soren ShieldBreaker, Mance, and Val. Jon went to move but his body froze on him when he saw that the Other's are coming with their spiders.

Jon forced his body to move with one thing in mind, 'Get Val to the boats. Make sure they all survive."

When Jon got to Val he went to grab her shoulder, and she turned around and punched him in the face. Jon wasn't in the mood for this so with his good arm he lifted her up and put her on his shoulder, she was fighting the whole time, he went back to Jarl's body to grab his sword.

When he had his sword he went to the boats and the others followed him, Val was still fighting when he got to the boat, so he threw her in it and said, "Stay, you aren't going to die. I made a promise to your lover to save all you FreeFolk so I am."

He got into the boat and the boat moved to go to the ships.

When they got to Winds Winter, Jon went to the captain and told, "Send a raven to Winterfell, East-Watch, Castle Black, Karhold, and Last Hearth, saying everything that happened here. Tell them it's from Jon Snow, Bastard Son of Eddard Stark. Also, tell them that we are stopping at Karhold. When you write the scroll to KarHold, tell them that 24 ships are coming, felled with Wildlings."

The captain nodded and ran to his room and started to write the scrolls. Jon went to Mance who was sitting beside Dalla. When Mance saw him he got up and walked towards Jon.

Jon started, "How many do you think survived? And how many giants and their mammoths?"

Mance thought on it for a bit, "I'll say 24000 FreeFolk, and what I saw of the giants and their mammoths, I don't really know."

"How many men did you have with you?" Jon asked.

"While I was still growing my army, but the last time I counted, it was 50.000."

Jon grabbed his arm, "I could have saved more."

Mance looked at him, "You need what you could. You have gained the respect of the Freefolk." Mance watched Jon closely.

"How do you know I have the respect of your people?" Jon asked.

"You saved us from the Other's and you killed one. You kept the wights off us for everyone to get on a ship

Jon was about to respond when he lost the feeling in his legs. Mance grabbed Jon and sat him down on the floor of the ship. Jon was still clutching his arm. Mance moved his hand away from his arm, he grabbed his sleeve and ripped it off. When Mance saw what was on Jon's arm, he brought Jon up to his feet and brought him to a room. Inside the room was a bed and Mance put Jon on it. Jon was passed out when he put the cover on him. Mance was at the door watching Jon, he saw that Jon was sweating like crazy and muttering stuff like, "Get away from me," "I'm sorry, I didn't know," And "Leave me alone!". While watching Jon, when he remembered that Jon was fifteen-names-day.

Mance left the room when he saw that Jon has relaxed a bit. When he got outside he saw that Val was standing there.

"Why, you here Val?" Mance asked, completely forgetting what Jon did.

"How is he?" She responded.

"He was fine when I left but he is passed out, and most likely be like that until we hit land."

"Do you know where we're going?"

"Aye, I do. We are going south. He is taking us south."

Val nodded when she is about to leave he called out, "You didn't answer my earlier question Val."

She looked back at him, "He stole me, Mance don't you remember?" She left.

And like that everything came back to him.

—  
Eddard Stark  
—

When Ned got the scroll about the Other's returning, he was about to throw it away, but when he saw Jon's name he read the whole thing. And just like that he got on his horse and rode to KarHold with complete haste. Behind him was Jory, Ser Rodrik, and Robb.

When Karhold came into view, he saw that there were 24 ships a bay. He shoved his heels into the side of the horse to make it go faster. When he got there he saw that everyone had their weapons drawn, he knew the reason why, but really he hasn't seen any wildlings when he got here.

He got off his horse and gave it to a stable boy and started walking towards the Main Hall. When he got there he that Lord Umber, SmallJon, Lord KarStark, Harrion KarStark, and Jon. Everyone looked at Ned and Robb.

"Lord Stark," Lord KarStark greeted, "Lord Robb. You have arrived. Now talk some sense into your Bastard. He has brought wildlings to us." Lord KarStark told Ned.

Ned was about to speak when Jon rose from his set, "They are real, My Lords. The Others have returned."

SmallJon stood, "If it's true then show us!"

Jon didn't speak, he then looked to Ned, "Father," Jon said, "You know that I won't lie about something like that."

Ned nodded his head, "I know Jon, but the Other's, that is all fake. They are stories wet nurses tell kids to scare them."

Ned looked up to Jon to notice that he had lost all hope in his Father to help him.

GreatJon stood, "He still brought the Wildlings south of the wall!" Lord Umber yelled, "I say we send the fuckers back to HardHome and leave them to whatever they have been telling you, boy."

"Aye I'm with Lord Umber, on this," Rickard said, "The fuckers should go back to there frozen wastelands." He looked to Jon, "You suspect us to let them live on the lands they raided and raped. They don't deserve to live on this side of the Wa…" Lord Stark couldn't finish his sentence.

"THEY ARE THE SAME AS US." Jon yelled with slamming his fist on the table, "THE ONLY REASON WHY THEY LIVE ON THAT WAS BECAUSE THEY WERE THERE WHEN THE FUCKING WALL WAS BUILT. NONE OF YOU STAYED WITH THEM FOR A SENNIGHT, BUT I HAVE. THEY LIVE, EAT, AND BREAD THE SAME AS US. ONE EVEN SAVED MY FUCKING ARSE, AND IN THE PROCESS. IF NONE OF YOU ARE WELLING TO EXPECT THEM ON YOUR LAND THEN SO BE IT, I WILL TAKE THEM TO ESSOS IN THE MORROW. NOW YOU DON'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT THEM I WOULD." Jon stood and left, he slammed the door and they could hear the hinges shake.

Ned was shaking, and from the looks of it every lord as well. He has never heard Jon yelled before. The closet time Jon showed his anger was… never. That was when he realized that wasn't the wolf's anger. That was the dragon's anger. The wolf's anger was relaxed anger. The dragon's anger was a ball of fire that could explode at any moment.

Lord Umber was the one that broke the silence, "That right there was… was…"

Both heir's said at the said, "I pissed myself." at the same time. When Ned looked back at Robb, he noticed that he was wide-eyed.

"Robb, come, we're going to go confront your brother," Ned said.

Ned left shortly after, and behind him, Robb followed. When they found Jon, they saw he was talking to Alys KarStark.

"You didn't send a single raven Jon, why haven't you?" Alys asked.

"Sorry Alys, I really am but I would like to be alone." Jon avoided the question.

"No, you will tell me why you haven't sent a raven," Alys said with determination.

Jon looked at Alys, "The reason why was because when I left KarHold, everything went to shit. My life got harder, Lady Stark," Ned could hear the poison in the name, "wouldn't allow me to send anything, because of her beliefs of me trying to take Winterfell from Robb. The woman is a bitch who deceived to drown is in a frozen lake. Alys, I'm sorry for not sending a raven but I will make it up to you when I return to Essos."

"When do you plan on leaving?" Alys asked.

"In about four hours. But before I leave, I plan on seeing my father and my brother."

"Why are you leaving so soon? You just got here, and you're leaving already." Ned could see a tear going down Alys from her eyes.

"The reason I'm leaving so soon is that I made a promise to someone who saved my life. But I won't leave until later." He grabbed Alys's hand. Ned could see he was blushing, "I would like to sleep for a bit… and is wondering if you would join me."

Ned was wide-eyed and so was Robb.

Alys smile, "Of course I would join… but no funny business… we're still fifteen-name-days."

Jon faked hurt. "My Lady, you think I would do that to you. I'm hurt, I would never do that to you."

They laughed. Ned was shocked at how Jon behaved around Alys. Ned smiled, 'Jon found someone. Someone who would love him for who he is and who doesn't care what he is.'

Ned left with Robb to talk with the Lords Umber and KarStark.

—  
Mance Rayder  
—

Mance was on the 'Winds Winter' when he saw Jon coming back. The reason the FreeFolk were on the ships, was because Jon worried that they would do something stupid, and get themselves killed for it. Mance smiled at how fast Jon grew on the FreeFolk, and how fast the FreeFolk is growing on Jon.

Sigorn of the Thenn suggested naming Jon their king. Everyone agreed even Mance, well Jon was in the castle Mance and a few chiefs went to the ships to see what their people think of it.

Most of the FreeFolk accepted, and some were hesitant but then agreed. So when Jon returns, the chiefs of the tribes, will go to Jon and cut there hand and say the words they said when they made Mance King-Beyond-The-Wall.

When Jon got on the ship he looked for the captain. But before he could get the captain Mance blocked.

"Jon Snow, there is a meeting with the chiefs and they are wondering if you could join them," Mance said.

Jon looked to him, "Why would they want me to join them?"

"Don't know, why don't you go and see," Mance responded.

Jon looked at Mance, then nodded, "Where are they?"

"In the Captain's quarter," Jon looked worried, "they didn't do anything stupid, Jon." Mance laughed.

Jon let out a breath in relief. He then walked towards the Captain's Quarters.

When they got there they saw all the clan leaders, Soren ShieldBreaker, Sigorn of the Thenns, Gerrick Kingsblood, and Tormund. They were standing around the table with a mug of ale in their hands. When they saw them, they put down their ale and looked at Jon.

Jon looked at them, "You called a meeting what's it about?"

Each one drew their dirks and walked towards Jon. Mance can tell that Jon was a bit freaked out. They all stopped in front of Jon. Tormund went first, he brought his free hand up and gripped the dirk and cut himself.

"You have my clan and it's weapons, I also name you King of the FreeFolk," Tormund said, and moved aside. Sigorn came next and said the same thing, then Soren, Redbeard, and lasted Mance.

Jon was shocked at what they just did, but went back to his normal brooding face. He nods to them and left to get the captain to get the ship moving. Mance followed Jon out, and when Jon found the captain he asked if he is willing to go to Myr the captain nodded.

And lucky for them that the captain was also the captain of the other 24 ships.

Jon went to stand on the bow of the ship. Mance went to stand beside him, "If you are to be our King, you will need to know our tongue." Jon looked to him, "And lucky for you we have just the person to teach you." He turns to look behind him, and there she was talking to Dalla.

Jon looked back as well, "You plan for her to teach me the Old Tongue?" Mance nodded, Jon laughed, "Thst won't happen, the only two things that will be going on is us, one fucking," Mance looked shocked at Jon, "Yes I remember I stole her Mance I'm no idiot. And two making out. So get Tormund to teach me."

"Tormund doesn't know the language as well as her, so she is the best we have to teach you. If you don't accept then you will make her sad, she was the one that suggested teaching you." Mance smirked.

Jon looked back at Val and Dalla, "She is beautiful, I am willing to learn the language from her."

"Good you will begin on the morrow." Mance walled away.

—  
Jon Snow  
—

Jon was on the deck learning the old tongue, when the captain yelled, "PIRATES!" Jon was having a blast at the language and found it very interesting, also he was with Val as well. Jon knew that Val was a few name-days older but, she is still gorgeous. But that was not what he needed to be worried about right now.

Jon looked to the captain, "How many, Captain?"

"Six ship, My Lord." The captain replied.

'Six ships? They see twenty-four ships, why would they risk that?' Then it hit Jon in the face.

"Look around us, captain. They will most likely try to hit us from all sides!" Jon yelled back. The captain followed Jon's order and found that Jon was right.

The captain looked down at Jon and nodded, "Shit" Jon said under his breath. He needed to think fast. When he thought of something, he knew it was insane but it would work.

Jon left to find the chiefs when he found them they were grabbing weapons and getting ready to fight. They looked over to him.

"I have a plan and I'm going to need hundred-twenty of you to help," Jon said.

They looked at each other and nodded, "What's the plan, Jon?" Tormund asked.

"Well, I want you to take thirty of your best men and separate them into a group of five and swim to the pirate ships without being noticed. I'm asking this because the other ship is full of women, children, and elders that can't fight, and this ship has the most fighters and I don't want to risk my people. I know it's a risk and it's a risk that I'm willing to take to keep my people alive." Jon said.

The chiefs smiled that he was calling the FreeFolk his people, they all nodded and got their men ready.

XxxxX

When everyone was ready Jon, joined them. They were all wearing their small clothes so they aren't dragged under by their heavy clothes. They carried a dirk or a dagger, whichever they prefer. Jon was going to tell the captain to keep going so that the pirates don't think they notice that they are about to be ambushed, with the added cover form the ships around them, the pirates won't be ready when they attacked.

They all jumped into the ocean with an as little splash as possible, and started to separate sending five to each ship, they then went underwater to get under the pirates to attack when they are behind them. Every few minutes they got up to grab a fresh breath of air and went back underneath. Another few minutes they were behind the headship, from the looks of it, when they were behind it they started to climb up and was now on the upper deck with the captain controlling the wheel. Jon went behind him put the knife to his throat.

"Make a noise and you lose your life," Jon whispers. The Captain nodded.

Jon motioned for the others to begin. With complete silence, the ship was taking. Jon grabbed the captain's sword. "You will do everything I say and you will come out with your head on your shoulders." The captain nodded again with sweat going down his face. "Go towards the headship of ours and drop anchor. Your other ships should be taken so don't anything you regret." Again the captain nodded.

When they got there headship, Jon saw that the plan worked, they now had around forty ships in total. Jon went to their captain and asked if he had another man that could steer the ships. The captain nodded and went to get them to steer the ships. When this was happening Jon asked all the FreeFolk to split in half and go to the other ships. They all did what Jon did and in the next hour, they were on there way to Myr again.

XxxxX

When they got to Myr, Jon asked everyone to stay on the ships. When Jon left to get the money from his contract, he stopped to see that there was someone watching him. The person was a female of average height, he had a red mask, and she was wearing a black cloak.

She started to walk towards him, when she got right in front of him she stroked his cheek, "Jon Snow, Son of Eddard Stark, Mother unknown. You have raised a bastard and wanted to be free. So one day, eight months ago, you went to his father and asked to go. You left to Essos as he suggested, and went to join the Company of the Rose but they denied your offer, so you went to the Golden Company, they accepted you for three years, you got a contract to go North, beyond the Wall. The contract was killed to wildlings, the Weeper and Rattleshirt. When you were done you went to HardHome with the King-Beyond-The-Wall, when you were there you meet the true enemy, The Others. You so became The King of The FreeFolk. You were attacked at sea but you weren't attacked, you attacked them and took their ships. And now your here back in Myr to see if the money will be given to you." She said with a sing song voice that Jon found beautiful but not as beautiful as Alys's and Val's voice. Jon was shocked that she knew all of this.

"How do you know all of this?" Jon asked.

"I just know things," she took her hand away from his face, "I will give you something but I don't have it on me, you will have to go to the Disputed Lands. Take friends, a shovel, and a lot of water. When you're done this come find me, I will either be in Asshai or here."

Jon was was confused as to why she would tell him this. Jon was about ask what she meant but she disappeared before he could.

Jon continued on with his day and got the gold he was promised when he returned to the Company there was talk going around saying something about Westeros or something in the category of Westeros.

He went to his Commander's tent when he got there found that his commander wasn't alone he was with a grumpy old man with dyed hair the color of blue. Jon could see that his hair wasn't really blue but was red.

When his commander noticed him he looked to Jon, "Was it done, Snow?" He asked.

"Aye, Lord Commander," Jon responded.

"So you got your gold," Jon nods, "Then why yea here?"

"I was wondering if I could leave the Company."

His commander looked at him, then to his guest, and back to Jon, "Are you loyal to your father, Snow?"

"It depends." Jon shot back.

Harry Strickland looked at Jon with narrowed eyes, "What do you mean by that boy?"

"What I mean is if my father told me to stay when he is in trouble, I won't stay but if he told me to go come and grab my sisters and leave him behind I would. So it all depends on what he tells me to do." Jon responded.

His commander's guess looked to Jon with narrowed light-blue eyes, "Who's your father boy?"

Jon wasn't going to respond but Harry said it to the guest anyway, "His Father is Eddard Stark."

When his guest heard this he got to his feet and yelled, "I want his head, his Father was a traitor to his king!"

Harry looked to his guess, "Sit down Jon, he has been loyal to the Company and listened to his leaders. If you want his head when he leaves." He looked to Jon Snow, "I will let you leave and I will pay you the gold I would have given you if you stayed for three years."

Harry got up and asked Jon Snow to fellow. He leads Jon to the vault and asked Jon to stay. Harry went over opened it and grabbed three bags and asked, "What gold currency would you like Jon."

"Gold Dragons will be fine Commander," Jon responded.

A few minutes later Strickland came back with three bags full of gold dragons. Harry gives them to Jon, and once again asked him to follow him to the docks. When they got there Harry turned around and said, "You have been loyal to us and I will always be grateful, but you have asked to go and someone wants you dead and I can see that you can become a great leader but not here." Got down to whisper something into his ear, "If I were you go make a company, and challenge the Golden Company with numbers and power and when we are even in both comeback and fight me if I win I get your men, and if you win you get my men." He stood straight again, and held out his arm, "It was good having you here."

Jon took his arm and left to the ships to the 'Winds Winter', they didn't leave straight away but the got the ship further away so that no one can come on and start killing them. When he asked the captain how much he wanted to get paid, the captain responded with 'nothing' Jon was confused but accepted it all the same. He went to the Captain's Quarter and asked for all the chiefs and Mance.

When they came, he told them to sit and started with what there about to do.

XxxxX

They were close to done but Jon needed to ask them something.

"I would like you to think over what I have said, chiefs. But before we leave, I would like to know your thoughts about something?" They nodded, "I want to know if you are willing to join a company that I will be making in a fortnight or two."

The chiefs looked to each other, "I don't need the answer now but I would at least like it when I return from a journey that I will be going on." Jon said to them, they all nodded their heads.

Jon got up and left to prepare what he would need for this quest that the red masked lady gave him.

XxxxX

The next day, Jon was ready to go with a shovel, water, food to eat, his sword, and a tent. Jon told no one to leave the ship unless there is a problem. The chiefs agreed to his join his company and Jon left them to make a name, flag, motto, and battle cry. Jon left the ship shortly after.

She went to him and asked, "Are you going, Jon Snow?"

"Aye, I am." He responded.

"Well, I wish you luck on the journey, by the way, my name is Quaithe." She went back to her area.

Jon got on his horse and rode out to the Disputed Lands.

—  
Eddard Stark  
—

Ned was in his solar when he got news of the King's hand was coming. When he got it he got up out of his set and grabbed his cloak and put it on and went to the courtyard and saw that the Knight's of the Vale was already coming in. He looked around and saw everyone was confused.

When he looked back he saw that Jon Arryn has entered yet, so he called a servant to get the cooks ready for a feast. The servant nodded and went to the kitchen when Ned looked back at the entrance and saw that the Hand was just coming in. When they meet eye contact Ned smiled and so did Jon.

Lord Arryn came to a stop and got off his horse and walked to Ned and embraced him in a hug. Jon pulled away and smiled.

"Ned it has been a while, why haven't you visited us at the Red Keep?" Lord Arryn said.

"Why isn't it simple," he looked to Jon Arryn, who raised an eyebrow, "I don't want to smile the shit. The last time I was in King's Landing I almost passed out."

Both Lord Arryn and Ned laughed. When they stopped Lord Arryn looked around, "Where is the household, Ned?"

"Why to be completely honest, we didn't know you were coming just until a few minutes ago." Was Ned response.

Jon looked back to Ned with wide eyes, "I swore I sent a raven when I left King's Landing?" He looked away, "I apologize, Ned, for the late notice."

Ned smiled and said, "Don't worry about it. But we won't be able to feed to Knights. But we can feed you and the Lords that came with you." Ned said.

Jon looked back to Ned with a smile, "Thank you. Now lets me see your children!" He looked around. Ned smiled and called them.

XxxxX

They were having supper when Lord Hand finally asked Ned the reason why he was here.

"So Ned," Ned looked to his guess, "What really happened between you and Catelyn Tully."

"What do you know, Lord Hand." Ned didn't want to talk about it, but he knew his foster father won't stop bothering him, if he didn't answer.

"Well form what Lord Varys, Little Birds say, was that you and Cat were arguing about your son, Jon Snow." Lord Hand responded.

Ned was grateful that Lord Hand didn't call Jon a bastard.

"While that would be true," Ned looked to his children, "Let me tell you something Lord Hand," he looked back to Jon Arryn, "My children love there 'bastard' brother. Robb grew up with him, Aye, Jon's a three monthly older but they grew up together and he lost all hope and started to brood. Sansa, it took her a bit, and the reason why was because Catelyn had her around her fingers, but when Jon left Sansa knew what her mother was doing to her and wouldn't allow it, when Jon left she was out of character, not listening/doing her lessons." He looked to Arya who was still holding the coin that Jon sent to them. "Arya, sweat rebellious Arya, even she was at the tits she would follow Jon around like a cub to the mother bear. Her first words, name, in this case, was 'Jon'. When Arya was younger and had nightmares, she wouldn't come to me or Cat, but she went to Jon, and the next morning I would go to Jon's room and saw that Arya was hugging Jon by the waist, passed out and Jon drawing circles on her back. Arya was always close to Jon and was devastated she completely looked herself up in her room or she would have gone to the Godswood and pray." He looked to Bran, "Brandon was as devastated as Arya, but he was close to it. Rickon wouldn't leave anyone alone and asking when Jon was returning." He looked to Jon Arryn, "Then we got a raven from, Jon, saying that he was safe, he sent a scroll to each of his siblings and got them a present for each of us." He took out the coin that he keeps in his cloak or his pocket. He handed to Jon Arryn, "And just guess what 'Lady Stark' said about it." He spat the name.

Jon was still looking at the coin, he then looked up to Ned and said, "She said it from the Mother, and whenever a raven came from your Son, she would take the scrolls and gifts away and hidden them from everyone." He finished.

Ned nodded, "She had about twenty scrolls to each of her kids and had half that number, of gifts for them, he sent a book to Sansa books about Knights and Princesses, he also got her a dress form Braavos. He sent Bran two more coins like that," he pointed to the one that was still in Jon Arryn's hands, "But each different, one being gold with the symbol of the Seven-Pointed Stars, in the center was a crown with a sword, the meaning was quite obvious, be Bran wanted to become a Kingsguard. The other hasn't even been touched yet, so I do even know what it looks like. Jon sent Rickon a toy direwolf and a toy giant. Both still play with. He sent Robb a new cloak, he also got him a book about Essos and its culture. For Arya, he sent another book but this one is about the Dragon's and Targaryens, he also got her coin that was silver with a flying dragon carved in it."

Jon Arryn was shocked that Ned's Son was able to buy all of this. He gave the coin back to Ned, "What did he get you?"

Ned smiled, "He got me books."

"What are the books about?" Lord Arryn asked.

"A book on how to rule rightfully and another one about all the Noble Houses in Westeros." Ned was finished the first one but still needed to finish the second one.

When Ned saw Rickon yawn he looked to the Lord Hand and said, "Sorry but that seems that will be all for today," he looked back Rickon to see his head leaning on Bran's shoulder and Bran's head leaning on Rickon's head, "but it seems that my two youngest are playing asleep. If you want to stay you are welcome to continue feasting but I had a busy day and would like some sleep."

Jon Arryn smiled up to Ned, "Thank you, but it was a long ride here and I also am tired, I'm not as young as I was back then, so I get tired fast." Ned and Jon Arryn laughed.

—  
Jon Snow  
—

It has been a sennight since he started his quest to find what it was that Quaithe sent him for. Jon robe for hours a day, but one day he was getting a filling to go south-south-east. When the filling came back it was told him to dig.

Jon got off his sword and grabbed the shovel that he brought along with him. Within a few minutes he something shines, when he stopped he saw a sword a Valyrian Steel sword, Jon couldn't see the handle but he could see that it was Valyrian Steel. He bent down to grab the sword and that was when he noticed that the sword was in a dead man's hand. Jon backed up to shovel a bit of sand out of the way.

When he saw the handle of the Valyrian Steel sword, he was shocked. Right in front of him, in the ground, in a dead man's hand, that Jon was current it was BitterSteel's corpse, was BlackFyre.

He grabbed the handle and yanked the sword out of Aegor's hands. The sword wasn't with a sheath, so Jon grabbed a clothes and rapped the clothes around the blade.

Jon attached the sword on his saddle and started going back to Myr.

XxxxX

It took another sennight to return and everything was the same. Jon got off the horse and grabbed his stuff and went to the docks.

What he saw when he saw the ships, put a smile on his face. On the ships were a banner the banner had a black background, with a WeirWood tree with an angry face on it, and around the WeirWood, were three direwolves, all having different colours. The first was a white one, the second one was grey/white, the third and final one was completely black.

When he got to the 'Winds Winter', he saw that the chiefs were still working on what he assigned to them. They didn't notice him until he spoke.

"So have you finished what I asked for." Jon smiled when they all jumped.

They all turned around and saw that Jon was covered in sand. Tormund was the first to speak.

"You look like shit Jon, and Aye we finished what you asked for but we still need a name, Har!"

Jon looked down at himself, "Aye, I do look like shit," everyone laughed, "but let me hear what you have."

Sigorn was the one to answer him, "Well, as you can see our banners are a WeirWood Tree and direwolves." Jon nodded, "Our words are 'We Love The Virtuous', our War Cry is 'Wrath and Ruin'. But that's all we could think of."

Jon liked what they did and now all they needed was a title, Jon thought and when one came to mind he didn't think he said it, "Brotherhood Of The Old Gods" Jon said.

Everyone looked to him and started to laugh.

"Aye, that sounds okay the FreeFolk believe in the Old Gods, you also believe in them. So we agree." Mance said when he calmed down.

"Now if you excuse me, I would like a nap and a bath," Jon said as he left.

XxxxX

When Jon heard knocking, he got up from his sleep and opened the door to see Val was there.

"Val," he said, "Why are you here?"

She didn't say anything, and the next thing he saw was that she pounced on him.

SMUT/LEMON WHATEVER YOU WANT TO CALL IT

Jon was wide-eyed when his lips made contact with hers. The kiss wasn't like the kisses he had with Alys, they were wild. When Jon noticed that Val's arms were at his neck he put his arms around her waist.

Val broke the kissing, and shoved Jon towards his bed, "You stole me and you haven't slept with me." Val spoke. She started walking towards Jon and well she was walking towards him she was taking off her clothes. Each time she took something off Jon was amazed by her beauty.

Jon was to focus on her beauty when she started kissing him again. She was completely naked now, Jon could her tits up against his chest. Val broke the kiss again and shoves Jon onto the bed.

Jon was laying down on his bed when Val got on him with her legs on each side of his body, Jon looked up into her eyes and saw the lust she had for him. Jon got on his arms and started to kiss her again. Well, they were kissing Jon felt her hands working with his shirt. Jon broke the kiss and took off his shirt and throw it to his left. Jon got back to kissing her.

When Val started to grind her cunt with his hips, he knew had to do something, Jon flipped them over, Jon above Val, and started to untie his breachers. When Jon got them off he started to kiss Val again.

When they broke again Val got on top of Jon and looked him over when she saw his length, her eyes widened, "Your fifteen, Aye?" She asked.

"Aye, I am." He looked down, "What is there a problem?"

Val looked up, she started to laugh, "No there ain't no problem." She positioned her entrance over his length, "It's just that out of my lovers, your's is the biggest so far."

He smiled, she slowly lowered herself onto him. When he was completely sheathed he threw his head back, "Oh, My." He said.

Val laughed and slowly brought her body up and brought it back down. They both moaned. Jon was tired of letting Val do all the work, so he sat up and grabbed a tit, and put the other in his mouth and sucked. When Val moaned Jon knew he did the right thing.

When Jon felt his climax coming, he pulled away from her tit, quickly swapped places, Jon on top, Val on the down. He quickly exited her, and started to kiss her, and slowly moved down to her clit.

"What are you doing?" Val said between breaths. Jon looked up to her and saw anger and lust in her eyes.

"A rumor I heard well walking around." He responded.

When he got to her clit he started to lick. Val moaned and hell it was a moan. Jon didn't stop when she yanked his hair.

"Sto… stop…" she said between breaths. Jon didn't stop and just continued, and when he felt his body shake he knew he succeeded in making her cum. When Val took her hands out of his hair, he stopped and looked up at her and saw that she was taking deep breaths, "What… What in the Hells was that?" She said.

"Rumours, Val, just some rumors I heard walking around." He responded when he got back to her tits.

She looked at him with a smirk, "Well your doing that whenever we fuck got it." He nodded, "You haven't been released yet." She said with a grin.

Within a blink of an eye, she was on top of Jon and sheathed. Jon's mouth opened but wasn't able to say anything, the reason behind that was the kiss Val was giving him. She started to rise and drop in a fast past and within seconds, Jon was releasing his seed into Val.

Val got off him and lay beside him with her arm on his stomach, head on his chest, and a leg over his. Jon's right arm around her shoulders. Slowly but surely he was falling asleep.

When Jon woke up, he woke up to see a naked Val on top of him. Jon smiled at the sight. But he knew that he couldn't stay like this forever, so he lightly pushed her off him. He got dressed in his everyday clothes. But before he left he saw BlackFyre in the corner.

He already knew what he was going to do with it so be grabbed it, and went to the door. Before he closed it, he looked at the sleeping Val in his bed, he smiled as she moved around. He closed the door as quietly as possible.

When Jon got to the deck of the ship, he saw everyone grinning, smirking, and some even laughing. He knew the reason why, but it still doesn't feel nice to be stared at all day.

Jon saw Mance and Tormund grinning, "So," Tormund said, "How was your first time Snow?"

Jon smiled, "Amazing thank you," he looked to Mance, "We will be leaving for Braavos when I get back, so get very one ready."

Jon left the ship and went to the docks. Jon walked for a bit, but when he found out who he was looking for. He walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

The person looked back at Jon, "Jon what is ya doing here?"

"Can we talk in private, Harry?" Jon responded.

"Okay," he walked back to where the Golden Company was set up.

Jon followed Harry, when they got to Harry's tent, Harry went to his normal spot, and said, "So why did you want to talk to me alone, Jon? And have a set, well you're here."

Jon sat down, he put the sword in front of him, "The reason why I wanted to talk to you alone was because of this." He points to the sword, "When I left the Company I went on a quest. This quest was formed by a shadow binder. It took me about a sennight to find but found it anyway." He started to unwrap the sword, "This is BlackFyre."

When all the wrapping off he picked it up and gave it to Harry. Strickland was wide-eyed, when he saw the sword, "So it has been found."

Jon looked to the blade, "Yes it has. It rightfully belongs to the Golden Company so I brought it here."

Harry grabbed the handle and stood. He swagged it around a bit and when he was done he put the tip of the sword into the sand. He walked back to his set, and sat down.

"Aye, that sword belonged to us," Jon looked to Harry, "But BitterSteel, told his men to that no one was worthy to wield the blade." He looked to Jon, then to BlackFyre. "You found the sword, and that in my book means your worthy of the blade." He looked at Jon again. "It's yours, you found it, you can have it. Pass it down to your child and their child, and on the list goes."

Jon was shocked, "Are you serious?"

Harry nodded, "I'm completely serious, Jon."

Jon bowed his head, "Thank you."

"Your welcome, Snow."

Jon grabbed the sword and warped it back up in the clothing. He left when he was done.

When he got to the docks, he saw that all his ships were flying the banner of his Brotherhood, but that wasn't what got his attention. Right beside the rowboat he used to get to the docks, was Quaithe, with a blue robe on.

When she saw him, Jon got the feeling she was smiling under her mask, "You have returned Jon Snow."

"Aye, I have. Was this something you wanted to give me?" Jon responded

"Yes, that was the gift I wanted to give you." She stepped closer, "I have another quest for you."

Jon thought if it was a good idea trusting Quaithe, but she did give him BlackFyre. So he would trust her this one time again. Jon nods.

"The quest I have for you is a three-part quest. The first is go to Norvos, they will be attacked by a Khal, when you defeat the Khal, you should meet a Dothraki man going by the name Rakharo. Take him under your wing, treat him nicely and give a horse he would be proud of. The second part of this quest is going to Astapor, buy five-hundred Unsullied when you leave Slaver's Bay free them when that is done you should meet an Unsullied by the name, Black Snake. Make him a commander in your company. The final quest will make you risk your life but you need it. Go to Braavos and grab the chest, that Eddard Stark gave you, then go to Valyria. When you get there you should see an island with a half-destroyed building, go to it with the chest. When you get there open the chest and read the contents it has, the rest depends on what you want to do."

Jon took in the details of the quest she has given to him. He was already planning on going back to Braavos to grab his chest. But the rest will give him the experience of war and how to lead people.

"I accept the quest," He looked to her, "But I was wondering if it matters what order I do it in, and the other thing I was wondering about, am I getting paid?"

Jon felt her grin under her mask, "Well no the order doesn't matter, you can do the last one first if you want, but if I were you do the first two. Well, each guest has a payment, but they're not gold related." She looked at him, "The first reward is a who. The person will give you everything you want, but the person is hard to impress. The second is an army that has never lost a battle yet. The final reward depends what you do with the chest." She finished.

"That's fine by me. The person you were talking about, is this person by chance a she."

She nods, "Yes, the person is a she." She turns around, "Goodbye Jon Snow, like the last quest, come find me when your done."

Jon nods, and got into the boat to get back to the ship.

When he got to the ship, he saw that everyone was up. He walked to the captain and asked if he is willing to go to Braavos. The cap laughed and responded with, "Why the fuck not, the FreeFolk are a good laugh, and easy to talk to… except for the Thenns."

Jon smiled, "Sorry, when where done I will pay you."

The captain smiled, "No worry, I'm getting paid in laughter, and ale, hahahaha." The captain laughed.

Jon nodded, with a 'thank you' and went to his cabin. He thought over what Quaithe's quests. He really wanted to know what was in the chest but he knew that will have to wait. He had either Norvos or Astapor.

Jon thought it over and went with the order she gave him, Norvos, Astapor, then Valyria.

Jon heard laughter from above him and left his cabin to join the FreeFolk, Jon knows that they won't be able to stay on the ship forever. So when they get to Braavos, he plans on buying a property for his people to live. No one would make them slaves and will leave them alone.

Jon laughed with his people and saw that the captain was as well, Jon was enjoying his free life.

—  
Arianne Martell  
—

Norvos was a pretty city, but when you go back between SunSpear and Norvos, you get tired of it. So when Arianne's father, Doran Martell, told her she was returning to Norvos for a bit. She knew she was going to die from boredom.

Aye, she has family there, but still, it gets very tiring to be with the same people all the time. In Dorne, you meet new people all the time, but in Norvos, you meet some new people but mostly meet the same people.

But when Ari heard that a khalasar was going to attack Norvos, she just wanted to leave the city and never return. Ari knew that her mother was trying to find a sellsword Company that won't cost much.

But when they heard that a new company was coming to help, her mother relaxed. The Company wasn't big but it wasn't small. With about 5000 fighting men, they weren't the the weakest but they also weren't the strongest.

Form what she remembered from the meeting she had with her mother, the company was called, Brotherhood of The Old Gods. She also knew that there Commander was a northern Bastard, and a well known bastard at that, Jon Snow. The bastard son of Eddard Stark.

So when Arianne was asked to welcome their guests into Norvos, she gladly accepted. She went to the entrance, and if she heard correctly they would be arriving on foot and with horses.

She was standing at the entrance with her guards, standing around her. When the main gates opened, to show a banner that was black background, with an angry Weirwood tree, and three direwolves around it.

She stepped forward to greet them but when she saw the Commander. She stopped med step. He was young, looked to be around fifteen-name-days or so. He had black hair. He had angry purple eyes, that had thunderbolts of grey in them.

The one word that could describe him in Arianne's opinion was, 'Beautiful'.

The Commander got off his horse, and just like that Ari knew that he was most likely taller than her uncle Oberyn.

The Commander walked towards Ari, she saw that he was well built. When he stopped, he looked at her and bowed his head.

"My Lady, my men and I are here to help with the threat of the Dothraki. My men and I will do as you wish." He looked up to her eyes.

"Thank you, Commander. Welcome to Norvos, you and your men are free to walk around as much as they wish. But Commander my mother would like to talk to you, that is if your not busy, of course." Arianne responded.

"Just let me have a bath, and wash myself and I will be there." Jon smiled.

XxxxX

Ari was sitting with her mother waiting for Jon Snow to come in through the doors. She couldn't stop thinking about Jon Snow. Her mother was talking about something that she really didn't care about.

When the door opened, she saw Jon Snow was dressed in black breeches, a black top with the angry WeirWood tree on it. He walked over to the table and bowed his head to her mother.

"My Lady," he looked to her, "My Lady."

"Commander, thank you for coming, and please sit," her mother said, "I was wondering, what is it you would like for your payment for helping protect my people."

"Well My Lady I haven't decided yet and was hoping you would give me some time." The Commander said.

"If you need time I will give it to you." Her mother went back to eating.

The room was silent for a good chunk of the time, but the silence was broken in the form of Arianne Martell.

She looked to Jon Snow and asked, "I heard you were from the North, Commander. What is it like up there?"

He smiled, "It's beautiful, in the North. It is a massive land of green and white. The Lords there is fun to get along with." He lost the smile, "But the people think the North is filled with barbarians. That is all a lie. People in the south think of them only them self and not there people, they lie with their fake smiles…" He stopped and looked to both her and her mother, "Meaning no offense of course."

Her mother laughed, "Commander I understand what you mean, the people in Westeros are always plotting about there glory. There is no offense taken here." Her mother smiled.

Ari nodded her head.

They continued talking about Westeros and how they hated it. The conversation broke when they all got tired. Commander Jon stood.

"My Ladies, it has been a long ride here, and with your leave may I go?"

Her mother stood, "Of course, but before you go do you have by any chance, have a lover?"

"Aye, I do, but we both like to share or bed with other women. I asked her what her thoughts on it and she told me it was fine." He started to blush, he started leaving.

When he left her mother looked to her, she was grinning, "You are going to become his second lover my dear. Don't think I didn't notice your look when he came in, my dear."

Ari felt heat going to her face, "Mother, Father won't approve."

"I don't care if your father approves, he needs payment and I have a few things in mind, but you are what he is hoping to get. I saw the look on his face when he entered, and to me he seems to want you."

Ari stood, "Mother I'm not a tool in your games!"

"I know but I'm being honest I saw the looks you gave each other. You want him and he wants you. Please my Dear." Her mother said.

Ari nodded and went to bed.


	3. Arc 1, Message

Arc 1, That You Messed With,

Thanks for all the Comments/Reviews and Kudos/Favourites. I got some comments telling me that the storyline is a bit fast and the reason for that is simple, I want Arc 1 done fast so I can get on with Arc 2 which has 2000-7000 words, and Arc 1 has 10000-15000 words. Before we start the story I want to say that Val is the good version of Tyanna of the Tower, so Val would be building Jon's harem. This chapter is going to be about what's going on in Westeros, reason for the next two chapters there will be none, they will focus on Jon and the members of his Brotherhood. I apologize for all the misspells, errors, grammar, and horrible storyline.

—  
Arya Stark  
—

Arya was standing in line to welcome, her soon to be a mother. From what she has heard Ashara Dayne was a pretty lady with one bastard daughter, named after her grandmother, Lyarra Stark. When the ravens got to Winterfell that the Dayne's had accepted and the crown and the high Septon agreed to annul the marriage of Lord Eddard Stark to Lady Catelyn Tully.

When the gates opened, she didn't expect to see what she did, and by the looks of everyone else, they didn't either. The first thing that came through the gates, was a man carrying the banner of, Baratheon of King's Landing, the royal family.

She looked over to Sansa and saw that she had a bright smile, with sparkling eyes. She looked back to the gate and saw the royal family was still coming through. Arya looked around to see if she could find the King, but only saw three Kings Guards, with their white cloaks, a few Lannister, Vale, and Baratheon men.

When Arya saw a big fat man on a horse, which looked like it was having a hard time keeping this man up, he stopped in front of the Stark household. Everyone knelt, and Arya followed. The fat man got off his horse and started walking towards her father.

When he stood in front of her father, he motioned for him to stand, and with father standing everyone as well stood. Father looked at the man in front of him, and the man spoke.

"You have gotten fat." The fat man said. Arya held back a laugh and said to herself, 'Look at yourself, your bigger then Lord-Can't-Ride-His-Horse.'

Father stared at the man's belly, and they both started to laugh.

"Your Grace, Winterfell is yours." Father smiled at the King. Father looked behind the King, "Has House Dayne forgotten to come." He looked worried.

But before the King responded, they heard horses coming through the gates. A carriage came through the gate, with the banner of house Dayne all over it. The carriage door opened to show two ladies, one older than the other.

The older one had purple eyes and raven black hair. The younger one had one eye being Stark grey and the other Dayne purple, and she had the same hair like her father. Arya looked at her father and saw that he was smiling.

King Robert spoke, "I came to see that the wedding was done and to legitimize, Lyarra Sand."

Father nodded, "Thank you, Your Grace."

Arya looked back to the carriage and saw that the older woman was walking towards her Father, with a bright smile, and walking slowly behind her was the younger one. When they got in front of her father, the older one spoke.

"Lord Stark, you took your sweet time, to ask for my hand in marriage." She smiled through the whole thing.

Father's smile grew bigger, "Lady Ashara, I apologize for taking my sweet time, but as you can see I had a wife, just a few fortnights ago."

Ashara Dayne looked at each of us, and stopped on Arya, "You look like your Aunt Lyanna." And with that, the King looked to Arya.

Everything went silent, the crows in the rookery, the breathing, everything. The silence was broken by her father, "Let me introduce you to my children, Your Grace, Lady Ashara, and Lyarra." The Ladies and the King nodded, Father puts his hand on Robb's shoulder, "This is my oldest, Robb Stark, then my second oldest son Brandon Stark, and then my youngest Rickon Stark." He then puts his hand on Sansa's shoulder, "This is my oldest trueborn daughter Sansa Stark, and then the youngest daughter Arya Stark." He finished.

Both the King and Ladies nodded. The King was the one to speak, "Now let's have a feast."

Father nodded, "Your Grace," the king looked to him, "We weren't expecting you. We got a feast ready for Houses Stark and Dayne." The King nodded, "I apologize Your Grace."

"That wasn't your mistake Ned it was mine. I forgot to ask Jon to send a raven. Now that I have said that you did get to see Jon right."

Father nodded, "Aye I got to see Lord Arryn."

"Good." The king looked to Ned, "Let's go to the crypts, I want to see her."

Father nodded, and looked back to his children, "Robb go get the feast ready. Sansa gets to know your sister. Arya, Bran, and Rickon," he didn't say anything for a minute, "Behave."

XxxxX

Arya was in her room waiting for a house guard to bring her to the feast with House Dayne and the King. While Arya was waiting she was looking at the gifts Jon has sent them over the past months. The first present he has sent was a coin with a wolf's head, each being different for each sibling. The second was a wooden wolf.

The third was sent by a man, each sibling was sent a unique thing, Robb got a new sword and armor, Sansa was sent silks and clothes, Bran was sent climbing spikes, Rickon was sent a wooden sword, Arya was giving books about dragons, warrior queens, and wars.

Everyone knew that Arya idolized Queen Visenya and Nymeria. She was also interested in how wars were won and lost. And like everyone else she was fascinated by dragons. She read the books and was on the one about BlackFyre Rebellion and all their battles.

Arya missed Jon but he has sent ravens to them to let them know what has been happening, but the ravens have stopped for a moon. And Arya was worried, everyone was worried. But now wasn't the time for this, she had a feast to attend.

—  
Jon Snow  
—

It has been twenty-four days since Jon and his brotherhood got to Norvos, and in those twenty-four days, Jon has asked the wargs that had joined the brotherhood to keep an eye out for the Dothraki. He also got to know the leaders, and great houses of the city, and already the leaders were offering to be the home base of his Brotherhood.

Jon was brought out of his thoughts by movement coming from beside him, he looked and saw that Val was just waking up.

Since the first night they have spent together, their relationship was growing rapidly. They fucked pretty much every night, they also started to share their bed with random women in there bed. Jon was shocked when Val brought it up the fourth night they spent together.

*FlashBack*

Jon panted heavily when Val got off his cock. They have just spent a good hour fucking. When Val got off she went to lay on his left side. Val looked up to him, "Do you want to share with me?" She asked between breaths.

Jon looked down at her, "What do you mean, Val?"

Val looked up at him like he was stupid, "Do you want another woman in the bed."

Jon's eyes widened, "Wh… why did you ask me that? And what brought this up?"

Val puts her head on his chest, "I asked because I wanted to, and I really wanted to get you with the kneeler princess."

Jon puts his hand on her back and starts rubbing, "You mean Princess Arianne." She nods, "Well she is pretty and I would love to fuck her, why do you want me with her?"

Val raised her head to look at him, "You and Princess Kneeler, always look at each other with lust-filled eyes, it's quite annoying you know." Val said.

"I bet it is. I wouldn't mind from another company, but I will only do it if you want to." He looked down at her with a smile.

Val grinned, "So you wouldn't mind me bringing Tormund to bed with us?"

Jon's face went from surprise, anger, disgust, and fear, within three seconds, "No! Why would you think that?!"

Val laughed and kissed him on the lips, "It was just a jest, Jon." She grabbed his cock, "I know you only have interest in woman Jon." She started to jerk him off, "Now, why don't we fuck again." She got on to his hips, with her core above his cock.

*FlashBack Ended*

Jon was taken out of his memories from a kiss. He brought the kiss deeper.

When they broke apart, they were breathing heavily.

"Good Morning," Val said between breaths.

They laid down for a few minutes before Val got up and dressed, well she was dressing Jon watched her, 'Beautiful' he thought.

"Are you just going to watch me?" Val turned around and showed her tits to him.

He grinned, "Why not you are as beautiful as snow. You are a goddess, and you are mine." He stood, and walked towards her, when he stood in front of her he lowered his head to her tits, and bit lightly.

Val backed up and shoved him away, "Save that for tonight, Jon." She grabbed her top and puts it on, not doing up the laces. She then turned to the door and left.

Jon went to grab his clothes and found that they were all dirty, from last night's activities with Val. He walked towards his dresser and opened and grabbed new clothes. When he found everything he needed he walked towards the door.

He opened it and found a servant standing there, "Can I get a tub of water for a bath?" The servant nodded, but before he left Jon asked, "Can the water be scolding hot." The servant looked back at him.

"Yes My Lord." He then left.

XxxxX

Jon stood with his clothing on, looking at the chest his father gave him. He didn't know why he was looking at the chest, but he just was. His father told him that the chest was from his mother. Jon brought his hand up to the key which was around his neck.

He took the key off his neck, and walked toward the chest and put the key into the keyhole, he was about the twist it when he got the feeling he shouldn't do it. This wasn't the first time this has happened, every morning he tried to open it but was always thrown away from it.

And the same happened today, when he heard a knock at his door, he took the key out of the keyhole and puts it back around his neck and tucked it into his shirt. He walks towards the door and opens it to see that Mance stood there.

"The wargs have news of the Dothraki." He said and left.

Jon followed shortly after, he locked the room's door and left.

When they got to the meeting room, he saw that the wargs were the leaders of the city guards. He walked towards the front of the table.

"So what news do you bring?" He looked at the wargs.

One of them stepped forward, "Form what we saw the Horse Shits should be here in more or less than five days." He stepped back.

Jon nodded, "Thank you. You may go rest." The wargs nodded and left. When they were out of the room Jon walked toward the door and asked the servant to get his chiefs and the leaders of the city.

Jon didn't have to wait long, because of all his chiefs and the leaders, entered five minutes later. They all slowly walked towards the table. When they stood at the table, Jon got down to business.

—  
Eddard Stark  
—

Ned was in his solar, thinking about what has happened for the past four days. He was now married to Ashara, his children seem to love her and their sister. The King has left to return to King's Landing. Arya has gotten quieter(than isn't surprising). But the most surprising thing that happened in the last four days, was the talk between Lyarra and Sansa

*FlashBack*

Ned was at the high table eating supper when he saw Sansa ask Lyarra a question.

"Lyarra," The girl looked to Sansa, "What's the south like, is it like the stories?" Sansa asked.

Lyarra looked to Sansa, "Those are lies. Made up stories for little girls to believe." Lyarra looked into Sansa's eyes, "The south is full of whoremongers, useless knights, and people who want power." Lyarra looked to the King, who was watching the conversation, "The Prince is a little shit, who is spoiled by his mother. So he thinks he has all the power and thinks he is a god. I apologize, Your Grace." The King nodded, Lyarra looked back to Sansa, "Your septa is trying to corrupt your mind with thoughts of false stories." Lyarra stood, "I apologize for ruining your dreams Sansa, but that is the truth. The only southern kingdom that is remotely like the stories is Dorne." Lyarra stood and left.

*FlashBack End*

Ned knew Sansa's dream of marrying a house in the south, died that day. But Sansa is still the same Sansa that she was always. The only difference is the Septa Mordane. She was trying to twist Sansa's mind to hate Lyarra as she did with Jon. But Sansa has stood strong and loves her sister.

Ned was brought out of his thoughts by knocking on his door, "Come in." Ned spoke.

The door opened to the sight of Sansa, "Father, did I come at a bad time?" Sansa asked.

"No dear," he stood up and walked towards Sansa, "I was just thinking over what has happened in the past few days." Ned brings Sansa into a hug. Sansa hugged back.

"I miss mother, father," Sansa said.

"I know dear." Ned always tries to avoid talking about Cat, "What can I help you with Sansa? Has Arya been done something?" Ned laughed

Sansa broke the hug, "No Arya hasn't done anything she hasn't done already." Sansa giggles.

When Sansa stopped laughing, Ned looked down at his daughter, "What do you need dear?" Ned asked.

"Can you send Septa Mordane away? She is trying to twist my mind to hate Lyarra." Sansa asked Ned. Sansa started to cry, "I don't want what happened to Jon, to happen to Lyarra to." Sansa said sobbing.

Ned brought Sansa into another hug, "It isn't your fault Jon left, dear. It is none of your faults. Jon left because he wanted to be free. He wanted to make a name for himself, so when he returns, he has stories to tell you and your siblings. To make you laugh, and smile. It, not your fault he left." Sansa nodded into his shoulder.

They stayed like this for a few more minutes, until Ned got another knock on his door. Both Sansa and Ned stood. Sansa with puffy red eyes. Ned looked down at his daughter, "I will ask the Septa to leave, but I can't promise anything." He smiled at the end.

Sansa nodded, "Thank you, father."

"Your welcome dear." He smiles, "Now why don't you go and sneak some lemon cakes for yourself." Sansa's eyes grew Ned laughed.

Sansa left, and walked in was a smiling Maester Luwin.

Ned walked back to his chair, and sat down, "What do you have for me Maester?"

"A raven from Karhold, my Lord." Luwin handed the scroll to Ned.

Ned opened the scroll and read it. When he was done, Ned puts it down on his desk.

"Maester get a feast ready. Lord KarStark and Umber, as well as there family, are coming to visit." Ned told Luwin. The Maester nodded and turned to leave, but before he was able to open the door Ned stopped him.

"Luwin," The Maester looked back at Ned, "Has a raven come from Jon?" Ned asked.

"No My Lord, no raven yet," Luwin answered.

Ned nodded, "Thank you Maester." Luwin left shortly after.

Ned was about to get back to work, when a knock came to his door, "Come in." Ned said

And in came a household guard, he bowed to Ned, "A man with a carriage, full of boxes, My Lord. He also has a letter from Jon Snow."

Ned stood, "Thank you. You may go." Ned said.

The guard left and when he was out of the doors, Ned grabbed his cloak and puts it on and leaves, to see what it was that Jon has sent this time.

When Ned got to the gate, he saw that the doors were being opened. And slowly came in a carriage with boxes. Ned looked around to see if his children are close by and saw that Arya, Bran, and Rickon, were sitting down with Lyarra.

"Arya, Bran, Rickon, and Lyarra." he yells to them, they looked toward Ned, "Come we have you have a thing to open."

They all stood and practically ran towards them when they stood in front of Ned. Ned saw that the carriage owner was getting off his seat and walked towards them.

"Lord Stark? Right." The man asked, Ned, nodded, the man held out his hand, which had a scroll in it, "From Jon Snow, My Lord, there will be more coming, in the next few days. But right now, Snow should be getting ready to protect Norvos from a Dothraki Horde."

Ned nodded, and grabs the scroll and read it.

"Dear Father,

It has been a long, long, long time since I last saw you and everybody, and hope they are fine. I send this raven to update you on everything that has happened since the last raven.

I have left the Golden Company, the reason someone wanted me gone so I left. I have also made a company, it's called 'The Brotherhood of The Old Gods'. I have sent a banner and would like to hear what you say about it.

I have saved to biggest for last. I have BlackFyre, yes the ancestral sword of House Targaryen. I tried to give it back to the Golden Company, but Harry Strickland denied it. So I now own BlackFyre.

I wish you and the others are well and having a happy time in the North.

Miss you

Jon Snow'

Ned was shocked and glad. Ned was grab that Jon has found something that would make him happy. Ned knew Jon had a will to command. He was also shocked that Jon has BlackFyre. It was believed that it has gone missing.

Ned was brought out of his thoughts by Rickon, shaking him, well as best he could.

"Rickon, What is it that you need." Ned smiled down at his youngest.

Rickon smiled, "Can I open a big wooden thing, Father?"

Ned smiled, "Yes, you can but let's wait for Robb and Sansa. Okay."

Rickon made a pout face and nodded.

They didn't have to wait long before Robb and Sansa came walking towards them. Rickon looked up at Ned, and made the pout face again, Ned laughed, "Yes you can go open the box Jon has sent you."

Rickon gave Ned a hug and yelled, "Thank you, Father!" And jumped away and went towards the carriage, with Arya and Bran running behind him and Robb and Sansa walking. Ned smiled.

"Father?" A voice came from beside him. Ned looked to his left and saw Lyarra was looking at the carriage.

"Yes, dear?" Ned said.

Lyarra looked at need, "Can you tell me about my brother, Jon Snow?"

—

Ashara Stark

—

Ash was walking around the castle when she saw a carriage at the gates. She walked closer to see what was going on when she heard her daughter as Ned something, that was on her mind.

"Can you tell me about my brother, Jon Snow?" Lyarra asked Ned.

That wasn't the first time she heard her daughter asked about Jon Snow. She has asked all of Ned's children by the fish , and she always gets the same answer… nothing.

Ash walked closer to her daughter and husband. When she got there she saw the look on her husband's face, one of longing and bitter sadness

"What would you like to know, Lyarra? I can tell you about him but you will have to forgive me if I stop midway." Ned spoke.

Lyarra looked to be in thought, but when she noticed Ash was standing close by, a smile grew onto her face, "Mother." She walked over to Ash and gave her a quick hug.

When she broke the hug Ash looked at her husband, which was walking towards her, "My Lord, what is it that you and my daughter were talking about?" She asked.

When Ned stood in front of her, he responded with, "My son, Jon Snow, my love." He lends over to kiss her.

"Eww!" They heard from the carriage. When they broke the kiss they looked to see Rickon fake yakking.

Ned laughed, but when he looked to Lyarra, his smile left and what remained was a sad smile.

"I would like to know what kind of person my brother is. What he did here, what he felt well he was here. And why he left before I got to know him?" She answered Ned's earlier question.

Ned looked to the carriage to see that the kids stopped trying to open their crates. They all looked to have a sad look, but Arya looked to be near tears. Since Ash got to Winterfell, she has noticed that the youngest daughter of House Stark, always cried when her half-brother was talked about.

Ash looked to Ned, "Jon was quiet when he was young, but when he got older, his wolf's blood grew with him. So when he turned thirteen, he fought with Lady Tully." Ned looked to his children, which walked closer to them, mainly Robb, and with an asking look in his eyes.

Robb nodded, and continued the story, "Mother never liked him, always staring daggers at him, and Jon never really mind, but like what father said, he started to mind."

Ash felt anger grow in her. No mother in Dorne would treat a motherless child like that. When Robb started talking she looked to him.

"But it didn't stop there, mother wanted all her children to hate Jon." He looked to Sansa, "But that's not important." Robb didn't continue.

Ned continued, with Lyarra's second part, "Jon would always have a sword in his hand." A smile grew on his face, "and let me say, he was better than I when I was his age."

Arya continued, "Robb and Jon would always fight, and Jon always won." She laughed, "You should have seen the look on Mother's face when that happened. She looked like she would explode. Then she would have Robb, being taught planning, but Jon would always be better than him." She continued to laugh.

Robb rubbed his eyes, "Please stop, Jon would beat me black and blue. But what Arya said, is true. Father would give both Jon and I, around one-hundred-fifty men and we would plan and Jon always came out on top. Mother would be outraged. But both Jon and I knew actual battles would never be like that, the numbers would be bigger and t lives would be lost, so we never put our all into it. But he was a master with a sword in hand. He wasn't that bad with spear, mace, or bow, but he was much better with a sword. Another thing he would do was ride his horse, Shadow. The beast was as black as the night sky, and Jon would always ride him in the morning, he would even offer me to come along, and I always did, and let me say that he was born on a horse." Arya and Robb stopped and looked down at their feet.

"Jon always felt loved here, but he always felt lonely. He was the only bastard in Winterfell, and he was Motherless, so he never got to feel what it would feel like having a mother." Ned continued, "Why Jon left was because he wanted to be free, he wanted to make a name for himself," Ned smiled, "and form what the letter said he has," Everyone looked at him confused, "He has made a Company in Essos, 'Brotherhood of the Old Gods', is its name. He also has the missing Valyrian Steel Sword, of house Targaryen, BlackFyre." Everyone's eyes grew.

Blackfyre location was known to anyone, so no one knew where to look. The only hint on the location though, was that it was with BitterSteel's corpses.

No one spoke but when they held a cough, they looked to the one most likely that brought the carriage. The man looked to want their attention, so when he noticed that he had it he spoke.

"Well if you are done can you move the crates from the carriage so I can leave." The man asked.

Ned nodded and asked a few household guards to move the crates out of the carriage, "So but we never got your name…" Ned asked.

"Ser Arthur, my lord. I was born in Braavos, was taught to wield a sword when I was five. And since then I know all styles of swords play in Essos." He smiled, "I'm currently being taught the Northern style by Jon."

Ash looked at the man, the man had shoulder-length blonde hair, ocean blue eyes, the man was about 6' 5". The man also had spiked gauntlets on both wrists, the man also wore rings. He wore six rings on his right hand and two on his left, one on his middle finger and one on the ring finger. All the rings on his right look standard, but the two on his left looked special. One was a black ring with a ruby in the center. The other was a gold ring with emeralds and rubies all over it.

Ash wasn't the only one that noticed the rings.

Sansa spoke, "What do those rings stand for. They look like they mean a lot to you."

Ser Arthur looked down at his left hand, "You mean these rings?" Sansa nodded, the man took the black one-off, "Well they both have an interesting back story, but the black one I recently got."

—

Brandon Stark

—

"Well they both have an interesting back story, but the black one, I recently got." Ser Arthur said.

Bran was all ears for stories it was just that his legs were hurting from all the standing, but he wasn't the only one, Rickon as well, was having a hard time staying still.

"Father," Lyarra spoke, Father looked to Lyarra, "Can we go inside?" She looked over to Rickon and Bran, "We have two boys who are tired of standing around and would like to go inside." She then looked to Ser Arthur, "And our guest might be tired from his long ride here, and hungry."

The man laughed, "Your to kind. But you don't have to, I have a tent and some food for the rest of my mission."

Father looked at the man with a questioning look, "And what would this other half of the mission?"

The man looked at Father, "Well going to KarHold and giving something to Alys KarStark. Jon has asked me to go to Winterfell and Karhold. And when my Commander asks me to do something I do."

Father nodded, "Well KarHold is a fortnight away from Winterfell, and I bet you don't have the amount of food to last a fortnight."

The man grinned, "You are right I don't have the food for the ride. So I would be happy to join you in."

Father looked to a guard, "Can you and some men take the crates to the family hall?"

The guard nodded, "Yes My Lord."

XxxxX

Everyone was in the main hall when Sansa asked the question to Ser Arthur.

"Ser, can you tell us the stories behind those rings?" Sansa asked.

Bran looked at the man with interest, the only two things they currently know was that the man was a knight, and he works for Jon.

The man wiped his mouth with a cloth, "Like I said they have interesting stories behind them." The man looked to Sansa, "Which one would you like to hear about first, little lady." The man asked his oldest sister.

Sansa thought it over, "The golden one, please." Sansa answered.

The man looked down at the ring, and a sad smile grew, "This ring is a promise," he said, he looked back up at them, "Remember when I said I was taught all the fighting styles in Essos?" Everyone nodded, "Well I was also taught by the House of White and Black." Father looked ready to fight the man, the man held up his hands, "Don't worry, My Lord. I won't harm your family." Father nodded and settled down, "Well I was taught by them so I became feared by everyone." He looked down at his ring, "No one hired me, no one allowed me into there inn, and brothels and no company allowed me to join, in fear that I would backstab them. That was until I meet someone, her name was Visenya(*2). The most beautiful woman I ever saw, she never feared me, she knew about me. But she didn't care, we became close friends, and when we grew to the age twenty-one, we married, and from that marriage, we had a daughter, Joanna, but my love died giving birth to her. But before she left me to raise our daughter myself she asked me to promise her, to protect her with my heart, soul, and mind. And I have, and I made this ring for me to remind myself of my promise to her. That was about twenty-two years ago, and since then my daughter has become a master spearman."

Bran looked to the man, he was close to tears. The man shook his head, to lose his tears. The man smiled, "So that's the story of that ring. Now little lady does want to hear the story of the other ring, and let me say it's better than the last one." The man smiled.

Sansa looked at the man, "I apologize for making you remember what happened to your wife." Sansa looked down at her hips.

"There is no reason to apologize, it was just a story. It wasn't the first time I have had to tell someone my life story to." The man smiled at Sansa. Bran watched a smile grew on Sansa's face, "Now, would you like to hear the story of my other ring?" Sansa nodded.

"Before we start," Father spoke, "I should take Rickon to bed, it seems like he fell asleep." Everyone looked to Rickon, swaying his head left to right.

Father walked over to Rickon and picked him up, and walked towards the exit. When Father exited the hall, Bran looked to the man and asked, "Have you been teaching Jon, sword fighting?"

The man nodded, "Of course," he looked down at his hands, he looked to be in thought, "I have taught him how the Dothraki work, and what they want. I have also taught him the Braavosi sword dance." The man laughed, "It never works for him, he's to beefy, tall, and his swords are not made for it, the Braavosi sword dance, requires someone of shorter height, and a small skinny sword."

At that Arya stood, with a smile on her face, "When you say a skinny sword, do you mean a sword like my Needle?"

The man looked at Arya, "I don't know what you mean by that, littlest lady."

Arya frown, "Don't call me a lady, the only ladies in these halls are Ash and Sansa." Arya crossed her arms and sat down.

The man looked at Arya, "I apologize, little wolf."

Before Arya could respond the doors opened to see Father, in his hands was a small skinny blade. Bran looked to father and was about to ask, but Arya spoke first.

"Father, where did you find Needle's. And why do you have it." Bran saw the look on Arya's face.

Father smile, "Arya, I knew about this before you did, I even asked Jon about it. The reason why I have it was because I took a gamble. The gamble was that Bran would ask Ser Arthur about if he was teaching Jon, and from the looks of it, and by Ser Arthur's grin I was correct."

Ser Arthur nodded, "You are correct, My Lord. Now let me see this Needle's." Ser Arthur held his hand out.

Father walked towards the Knight, and handed him Arya's sword, the man looked at the sword, and a smile grew, he looked to Arya, "You have a nice brother," he looked at everyone, "all of you do. He misses you dearly and he doesn't stop talking about you guys." He handed Arya's sword back to Father, "But his true feelings come out when he is deep into his ale, and wine. I won't tell you anything, but one of you has a special place in his heart." The knight looked down and continued eating.

Sansa spoke, before anyone could, "It's probably Arya, that has a special place in his heart. We all know that my younger sister and my brother have been close." Everyone looked to Sansa is shock.

Sansa always called Jon half-brother, so it was surprising when she called Jon's brother.

Father smiled, so did Robb, Arya still looked shocked. Bran looked to the Knight and Bran saw him smile as well, "From the looks I see you must be Sansa." He held out his hand, Sansa gave him a look but gave him her hand.

The Knight brought her hand up to his lips, and from the blush on Sansa's face, he kissed the back of her hand. When the knight took his elder sister's hand away from his lips, he went on to say something, but Sansa spoke first.

"Can… can we go onto the story about the ring, my good Ser," Sansa spoke with a bright blush on her cheeks.

The man smiled, and sat back down, "Right, back to storytelling." He took the black ring off and held it in his palm. The knight smiled looking down at the ring, "This ring I actually got recently. But like I said I wasn't very liked in Braavos. So my son and I were left homeless, and the food we ate was half bad. So one day my son and I, half starved, came across a bunch of men. The men wore different things, then what I was used to. They wore furs, but one wore a black tunic and black breeches." He stopped to look at their reaction, he smiled, "By the looks on your faces you know who that person is."

Arya stood, "What did you do to Jon!" She yelled at the man.

The man looked to her, "Nothing. Now can I continue the story." Arya glared at the man, but sat down, "Well like I said I did nothing to him." He stops, "Well like I said, I did nothing to him. But he always came along with his bunch of men and he always had a bag of food with him. And one day he came along with a bigger beg and a woman with honey-blonde hair, she was gorgeous, but what got my attention the most was that she was carrying a spear. On that day, my daughter was pissed, angry and annoyed, so she went to the woman and punched her in the face. The lady dropped her spear, and so my daughter took it and threatened Jon, but before anything could happen the lady stood and let me tell you this, don't punch FreeFolk woman, they always carry a dagger or a dirk with them." He stopped and asked for wine.

When the servant poured the wine into his horn, he drinks half and continued, "But back to the story. So this woman stood with a dagger in both hands and was ready to attack my daughter. I was scared shitless when I saw this, but before the woman could attack, Jon put his hand on her shoulder and said 'Don't, Val. Look at her and his father they are half-starved.' So the woman named Val, looked at my daughter, and puts her daggers away, and stepped back. Jon walked towards my daughter and held his hand out, 'Now, can I have the spear back? If you give it I will give you a home and food to eat.' My daughter didn't believe a word but gave him the spear. When Jon gave the spear to Val he continued down the street, but didn't go far, he turned around and waved his hands towards him, 'Come, I promised I would give you a home and food to eat.' He turned back around, we followed and he took us to an area surrounded by the men and women in furs. We continued to follow Jon until we came along a table filled with food. Jon turned around and said, 'I promised you food,' he gestured to the table, 'and I promised you a home.' He gestured to the room, 'Now eat your fill, and come find me when your done, I have questions for you and clean clothing to cover you.'

So my daughter and I eat our fill, and when done we went looking for Jon, but we didn't know his name then, so we couldn't ask for help, so we went and asked for Val, and they showed us the way to the training yard, and there he was all sweaty and tired. He saw us before we got to him, he practically yelled, 'Come let's spar!' I tried to refuse but the people around just shoved me to the yard where he was and gave me a sword. We fought and let me tell you this," he leaned in, "best fight ever." he backed away and drink the rest of his wine, "When we were done, I was on the ground breathing heavily, and so was Jon. And out of nowhere, we both laughed. Jon got up first and offered to help me up, and I accepted. We walked towards my daughter, and Jon waved to follow. We did and we came to a room, and in the room was clothing, and a lot, 'Pick what you want, and when dressed ask the man outside to take you guys to me.' He turned and left, but before he went, he turned to us and said, 'The names Jon, by the way.' And left."

The knight stopped for some air, "When we were done we did as he said, a guard was outside and waiting for us. He asked us to follow and we did. He took us to Jon's solar, and entered when entered we saw that he was working on something, when he heard the door opened he, looked to us with a smile and spoke lightly, 'You may leave Mance.' Our guide left us with Jon, and he stood, 'Come sit, we have something to discuss.' He sat in his chair, and offered us a cup of wine, we agreed and asked his first question, he asked who we were and what we did, and we answered in complete honesty. We continued talking about what we did and he told us what has been going on in his life. He told us about everything, and he was putting a lot of trust in us." The knight took sip water.

"When it came close to the end of the conversation he offered us a deal, and we accepted full-heartedly, both my daughter and I became a member of his Brotherhood, but not like normal members who needed to rise in the ranks, we went straight to commanders. I became the commander of his footmen and became the Master-At-Arms. My daughter became his commander of spearmen." The knight smiled, "Jon then took a box out of his drawer, and gave us both a ring," he took off his black ring, "This ring, every commander or master in his Brotherhood has one, each different gem in the middle. Commanders have rubies in the center, Masters have gold, Head Commanders, Jon and his second in command, Mance Rayder, have a sapphire. So that is how I got the rings." He smiled.

Everyone took the information in. The hall was quiet for a minute or two, but the one to break the silence was Sansa, "How do you remember this so well, Ser?"

The man smiled, "Because in my eyes Jon is a savior." The knight stood, "Well if you don't mind me I should be going, thank you for inviting me into your house." He began to walk towards the doors but was stopped by Father.

"You're going north to KarHold right?" Father asked. The knight nodded, Father smiled, "You're in luck then, because both House Umber and House KarStark are coming to Winterfell. I have already asked a servant to have a guest room ready for you." Father smiled.

The Knight looked at Father and bowed, "Thank you, My Lord."

—

Varys

—

News from the east never peeped, Lord Varys' interest… minus the development of the last two Targaryens, Viserys Targaryen and his sister Daenerys Targaryen. But that all changed today, when Lord Varys, The Spider, got a raven from one of his little birds, in Norvos, saying that 'Jon Snow, the so-called Bastard of Winterfell, has been in Norvos for the past three weeks. Protecting the people of the city, from a Dothraki Horde. Mainly a Khal named Rami.'

Jon Snow has apparently has made a new company called the 'Brotherhood of the Old Gods'. The Company wasn't huge. It only had around 5000-6000 members, but that was the current time and Varys could see something major might happen with the company.

But that wasn't the interesting part of it, the interesting part is the two swords he cares around with him, and the chest that he brought with him. The swords were to be believe, BlackFyre and Lightbringer, of the Red God. The chest though, from what his little birds say, is that the chest is the same size as the one he sent to Illyrio.

Varys was walking towards the small consul room, while he was thinking of this, thinking if it was a good idea to tell the members are not. He chose to tell them. Varys opened the doors to see that he was the last to enter, and from the looks of it, they were about to start without him.

"I apologize, my lords for being later then I'm normally." He said as he walked towards his seat at the table.

Lord Hand looked to him, "Have your little birds brought news of the Targaryen siblings?" Lord Arryn asked.

Varys shook his head, "No my lord. I just got a raven from Norvos," He spoke.

Lord Renly asked, "Who is in Norvos that would make one of your little birds sing, Lord Varys?"

Lord Varys took the scroll out of his sleeves and pasted it to the member to his left, Lord Stannis, "Apparently, Jon Snow has risen in the world. He has founded a new company in Essos, called the 'Brotherhood of the Old Gods'."

Varys saw Lord Stannis pass the scroll to the Grand Maester, "But that isn't the most important part of it." He looked to the small consul members, "He has two legendary swords, the first a Valyrian Steel sword, with a black handle with a ruby in the center, with a dragon head as the pommel." Varys looked at everyone to judge there reaction, and continued, "BlackFyre, the ancestral sword of Houses Targaryen and BlackFyre. The other sword has a crimson blade with the noticeable Valyrian Steel ripples. It also has a fire shaped pommel and red binding on the handle. It's to believe to be Lightbringer, the sword of the Red God, R'Hllor."

Varys saw that the scroll was able to get around the table, and back to him. He took the scroll from Lord Renly and puts it back into his sleeve. Noone spoke for a good five minutes, the silence was broken by Lord Stannis, "Was that all, Lord Varys?" Varys nodded, "Then we can get back to business." Everyone nodded.

—

Joy Hill

—

Joy missed her father dearly and wanted to believe that he was still out there in the world, going on his bat shit of a trip. Joy was also lonely, normally her cousin Tyrion would come and play a game with her. But today cousin Tyrion was doing something for Uncle Tywin, so he was busy for the day.

So the only thing Joy has to do was play with her hair, and think about the dreams she has been having for the past three days. Normally Joy wouldn't care about her dreams, but this one was different. This dream was of a man wearing armor as black as the night sky. This man also had angry velvet, almost purple, eyes. With raven black hair. But that wasn't the weird part… the weird part was what was behind the man. There stood her Father, Gerion Lannister, smiling at her. The father that everyone believed dead.

Joy cried the first time she had the dream. But for the past two days she has woken up with a smile on her face, saying to herself, 'Father is coming home, and it will be soon'.

—

Clarisse BlackWood(OC)

—

Clarisse BlackWood, a sixteen-year-old maiden, was the only daughter of the head of House BlackWood. She had black hair with brown eyes. She was above average in her size in all the areas.

Clarisse knew her father had a plan for her, but she didn't know what. But what she does know is that it involves the North. She was always amazed when she read or heard stories of the North.

A kingdom that no one was able to break. With their freezing winters and cold summers, was almost impossible to break. And the ruling family of it was the oldest family in Westeros, House Stark. She always interested in the North and wanted to go North, but her father always denied it when she asked to go north.

But for the past two weeks, her thoughts have been taken elsewhere, to her dream world. Clarisse wasn't an imaginative girl, but she did have her dreams. But for the past few days her dreams, having to give her a vision of a man with night-black armor, angry velvet, almost purple, eyes, and raven black hair.

Clarisse didn't know why she was dreaming of this, but she did have a theory that something big was going to happen and this man from her dreams, is involved.

—

Mya Stone

—

Angry velvet, almost purple, eyes. Was always going through Mya's head whenever she blinked. She has dreamed of a man in black armor with raven black hair, and angry velvet, almost purple, eyes.

She didn't know why she was dreaming of these eyes, but she loved them. They were beautiful. But the eyes also say something else, something that she has only read about, and heard about. Those eyes belonged to a Targaryen.

Mya knew who her father is. Mya also despises the fat bastard. She also knew that he was on the hunt for the Targaryens.

Mya grinned at the thought that just went through her head. She is not going to tell anyone about this mystery dragon.

—

Alliser Thorne

—

When Alliser saw Jon Snow, moons ago, almost a year. Alliser thought he was dreaming, sure Jon Snow had the Stark coloring, but the cheekbones and the eyes gave it away. Jon Snow was Rhaegar Targaryen's last son.

Alliser grinned at how the times of change. The Usurper's brother, in all but blood, has lied to him. Alliser remembered the story of when Lord Eddard Stark saw the dismantled bodies of Aegon, Rhaenys, and Elia's, and how the King laughed at the bodies and rewarding the scum that did it. But when Lord Stark saw it he was enraged, he wanted the men that did this, executed for it. It never happened and since then Lord Stark has tried his best to stay away from the south.

Even thinking of that time, filled Alliser with rage. But the thought that Honourable Lord Eddard Stark told the biggest lie in the seven kingdoms made Alliser grin.

Alliser was brought from his thoughts by Maester Aemon steward, "Ser, Maester Aemon is ready you see you." The steward told Alliser.

Alliser nodded and walked into the Maester's room.

When Alliser saw the Maester sitting in front of the fire, he smiled.

"Maester Aemon," Alliser spoke.

"Ahh, Ser Alliser Thorne what can I help you with, on this fine winter day." turned around, and with his milky white eyes looked to Alliser.

Alliser turned to the Maester's steward, "Can we speak alone Maester?"

Maester Aemon nodded, and looked to his steward, "You may leave." Steward nodded and left, and closed the door behind him, the Maester looked back at Alliser, "So what is it that you have to speak to me alone, Ser Alliser?" The Maester asked.

Alliser walked to the chair beside the old Targaryen, and sat down, and grabbed the Maester's hands, "Maester Aemon, I'm going to tell you something that needs to be kept a secret." Alliser said.

The Maester looked Alliser in the eyes, with his milky blind one, "I swear to keep it a secret, Alliser." The Maester said to Alliser.

Alliser smiled at the Maester, "I believe that Prince Rhaegar had a Son."

The Maester, looked down at his lap, "Aegon died Alliser and you know it."

Alliser gripped his hand, "No, not Aegon. I'm talking about the son, that was birthed from Lyanna Stark, Maester. I believe that Rhaegar didn't kidnap Lyanna. I believe she left with him."

The Maester looked at Alliser, "How do you know that. We got a raven from King's Landing saying that, Lyanna Stark died from a fever, with an unborn daughter." Maester Aemon looks desperate.

"They didn't say what kind of fever. Also, that was news from Eddard Stark, who just so happened to have a bastard son at the same time." Alliser looked Aemon proudly, "I believe that Lord Eddard Stark, lied to the whole of the Seven Kingdoms. I believe that Jon Snow isn't really a Snow, or Jon, I believe that he is the rightful king of the Seven Kingdoms."

Maester smiled, "Where did this come from, Alliser?" The Maester asked.

"Remember when Lord Pyke came to Castle Black, and I was sent to East-Watch-By-The-Sea?" Alliser asked the Maester.

Aemon nodded, and Alliser continued, "Well I was there, Jon Snow, came and asked to go beyond the Wall. Well because I was the acting lord at that time I was the only one to allow it. So he asked for me, and when I saw him, he looked just like a normal Stark. But then I saw his eyes. His eyes were the same purple as Prince Rhaegar's, dark, angry, and almost purple, velvet eyes." Alliser smiled at the end.

Maester Aemon's smile grew brighter, "Alliser, can you go grab me something?"

"Anything, Maester." Alliser let Aemon's hands go, and stood.

"If you go to my bed, and looked underneath it you should find a little box, and as well as something wrapped in clothes and leather. When you have them bring them here, and open them." Maester Aemon told Alliser.

Alliser walked to Maester Aemon's bed and bent down to look underneath it, and indeed he saw a little box and something wrapped in clothes and leather. Alliser reached under and grabbed the little box first, then he grabbed something, that was in the shape of a sword.

When Alliser had the items, he stood back up and turned back around to the fireplace and saw the Maester with the biggest smile, that Ser Alliser has ever seen.

He walked towards the Maester, "Maester Aemon I have the items you asked for." Alliser said.

The Maester nodded, "Sit and open the box and read the contents of it."

Alliser went and sat down in the chair. Alliser opened the box, to see a lot of scrolls. Alliser grabbed the scroll that was on top. When he opened it, he was shocked to see who's handwriting it was in. Alliser knew this writing like he knew the back of his hand.

This was Prince Rhaegar handwriting. Rhaegar always gave the Gold Cloaks a day heads up before he would go out and play the harp for his people.

Alliser looked to Maester Aemon, "How do you have these Maester Aemon?"

The Maester laughed, "You think I wouldn't know my great-grandchildren. Rhaegar sent ravens to me, all the time, asking for advice, and such." The Maester looked to Alliser, "Read the scrolls, Ser Alliser. And well you're doing that I will tell you what I know about this 'Hidden Prince'." The Maester looked back to the fire.

Alliser nodded, and started reading the scrolls.

The Maester started to speak, "When the Tourney at Harrenhal ended, Rhaegar sent me a raven, saying that he found the most beautiful woman in all the Seven Kingdoms, Lyanna Stark. He also told me that he crowned the Stark Lady, the queen of love and beauty, he told me that when he went back to his shared tent with Princess Elia, that she laughed. He told me many things, and I always tried my best to respond, but with the Watch, I had to leave my old family behind and join my new family. He also told me that she would be the one to bring the 'Song of Ice and Fire' into this world." The Maester stood, Alliser put the box and scroll down on the desk and walked over to the Maester, "Just needing a drink Ser Alliser." But Alliser stayed and helped the maester.

When they got the wine and horns, they went back to the fireplace and sat back down in the chair. Aemon grabbed the horn, with shaky hands, and brought it up to his lips and took a sip, and went back to telling Alliser what he knew.

"When the news of Rhaegar kidnapping Lyanna Stark got to the Wall, I knew something was wrong. So I sent a raven to the Red Keep, hoping for a reason why, but I never did." The Maester took a sip of wine, "When the Wall got news of Robert Baratheon Rebellion, I was still hoping for a response. When a few moons past, I gave up all hope, for a response from Prince Rhaegar, but on the day I gave up hope of having a response, I finally got one." The Maester looked towards Alliser, "I got a raven from Prince Rhaegar, saying that the rebellion was a lie and that Lyanna loved d him loved each other. I believed it. It also said, Rhaegar Targaryen has married Lyanna Stark in front of a WeirWood Tree, with a Septon, and as witnesses, they had Princesses Elia, and Rhaenys, they also had three of the Kingsguard, Sers, Oswell Whent, Arthur Dayne, and Gerold Hightower. And that Lyanna Targaryen was with child." Maester Aemon smile, "Rhaegar wrote that if the babe is a boy his name would be Daeron Targaryen, and if it was a girl, Visenya Targaryen. All the while I was reading the scroll I felt Rhaegar smile. He loved the child even before it was born. And if Rhaegar survived the Trident, I swear he would love the child." Aemon looked to Alliser, "I know you haven't been reading the scrolls. All of them are from Rhaegar." Aemon put down the horn of win and stood, Alliser was going to stand, but was stopped by the Maester, "Sit." The maester said.

Alliser was shocked by the voice the Maester just us. That was the voice of a Crowned Prince.

Aemon stood and turned to Alliser, and spoke with the same voice, "I promised myself to use this voice ever again but I Prince Aemon Targaryen, Son of King Maeker Targaryen, demand you, Ser Alliser Thorne to take the box and Dark Sister, to my great-great-great-grandson, King Daeron Targaryen, Third of His Name, Son of Prince Rhaegar Targaryen, and Princess Lyanna 'Stark' Targaryen."(*3) The Maester… no Prince spoke.

Alliser stood and fell to his knees and spoke clearly, "I will do as my Prince asked. I will deliver both sword and box to the rightful King."

Prince Aemon, nodded, "You will leave tonight when everyone one is abed and asleep. I will try and hide any tracks of where you went." Prince Aemon spoke.

"Thank you, My Prince," Alliser spoke.

"Stand." Prince Aemon said Alliser stood, "Go you need to pack things for your journey."

—

Eddard Stark(Five days later)

—

Lord Stark was sitting in his solar when Jory opened the door, "My Lord, a raven from Castle Black."

Ned nodded, "Give it here Jory."

Jory gave the scroll to Ned. When Ned got the raven he opened it and read it out loud.

'To Lord Stark,

Ser Alliser Thorne has deserted the Watch and has fled south. We would like your assistance in finding him.

From Lord Commander Jeor Mormont'

Ned threw the scroll on his desk and rubbed his eyes. Today wasn't going as well as he pleased. Ash was pregnant, Ser Arthur has left, House Umber and House Karstark have left. And now a scroll from the Watch asking for help. What can make this day even worse would be a raven from Essos.

And just like that Maester Luwin came into the room with a scroll in hand, "My Lord, a Raven from Jon."

Ned nodded and held his hand out, and the Maester gave him the scroll to him, Ned opened it, and read it out loud.

"Dear Father,

I bring news of my Victory, against the Khal Rami. We won with little to no men lost. I have won my first war, and hope to have more victories in the future.

I also bring news that I am moving towards Slaver's Bay to buy five-hundred Unsullied. When I have them I plan on freeing them instantly. Then I will send my fleet back to Braavos, with all my men. I then will only have one ship left and twenty-five men to man it, and I will take it to Valyria. I will also bring the chest you gave me.

I hope everyone is fine, and please tell them I love them dearly and miss them very much.

Your Son

Jon Snow

P.S. You might have a grandchild coming in a few moons.'

No one made a noise when Ned finished the scroll. The silence was broken by Lord Stark dropping his head on his desk. Muttering to himself, "I'm not ready to have Grandchildren. Why me?"


	4. Arc 1, Dragons

Arc 1, With The Old Gods, Wolves, and Dragons

Okay, I made you wait two months, and now I give you two chapters. This chapter is mainly on Jon's part. And is a much, much, MUCH longer chapter than when I normally planned it apologize for all the misspells, errors, grammar, and horrible storyline. This chapter begins, we're Jon's POV ended the last Chapter.

—  
Jon Snow  
—

"We only have six to seven days, until the Khal is here. That means we only have six to seven days to prepare. Do any of you have suggestions on how to deal with them, without killing them all?" Jon asked the leaders and chiefs.

One of the leaders, and if Jon's memories served correctly, his name was Norton(*1), spoke, "The Dothraki follow powerful men, and the powerful man they see is their Khal Rami. So if we could kill the Khal, they should join the person who killed the Khal, in this case, you."

Jon looked to the leader. "How do you expect me to win against a Khal? I have fought in no wars, and I haven't seen a Dothraki fight." True Jon hasn't seen how a Dothraki, but he has seen Ser Arthur fight, in the Dothraki still, and has been taught how to fight in the Dothraki way.

The leader laughed, "Don't think us dumb, Lord Snow. We know that you have been taught by Ser Arthur Reyne, the Lord of Castamere, and the Red Lion. We also know that you and that horse are one." The leader stopped laughing.

"But still, why do you think I could win against a person who has won many battles?" Jon asked.

The response he got was unexpected, "Because we believe in you. We," he waved his hands to the leader of Norvos, "Have been asking the members of your Brotherhood, what they think of you. Not one of them spoke of hate, they only praised you. So now we will believe in you." The leader smiled.

Jon didn't respond, only nodded his head.

The room was completely quiet, the only expectation was the breathing. The silence was broken by Mance, "So what do we do about the horse fuckers?" He looked at Jon.

Jon nodded and pointed to the map of the surrounding area, "Some of the FreeFolk have climbed the wall before. So they should be able to climb a mountain." He brought his finger towards the rock structures around the front entrance to Norvos, "Mance I want you to take 1,500 of the men and climb the surrounding rocks, and when the horse fuckers come, rain arrows on them." Mance nodded, "Tormund, I want you to take 20 men and go here," he pointed to an oddly shaped canyon on the map, "When you get there, I want you to dig a straight line seven feet from the edge of the cliff where the precipice was at its thinnest. Also, every night fill it with water and leave it to freeze overnight in the cold. Also no fires, we don't want the horsefuckers to know we are there. And when you hear a rumbling, stop and put a plank, or a thin piece of wood into it. When the battle comes I will send a flaming arrow into the air and that would be your signal to pull the plank back as far as you can." Jon finished. And asked the same of Soren ShieldBreaker. The FreeFolk nodded, but Mance, the leaders, and lord's of Norvos was wide-eyed looking at Jon.

Slowly the wide eyes turned to laughter, "We knew you could do this Lord Snow!" One of the lords spoke.

Jon nodded, "That's not all." He looked to Sigorn Thenn, "I want you to take 200 of the men and the horses we have here, and when they sleep in there hide beds, I want you to slit the throats of the Ko's."

Sigorn nodded, with a grin, "I like your plan, Snow. The Thenns and I will do what you asked."

Jon nodded, "We don't have a lot of time for this, but I have hope in my people to do it." Jon smiled, "Now go. You have today to grab the supplies you will need, and you will leave at night." Everyone nodded, and left, "Everyone but you Joanna." The spear master looked back at Jon and nodded, and stayed.

When everyone was out Jon walked over to the table with the wine on it, and poured two cups of wine. He went back to the table and offered her a cup, she nodded and took the cup and sat down across from Jon.

"What is it you would like me to do Jon?" Joeanna asked her Commander.

She was beautiful, with golden blonde hair, going down to her mid-back. She had ocean blue eyes, with sparks of green from her mother, if what Arthur said is true. She was the same height as Jon. She also has the same size breasts as Val.

Jon would be lying if he said she wasn't beautiful, and if he was honest, he wouldn't mind having her in his bed.

But that was not what was important, he needed her to do something, and if this worked, then Jon's Company would grow amazing, and if Jon wanted to keep his promise to his former commander, Harry Strickland. He needed this done.

"I want you to go to the Free Cities then more, and offer people to join our company. Tell them what I did for you and your father if they joined. This will take time, I know, but I made a promise to my former commander and I intend to keep it." Jon told his Commander of Spears.

Joeanna looked to be in thought, and when her response came, a smile grew on Jon's face, "I will do it. Where do I start?" She asked Jon.

"Start with Braavos, then move south to, Pentos, then Myr, and so forth. I will also be sending you with a dozen of my most trusted men, to make sure you don't become a slave. I wouldn't want something like that to someone." Jon ended well looking into her eyes with care.

Joeanna blushed, but nodded, "When I'm done where would I find the Company?" She asked.

"It depends on how long you take. But I don't see it longer than 5 to 6 months for this to be done. And by that time you should find us in Braavos." Jon finished.

Joeanna nodded, and went to stand, but was stopped by Jon grabbing her wrist, "Please stay safe, if you were to be harmed, enslaved, or worse killed, I wouldn't forgive myself or stand up to your father's rage." Jon looked up to her eyes.

She didn't say anything, she only nodded and turned back around to completely face Jon. She bent down and kissed Jon on the lips, lightly, "I promise to be back Jon." She finished and walked away with closing the door.

—  
Tormund Giantsbane  
—

It has been seven days since they got the news of the horsefuckera will be heard. Now Tormund was looking onto the horde of horse fuckers with a smile. It seems Sigron has completed his part. The horde looks to be in disorder.

Tormund smiled and turned around and spoke to his son, Dryn, "Go, they have come." He told his son.

His son nodded and turned around to the warg that they took with them.

Tormund looked at the trap Jon ordered him to set, it was complete, he did as Jon ask, and everything was going to plan. Soren was done on the other side, Sigorn has returned from his job with killing the Ko's, and has joined Mance with the 1500 archers ready to lay fire on the horse fuckers. Jon has gotten the rest of the FreeFolk, to protect the gates.

Tormund was brought out of his thoughts by screaming coming from the horse fuckers. Tormund looked down at the Dothraki, with wide eyes, "That is a lot of horses." He said, and looked toward the city, waiting for the signal from Jon.

—  
Khal Rami  
—

Everything was going just fine until the morning he found all his Ko's with slit throats and laying in bed. He was so close to taking the city, with his horde of Dothraki. When he reached the city he smiled, even if his Ko's were dead, he will succeed in taking the city.

He looked to his left, to see his temporary Ko, Rakharo. This Dothraki has been in many battles and has proven he was worthy of being a Khal, but he just kept following Khal Rami.

"Zhorre everyone prepared rakharo. Kisha hash about tat lajat.(Have everyone get ready Rakharo. We are almost there.)" He told his Ko.

Rakharo nodded and rod back to the horde, and yelled to get everything ready.

Khal Rami looked back to the city with a grin, 'I will be the first Khal to take a city and keep it.' He told himself.

Within five minutes, Khal Rami's horde was ready, with his Ko beside him.

"Anha zalak yer beside anna rakharo. Anha zalak yer tat tikh jin ataki tat tihat anna take jin city. (I want you beside me Rakharo. I want you to be the first to see me take the city.)" Khal Rami said. Rakharo nodded.

The Khal then pressed his heels into his horse and the horde began. Khal smiled when his Dothraki started there to scream. And with the stampede of the horse hooves. It made a beautiful sound.

Khal Rami saw victory and screamed with his horde.

When Khal Rami and his horde continued their charge, he saw a flaming arrow being shot into the sky in front of him, the closer he got, he started to see men on the mountains surrounding the city, but when he heard screaming, he turned around to see he has fallen into a trap. Boulders were coming crashing down on to his men and their horses. He continued moving forward with Rakharo beside him and the men behind.

Khal Rami just continued, he didn't want to see what was left, and just charged forward.

"Loose!" He heard being yelled out. A few seconds later Khal Rami saw hundreds of arrows flying towards them and hitting their targets.

But Khal Rami saw something odd. They weren't aiming for him and Rakharo, they were aiming for his men!

With taking a risk of being shot, he stopped his charge and looked back toward his men. What he saw… he couldn't explain it at all. Dead bodies lying around the place with some horses, farther back, he could see the boulders from earlier. Under them, he had no doubt was his men and horses.

He looked forward to seeing a boy, with raven black hair, and even from this distance, he could see his dark velvet eyes, on a black, almost midnight black, horse.

'That horse was made for a conqueror.' Khal Rami told himself.

Khal Rami was brought out of his thoughts by Rakharo, "Khal, move!"

Rami then puts his full focus back onto the boy and saw that he was holding a bow, that was aimed directly at him… wait not at him, but at his stallion. The arrow hit his target, directly in between the stallion's eyes, and Khal Rami was slowly falling towards to sand.

When Rami hit the ground he quickly got out from under his stallion and stood with his sword drawn. Slowly the boy moved towards him, while dropping his bow.

The boy shouted out at him, "Khal rami, anha zhorre jadat tat make at the offer! (Khal Rami, I have come to make an offer!)" The boy yelled out in perfect Dothraki.

But before Rami could respond Rakharo, got in front of him and yelled back, "Kisha zala vo offer ma yer! (We want no offer with you!)"

The boy didn't stop, "Vosma yer zhorre vo akka heard anna offer… rakharo! (But you haven't even heard my offer… Rakharo!)" The boy's horse was now standing in front of Rakharo.

Rakharo looked, shocked. Rami spoke, "Fin ajjin jin offer, scum. (What is this offer, scum.)" Rami spoke with poison in his voice.

The boy looked down at him, he hated it, and spoke, "Yeri chomak tat vo zhorre tat athdrivar, akka neither tat anni, vosma disse ato ki us. Let us lajat, disse yer akka anna, khal rami, rizh ki khal darg. (Your people don't have to die, and neither does mine, but only one of us. Let's fight, just you and me, Khal Rami, son of Khal Darg(*1))."

Rami thought it over, 'This is a boy, a boy who was the one most likely behind this.' Rami told himself, he grinned shortly after, 'He might only have the brains, but no bronze. I can win in this fight.' Rami looked to Rakharo, "Fin anha assilat yer follow mae akka call mae yeri khal, rakharo. (If I lose you follow him and call him your Khal, Rakharo.)" He looked back to the boy, "Anha accept, vosma fin yer assilat anha take jin city akka anha tikh fuck every chiori she me, over yeri driv khado. (I accept, but if you lose I take the city and I will fuck every woman in it, over your dead body.)"

The boy nodded, and got off his horse and handed the reins to the man beside him. The boy walked to the closer to Rami and drew his sword.

Rami's eyes looked at the blade, with wide eyes, 'That is Valyrian Steel!' Rami looked to the boy who got into a stance and spoke, "I accept. Now let's fight! (I accept. Now let's fight!)" The boy thrust.

—  
Jon Snow  
—

The Khal blocked his sword thrust, so Jon backed up a bit to go through what he knew of the Dothraki fighting style but also keeping his eyes on the Khal in front of him.

'The Dothraki, fight with speed and are used to fighting someone without armour. There Arakh, are made for fighting, people with furs, and leather, their weakness is steel armour.' Jon grinned, 'I have that.'

Jon dodged a swing to the arm. He wanted to keep it long for the Khal to think him a coward, and stops using his brain when he fights, so that Jon could trap him his sword between his arm and chest.

The fight went on, and with Jon getting a few swings himself, but nothing really serious. Jon could see that Khal Rami was losing his cool, and was partly swinging his sword with anger. 'At least the plan worked.' Jon told himself, 'Khal Rami only needs a bit of a push.' And so Jon gave that push.

Khal Rami went for a swing at Jon's legs, so Jon dodges it by moving backwards, and when dodged he moved back and punched Khal Rami square in the face, and with that Khal Rami lost his cool, with the sword and started swinging freely.

'Wait for it… wait for it… THERE!' Jon stepped forward, and Khal Rami's sword was now caught between his rib cage and arm.

Khal Rami thought it was over and tried bringing the sword back, but Jon grabbed his sword hand, tightly. Which took the smile away from Khal Rami had. Khal Rami stopped struggling and looked up at Jon, who was smiling.

Yes Jon hates killing but he also knew he had to, so with that in mind, Jon brought his sword up, and slit Khal Rami's throat. Khal Rami's body lost its light, and Jon let go of the dead man's sword hand and watched the body hit the sand.

Jon then looked up to see that the living Dothraki were all looking at him, waiting to see if he will do something. Jon knew what he had to do to prove that he will follow their traditions. So Jon walked to the dead khal's body, grabbed his dagger, and grabbed the khal's ponytail, and cut it and threw it towards the Dothraki. And slowly they started dropping their weapons and nodded. They all left to return to their camp, the only one that stayed was Rakharo.

The Dothraki walked over to him and was carrying a bell. When Rakharo stood in front of Jon he spoke in the guttural tongue of his people, "Me ajjin jin tradition tat wear ayena's hash yer iffi jin vilajero, khal. Yer seem tat tiholat rek, hash jin dothraki dies mori cut their noreth, vosma kisha zhorre others, rek hash important tat us

Jon nodded, "Sek, anha tiholat jin tradition. Vosma anha tikh tat me infront ki ei anna Dothraki, rakharo. (Aye, I know the tradition. But I will do it in front of all my Dothraki, Rakharo." Jon turned around and started walking towards, Shadow. Jon mounted his stallion and saw that Rakharo was walking towards his stallion, Jon called Rakharo, who looked back, "Jadat anha zhorre jin azho ha yer. (Come I have a gift for you.)"

Rakharo slowly nodded, and got onto his stallion, and rode towards Jon.

Jon looked to the Sigorn who was on a horse to his left and told him that the battle was over and to get Mance, Tormund, and Soren. And tell them to go back to the city. Sigorn nodded and left.

Jon started the ride back towards the city, with Rakharo behind him.

XxxxX

When Jon got to the city he heard happy yells, and congratulations on his victory. He heard a few people looking at Rakharo with hate and disgust. Jon looked back to Rakharo, "Jadat rakharo. (Come Rakharo)." Jon rode a bit faster.

When Jon got to the sables, with Rakharo, he got off Shadow and brought him to the hey. Jon looked back at Rakharo, and asked, "Hash haj ajjin yeri hrazef rakharo? (How strong is your horse Rakharo)?" Jon started walking towards a stool.

"Mae ajjin haj khal, vosma mae ajjin akka foz akka losing mae athhajar. (He is strong Khal, but he is also old and losing his strength.)" Rakharo followed.

Jon nodded, and when they stopped, he saw a tall completely brown stallion with strong legs and body, "Tikh jin tat, rakharo? (Will this do, Rakharo?)" He turned back to Rakharo.

Rakharo walked towards the stallion and started rubbing its head, "Jin ato ajjin perfect khal. (This one is perfect Khal.)" Rakharo smiled.

Jon nodded, "Davra, anna ajjin yours. (Good, it's yours.)" Rakharo looked at Jon, "Anha zhorre jin company, jin sellsword company. Anha zala jin davra ki mahrazhi akka davra ki horses ha anna mahrazhi. Anha zigereo someone tat take care ki horses, akka fin else jif zhorre me arrek jin ko. (I own a company, a sellsword company. I want the best of men and the best of horses for my men. I need someone to take care of the horses, and who else should have it then a Ko.)" Rakharo had wide eyes, "Yer laz think me over, anha tat vo yothnhare. Akka hash yer zhorre has chosen yeri answer, jadat tat anna. (You can think it over, I don't mind. And when you have chosen your answer, come to me.)"

Rakharo nodded and looked back to the stallion. Jon left Rakharo to his own, and started to walk back towards the building he has been using, but then remembered something, and turned back to Rakharo, "Anha chir forgot. Yer laz't leave jin area, vosma anha tikh tikh irge, anha disse zigereo tat astat jin higher ups rek anha zhorre suggested, akka tat get anna gold. (I almost forgot. You can't leave this area, but I will be back, I just need to tell the higher-ups that I have suggested, and to get my gold.)" Jon saw Rakharo nod. So Jon continued his walk back to the building.

XxxxX

Jon opened the door to the meeting area to find that every lord, and ladies, were there looking towards him. They all had smiles on there face. Jon walked closer to the table, and spoke, "The Khal Rami, is dead. The plan was a success, and with only ten of my men dead, I can add around thousand more to it."

The Lords, and Ladies nodded. Nortos stepped forward, "We give many thanks to you, and your men." He bowed, "Now we need to pay you for your work. What is it you would like, Commander Jon?"

Jon looked to Lady Arianne Martell. "Gold and Princess Arianne," Jon answered.

Jon saw the grins that grew onto all the Lord's faces, and the two beaming smiles growing onto Ladies, Mellario and Arianne's faces.

Nortos nodded. "When would you like your payment?"

"Well whenever there ready." Jon grinned in the direction of Arianne.

Arianne stepped forward, "Well I'm ready. But I'm not sure about the gold."

Jon nodded, "Well I will be going. I need to see my khalasar, and then I will be back to collect my payment." He stepped back to leave. But was stopped by Arianne taking his arm.

"Why don't we go together, Jon." She grinned.

Jon looked at her, "Why not. Also, why don't we bring Val with us." Jon grinned down at her.

Arianne nodded. "That would be a wonderful idea." Arianne started to walk towards the door.

Jon looked back at the Lords and lady and waved. Some just waved back, but the rest just laughed.

—  
Val  
—

Val was having dinner with her sister Dalla when Dalla asked her something.

"Val? Why haven't you touched your food?" Dalla asked Val.

Val looked down at her plate and noticed she barely ate anything. Val looked back up to see her sister was staring at her with worried and joyful eyes.

"It doesn't taste good, I feel like I want to vomit it out…" Val's eyes widened at what she just said.

Dalla was in the same state as her a few moons ago, 'I can't be!' Val thought to herself.

Dalla brought Val out of her thoughts, "Val, come here." Dalla asked. Val stood, and walked to her sister, when she got to her, Dalla looked to her eyes, and said, "Don't move and don't make a noise." Val nodded.

Dalla felt one of her teats, then she moved her hand up and down her stomach. After a few minutes, Dalla stood from her chair and grabbed her hand, and left the room.

Val looked to her sister and asked, "Where are you taking me, Dalla?"

Dalla didn't look back, but responded, "Were going to see a Maester, Val." Dalla then stopped and then looked back at her, "I believe you might be with child, Val."

Val took in her sister's words, then told her sister, "I can't be. I tried with Jarl and never once got with child. So why now?" Val's knees were weak.

Dalla shook her head, "I don't know why Val, but I am still going to take you to a maester to make sure." Val nodded.

Dalla looked back forward and continued her walk. They didn't get far when the saw Jon, and Arianne, walking in there direction.

Jon smiled when he saw her, but she didn't return it. When Val looked to Arianne, she saw that she was grinning, once again she didn't return the look. Val looked to Jon, "So the job is done?" Val asked Jon.

Jon's smile left his beautiful face, "Aye, it's done." He answered, and started walking towards her. When he stood in front of her, Val looked up to see a worried look in his eyes, "Are you okay, Val? You don't look like your normal self?"

Val went to answer, but Dalla bet her to it, "She is fine, Jon. I just want her to help me with something."

Jon looked to her sister, but nodded, he then looked back to Val and spoke in a calm voice, "Arianne and I, are going to see the khalasar." He puts a hand on her cheek, "Would you like to come along? We can wait if you want."

Val looked up at Jon with a tiny smile, "I will stay with Dalla. You go ahead and see the khalasar, with Arianne. I will see you later." She kissed his cheek.

Jon nodded slowly, and backed away a bit, for her and Dalla to continue on there way to the maester's room.

When they got there, Dalla knocked and entered to see the maester sitting in a chair. The master looked up to see them and smiled, "Ahh, Dalla." He stood, "What can do for you and your sister?"

Dalla looked to the maester, "I believe my sister is with child, maester.

The maester nodded, and looked to Val, "Come, let me have a look." Val walked towards the maester. He asked her to a few questions, and she answered the best she could. He nodded and did the same thing Dalla did.

A few minutes later, before they were done. The maester backed up a few steps, and spoke, "It is true. You are with child." He stopped and looked between Dalla and her, "But not only one, but two. I believe you might be pregnant with twins."

Val stopped listening when he said 'two'.

'I'm going to be having twins.' Val looked to Dalla who was striding towards her.

Dalla spoke. "We should tell Jon, Val. He will be filled with the joy of the news."

Val nodded, "Yes… yes, we should." But then it just hit her that he wouldn't be here right now. She will just tell him when he gets back from the meeting with the Dothraki.

—  
Jon Snow  
—

The meeting with his khalasar, went better than he imagined. There was one Dothraki who stood up to deny Jon. But he was silenced when Rakharo slit his throat in a fight. So Jon now had the FreeFolk, and the Dothraki, in his company. He also finished one part of the contract he made with the shadow binder, Quaithe.

Jon was walking to his room with Arianne when he saw Dalla was in front of his room.

"Dalla," Jon spoke, she looked to him, "What has you standing in front of my door at this time of night?"

Dalla looked between Jon and Arianne, "Jon is it okay if you go in by yourself? Val wants to talk to you personally." Dalla responded.

Jon looked down at Arianne, who looked confused, "Is it okay if we continue on the morrow Ari?" Jon asked, Arianne.

Arianne looked up at Jon and nodded, "I'm okay with that Jon." She let go of his arm and walked to Dalla, "Is okay if we talk?" Jon heard her ask.

Dalla nodded and started walking beside Arianne.

When they were out of sight, Jon walked to his door and opened it to see Val was lying down in there bed. He closed the door, got undressed, and got into bed. When he was in bed, he turned to Val, who was facing the other way and embraced her.

"Dalla told me you wanted to talk to me," Jon spoke quietly.

Jon felt Val nod. But when she grabbed his hand and brought it to her belly, she spoke, "When you saw me earlier, Dalla wanted me to see the maester." She stopped, "He did some tests on me, and found out I was with child."

Jon opened his eyes, but didn't speak, he moved his hand up and down on Val's belly and indeed he felt a bump.

Val continued, "But not only am I with a child. I am to have twins." Jon could hear that she was crying.

The brave, beautiful, active, and wonderful woman, he loved, was now crying. And without knowing it he was crying as well.

With shaky breaths, Jon spoke, 'How far along are you?"

Val shook her head."The maester said three moons in but he wasn't completely sure."

Jon nodded, and slowly both of them slowly fell asleep.

—  
Arianne Martell  
—

Arianne was sitting in front of her mother when she told her what Dalla told her.

When she got the news that Val was pregnant, she wasn't surprised, but when Dalla went into more details, saying that Val has tried many times but it never happened. But now she was pregnant from a fifteen-name-days old boy. It was a surprise.

Arianne was taken from her thoughts by her mother, "How old was Jon again?"

"Fifteen-name-days, Mother," Arianne responded.

"And Val? How old is she?" Her mother asked again.

Now that she was asked, she really didn't know, "I… I believe she is twenty-name-days, Mother."

Her mother nodded. No-one made a noise or went to speak. The room was filled with silence.

The silence was broken but, her mother, "He has a strong seed."

Arianne looked to her mother with wide eyes, and a growing blush, "MOTHER!"

Her mother looked to her, with a grin, "What? I was just saying the truth."

Arianne just looked at her mother, before speaking, "I know you were speaking the truth mother, but it is still strange when you say it." Arianne looked away when she was done speaking.

"Come here, darling." Her mother opened her arms for a hug. Arianne stood and walked towards her mother and when she got there she gave her mother a hug, but before she could back out, her mother whispered in her ear, "Now remember I want grandchildren. I want them to have violet eyes, and raven black hair. Now you promise me you will make them, not your brothers."

Arianne felt her blood going up to her neck to her cheeks, and when her mother let go of the hug, Arianne backed up, and yelled, "MOTHER!"

Mellario laughed, "What I want grandchildren."

Arianne stormed to the doors, "GOODBYE, MOTHER." She closed the door hearing her mother's laugh grow.

When she got to her room she got undressed and got into sleep clothes. She dreamed of a White Wolf and a Black Dragon. She also dreams of a boy and a girl. The boy with her skin, and hair, but had velvet eyes, and a strong jaw, and muscles. The girl was of pale skin, with raven black hair, and her eyes, she was flat-chested, but she carried a sword.

When Arianne slept she smiled.

—  
Mance Rayder  
—

When Dalla returned late, Mance did expect to see her with a joyful smile on her face. But when he asked why, he understood why she was smiling. Mance knew of Val and her wanting a child, but never got one from any of the men she slept with.

Mance hugged Dalla, and congrats her on becoming an aunt.

Mance thought of his Commander, and how he won the battle with little to no loss of men. Jon was smart, he also was a master swordsman, he could talk to a direwolf, he also killed an other, when no one else could. Jon was a leader, king, or commander everyone needed.

XxxxX

The next morning Mance found Jon, talking to Tormund about something. Mance smiled, Jon and Tormund got along amazingly, they were like uncle and nephew. They laughed, joked, and fight with each other.

Mance stepped to stand beside Jon, and he finally noticed that he was there.

"Mance, nice seeing you here," Jon spoke.

Mance nodded, "I know it's early, but congrats on having a child."

Jon nodded and looked back out to the sandy mountains, "Val is still asleep. She wept all night, and I was her crying pillow." Jon smiled. Jon looked to Tormund. "So what is the rule with naming a newborn for the FreeFolk?"

"You wait two years, then you name them. When we were in the great north babes can survive most of the time so we don't name them until there able to walk and talk."

Jon nodded, "Then I will wait two years until I name my twins."

Mance looked at Jon with wide eyes, "Twin? Dalla never told me about Val having twins."

Jon nodded, "Well she is." Jon looked to spaced out for a bit, "So how are Dalla and your child?" Jon looked at Mance.

Mance looked at Jon, "He should come soon, but Dalla is doing fine. She entered our room with a joyful smile on her face." Mance smiled at the memory.

Jon nodded, "We should be returning." Jon turned around to walk back to the city, but before he could leave, Mance saw him turn back around, "We will be having a meeting tonight. Bring the chiefs, I will bring the Lords." Mance nodded, and so did Tormund.

Jon left shortly after.

Mance turned back around to see Tormund was daydreaming. So Mance punched him in the shoulder. He got Tormund's attention.

Mance finally asked, "Still dreaming of your She-Bear, Tormund?"

Tormund laughed, "Aye. Haven't seen her in ages," Tormund looked into the distance, "Miss her dearly."

Mance nodded, "Heard she gave you another healthy daughter." Tormund nodded, "You know her name?"

Tormund nodded, "Lyanna, a southern name to be sure but still she is mine." Tormund spoke, he then looked to Mance, "What do you plan on naming you son?"

Mance smiled. Dalla and he talked about this very recently, and both agreed on it, "We plan on naming him Jon."

Tormund looked to Mance, "After our Jon?" Mance nodded. "That is a good name." Tormund looked back into the distance.

Mance patted Tormund on the shoulder, "Well I should be going, see ya later."

Tormund nodded.

Mance left Tormund to his own doing. And walked back to the city.

—  
Rhaenys Blackfyre (O.C)  
—

Rhaenys was standing beside her twin brother, Aegon Blackfyre. They were both standing in front of the Commander of the Golden Company, Harry Strickland. The commander looked them both up and down, and then looked to there Father, Magister Illyrio Mopatis.

"They have the Blackfyre, and Targaryen violet eyes, but that is it. How do I know you tell the truth that these are the last two Blackfyre alive?"

Father went to speak, but Aegon spoke first, "We are not Blackfyre. We are Targaryen. I am the son of Prince Rhaegar Targaryen. My sister was kept a secret from the seven kingdoms, but when the Usurper attacked Uncle Varys was able to grab a peasant from Flea Bottom and used him as a fake Aegon VI Targaryen and now we're here."

Rhaenys knew that they were Blackfyre. But Aegon was stupid, he believed whatever Father, and Uncle Varys said. But for me… I'm different, I know who I am. And I don't want the Iron Bloody Throne. Too many people have died for the bloody thing it's nonexistent.

Rhaenys just wanted to find the boy from her dreams.

A boy with raven black hair, and dark velvet eyes, almost purple. The boy in her dream was a true Targaryen. Both with the body and eyes.

Rhaenys was brought from her thoughts, by Harry Strickland, "Yay, whatever." He looked back up to Father, "So what is it in for me? You want my men and my elephants. But what do I get in return?"

Father responded. "We can take you home. I can also give you Blackfyre, I have found the sword."

Harry looked to her Father, and laughed, "You found Blackfyre. I already know where Blackfyre is."

Father asked a slave to open a chest beside him. Rhaenys knew what was inside of the chest.

"What are you talking about, Blackfyre is right here." Father gestured to the chest.

Rhaenys saw Harry walk toward the chest, and grabbed the sword from within, but before father could close the chest Rhaenys got to see the dragon egg from within. A white dragon egg with gold.

Rhaenys knew father had three more, a charcoal black egg with red, another egg that was red with grey, and the last was brown and green, but Rhaenys knew that these three were for the Targaryen girl. And the white one was for Aegon.

Once again Rhaenys was taken from her thoughts, by a drawn of the sword. The sword was beautiful. With a black handle with a ruby in the middle of the guard, and with a dragon head at each end of the guard and the final dragon head, for the pommel.

Rhaenys saw Harry laugh again, "You gotta be kidding me, Illyrio. This is a bloody fake. You might as well give me that dragon egg."

Father lost his smile, "What do you mean that is a fake. That is the real deal." Father was trying to lie and was failing.

Harry stopped laughing and brought the sword up to Father's cheek, "The reason this is a fake is that I already saw, and held the real one. The real Blackfyre is in worthy person hands." Harry brought the sword down from his father's cheek, "I won't tell you who the boy is but I will tell you that he is worthy of wielding it. He found the sword when no-one else could. That is my books, show me that person worthy of wielding the legendary sword, Blackfyre." Harry sheathed the sword and handed it back to the servant to put back into the chest.

No-one spoke, but Rhaenys noticed that Harry Strickland was looking at her, and when she caught his eyes, he waved. She waved back as well, and the man's face grew a smile.

He looked back to Father, "Let me think over the deal, and when I have come to a conclusion I will tell you."

Father nodded, "That is fine with me." Father turned around, "Come Aegon, we have to train you to become King." Father called, Aegon to follow.

Father never spoke to Rhaenys, or even tried to get to know her. And no one else really cared about her.

But for the first time, someone did, "What about your daughter Illyrio? Are you just going to leave her to die with us Sellswords?"

Father looked back at me, but then looked up to Harry, "You can have the devil, I don't really care for her anyway."

And in an instant, Rhaenys felt like her heart was broken into little pieces. Rhaenys felt tears going down her cheek.

Rhaenys then felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked up to see it was Harry Strickland, "Come let's give you some food. You have no need to worry about me harming you, you are my guess." He spoke with a smile.

Rhaenys nodded and followed Harry to the Golden Company's camp.

When they go to the tent, she saw tables full of food, and she quickly filled a plate full of food. And went to sit near the Commander. She heard him laugh at the amount of food she had on her plate.

"You must be hungry, Princess Rhaenys," Harry said.

Rhaenys stopped mid bit when she heard him call her a Princess. She looked up at him, "Why did you call me a Princess?" She asked.

"because you are one, Rhaenys." He smiled at her.

She nodded and went back to her food.

When she was done, she was full, she looked up to Harry she saw that he was being whispered to. He nodded every now and then, and when the man that was whispering to him done, Harry motioned him to leave.

Rhaenys wanted to talk about something, so she asked Harry the first thing that came to mind, "You said you wouldn't tell my father, who was the one to find Blackfyre. But are you okay with telling me?" She asked Harry.

Harry looked down at her, and nodded, "Aye, I will tell you, but you have to promise that you won't tell anyone out of this camp." She nodded, so he continued, "The boy's name was Jon Snow. He joined my company for a bit and left. He had dark velvet eyes, that were impossible to miss."

Rhaenys' eyes widen, "The same eyes from my dream."

Harry looked down at her, "What was that, Princess? You dreaming of a man with dark velvet eyes, or something?" He jested with her.

She nodded, "I have been having these dreams every now and then, about a man with dark velvet eyes, and raven black hair," She finished.

She looked up to see Harry was wide-eyed, "That… That is Jon Snow."

She already had that in mind when Harry said Jon Snow, had dark velvet eyes. But now she knew the man's name. Now she can try and find him.

"Jon is in Norvos, Princess." She turned to see Harry told her that. "You have an easy mask to read. And no I won't help you get to him… but I do have a plan, I will accept your father's offer."

"Why." She asked.

"Because I made a promise to Jon Snow, that we will fight and we will take the other's company. His company is new, but when the news of him having Blackfyre, and winning against the Dothraki, spread, his company would grow and grow. And so it will equal the number of the Golden Company. And when that time comes, I will have both you and your brother under my care. And if he wins you will go to him. It gives you the man that you have been dreaming of and gives me peace."

Rhaenys nodded and agreed with the plan. All she had to do now is wait.

—  
Jon Snow  
—

The fresh open air, that the ocean carries is always nice to smell in the early morning. Jon and his men were on they're way to Astapor, to buy the 500 Unsullied, Jon planned on getting.

The Lords of Norvos have given him the gold he would need to buy them, so Jon wouldn't have to take some from his own company's treasurer, and if was to be honest, it was very empty.

Jon has also accepted to have Norvos as his company's many bases. So now Jon had two of the Free Cities to turn to if he ever needs help. All Jon needed to do now was get one on the other side of the Bone Mountains.

Jon was on the deck of his ship, 'Winds Winter', when his Master of Horses, Rakharo, walked up to stand on his left, "Khal, is always like this on a wooden horse?" Rakharo asked.

Jon looked to his left to see that Rakharo was green-faced, and all. Jon wanted to laugh but responded the best he could, "Aye it is Rakharo, you might as well get used to it."

Rakharo nodded, slowly, "But why did you bring your khalasar. If you knew about us, then you would know that we stay as far away as possible from the cursed water."

Jon nodded, "I brought all of you here, because I want you, and my khalasar, to get used to it. Yes, horses are the better way to travel on land, but the ocean is faster, you can get to one side of Essos in twice the time, then when you take a horse." Rakharo nodded, "Well better be going. I want to come with me when I go to make a deal with the Masters. But I want everyone else to stay on the ships, I don't want them to become slaves."

Rakharo nodded, with a tiny smile, "Yes Khal."

Jon then left to find the captain. When Jon found him he was standing beside the wheel. Jon walked up to find, "Captain Jack(*2)." Jon greeted, with a wave.

Jack looked back, and waved at Jon, "Commander. What brings you to see me on this fine morning?" The Captain greeted.

Jon walked to stand beside the Captain, "Well I was wondering how close are we to Astapor."

The Captain nodded, "We should be there by midday."

Jon nodded, but stayed for the past days he was thinking this over and has finally come to a conclusion, "Jack." The Captain looked at him, "I need a fleet, a Commander for the fleet." Jon looked to him, "Would you like to be my Commander of Ships?"

Captain Jack Worraps(*2), was the captain of the 'Winds Winter' And has been a great help, and never asked for anything for payment. He was the right choice.

The Captain turned to Jon, "I would love to." The captain held his arm out.

Jon took it, "With you as Commander of Ships, you can decide what you want the ships to look like, you can pick names, and have a fleet at your beck and call."

Jack nodded, "Thank you for the offer, Commander."

Jon nodded, "It was my pleasure." Jon then left for his cabin.

XxxxX

Jon instantly regrets coming to Astapor. Everywhere he looked he saw slaves, some children, other older folk. Jon already hated it, and he made a vow to himself to never return to Slaver's Bay unless he really had to.

Jon was walking beside a Master named, Kraznys mo Nakloz. He was a big man with a greasy bread. Beside Kraznys, was a little girl who looked to be at the age of ten or eleven, she had dark skin, and puffy black hair, and eyes of molten gold.

She has caught him looking every now and then, and Jon always puts a smile on and waved. He responded with a quick wave and looked back to her master.

"...issi se sȳrje vīlībāzma vali, bisa vys kessa mirre ūndegon. (... they are the best fighting men, this world will ever see.)" Kraznys finished, looking at Jon."

Jon nodded, "Skorkydoso olvie syt 500, āeksio kraznys? (How much for 500, Master Kraznys?)"

Kraznys laughed, "Ao can't yn these tools, ao don't emagon se āeksion syt ziry! (You can't but these tools, you don't have the gold for it!)"

Jon grinned, "Issi ao sure nyke can't sindigon zirȳ? kostan olvie likely sindigon 1,500 lo nyke jeldan naejot. Eman se oktion hen norvos, iā oktion known syt emare iā lot hen āeksion. (Are you sure I can't buy them? I can most likely buy 1,500 if I wanted to. I have the city of Norvos, a city known for having a lot of gold.)" Jon stepped to stand in front of Kraznys, he then looked to the girl, "Nyke also jaelagon naejot sindigon zirȳla. (I also want to buy her.)"

Master Kraznys, didn't speak, so Jon asked again, "Sīr skorkydoso olvie sȳz āeksio kraznys? 500 dovaogēdy hen ñuha iderennon, se se riña? (So how much Good Master Kraznys? 500 unsullied of my choice, and the girl?)"

Kraznys looked to be in thought, and he got his answer, "500 āeksion syt century, se se riña 20 āeksion. Adding bē naejot 2520 āeksion isse total. (500 gold for a century, and the girl 20 gold. Adding up to 2520 gold in total.)" The Master finished.

Jon nodded, "Ivestragī nyke iderēbagon ñuha centuries, se kesan rhaenagon ao, se se tolie sȳz āeksia isse mirrī. Also henujagon se riña kesīr. (Let me pick my centuries, and I will meet you, and the other Good Masters in a bit. Also leave the girl here.)"

Kraznys shook his head, "Kesan umbagon se mazverdagon sure ao mērī iderēbagon se amount hen tools ao promised. (I will remain and build sure you alone choose and amount of the tools you promised.)"

Jon nodded and motioned for the girl to come towards him. She came and stood beside him, "So I heard you know 15 languages." He spoke to her in the common tongue.

She nodded, "I do."

"Well do you know this one. Jak masz na imię? Mój to Jon Snow. (What's your name? Mine is Jon Snow.

The girl looked at him with wide eyes, "I… I don't know that one." A sparkle grew in her eyes, "Can you teach me."

Jon laughed, "Of course I can. But what it translates to is, What is your name? Mine is Jon Snow."

She nodded, "Missandei of Naath."

Jon nodded, "Well Missandei. That is the Old Tongue, from beyond the Wall, in Westeros." Missandei nodded, "Now I better not keep Master Fatso waiting." Missandei's eyes widened, and soon she was laughing.

"Missandei, Do you have any siblings?" Jon asked well looking at the Unsullied, he was quietly asking each one if they were Black Snake, and so far no-one nodded.

Missandei followed Jon, and when he asked her the question, she nodded. "They're here right here."

Jon stopped mid-question, and looked back at her, "When I'm done, we will find them and I will take them away from this shit hole of a home." Jon continued asking.

And in the fourteenth century, when he finally found Black Snake, he left and asked Missandei to find her brothers, she quickly picked them out of the groups of unsullied. So now Jon needed to pick up more.

When he was done he walked back to Kraznys, "Iksan gaomagon. Jaelan se izunnie, sīglie, amplie, fourteenth, se fifteenth centuries. (I am done. I want the fourth, seventh, tenth, fourteenth, and fifteenth centuries.)"

Kraznys nodded, "Skori emā se āeksion jikagon naejot se yard se emili aōha tools ready. (When you have the gold go to the yard and we will have your tools ready.)"

Jon nodded and left to return to his ships and grab the gold ingots. Missandei followed shortly after.

XxxxX

Jon was on Shadow, with the Tormund, Mance, Rakharo, and Missandei when he entered that training yard, to see that The Unsullied that he chose were facing the Master.

Jon rode up to the Masters and got off Shadow. He motioned for everyone to stop as well.

Jon saw Good Master Kraznys, went to stand, "Gōntan ao maghagon se āeksion? (Did you bring the gold?)"

"Nyke maghatan se āeksion. (I brought the gold.)" Jon turned to Missandei and whispered, "Go tell the Thenns, that we're ready."

Missandei nodded and ran to the back to get the Thenns.

Jon looked forward again to see that the Good Master, were staring at him. Jon looked to his right to see that Tormund, "What are you thinking about Tormund?" J9n asked.

Tormund looked to him, "Why did you buy the girl?" Tormund went straight to the point.

Jon looked back at the Masters, "Because look at these shits. Would you want to stay with them for the rest of your life." Jon saw Tormund shake his head, "So I gave her freedom… Also, the shits probably played with her."

Tormund went to respond but was stopped by Missandei running back to stand beside Jon.

Jon looked down at her, "Are they coming?" She nodded, "Good." Jon looked back at the Master, and spoke clearly, "Se āeksion should sagon kesīr shortly. (The gold should be here shortly.)"

Jon saw some of them nod, but most of them looked at him annoyed. Jon looked back to see that the Thenns were here, and with the gold. Jon stood to the side for the Thenns to get a pass and to give the master the gold.

When the gold was giving to the Masters, Jon steps forward, "Eman given ao se āeksion. Sir skoriot iksis se qilōny? (I have given you the gold. Now where is the whip?)"

Master Kraznys stepped forward, with the whip in hand. When he got to Jon he held out his hand, "Gūrogon se qilōny valītsos. (Take the whip boy.)"

Jon took the whip and turned around to the 500 Unsullied he got, "Memēbagon! (March!)" He yelled and they did, "Keligon! (Stop!)" They stopped, "Henujagon!(Leave!)" And they turned around to leave.

Jon walked to his horse with Missandei beside him. He helped her up onto Shadow and then he got on and went to the head of his Unsullied army. When they were outside the gate, Jon yelled, "Keligon! (Stop!)" They did, Jon then threw the whip into the sand, and grabbed Missandei's chain, and took it off, "Iksā mirre dāez! iksan daor playing lēda ao. Kostā henujagon se nyke won't arghugon ao ilagon. Yn lo ao umbagon kesan treat ao hae lentor. Yn se iderennon iksis aōhon. (You are all free! I am not playing with you. You may leave and I won't hunt you down. But if you stay I will treat you like family. But the choice is yours.)"

Jon heard nothing for a bit, but before he knew it the Unsullied started to bang their spears into the ground. Jon smiled, he had done the second part of his contract with the shadow binder Quaithe, the only thing he had to do now was going to Old Valyria.

Jon looked to Mance, "I want you to take the FreeFolk and the Unsullied to Braavos. With half of the felt. Leave the Winds Winter behind for me okay." Mance nodded. Jon then looked to Rakharo, "Anha zala yer tat take jin khalasar, tat norvos. Yer hash tat vo enter jin city, yer hash tat stay outside jin walls. Yer tikh take jin eshna sachi ki fleet, vosma leave ato behind ha anna. (I want you to take the khalasar, to Norvos. You are not to enter the city, you are to stay outside the walls. You will take the other half of the fleet, but leave one behind for me.)" Rakharo nodded and went to the ships.

Jon looked at Missandei, "What I said to the unsullied, about being free, I also meant it to you as well, Missandei."

Missandei looked up at Jon, and smiled, "I will stay."

Jon nodded, "You will have to go with Mance. I will be going somewhere dangerous soon, and I want you to be safe." Missandei nodded, "Now let's go to the ship."

XxxxX

"You want to go where?!" Jack asked Jon.

Jon rolled his eyes, "I need you to take me to Valyria, Jack. I know it's stupid, but I need to go there."

Jack shook his head, "Whatever it is in Valyria that you are okay with risking your life, better be worth it Jon." Jack looked to Jon, and nodded, "I will help with this stupid quest of yours."

"Thank you, Jack." Jon turned around to go to his cabin to sleep.

Jon woke to see smoke everywhere and destroyed buildings. Jon looked around to see the same sight as to when he woke. Jon took a step forward and saw a burnt corpse.

Jon backed up, and heard a crunch, he turned around to see bones. Jon was spooked. But when he saw the chest his father gave him, he went over to it. And when he got there, he heard a voice… no, wait for three voices.

"Hatch us."

"Bring our kind back to the world."

"Awaken the fire."

"You are our father."

The voices repeated those words over and over again. Jon was taken from the voices by a rumble coming from behind him. He looked back to see a volcano erupting. Magma flew everywhere. The smoke grew and Jon swore he saw a shadow of a beast that has been dead for a century. Jon swore he saw a shadow of a dragon. Jon looked back to the chest and he heard three heartbeats.

The smoke was growing thicker and thicker by the second, then Jon heard a roar from the shadow of the dragon. Then Jon felt something stabbing him in the chest, and then a slit of the throat.

XxDreamEndxX

Jon sat up with sweat going down his face. Jon stood from his bed and went outside for some air. When he got to the deck, he saw that the sun was up, and shining. Jon went to the ledge and took a few deep breaths in.

'What the fuck was that?' He asked himself.

Jon stood there for a few minutes, but to Jon, it was hours, in thought. Jon was taken from his thoughts by Jack.

"Jon, you okay?" Jack asked.

Jon looked to him, he slowly nodded, "Yes, I'm fine… just a bad dream." Jon looked back out to the sea.

Jack nodded and left Jon to be.

Jon took one more deep breath in and then went back to his cabin, he looked over to the chest, his father gave him. Jon slowly walked towards it, he skidded his hand over the led. Jon looked to the lock, he then grabbed the key that was around his neck and brought it towards the lock.

He stopped midway, Jon shook his head from the thought he just had, 'That was a dream.' Jon stood and walked back to the cot, and laid down on it.

Jon was silently thinking, about the dream he had. Bones, and corpses. Magma, and smoke. Dragons, and stab wounds. Volcano, and shadow.

'What does this all mean?' Jon thought to himself.

Jon thought over everything, 'Bones, and corpses obviously mean death. Volcano and shadow could mean disaster. Magma and smoke could mean destruction. Now dragons, and stab wounds.'

Jon then looked to the chest, and remembered what it was saying, 'Hatch us. Bring our kind back to the world. Awaken the Fire. And you are our father.'

Jon, was in his thoughts for too long to realize that he was hungry. So Jon stood from his coot dressed in new clothes, washed his face, and left. When Jon left his room he went straight to the deck, and to see that everyone was getting breakfast, and for breakfast it was fish.

Jon got a plate and was served, he then walked to find Jack and found him on the wheel. Jon walked to him and stood beside him.

They didn't say a thing, Jon ate in silence, and Jack stirred in silence. When Jon was done his fish, he spoke, "How long will it take us to get to Valyria?"

Jack looked to him, "With the weather like this, I would say three to four days, but with a storm, it could be pushed up to six days."

Jon nodded and left to his cabin.

XxxxX

Without a storm, Jon was able to get to Valyria by the fourth day. Now Jon was in a rowboat, with his chest, swords, and two other men. Jon looked back to the island they would be landing on.

The island was small, but with a huge destroyed building on it. Most likely a library, or a mansion for one of the great houses, Valyria once had. Within a few minutes they were there, Jon was the first to step out and the instant his feet touched the soil, he felt a huge fire grow in him. He also got the feeling something was telling him to go to the building.

Jon looked back to his men, and told them to grab the chest and follow. They did and started the walk to the building. They had no interaction with the Stone Men. They stayed far away from them. But when they got to the top they saw the door opened. Jon drew Blackfyre and started to walk slowly into the building. When he entered he saw books and scrolls, 'So it is a library.'

Jon looked back at his men and motioned for them to come closer and to put down the chest.

When they put down the chest they walked towards him and he whispered, "Go back to the ship, and grab bigs and a few more hands." They nodded and left.

Jon looked back into the library, he started to walk around, to see how big this was. Jon was still walking around when he heard the door shut. He looked back to see that no one was here. He looked around and found the chest. He walked towards it, and when he got there, he saw a note on top of it.

'That wasn't there.' Jon thought to himself. He picked up the note and opened it.

'Open the chest and read the contents'

The note read.

Jon was resistance at first, but his father did say, 'unless you really need to.'

And the note told him to read the contents, so to Jon that was something he really needed to. So Jon grabbed the key from around his neck, and puts it into the lock, and twisted.

The lock was unlocked, and Jon took it off. And wit shaky hands he opened the chest, to get hit with a whole lot of heat. When Jon looked back into the chest he saw scrolls, two cloaks, and eggs… no dragon eggs! There were three dragon eggs in the chest!

Jon was too into the contents of the chest that he didn't know someone was behind him. Jon looked behind him to see a man with a long golden blonde beard and longer golden blonde hair, the man had emerald green eyes. Jon turned around slowly and stood. The man followed him with his eyes. When Jon finally got to his feet, the man looked to the waterskin beside him.

Jon looked down at the waterskin as well, and looked back up to the man, to see he was walking towards him. Jon grabbed the waterskin, then walked towards a table, and sat the waterskin down on it. And walked back to his chest. The man walked to the waterskin and opened it, and chugged the whole thing down.

When the man was done he looked to Jon, and spoke with a broken voice, "Thank you."

Jon nodded and saw that the man walked back to where he was before, laid down, on the stone of the library. Jon looked back to his chest and grabbed the cloaks. When Jon opened them up, he knew one was a maiden's cloak. The maiden's cloak, was gray, with white running wolves all over it. The other cloak was a black cloak with red dragons.

Jon looked between the cloaks and puts them down on the stone floor. Jon then grabbed a scroll, and read the contents inside.

'If the babe in Lyanna Targaryen, is a boy, he will have the name of Crowned Prince Daeron Targaryen.

If the babe is a girl, she will have the name of Princess Visenya Targaryen.

Signed

Crowned Prince Rhaegar Targaryen '

Jon dropped the scroll, 'Why is that in the chest. Aunt Lyanna was raped by Prince Rhaegar.' Jon grabbed another scroll and opened it to read it.

'Dear Lya,

I have arrived at King's Landing. My Father wants me to lead the Dornish army and the rest of the Targaryen army to fight my cousin Robert Baratheon.

I know I'm good with a sword, but Robert and his hammer, are one mind and body. I have little chance to win against him. But for the babe in you, I promise I will return to you and Elia.

Hope Arthur isn't being a hassle, and the baby is fine and you are healthy.

Love,

Rhaegar'

Dropped, grabbed a new one.

'I stand and witness the marriage of Prince Rhaegar Targaryen, and Lady Lyanna Stark, they are one soul and one body.

Signed,

Elia Targaryen'

Jon dropped the scroll, and grabbed his head, 'Why would Father have these?' Then it came to him, 'No… no… I can't be… I can't be a Targaryen… My father is Eddard Stark…'

'You can have two. Eddard as your father, for raising you, and giving you a home, to live under. He kept you safe. He kept you a secret, for you are of the Blood. If he didn't you would have died by, King Robert Baratheon. And Rhaegar Targaryen as your biological father." A voice said to Jon.

Jon looked around to see if someone was there… minus the man from before, who looks to be sleeping. Jon continued to look around, 'Where are you, and how do you know?'

The voice spoke again, 'I am far from here, I know because I have a thousand and one eyes.'

Jon was confused, 'What do you mean!'

The voice spoke, 'If you don't know… then allow me to show you, what happened sixteen years ago.'

Jon then felt like he was flying, and when he stops he was standing beside an old man, with red-eye. But before he could do anything, the man spoke, "Watch, and see what is about to happen." It was the same voice from his head.

Jon listened and looked forward. He was in the stands of a tourney. A knight that just knocked down three squares and the king wanted his death. The knight left, and the King asked the crown prince to find the traitor knight.

The old man grabbed his arm and now they were in a forest, where the knight was. The knight slowly took off his helmet… her helmet. When Jon saw her face, he spoke, "Arya?"

The man shook his head, "No, that right there is Lyanna Stark, your mother. Keep watching."

Jon nodded and keep his eyes on Lyanna Stark. Jon then heard the creak of a branch. He looked back to see a silver-haired haired man with the same eyes as him the same piercing violet. Behind him was a knight wearing golden armour and had a white cape.

"That is Prince Rhaegar Targaryen, your father and his sworn sword, and best friend Ser Arthur Dayne, the Sword of the Morning." The Old man spoke.

Jon nodded and looked back to see that Lyanna Stark was glaring at the Prince. Jon heard the Prince speak.

"My Lady, why the glare. I'm not here to take you to my Mad Father."

Lyanna looked back at the Kingsguard, "What about him, the title is in its name."

Rhaegar looked back at his sword, "Well it's too bad for my father that, Ser Arthur here, is loyal to me, not my father." He looked back at Lyanna, "Also the Kingsguard, aren't really good at speaking, so there is no need for you to worry your beautiful little head."

Lyanna laughed, "Well isn't he a shit guard. That the best you got with flattery My Prince."

"Aye, I have more, but I am on a timer, and I haven't been able to find the ugly knight my father wants dead. Have you seen him by any chance?" Rhaegar responded.

Lyanna giggled, "No, I haven't seen the ugly knight, the king wants but he did leave this behind." She handed Rhaegar, a shield with a laughing WeirWood tree.

Rhaegar took the shield, "Thank you, My Lady. I will make sure my father gets this." He turned around, "Now have a nice day, will you."

"That was the beginning of the Song of Ice and Fire. A lady dressed as a knight and got the prince to fall in love with her. But that's not the ending, dear boy." The Old man said.

Jon looked up at the man, knowing there was more, "Now let me show you more." The Old man puts his hand on Jon's shoulder.

XxxxX

Jon has seen everything, he has seen the promise the prince made to the lady. He saw the marriage, and Princess Elia expecting to share her bed with another lady. He saw how the Rebellion began, and how it ended. He saw the fall of King Aerys, and why Ser Jamie Lannister killed his king.

But now he was standing in a tower in Drone, watching as his mother hugged him, and saying sweet everything to him, giving him his name, Daeron Targaryen. Jon saw his mother was weak, and he could hear the fighting going on outside of the tower.

"Mommy loves you. Daddy loves you. Your stepmother loves you. You will be safe with my family, my sweet. Uncle Ned will care for you, and make you feel loved." Lyanna whispered to him.

Jon saw one of the maid's whisper something in her ear, and shortly after, Lyanna gave the babe Jon to the maid. Then the door opened to show a young Eddard Stark. Jon saw him run to the side of the bed, and he saw how Ned held his sister's hand. Jon saw Lyanna made Ned promise to protect him, and never let anyone know who he was. Jon saw Ned leaving the tower with the baby him.

"Now you know who you really are. You have seen the beginning and ending of the Usurper's Rebellion." Jon looked to the old man, and the old man stared back, "Now what are you going to do? Are you going to cry in a corner, until the world ends, or are you going to take back what was rightfully yours?"

Jon knew his answer before he even asked, "I will take back what was rightfully mine."

The old man smiled, "Good, take back my ancestor's throne." Jon widened his eyes, the old man laughed, "I have had many names, but I mainly went by BloodRaven, I was the hand of the King for both King Aerys the first and King Maeker the first. I am the bastard son of Aegon the fourth, My name is Brynden Rivers." Jon's eyes grew wider than average, "I should be leaving soon, but before I go I will be giving you something, that no one has any knowledge of. I also ask you to send your younger cousin, Brandon, to me beyond the Wall."

The old man brought his hand to Jon's forehead, and closed his eyes. In an instant, Jon was seeing dragons, and people be killed by magma, and lava. Jon closed his eyes, from the sight. When he opened them again he was in the same library he was in before Brynden Rivers took him on the trip of the past.

Jon sat up to see all the books, and scrolls were gone, he also noticed that the cloaks his mother wore, weren't there, so he stood and walked outside to see that the books, scrolls, cloaks and a horn? were there, he re-entered to notice that the chest was still there. But when Jon looked into the chest his eggs were gone, but then he heard muffled screaming coming from above him. Jon stood, and walked to the stairs, and walked up to the roof and saw that there was a pyre and on the pyre was three of his men, tied to posts. In front of them were his eggs.

Jon then remembered a memory, Bloodraven, gave him. Dragons will be awakened by a blood sacrifice. Jon just walked forward to the pyre, took off his belt, which had his sword, Blackfyre, and his dagger on, he then went and grabbed the eggs, and sat down, beside his sword... Out of nowhere, the pyre set fire. It grew and grew, Jon's vision started to blur. Jon felt no pain, from the fire. Then Jon heard creaks coming from his lap. Jon looked down at the eggs. One was pure black with tints of red and grey, the other was emerald green with bronze, the last was ocean blue with silver. Jon looked closer to the pure black one to see golden/amber glowing from the cracks.

Jon noticed something was missing, so he grabbed Blackfyre, and slit his hand, and with the blood from his hand, he rubbed some on to each egg.

'For dragons to hatch, they need a pyre, a human blood sacrifice, and someone with the blood can be dead or alive. If the person is alive, the dragon will give the person a certain amount of time to be unburnt.' Jon thought to himself.

The hatching continued, and a few seconds later, little wings started to poke out of the eggs. Then the heads, and soon the bodies. The baby dragons looked around for a bit, and when they noticed Jon, they started to crawl onto him.

Jon didn't notice how long he was on fire, but when he looked back up he saw no fire, he only saw smoke and bones. Jon looked back at the dragons. The biggest dragon, had black of scales, with red spikes, and horns, his wing membranes, and under scales were grey. The dragon also had golden/amber eyes. When Jon looked into its eyes, he felt something inside his mind move, and now he was staring back at his real body.

'What the fuck!' Jon shouted.

Jon blinked, and now he was back into his body, looking down at the black dragon. Jon shook his head. He then looked to his shoulder, to see the smallest. The dragon had ocean blue scales, with silver eyes, horns, spikes, under scales, and wing membranes. She looked at the calmest of the three. Jon then looked to the last dragon, he had emerald green scales, under scales, horns, spikes, and wing membranes, his eyes were beating bronze.

When Jon was done examining his dragons he stood to his feet. He then noticed he was butt naked, and his sword had no sheath. Jon picked up Blackfyre, and turned to the stairs, and walked down, and left.

When he got out he noticed, Jack, the man from earlier and his crew was standing there with wide eyes. Jon knew what they were shocked about, but didn't care and continued to walk down to the ocean. When he got there he noticed that the rowboats were there, he then looked to the dragons. He looked down at himself, he was covered in ashes, and some ash. He needed to get cleaned. Jon continued to walk to the ocean, when his feet were in the water, he got on his knees, and brought his hands down to the water and made a cup with his hands, and brought it back up, closed his eyes and cleared his face with it.

Jon then stood slowly and walked back to see that everyone was getting the boats ready to leave. He looked at each one and saw the books, scrolls, letters, and his mother's cloaks were there. Jon walked to the closet boat and got in.

When they got to the boat, exited, and walked to his cabin. When he got there he washed his body and got dressed for bed. But before Jon could get into bed, the dragons started to sing, and move around on his desk. Jon looked to them and saw they were trying to get his attention.

They succeeded, Jon walked towards them and saw them get excited. When Jon stood in front of them, the dragons started to move around again, Jon rolled his eyes and held his hand out. And one by one, they started to climb onto his hand, and up to his arm, and onto his shoulders.

Jon turned to go to his bed but was stopped by the grumble coming from his stomach. Jon looked down, and saw that the dragons also looked down, where the noise was coming from. Jon turned back to the door and left, to find food for him and his dragons.

When Jon found one of the cooks, the man looked to his dragons, and said, "Meat?" Jon nodded, and the man left to below the deck to see if he can find some. The man came back with none, "Couldn't find any commander. The best I can think of his fish." The cook suggested.

Jon nodded and left to find a fishing rod. When Jon found one he returned to the deck, and tossed the line into the water, and waited, and waited, and waited. When Jon finally caught one, he was disappointed, it was too tiny for the dragons to share, and it was also deformed.

Jon tossed the line back in, and waited again, and again, and again. But this time he has amusement to watch. His dragons climbed off his shoulders and onto the railing. Jon watched them try to bite at the rob and failing epically. Jon laughed at how they were acting, he knew that when the grow bigger he won't be able to see this.

He watched the dragons play fight with each other, biting, clawing at each other. Jon watched as they sing little song, with them trying to roar. But when Jon caught the black on trying to get back to him, he saw the emerald green one fight him and pushed him off the railing. Jon's eyes widened in fear, he dropped to rod, and jumped after his dragon.

Jon saw a little splash when he got onto the railing and saw the dragon trying to stay above water, but failing. Jon jumped into the water, a fare dissent away to make sure the dragon doesn't move that much. Jon dived and saw the amber eyes of his dragon, he swam toward the golden eyes, when he was in front of it, he grabbed it lightly and swam toward the surface.

When he got to the surface he carefully put the dragon on his head and saw that the boat was further away then it was before and swam towards it, making sure the dragon on the head was as far away from the water as possible. The closer he got closer he could see his other dragons. They were both looking around, and when they saw him they started moving in his direction. Jon watched as they both almost fell into the water as well, but thanks to Jack and the man from earlier, which they both grabbed one each, and Jon saw the dragons react instantly and saw them biting the person's fingers.

Jon took a deep breath when he felt, little feet moving around on his head, and a tail moving around his neck. Jon laughed when the dragon put his head in front of him. When Jon got to the boat the grabbed the dragon on his head and moved him to his left shoulder, Jon slowly climbed, and got back onto the deck, he laid down, taking deep breaths. Jon felt the dragon moved to his chest, Jon looked down at him and saw that the dragon had its wings covering his head. Jon looked back up into the sky. He then heard footsteps coming from the left of him.

Jon looked to see Jack , and the man, where walking towards him. Carrying both of the dragons, the dragons were still biting their fingers. Jon saw the blood all over their hands.

Both men looked at him, Jon nodded, knowing what they were asking him. They both slowly went to their knees, and brought the dragons to his chest, to sleep beside there brother. When the dragon noticed that they were being let go of, and put on his chest, they looked excited. They both jumped out of the men's hands, and onto his stomach. They both started to move around, and walked towards there brother, and by the light breathing was feeling through his wet shirt, was sleeping.

Jon looked up to the men, "Thank you." He looked to their hands, "How are your hands."

Both men laughed, Jack responded, "They hurt as hell. I'm never grabbing one of them again." The other man nodded.

Jon looked to the other, "I never got your name?"

The man nodded, his emerald green eyes sparkled, "Why don't you take a guess." His accent was of Westerosi.

Jon thought, the man was of average height, he had long golden/blonde hair going down to his mid-back, he also had emerald green eyes. Jon thought of all the great and peasant houses of Westeros. From the man's looks, he cut it down to the south of the Neck.

'Westeros Houses, with emerald green eyes…' Jon eyes widened.

The man had the same body from as Ser Jamie Lannister, from when the Bloodraven showed him the truth.

"House Lannister. You're from House Lannister." Jon spoke.

The man grinned, "Aye. Gerion Lannister." He held out his no bloody hand. Jon shook it without shook it slowly, to not wake up the three sleeping dragons.

"Well nice meeting you, everyone knows me as Jon Snow, but my real name is Daeron Targaryen," Jon spoke. Jack, Gerion, and the rest of his men looked at him with wide eyes, "We will talk about this later, but I ask all of you to keep it a secret… please." Slowly everyone nodded.

Jon's stomach grumbled again, "I need food." He looked back up into the dark, smoky, sky. Jon looked over to Jack, "When will we be out of this bloody sea?"

"By the morning, Commander. But where will we be going?" Jack responded.

Jon looked back into the sky, it has been a few weeks, but he missed Val, and Arianne much, they were both in Norvos, but then he remembered what the shadow binder said, "Where going to Myr, Jack. Also, we need food for these boys and girls." He pointed to his dragons.

Jack slowly nodded, "What do they eat? And why to Myr?"

Jon looked up at him, "Meat. But I already asked one of the cooks, if they had any, and they had none, and that is why I was out here, fishing." Jon saw Jack nod, and continued."Where going to Myr because I need to see someone, and to get something."

Jack nodded, "I will get onto that in the morning. But right now we need to fill your stomach." Jack slowly turned around and left.

Jon looked back up and closed his eyes. 'Might as well get some sleep in, before my food comes.' Jon thought.

—  
Val(four weeks later)  
—

Val looked down at her belly, the bump was most definitely there, bigger than Dalla's when she was at this time. Val looked back up to the baby, Dalla gave birth to a moon ago

Val knew what the boy's name was going to be in two years time. The babe had Dalla's hair, cheeks, and eyes. But everything else was Mance's. The babe was being a rascal since he was born. Making noises all night, and crying every time he couldn't see Dalla or Val.

'I'm giving birth to, two of theses. Old Gods help us.' She thought to herself.

Val was looking at the babe when the door opened to show Dalla was opening it. The baby looked up to see his mother, he started to make baby noises. Dalla walked closer, and picked him up, with one of her arms. She looked to Val and held out a hand, which had a scroll in it.

Val looked up at her sister, "A scroll from Mance. It says Jon has returned. He also returned with something very important, and when he returns we are having a meeting, with all the commanders, Masters, and the lord, and ladies of this city."

Val grabbed the scroll, and read it.

'Jon has returned. He has also returned with something special. He has asked you to get the chiefs, commanders, masters, and lords and ladies from Norvos ready for a meeting. Jon has already sent ravens out to Arthur, and Joeanna.

Mance Rayder, Master of Whispers'

Val handed back the scroll, and stood slowly, "Have you told them yet?" She asked Dalla, her response was a shake of the head, "I will get everyone ready." Dalla nodded.

Val left, to find Lord Nortos, and Lady Mellario. Val was walking down a hallway when she saw Arianne. She smiled, her soon to be lover was indeed beautiful. Even when she wasn't wearing something, that was showing too much skin.

Arianne looked back at her, and smiled, "Val, what can I do for you? Or is it, do you?" Arianne jest.

Val smiled, "Jon wants the Lords and Ladies, ready for a meeting when he returns. I was looking for your mother, and Lord Nortos."

Arianne nodded, "What is it Jon, wants a meeting for?"

Val shook her head, "No idea. Mance only said, 'important things'."

Arianne nodded. They continued to walk to wherever the winds take them. They pass the walls and doors. Not knowing where they were going, until they stopped in front of the Maester's room.

Val knocked and entered, with Arianne following shortly behind her. Val saw the Maester was writing a letter.

Val spoke, "Maester," he looked up and smiled, "Can you check on the babes?"

The Maester nodded, "Of course. Come lay down." Val followed, and laced down, he started to ask questions, "How are they? Are they kicking a lot, or are they behaving?"

"It's off and on. One kicks a lot and the other seems to want to sleep all the time."

The maester nodded, "It sounds like you have a boy and a girl, in there."

Val nodded and looked to Arianne, who looked to be acting normal, but she could see she was sad that she couldn't be the one being pregnant with Jon's children. Arianne saw that she was looking at her, and turned away.

"They seem to be normal. Keep eating, and they will be a healthy bunch."

Val nodded and sat up, and went to Arianne, she looked back the maester, "Thank you." The maester nodded, she left with Arianne beside her. She walked to her room, and opened the door and pushed Arianne into it. Arianne looked shocked. But before she could ask, Val spoke, "I need a hugging pillow. I would normally use Jon, but he isn't here. So I decided that because we're going to be fucking the same man, and most likely sleep in the same bed. We could get used to each other's company in bed."

Arianne looked at her. "Just to let you know I have slept with other women before."

Val nodded, "I thought as much. But still why not. But before he go and start fighting over which side we sleep on Jon. I always sleep on his left you can have his right."

Arianne nodded. Val walked over to the bed and got undressed, and dressed into some sleep wear-one of Jon's grey shirts. She quickly got into the bed and saw that Arianne was slowly going towards the bed, and did the same, but stayed with her underclothes, and got into the bed.

Val slowly closed her eyes, and felt sleep taking over her. Within a few minutes she was passed out, and so was Arianne. Both hugging each other.

—  
Mance Rayder  
—

When Mance got the raven saying Jon was returning with some important things, he was suspecting dragons. Mance was shocked when he first saw them in the wooden cages. He was shocked by the story that Jon told him, about Jon being a Targaryen Prince, and about the awakening of the dragons.

How Jon had to sacrifice three of his men, to bring back the dragons. Mance felt like he was going insane, from the knowledge he was just given, and the title he was giving.

'Master of Whispers.' Jon told him, and when he asked Jon why, he responded with, 'Bards are the best information finders, and you were King-Beyond-The-Wall, you can take children under your wing and take care of them. I heard that the Spider has a system of little children giving him the information he has. I want you to do the same, but unlike the Spider, you will feed them, and when they come back with information, you give them treats, and clothes.'

But Mance was brought out of his thoughts, by the sounds of steel hitting steel. Mance looked up to see he was in front of a blacksmith's shop. Mance looked over to Jon, who was putting the ocean blue dragon, which Jon named Līāna(*5), after his mother, back into her cage. Jon looked sad as he did this.

When Jon was finally able to get the dragon into her cage, he closed the cage and pulled the curtain over the door. Jon grabbed Blackfyre, and looked back at him, and motioned him to watch the donkey, which had the cages attached to. Mance followed his order and made sure no one touched the donkey.

When Jon finally exited the shop, it felt like five hours went by, but only two, Jon left the shop with a boy the same age as him following him. Mance looked to Jon confused, but before he could ask Jon spoke, "I can answer your question later, but right now, I need to do something." Mance nodded, Jon smiled, "Thank you for doing this for me."

Jon grabbed a bag of gold dragons, and walked back into the shop, the boy stayed behind. Just like last time, Jon returned, with Blackfyre in a new sheath, and a bit less gold than when he entered, with the bag.

Jon looked to Mance and the boy, "Mance this is Gendry Waters, my new Commander, and Master of Smiths. Gendry this is Mance Rayder, my Master of Whispers, and Second in Command, you will meet my third in command when we return to the base. (*6)"

Mance looked to the boy. The boy had blue eyes and dark brown hair. The boy also had broad shoulders and had hands to wield a War Hammer. The boys were of average height.

Mance held out his hand, and the boy grabbed it and shook, "Nice meeting ya. As Jon said, I'm Mance. No Lord, just Mance." The boy nodded.

"Gendry." The boy responded.

Mance saw Jon nod, "Now that the introductions are finished, we need to head to the docks, to see if we can find my Commander of Arms, also my Commander of Spears. We also need to get the Unsullied a Commander."

Both Mance and Gendry nodded. Mance knew the names of the first two commanders, Arthur, and Joeanna Reyne. A house that was supposed to be destroyed, and gone from the world. But it seems like one of the minor lords of the house went to Essos, got in a drunk marriage, and had a babe with the lady that birth Arthur.

Mance watched as Jon walked over to the other side of the donkey, and opened the cage. Jon came back around with the green dragon, which was named Tegonāzma(*5). Mance saw Gendry's eyes widened.

"Is that what… no that's impossible… my eyes are playing tricks on me." Gendry spoke.

Mance laughed, "No, my boy. Your eyes aren't playing tricks on you. What Jon is currently holding is a baby dragon, a real, living, breathing, moving dragon."

"But how… dragons are supposed to be dead?" Gendry asked.

Mance looked over to Gendry, "Let me tell you something, my boy. This company that you have joined, is called the 'Brotherhood of the Old Gods'. Most of the men in the company are from beyond the Wall, and you are currently talking to the former King-Beyond-The-Wall, but the name has been moved onto that man there." He pointed to Jon, "King of the FreeFolk, we named him. He has made stuff you would think impossible happen. He has talked to a direwolf. He has fought an Other and killed it. He brought the FreeFolk south of the wall, which no King-Beyond-The-Wall has ever done. He found one of House Targaryen's swords, Blackfyre. He wields the sword of the Red God, Lightbringer. He has sealed the Smoking sea and lived. He stayed on an island filled with stone men, and live. Now he brought dragons back." Mance looked down at Gendry, the boy was wide-eyed, "Our Company might be small but our Head Commander is someone special, and soon this company will pass the Golden Company, in power and strength."

Mance looked forward to seeing Jon was looking at him, Jon quickly looked away with a growing blush. Mance looked down at Gendry, "He might be a bastard, but he has proven the whole world that Bastards can rise high in the world. He has passed the great eight bastards of Aegon the Unworthy." Mance grabbed one of Gendry's shoulders, "You have choices, the right choice to join this company, you are young, you will see this company grow and grow."

Gendry shook his head, "I didn't join… Jon brought me from Master Tobho… he said he saw something special in me, and I wasn't going to be able to achieve it in a shitty blacksmith's shop."

Mance nodded, "Well let's hope he right about you."

Gendry nodded, "Let's hope so."

Mance looked forward, Jon was looking at his dragon, which was on his shoulder. Mance smiled, 'We made the right choice in naming him King.'

Within a few minutes, they all stood at the docks. Both Jon and Gendry were watching the donkey. Well, Mance went to find his fellow commanders. He was stopped by the sight of a little boy, who looked hungry, he was also grabbing at his knees.

Mance walked towards him. The boy noticed him walking towards him, and crawled backward. Mance stopped and spoke in a kind voice, "You look hurt, so I came to see what I can do for you." The boy looked nervous, Mance took another few steps forward, the boy didn't back up. When Mance was right in front of the boy he went to his knees, he looked down at the boy's knees, he looked back up at the boy, "May I take a look? I promise I won't bite."

The boy slowly nodded, the boy moved his hands out of Mance view of his knees. The knees were scraped, and the left knee had small pieces of wood in. Mance careful grabbed the boys right knee, "Tell me if this hurts?" The boy nodded.

Mance poked at a few places, all hurt the boy, Mance looked back up at the boy, "You will need to see a Maester, for these. But you will also need to eat some food. Who do you live with, my boy?"

The boy looked hesitant at first, but quickly answered, "I… I… live with my siblings." Mance nodded.

"How often do you and your siblings eat?" Mance continued.

"Whenever we get food."

Mance nodded, "How about this. You take me to your siblings, and I will take you to where I live, I will give you the food you will need, and the Maester to look at your wounds." Mance looked up at the boy and smiled.

The boy looked hesitant, it took his longer to answer, but he answered, "O… okay."

The boy tried to stand, but Mance stopped him, "Oh no you don't. You are not walking in this state." Mance picked the boy up, like you would a little child, "Now can you point me in the direction of your siblings?"

The boy nodded, and pointed towards the other end of the docks.

But before Mance could take a step, someone tapped his shoulder.

Mance turned to see that both Reynes were behind him, Arthur asked, "Where's Jon."

Mance pointed towards Jon and Gendry, "Over there. Tell Jon I will be back later."

Arthur nodded, and walked towards Jon, "Okay."

—  
Jon Snow  
—

'Bastard son of Robert Baratheon.' Jon thought

From what his father told him about House Baratheon, but many a young Robert Baratheon, was that they had, sapphire eyes, and dark black hair. Gendry had the looks, he has the fury, he was also a brilliant blacksmith.

Somewhere deep down, told Jon, that they would be best of friends. That Jon wouldn't hate him for what his father did to his biological father. And it was proven, a friendship grew well they were waiting for Mance to return.

Well they were waiting for Mance, they chatted, got to know each other, and what they like in women. Jon found out Gendry, like women who were a mix of loyal and fierce. He liked dark haired women.

When Jon and Gendry were talking about dragons, a thought came to mind, 'House Baratheon has Targaryen blood in them, they had it from Orys Baratheon, the bastard brother of Aegon I Targaryen. Not only from Orys, but also from Rhaelle Targaryen, the mother of Steffon Baratheon.'

Jon looked to Līāna's cage, and back at Gendry.

Gendry saw this, "What is it Jon?"

Jon knew this was a bad area to do this but he really wanted to know, if Gendry could touch a dragon, without the dragon biting his fingers, "I want to test something."

Jon walked over to Līāna's cage and opened it. Līāna got onto his hand, which could barely hold her in anymore, climb up his arm and to his shoulders. She tied her tail around his neck.

Jon turned to Gendry, who looked worried, "Jon… what are you doing?"

Jon looked around and saw everyone stopped and was currently looking at him. He looked around and saw both Arthur and Joeanna, were in the crowd, looking at him with wide eyes.

Jon looked back at Gendry, and started to walk towards him, "If what I'm thinking is true, the dragons won't hurt you." He looks into Gendry's eyes, "Give me your hand."

Gendry's eyes grew, "No way! I'm not giving you my hand, not with the dragon on your shoulder!"

Jon shook his head, "Just give me your bloody hand Gendry. If what I am thinking is true then, the dragons won't hurt you." Jon repeated.

Gendry shook his head, "Okay, I will give you my hand… but if that thing bites off my hand… I swear I will make your life miserable!" Gendry said and gave him his left hand.

Jon grabbed his hand, with his right. With his left hand he pointed to Gendry's hand, he looked at Līāna and said, "Jikagon naejot. (Go to.)"

Līāna untied her tail and moved down his arm, and when she got to where Jon was holding Gendry's hand, palm up, she started to sniff at it for a bit. Within a few more seconds, she was climbing onto Gendry's hand, and up his shoulder and did the same thing as she did with Jon.

Jon smiled, and dropped Gendry's hand, and backed up a bit, 'It worked! Oh my Seven Hells, it actually worked!' Jon looked to Gendry, who's eyes were closed, and said, "Opening your eyes Gendry. She won't hurt you."

Gendry slowly opened his eyes, and looked down at his hand, and saw no blood. He then looked to his shoulder and saw the dragon looking back at him. He looked back at Jon, and pointed to Līāna, "Sh… She… She's on… my shoulder… why… why in the… blo… bloody Seven Hells… is she… on… me!"

"I will tell you when we are in private. But first I want to test one more thing." Jon looked at Gendry with an apology look, "I'm sorry, but can you wait a bit longer."

Gendry slowly nodded, "Yo… You… Owe me… some… something… for helping… you… with this."

Jon nodded, "I know." He looked back at Līāna, and she looked at him turning her head to the side, "Māzigon. (Come.)" Jon said in High Valyrian. Jon watched as Līāna looked around to see if she could see anything, she could climb on. She saw nothing, so she started to flap her wings, Jon looked at Gendry, "If she starts to fall, I want you to catch her. Got it." Gendry nodded slowly.

Jon brought his eyes to Līāna, and saw that she was still flapping her wings, a few seconds later she jumped off Gendry's shoulder, and into the air. Jon watched as she stretched, her wings out more, and flapped. Just like that Jon saw Līāna flying towards him.

When she landed, she landed like she was trying to give Jon a hug, with her wings spread out on his chest, and her claws in his shirt, and her head looking up at him. Jon laughed, and looked down at her. Jon saw the look on her scaly face, it was saying, 'Praise me.' Jon laughed and brought his left arm underneath her, her claws let go of his shirt and landed them on his arm. She slowly dropped her body onto Jon's arm.

Jon brought his arm up to his shoulder, she climbed onto it, and tied her tail around his neck.

Jon looked at Gendry, who looked terrified and joyful at the same time. Jon then looked to Arthur and Joeanna. He motioned for them to come. But before he left he had a thought. He looked around him and saw that the whole dock was silent, and looking at him. Jon turned around to the other cages and opened them both. Both Tegon(*5) and Sȳndordārys, climbed out of there cages, both climbed on to Jon with Tegon taking Jon's other shoulder, and wrapping his tail around his next. Leaving Sȳndordārys, with his right arm, tweeting his tail around Jon's arm.

Jon motioned for his commanders to follow. Jon turned in the direction of the Free Folks home base. On his way out of the docks he grabbed the reins of the donkey, he left. He turned around to see if Gendry, Arthur, and Joeanna following him.

Jon looked forward thinking about stuff, when felt a sharp pain in his left ear. Jon brought his left arm up to his ear, and felt a warm liquid coming from it. Jon brought the hand back down, to see that the fingertips were covered in blood. Jon looked to his left, to see that Līāna was looking away from him.

Jon then remembered what she just did a few minutes ago. Jon laughed, "You bit, me for not praising you? Really Līāna?" She looked further away, "Fucking dragon." Jon mumbled, and brought his left hand up to pat the dragon, and rubbed it's scaled which seems all the dragons like that. When heard a purr, coming from Līāna, "Your a cat now? How interesting." Jon laughed.

—  
Arthur Reyne  
—

Arthur watched as his commander talked to the dragons. When Arthur first saw the dragon he thought his eyes were playing tricks on him, but slowly the whole docked got quiet and looked towards Jon.

But now he is watching his Commander playing with the blue dragon. Arthur was brought out of his thoughts by the boy to his left, the one that the dragon was climbing.

Arthur shook his head, "Excuse me." The boy looked to him, "We were never able to introduce ourselves." Arthur motioned to Joeanna, to his left, "My name is Arthur Reyne, Lord of Castamere, and to this company Master and Commander of Swords. To my left is my only daughter, Joeanna Reyne, Heiress to Castamere, and to this company Commander of Spears." Arthur finished, and held his hand out in front of him.

The boy nodded, "Gendry Waters, Commander, and Master of Smiths." He shook his hand.

Arthur looked forward to seeing Jon was looking at them with a smile, he looked forward when he noticed Arthur was looking. Arthur looked back to Gendry, "Do you know how Jon got the dragons?" Arthur motioned with his head at Jon and the dragons.

Gendry looked forward, and shook his head, "No I do not. Not even Mance knows, who is the second in command, how Jon got the dragons. The only people that know is Jon, Jack, and Gerion." Gendry looked back to him, "The only thing I know about the dragons are there names." Gendry looked back towards Jon, "The blue one's name is Līāna, a pretty name, and if my Valyrian is correct, it means Lyanna. The green on it Tegonāzma, which should mean earthborn. The biggest is Sȳndordārys(*5), which means shadow king? I don't know the meaning behind the names but they should have a brilliant back story."

Arthur nodded, and looked to his daughter, who seems to be speeding up, to check up with Jon.

When Joeanna got to Jon, Arthur saw the smile on Joeanna's face. Arthur hasn't seen that kind of smile from her in ages. Arthur smiled knowing why she was smiling like that, 'My daughter has found someone.'

When Arthur looked back up to see that his daughter was patting the green dragon. His eyes widened instantly. How? Dragons only allow people with Valyrian Blood in them, touch them. Then he remembered what happened just a few minutes ago.

He looked to his right, "Do you know your parents, Gendry?"

Gendry shook his head, "No, I don't know my parents. But I know my mother was of blonde hair."

"Who raised you?" Arthur questioned.

"Master Tobho, he taught me how to bend steel. He gave me a home, food to eat." Gendry answered.

Arthur nodded, "You have no clue, who your parents are, and or if they had any Valyrian blood in them?" Gendry nodded.

Arthur looked forward, to see that they were home. They continued walking until Jon came to a halt. Jon turned around, and spoke, "Arthur I want you to take Gendry to the food hall and get him some food, when your done I want you to find the rest of the Commanders and Masters, and tell them we are leaving to Norvos in the morning." Arthur nodded.

Jon looked to Gendry, "I promised to tell you who your parents are, but I only know who your father is because Tobho Mott told me." Gendry nodded, "Your father is King Robert Baratheon, King of Westeros. Your mother is still the blonde haired mystery."

Arthur looked to Gendry to see he was wide eyes. Arthur agreed with his reaction. If he found out that his father was the King, he as well would have been wide eyed.

Gendry shook himself out of his trance, "Then the reason you wanted the dragon to climb on me was that to see if she can smell it."

Jon nodded, "Yes. Only people with Valyrian blood in them can hold a dragon. Anyone else would a) they wouldn't climb on to them, and b) bite the living seven hells, out of your hands." Jon looked to Joeanna, "Which is weird that Joeanna, can pat the dragons." Jon looked to Arthur, "You said that your wife's name was Visenya Frye."

Arthur nodded, "Aye, that was her name."

"And she didn't tell you about her family?" Jon continued.

"She only told me she was a high born, and that she had a twin sister, named Rhaenyra." He answered.

"All Targaryen names, and or Blackfyre." Jon looked to be in thought.

"What are you getting at Jon?" Joeanna questioned.

Jon looked over to her, "I believe your mother was a Blackfyre." Jon looked to Arthur, "I believe your wife wanted to stay with the common folk, and took the Blackout of the Fyre, and said her name was Visenya Fyre." Arthur was wide eyed, Jon continued, "But you married her out of love, and she took you name, Reyne." Jon turned around, "Well I should be going, these rascals are getting hungry."

—  
Jon Snow  
—

Jon walked to the kitchen, to grab some meat for the dragons. The dragons were currently singing, trying to get Jon to get them food. Jon rolled his eyes, "Enough I'm getting you the food." They just continued.

When they got to the kitchen, Jon opened the door and saw that the meat was already out. The singing stopped instantly, and Jon felt the weight on his shoulders leave, and he saw that Līāna and Tegon glide to the meat.

Jon looked down at his arm to see Sȳndordārys, the dragon looked up at him and tilted his head sideways Jon shook his head, and walked towards the meat, and saw Līāna trying to take it apart. Jon grabbed the meat they had in there mouth and picked it up, and picking the two dragons as well. Jon brought his arm underneath them.

"Ivestragī jikagon. (Let go.)" Jon ordered.

Līāna was the first, she climbed to his shoulder and tied her tail around his neck. Tegon was resistant at first, but when Jon started to shake the meat, he quickly dropped onto Jon's arm. He started to nom on his thumb.

Jon shook his head and laughed. Jon left the kitchen and walked back to his room, and when he got there he saw Joeanna standing in front of his door.

"Joeanna." He called out to her, she looked at him, "What can I do for you?"

"Uhh… I want to tell you how the mission you sent me on went." Jon knew that was a half lie.

"Well, we could have done that in my office."

Joeanna blushed, "I could have but I have other things I want to do."

Jon nodded and unlocked his door, motioning for Joeanna to enter first. He followed shortly after. Jon saw that Joeanna was looking around. His solar was indeed stuffed, with armour stands, books, scrolls, and he also had his mother's cloaks on stands. He also had sword designs he wanted to test.

Jon slowly walked to his bedroom and motioned for Joeanna to enter. She entered with a blush, and Jon followed shortly after. Jon went to his hearth and got the fire going to cook the meat. Jon felt the weight that was on his shoulders and arms, were gone and he saw the dragons crawl to the fire.

Jon turned around to see that Joeanna was sitting on his bed, he walked to the chair that was at the table in his room, "So how did the mission go."

Joeanna nodded, "Well I was able to get about a hundred from Pentos. Around fifty from Myr. About seventy-five from Lys. That was were I got to raven from you… Oh I also found a Ser Marlon Manderly." Joeanna finished.

Jon nodded, "So you were able to recruit two-hundred-twenty-five men." She nodded, Jon smiled, "Good."

Jon stood and walked over to the fire to see were the meat was at. It was ready for the dragons to start devouring it. Jon grabbed the stick from beside the hearth, and stabbed the meat, he looked to the dragons, and motioned them to follow. They got out of the fire, and followed Jon to the corner were they sleep- if it is not in the fire-, and eat.

Jon dropped the meat onto the metal tray, and walked back to the chair he was sitting earlier. He sat down and set the rod on the table. He looked to Joeanna to see she was looking at the dragons, he looked to them and said, "They're wonderful creatures, aren't they?. They can be rascals, but still they are wonderful."

Joeanna nodded, "Yes, they are beautiful." She looked to him, "When I saw you interacting with them earlier, I noticed that you sometimes you treat them like your children."

Jon nodded, he has realized that he did that a lot, "I know." Well Jon was thinking of children, made him think of Val, Jon looked back at Joeanna, "I know the reason why your here, and I would love to do it with you, but before we start, I need to tell you that Val is pregnant with my children."

Joeanna had a blank look on her face, she stood and walked towards Jon. When she got to Jon, she sat on his lap and started to kiss him. Jon returned to kisses, but when he felt a sharp pain in his lower lip, be backed up from the kiss, and brought his fingers to his lips.

When he pulled away he saw blood, he looked up at Joeanna, who was grinning. "You bit my lip," Jon said with no anger but with lust.

Joeanna nodded. "I know."

"Why?" Jon asked.

She started to kiss him again, "Because I don't care if you got someone else with child." She said in between kisses, "I will still love them."

Jon nodded, and started working on her taking her top off, she did the same for him. When he got her top off, he looked down at her tits, 'Just a bit smaller than Val's.' He said to himself.

He grabbed one tit, and brought it to his mouth, and sucked. Jon heard Joeanna moan, Jon grabbed the other tit, and played with the nipple, twisting, pinching, and pushing it in.

Jon took his mouth away from her tit, and brought it to the other, and did the same. Joeanna grabbed his hair, and started to yank it, completely forgetting to take his shirt off.

Jon stood, picking up Joeanna at the same time. He walked to his bed, and dropped her onto it. Jon quickly worked on to getting her breaches off, with her small clothes. When he had them done Jon saw that she wasn't as hairy as Val, but not as shaven as Arianne. But he also found out that she was still a maiden.

Jon quickly went to work and started the Lords Kisses, she moaned. Jon watched as Joeanna moaned in joy. Jon watched her as she stopped her moaning by biting her hand.

When Joeanna finally had her climax, Jon drank all of it, and moved up kissing everything he could, from the hip, belly button, tits, neck, chin, and finally the lips. Felt Joeanna working on his trousers, and top. Jon helped her with his shirt, but the trousers she did herself.

When she finally got his trousers off, Jon backed out of the kiss, and took off his small clothes. Jon saw Joeanna looking at his cock, with wide eyes. Jon grinned, and got onto the bed, and got in between her legs, he grabbed his cock and positioned it to her entrance.

He looked to her face, "If it starts hurting tell me." Joeanna nodded.

Jon entered her, he heard her cry out in pain and joy. Jon saw that she had tears going down her eyes. Jon waited a bit, and continued. Jon watched Joeanna, to make sure she wasn't going to be in too much pain. Joeanna looked into his eyes, and said, "Faster."

Jon nodded, and went faster, Joeanna moaned. Jon felt her getting tighter, Jon looked down to where they were joined. Jon saw blood and juices. Jon looked back up at Joeanna, and saw she was biting her hand, Jon went faster, her eyes widened. She looked up at him.

Jon brought his hands around her back and brought him to his chest. He continued to get faster, and faster. Jon felt a stab of pain from where Jon knew Joeanna was biting into his shoulder. Jon felt his climax coming and slowed down a bit, but went harder.

"Fuck!" Jon heard Joeanna screamed out. Her cunt tightened around him. Jon's last string broke, and came into her.

Jon and Joeanna, flopped down onto his bed. Jon having his head in between her tits. Jon looked up to Joeanna, to see she was smiling. She looked down at him, "You felt amazing in me, Jon."

Jon nodded, "Aye, you felt amazing around me." Jon saw the tired look in her eyes. Jon brought his head up and gave her a light kiss, "You should sleep."

She nodded, and cuddled up to his left. Jon brought the sheets back up to cover them. Jon quickly heard her breathing evening out. Jon heard something coming from beside his bed. Jon sat up slowly and looked to the side of his bed to see that Tegon, wanted up. Jon quickly looked around his room to see if he could find Līāna, and Syndor. He found them in the fire, in his hearth.

Jon looked back down at Tegon, he looked back up at him. Jon laughed lightly to not wake the beauty, that was beside him. Jon brought his right arm down and felt Tegon grab onto it.

Jon brought it back up to him, dropping the dragon onto his chest. The dragon went in a circle a bit, before rolling himself up, on Jon's chest, 'Līāna has a cat inside her and Tegon has a dog. What does Syndor have?'

Jon felt something inside his head. He looked to the hearth to see golden/amber eyes wear stirring at him, 'I am him, and he is me.' He saw the dragon nod. Jon looked back up to the roof, and slowly closed his eyes.

—  
Gendry Waters  
—

Gendry was standing beside Jon, watching as the waves hit the ship he was on. Gendry and Jon has become quick friends after what Jon told him about his father. Even if his father killed Jon's father.

Gendry was brought back to when Jon told him about who his father was, and who he really is, and his plans for Westeros. Gendry quickly agreed, Gendry also told Jon what he wants. He wants a small shop, to make armour and swords, he wanted a wife who would love him of her own will.

Jon promised to make that possible. And since then, they have been having a growing friendship.

But now they were on their way to Pentos, with all of Jon's commanders, and masters. With them was the five-hundred Unsullied -on the other ships Jon told Mance to take with him-, and Jon's little friend Missandei. Gendry has seen how they are around each other. Jon thinks of her as a little sister, and wants to protect her, he has also been calling her Missy, and Missandei sees Jon as an older brother, and god somewhat.

Gendry was taken from his thoughts by Jon's green dragon, Tegonāzma. All of Jon's dragons could fly now. The fastest of Jon's dragons, was the green one, then the black, then blue.

Gendry wasn't a big fan of the dragons but he could agree that they were beautiful. But if he was being honest, he liked the blue dragon, Līāna. She was the nicest of the three, and she was also the calmest of the three.

Gendry looked back down at the dragon in front of him, he saw that the dragon was trying to get his attention.

When the dragon saw that he had his attention, he looked up at him and with his minimal use of his dragon fire, shot smoke out at him, then the dragon stuck his tongue out at him. Gendry heard a snort coming from his right, and saw that Jon was the one that snorted, Jon whispered, "Fucking, rascal."

The dragon looked to Jon and did the same thing he did to Gendry. Jon rolled his eyes, and said, "No meat for you then. For being rude to your father and his friend."

Gendry heard the dragon singing, he looked to Jon, who nodded every now and then. Gendry had no clue how Jon knew what the dragons were saying, but he just did. Gendry has asked Jon and he has responded with, 'I just do.' And continues with his business.

"Yeah, Yeah. But you will have to apologize to Gendry, first to get your meat." Jon said, to the dragon. Gendry looked brown at the dragon. He saw the dragon looking at him, and then he heard the dragon sing a bit, Jon responded, "Yes you have to… even if his face is ugly."

Gendry turned his head to Jon with a glare, Jon looked back, "It's what he thinks."

Gendry just stared at him, and shook his head and turned back to the dragon to see it had his head bowed.

Jon spoke from beside him, "He is saying he is sorry. Do you accept?"

Gendry nodded, and saw that the dragon quickly went back to doing what it was doing before he wanted Gendry attention.

Gendry heard flapping coming from behind him. He looked to see that Līāna and Sydnor, were going towards their father. Gendry remembered the first time he saw the dragons, they were able to stay on Jon's shoulder without much terrible. But now they can't even stay on Jon's shoulder, afraid to break it. Now they had to stay on the ground.

Both dragons landed on their Father's sides. Gendry watched as they started to play fight. They used their claws and teeth never there fire. He watched as Sydnor won. And now he was watching as Līāna gets up and take Jon's other side.

Gendry heard footsteps, and looked in the direction, to see Jack, coming there way. Gendry waved, Jon nodded, and Jack waved back.

"Jack when will we be reaching, Pentos?" Jon asked from beside him.

Jack went to stand beside Jon, "A few minutes, Commander."

Jon nodded, and went down to his cabin, and shortly followed by all three of his dragons, "Good, well I'm gone Gendry is in command." He entered.

XxxxX

Gendry was on the deck watching as the city of Pentos came into view. Gendry was telling some of the men that were on the ship to get ready, when he heard the captain's cabin door opened. Gendry looked towards it to see that Jon was in the set of armour he made for him.

Jon was wearing a fine chainmail hauberk and breastplate embossed with twin wolves over a tabard, steel pauldrons resembling the head of wolves snarling and articulated steel gauntlets, full grieves and a sword belt studded with fine onyx's, which had Blackfyre attached to it, he was also wearing a black satin cloak secured by a jewel obsidian clasp. Armor that was made for a warrior, and in Gendry's opinion a King.

Jon was followed by his three dragons. Gendry smiled at his work, the idea was Jon's but the reason he has the idea was because a picture in one of the books he got, for his sister, had a picture of the same kind of armour with a different beast that was following after him. The picture was of Aegon the Conqueror being crowned king.

Jon also gave him ideas for some swords.

Gendry watched as Jon walked up to the front of the deck. Shortly after Mance, Gerion, Arthur, and Joeanna. Gendry smiled, as he walked towards the bow of the ship.

—  
Harry Strickland  
—

Harry was visiting Illyrio Mopatis mansion in Pentos, when he saw a ship flying the banner of a rival company, at the docks. But not any rival company, the one he has hope of rising to pass the Golden Company, in power and in number. The Brotherhood of The Old Gods. The company that, once a member of the Golden Company, Jon Snow made.

Harry heard yelling, coming from the direction, he looked over to see people moving out of the way. Harry was taken from his thoughts by the men beside him, Jon Connington, Illyrio Mopatis, and Aegon 'Targaryen'.

"Who do you think that is Jon?" The teenager asked, the older man.

Jon's eye led's lowered, "Let's go see." Jon looked over to him.

Harry nodded and motioned for his men to lead the way. Harry, Jon, Illyrio, and Aegon followed. His men moved some of the people out of the way, to let them get a better view.

What Harry saw amazed him, but it also made him feel fear. Coming from the ship we're Unsullied, leading the way for the men, and a woman, that were on horses. Followed behind the men were three beasts, the world thought dead. Harry looked over to Illyrio, Jon, and Illyrio. To see that is the eyes of shook, scared, and fastination. Harry grinned. He looked back forward, at the beasts, the biggest was the size of a fully grown dog, the others were following shortly behind.

Harry saw the biggest had golden/amber eyes, black scales, with red spikes, and horns, his wing membranes, and under scales were grey. The one to the black ones left was ocean blue, with silver eyes, horns, spikes, under scales, and wing membranes. The one to the black one's right had emerald green scales, under scales, horns, spikes, and wing membranes, his eyes were beating bronze.

Following slowly behind the dragons, was a once boy in Harry's eyes, was Jon Snow, wearing armour made for a King.

Harry was brought out his thoughts when Aegon stepped towards the dragons, the dragons hissed, and in an instant he was surrounded by Unsullieds. Harry shook his head, just imagining what went through the boy's head.

Snow looked at Aegon, "Who are you? And what got you to step closer to my dragons?"

Aegon looked at Snow and glared at him. "Taking what is mine."

Harry facepalmed.' You fucking idiot!'

Harry saw Snow glaring back at the boy. "What makes you think the dragons are yours?"

"Because I was born to bring the dragons back." Harry saw the boy grin. "Not a lowly peasant like you, Bastard."

Harry shot a look at Jon Connington, 'He told him, about Jon and his company.' Harry saw Jon smirking.

Harry went to stop the boy, but before he could, he heard laughing, he looked to see Snow was laughing, the laugh quickly stopped. Snow glared at Aegon. Snow stepped down from his horse, and walked towards Aegon. Motioning for the Unsullied to take their spears out of Aegon's face.

Harry saw a huge height difference from the last time he saw him, he also looked stronger.

Snow stopped right in front of Aegon, "So you know who I am." Aegon nodded. "But I don't know you. What's your name?"

Before Aegon could speak, Illyrio stepped in, "Commander, I apologize for the boy's behavior. He hasn't slept in a few…"

Illyrio was cut off by snow, "So what's your name?" Snow asked.

The boy thought it over, "Aegon." The boy answered.

"Okay 'Aegon', if you think the dragons are yours, try and command them to kill me." Jon turned around and looked at the dragons.

"Darcarys," Aegon spoke, grinning.

But nothing came, Aegon looked confused, "What? Why?"

Snow started to laugh, he turned around, "Like I said 'My dragons'." Snow turned around, "Come on, let's go."

But before Snow could get a foot away, Illyrio asked, "You have a fine sword there. Do you mind if I can see it?"

Jon turned his head around and looked at Illyrio. Jon fully turned around and walked past Illyrio. Harry followed Snow, with his eyes, and at the last moment knew where he was going.

He was heading straight for Harry. Snow stopped right in front of him, "You have gotten stupid." Jon spoke.

Harry's eyes widened, but quickly started to laugh, "Aye I have. Haven't I." Harry held his hand out to him.

Snow took it, and shook, "Aye, you have."

Harry looked at the ships being emptied of men, and food, "You have been working on the quest I gave you."

Snow looked back, "Aye, I have. But I haven't done the math yet, and don't even know the amount of men I have." He looked back at him, "But I can tell you that I have a horde of Dothraki, numbering to be about thousand-five-hundred."

Harry nodded, "I've heard." He looked to see that Snow's Company wanted out of the city, "You should be going."

"Aye, I should." Snow turned around to walk back to his horse, but before he left, he turned to Illyrio, and drew his sword, and showed him.

Illyrio's eyes widened, "That's Blackfyre."

Snow sheathed the sword, "Aye." He left with the dragons and his men following behind him.

Harry smiled, 'He has grown.' He turned around to go back to his camp, it was getting late.

—  
Arianne Martell  
—

Arianne was looking out at the horizon, watching to see if the banners of the 'Brotherhood of the Old Gods', will come over the horizon. Arianne watched as builders, make a second gate to Norvos, from the boulders that killed most of the Dothraki when they attacked.

It has been five moons since Jon left -One month in Astapor, Two months at sea, and the rest of Jon being in Myr, Braavos, and the rest on the road(Which Val should have the twins in a month)-, Arianne missed Jon, and so did Val. Who was to long with child to take the stairs to get up to the walls and down again.

Arianne remembered what Jon did when he spent his last day in Norvos. She blushed from the thought.

Arianne was about to turn around to return to her home, thinking Jon wouldn't be able to get here. But when she saw three large birds flying towards the walls. She took a better look at the birds… wait no not birds, birds don't have long tails.

Arianne's eyes widened, 'Then it must be true.'

She watched the horizon, and a few minutes later she saw the banners, with a black background, and a frowning weirwood tree, which was surrounded by three wolves. She saw a man walking towards the city, and she saw horses being ridden towards them.

Arianne saw a man wearing armour, riding a black horse towards them.

'They have returned.' Ari smiled and turned around to face one of her guards, "Go get everything ready for when they get here." The guard nodded and left. She looked to her other guard, "Go tell everyone to meet in the feasting hall, for the news from J… Commander Snow." She quickly corrected herself. The guard smiled and nodded he then left.

Arianne looked forward to seeing they were closer than before. She walked down the stairs and waited. When she saw the gates opened, the first thing she saw was three dragons swooping down under it and landed gently to the ground. She looked to the dates and saw Jon was there, and smiling at her.

Arianne stood to her full height, and spoke, "Welcome to Norvos, Commander Snow."

Jon got off his horse, Shadow if her memory remembered correctly. He walked towards her, and stopped in front of her. Arianne looked up into his eyes, and smiled.

Jon spoke, "It's good to be back, Princess Arianne, or is it Ari." He jested.

Jon brought her into a hug. Arianne hugged back, and shoved her face into his chest, it felt good to be back into his embrace.

Jon backed up from the hug, and turned around to introduce his commanders. Which were lined up, minus one, to who was standing beside Jon's horse, wearing leather armour, and holding a very long spear, 'Unsullied'

"To the left is Mance Rayder, Second in Command, and Master of Whispers." Jon motioned to Mance, to who Arianne knew. Jon continued, "To his left is Ser Arthur Reyne, Master and Commander of Swords." Arianne nodded, she didn't know him, "To his left is Joeanna Reyne, Master and Commander of Spears." Jon looked hesitant for the next man, "To her left is Gerion Lannister, Third in Command."

Arianne eyes grew with hate, "Why is there a Lannister in your company?" She asked Jon.

Arianne saw him shiver, "Gerion is a good man. He wasn't in Westeros when Princess Elia, Rhaenys, and Prince Aegon was killed. He had no involvement in the behavior of Lord Tywin's orders."

She quickly calmed down, "So he isn't like his brother Tywin?"

Jon looked to the Lannister. Arianne saw the knight got off his horse, and walked towards her. When he got there, she saw him grinning, "I'm nothing like my brother. Where Tywin is heartless, cruel, and a complete bored. I'm the opposite." He lowered his eyelids, "And if I was with Tywin, when I heard what happened to Princess Rhaenys, and Prince Aegon. I would have thrown him off of Casterly Rock, into the rocks below it, even if I would be called a Kinslaver for it. Killing two innocent children is beyond evil." He went to his knee, which shocked Arianne, "I apologize for the crimes House Lannister caused yours, and I beg your forgiveness for not being there."

Arianne was wide eyes at this Lannister. Lannisters think they are the kings of this world and think about what is right and wrong, and they refuse to show weakness. But this one was different.

Arianne smiled, "I forgive you." He looked up and stood, "But my uncle still wants your brother's head for that." The Lannister nodded, and walked back to his horse. Arianne looked to Jon to see he was relieved that nothing bad happened, "Please continue." Arianne spoke.

Jon nodded, he looked back to his commanders, "To Gerion's left is Gendry Waters, Master and Commander of Smiths." The boy was handsome, Arianne nodded, "To his left is Ser Malon Manderly, Commander of Knights."

"Isn't that a northern house?" Ari asked.

Jon nodded, "Aye." Arianne nodded and motioned for him to continue, "To his left is Jack Worraps, Commander and Master of Ships and Fleets." Arianne looked to the man.

He had long brown hair going down to his shoulders. He had blue eyes, with black eye lining. His nose looks like it had been broken about a dozen times. He also had a moustache and beard. He wasn't handsome at all.

"Last is Black Snake, Commander of my Unsullied." Arianne looked to the unsullied, he nodded his head, and she waved. But before she could speak, a little dark-haired girl who looked to be at the age of ten, ran to Jon. She spoke in some kind of language that Arianne didn't know, but Jon and Mance did.

Jon laughed. "This is Missandei of Naath. My friend, and cupbearer." The girl punched him in the stomach. Everyone laughed.

Arianne walked over to Missandei, and held out her hand, "Hi, my name is Arianne, it was nice meeting you."

The girl nodded, and hid behind Jon's lag. Arianne was brought out of her staring by the singing of dragons. And was it beautiful.

Jon rolled his eyes, "And the rascals are Tegonāzma, Līāna, and Sȳndordārys." Arianne nodded, and saw Jon staring at her with a serious look, "Are the Lords and Chiefs, ready?"

She quickly nodded, "Follow."

Arianne left and was shortly followed by every commander and the dragons.

Arianne frowned, 'I guess I have to wait until I get my pleasure, from Jon.'

—  
Jon Snow  
—

Jon was following Arianne to the feasting hall, for the meeting to tell them who Jon was. It was supposed to be serious, but sometimes the boy's desire beat the duty. Jon was staring at Arianne's butt. Watching it move whenever she took a step. It 2as turning Jon on.

Jon was taken from his staring by Gendry, "Jon, is it going to be about your heritage?"

Jon turned his head to Gendry, "Yes it is." Gendry nodded.

Jon continued looking at Arianne's ass, thinking of how he could make it perfect. When Arianne looked back at him and raised an eyebrow, Jon just smiled at her. She continued walking but swaying her hips more.

Jon heard snorting from behind him, he looked to Mance, Gerion, and Arthur were looking at him with grins. He grinned back at them and looked forward at the ass. He was once again taking from his staring by his dragons, whom were flying in the halls. He looked up to see that they were getting hungry.

"Arianne," She looked back at him, "Will there be cooked meat, at the meeting?"

Arianne looked confused, so Jon motioned with his head to the dragons. Her eyes widened in understanding, "Yes there should be." Jon nodded, "We should be there soon." She told everyone.

Jon looked back to see everyone was talking to each other. Jon walked to stand beside Ari, "How's Val?"

Arianne looked to be in thought, "She is okay, I guess. But she's mad that you took to long. She has also gotten me to become her hugging pillow at night."

Jon laughed at the ending, "I thought she would." Jon took a deep breath, "How are the babes?"

Arianne stopped walking for a bit, but continued, "They are fine." She looked to him with a smile, "Your going to have a boy and a girl."

She spoke with joy, but Jon could see the sadness that she couldn't be the one carrying the twins. Jon stopped and embraced her into a hug.

Jon felt her hug him back. Jon backed out slowly, and looked to see that they were at the feasting hall. Jon watched as Arianne got out of her daze from the hug. She shook her head, and spoke, "We are here, you will find spots where you can take your sits. I will return shortly to bring, Val."

Jon nodded, "Thank you Princess Arianne." Arianne nodded, and left.

Jon walked to the double doors, but before he opened it, he looked to Black Snake, "Jaelan izula dovaogēdy watching these doors. (I want four unsullied watching these doors.)"

His commander nodded and turned to the unsullied behind him and motioned them to watch, and guard the doors.

Jon turned back around to the doors and opened them. Jon ducked, for the dragons to enter. Jon saw the Lords and Chiefs, stand with wide eyed looking at the dragons with fear, and awe. Jon smiled, he always loved the look on people's faces when they see his dragons.

Jon entered the hall, followed by his commanders. He saw a set beside Lady Mellario and Lord Nortos. Jon saw them, looking at the dragons, but Lady Mellario got out of her daze first. She motioned for him to sit. Jon nodded and started to walk towards them. He heard Grey Snake following him. When Jon got to sit, he sat down and looked to his dragons, whom were sitting on the posts.

He looked to Lady Mellario, "Do you have cooked meat, ready for the meeting?" She looked to him, then realized that the dragons were hungry, she quickly nodded, "Good, send the meat in."

She nodded again, and motioned for the servant beside her, and told her to tell the cooks to bring the food in. The servant nodded, and left to bring the food in.

Jon watched as the food was brought in, he motioned for one to come to him. When the cook walked to him with a confused face, "Take the meat out and put it behind me."

The servant nodded, but still confused. He quickly got half the meat they prepared for the meeting, and brought it behind him. The cooks left when they were done.

Jon looked up to the dragons and saw them eyeing the meat from behind him, "Māzigon ipradagon, ñuha riñar. (Come eat, my children.)"

Everyone looked at him confused, but they quickly understood what he meant when the dragons started to move to the meat. Well, the dragons were eating Jon served himself some food, filling his plate.

He quickly finished the food, he saw the Lords were whispering. Jon looked back to his dragons to see they have finished the meat, and now trying to sleep, Jon smiled. Jon heard the doors opened and saw that Arianne has returned with Val.

Jon smiled brighter, when he saw the huge bump, Val had. He looked up to her face to see that she was staring at him. He saw the look on her face, but mouthed, 'Later when were done here.' She nodded and sat beside Dalla, who was holding a babe, and was missing a bump.

Jon raised his hand, and waited for silence. When the silence finally came he stood, and with a serious look started the meeting, "You might be asking why I called you all here." He looked to see people nodding, "What I'm about to tell you has to stay in these halls and nowhere else." He looked around again, to see all of them nodding.

"Everyone knows how, Robert's Rebellion, ended. With no Targaryens left, minus the two on the run." People nodded, he also saw some of the chiefs nodding as well, "Well you were lied to. There is one more Targaryen, a Targaryen no-one knew about, a Targaryen who was raised a Bastard, by the most honourable man alive."

He let the information sink in, and continues, "Everyone knew that Eddard Stark returned from Dorne with Lyanna Stark's bones, but he also returned with a baby boy, who he called him, his son." He saw the widening of eyes from some of the Lords, and the two Ladies, "That was a lie. Eddard Stark didn't return with a Bastard boy, he returned with Crowned Prince Daeron Targaryen. Eddard Stark lied to his King, to keep his nephew safe. He told the greatest lie the world has ever heard." Everyone's eyes widened, "The Crowned Prince Daeron is standing in front of you. If you want proof, the dragons. They listen to me. If you want more, I have the maiden cloak my mother wore when she had her wedding." He looked to Arianne, "I even have letters from Princess Elia."

Jon watched as the Lords took the information in. Jon felt one of the dragons moving. He looked back and saw Sȳndor was getting up from laying and clawing towards him.

Jon looked back to the Lords and Chiefs. He saw the Free Folk Chiefs stand. Soren was the first to speak, "We don't care who you are. You saved us from the Others. You still have us, and our people."

Jon smiled. "Thank you."

Jon then heard Lord Nortos stand, "You saved us from the Dothraki. We are grateful. But Norvos was once apart of Valyria. We won't join again." Jon nodded, but Lord Nortos smiled, "But we would if it was you who would lead us. You have the Houses of Norvos."

Jon smiled, "Thank you, Lord Nortos."

Jon then looked between Lady Mellario, and Princess Arianne.

Jon saw them looking at each other, but then Arianne laughed, "You have House Martell. And Drone." Jon looked confused, she smiled at him, "Do you really think my father has been sitting down doing nothing. He has been trying to get me married to Viserys Targaryen. But now that there now there is someone else, I believe I can talk to my father into helping you."

Jon smiled, and was about to respond, but was disturb by the doors opening. The man who entered the hall shocked, Jon and the FreeFolk. Jon instantly stood, "Ser Alliser?"

The old knight walked forward slowly,m"I heard the whole thing My Prince." When Ser Alliser got to the steps, he fell to his knees, "I wasn't able to fight for Prince Rhaegar and I ask for your forgiveness."

Jon looked at Ser Alliser, "You knew I was Prince Rhaegar's Son, didn't you?"

Alliser nodded, "Yes, the eyes told me instantly."

Jon nodded, "You are forgiven, Ser Alliser."

Ser Alliser nodded, he grabbed the sword from behind him, "I bring a gift from Aemon Targaryen, from the wall." He held the sword out.

Jon looked at Ser Alliser, "I have an uncle at the Wall?"

Alliser nodded, "Maester Aemon, the firstborn son of King Maeker."

Jon nodded, and walked to Ser Alliser, he grabbed the sword, he unwrapped the wrapping of the handle and saw a handle for a woman's hand. It had a ruby in the center of the guard and a flaming pommel.

Jon eyes widened, he took the sword out of the sheath. He looked to Ser Alliser, "This is Dark Sister."

Ser Alliser nodded, "Your uncle at the Wall had it given to him, by Bloodraven."

Jon nodded and tested the weight, he looked to Ser Alliser, and smiled, "Kneel Ser Alliser." The knight kneeled, Jon spoke, "By my name King Daeron III Targaryen, released you from the vows of the Night's Watch." Jon saw Alliser widened eyes, "Do you swear to protect the members of the Royal Family? Bastards and True Borns? To sacrifice your life to protect them? Do you swear to take no wife, and bear no children?"

Alliser's eyes widened, but quickly nodded, "I do."

Jon nodded, he dropped Dark Sister's blade to his shoulders, "I now name you, Ser Alliser Thorne, a member of my Kingsguard, and I name you Lord Commander of the Kingsguard of King Daeron III Targaryen. From this day on you will fight for me and win battles for me. You will fight beside me, and I promise to make you feel at home at my Company." Jon smiled, "Now rise Lord Commander Alliser Thorne." Alliser stood, "Welcome to the Brotherhood of the Old Gods, Ser Alliser."


	5. Arc 1, The Old versus the New

Arc 1, Extra

Shorter chapter then the others. This begins two years later than the last chapter. You will hear what has happened since then in this chapter. I apologize for all the misspells, grammar mistakes, and horrible story line. Enjoy.

Jon's Company(Beginning) Harry's Company(Beginning)

Footmen: 15500 Footmen: 15250

Knights: 1000 Knights: 1400

Spearmen: 1500 Spearmen: 1550

Elephants: 250 Elephants: 300

Archers: 1900 Archers: 2000

Total: 20150 Total: 20500

—

Two Years Later: Harry Strickland

—

Harry looked across the sandy hills of the Disputed Lands, to see the banners of the Brotherhood of the Old Gods. The company no less than two years ago was a small and not a very well known company. But now it was as well known as the Golden Company. With there honor and word above all else. A brotherhood knew to the world. A brotherhood that has a home base in Yi-Ti. A brotherhood that travels all three continents, minus Westeros.

He looked to see war elephants ready to fight, the Golden Company's war elephants, in front of the elephants, was a man who loves ladies and his ale, Tormund Giantsbane(*1).

He saw rows upon rows of archers lead, commanding them was a tall man with long hair going down to his shoulders, Mance Rayder. A man who wasn't known for anything, but now has one of the biggest spy systems in the world. A man who has commanded the brotherhood whenever the Head Commander was gone.

Behind the archers were the knights, the second most feared thing from that company. Harry saw Dothrakis, Free Folk, and Knights, riding these horses. The breeder of those fine horses, and trainer of them, Ko Rakharo. The Head Commander's only Ko. The Knights trained and taught by Ser Malon Manderly, the Merman Knight.

Behind the knights, were the spearmen and unsullieds, with spears ten-feet long, with shields the size of a man. Commanding them was Black Snake and Joeanna (Reyne) Hill. Both well known for the use of spears, and shields.

Behind the spearmen were the footmen. Beings trained and taught by both, Ser Alliser Thorne and Ser Arthur (Reyne) Hills.

Harry heard a roar and looked up to see what the company was feared for, and known for. He saw the Three Dragons of the Old Gods. The biggest was the black one, then green and last, it was the blue one. He remembered seeing these beasts two years ago, they were the size of grown dogs, but now they were the size of the war elephants.

Harry saw five battalions behind the archers, each was commanded by one person. The battalion on the very left was standing behind a man, wearing simple steel plates and chainmail, but over it was a surcoat of black, and a yellow stag, the man had a helmet with two horns coming out each side, the man was also carrying a warhammer. Harry knew this person, a man who has brought back what people thought forgotten, Valyrian Steel. The man was Gendry Waters, the Bull, the Smith, and The Commander and Master of Smiths of the Brotherhood.

Beside the battalion being lead by the Bull, was a battalion being lead by a man wearing a fine chainmail hauberk and breastplate embossed with twin golden lion, steel pauldrons resembling the heads of lions snarling and articulated steel gauntlets, full grieves and a sword belt studded with fine topaz, and rubies, attached to it was a sword people call 'Brightstar', the man was wearing a golden cape. This man was none other than Gerion Lannister, youngest brother of Tywin Lannister, the third in Command, and Master of Coins.

The battalion on the right was standing behind a man wearing the armour of smokey steel and chainmail, the surcoat was red, with a white lion in the center. Arthur Reyne, the Sword of the Old Gods, the Commander, and Master at Arms, for the Brotherhood. A man who has raised to one of the best swordsman alive.

Beside that battalion was a battalion being lead by a man wearing a fine chainmail hauberk and breastplate embossed with weirwood trees, steel pauldrons resembling frowning weirwood trees and articulated steel gauntlets, full grieves and a sword belt studded with fine onyxes, attached to it was a sword, the man was wearing a white cape. The man was Ser Alliser Thorne, Oathbreaker, the Sworn Shield, the Graying Man, and Protector of the Old Gods.

The central battalion was being lead by none other then the Head Commander himself, Jon Snow. Snow was wearing a fine chainmail hauberk and breastplate embossed with twin wolves and above them twin dragons over a tabard, steel pauldrons resembling the head of wolves snarling and articulated steel gauntlets, full grieves and a sword belt studded with fine onyxes and sapphires, which had Blackfyre attached to it, he was also wearing a black satin cloak.

Harry looked to Snow. Remembered a boy coming into his tent, and wanting to make a name for himself, 'You have done what you wished for Jon Snow.' Harry thought to himself.

Across the field was no boy. Across the field was the Bright Star of Essos, Bittersteel Come Again, Bringer of Dragons, Protector of Norvos, Beater of Khals, and Head Commander of the Brotherhood of the Old Gods.

Harry was taken from his staring by Princess Rhaenys, "The man in the center is Jon Snow… right?"

Harry looked to his left and nodded at his Princess, "Yes that is Jon Snow."

Harry saw the awe in the Princess's eyes. He smiled. But the smile was quickly lost by the next person that spoke, "Rhaenys get back to the tent. The battlefield is no place for a girl."

Harry looked to his right, to see Aegon (Blackfyre) Targaryen. The boy who believes himself the king of the world, the sick little shit who gets of at women -mainly his twin sister- in pain. Harry saw Jon Connington smile.

But before Rhaenys left Harry, lightly grabbed her arm, "Go to my tent, there you will find a warm bath, waiting for you." He looked forward, "I believe I won't survive this, and if I don't I will ask Jon to protect you, and to keep you safe." He whispered to her.

She smiled, and kissed him on the cheek, "Thank you, Ser Harry." She left with a limp. Harry looked at her with sadness. Harry sees Rhaenys as a daughter to him. On some days she would come to him and ask to bathe her, and he did, and everytime she came with more bruising each time. He always had the feeling to slit the throats of both Jon Connington and Aegon (Blackfyre) Targaryen. But now wasn't the time for that.

Harry looked forward, "We should prepare the men, for the fight to come."

Harry saw Jon Connington, and Aegon nod. But before they could leave, they saw a man coming towards them with no weapon, coming from the opposite direction, form the Brotherhood of the Old Gods.

Harry stopped the man from walking any closer, "What is it that your Commanders want?" Harry knew what it was they want.

"Head Commander Jon Snow, has asked for a parlay, he has an offer for Aegon, Jon Connington, and Harry Strickland." The man said.

Harry nodded, and spoke before both of the cunts beside him could, "We agree to meet him for this parley."

The man nodded, "Then please follow me."

Harry nodded and followed him to Snow. Harry saw Snow, walking towards them with Ser Gerion, and Ser Alliser. Harry looked back to see Jon and Aegon were following him.

The man stopped in the middle of both companies. Harry was in the centre with Aegon to his left, and Jon to his right. When Snow got to the parley, he was in the centre with Ser Alliser to his left, and Ser Gerion to his right.

Snow spoke first, "I see you have accepted the parley, Commander Strickland."

Harry nodded, "Aye I have, Commander Snow. So let's hear the offer."

Snow nodded, "Your men don't have to die, and nether to mine. So I have come to offer a fight in the old ways. You versus Me."

Harry went to speak, but Jon Connington got to it first, "Why should we? You are a bastard boy, who allowed a Oathbreaker to live." He said the last part looking at Ser Alliser.

Snow nodded, "But isn't that's what sellsword Companies for. Allowing those who want to be free form Oaths. Also exiles, Lord Connington."

Harry saw Jon, take a deep breath in. Harry went to speak, but Aegon beat him to it, and what he said made Harry want to snap his neck even more, "We have more men than you, Bastard. Are you trying to get yourself killed, before the fight." Aegon started to laugh, but stopped out fear.

The dragons have landed, all three have landed behind Snow, Snow spoke, "You really are stupid. I have three dragons, who could possibly burn your company to the ground if I want them to."

Harry stepped in before anything else could happen, "We accept, your offer on a one versus one."

Harry saw Snow nod, "Good, who wants to go first." Snow got off his horse and handed the reins to Ser Gerion, and motioned them to move back. Snow looked impatient, "Come on, I have a daughter to see."

Aegon got off his horse, "I will go first."

Jon looked at him, "Are you sure Aegon?"

Aegon nodded, "Yes. He is a bastard, whose only skill is a strategy." Aegon walked forward and drew his sword. Harry was worried, Aegon might be a dumbass, but he is a master at the sword, "Come on Bastard. Let's fight."

Snow nodded, and drew Blackfyre… wait that is not Blackfyre, 'What sword is that?' Harry noticed that he wasn't the only one to be looking at the sword.

Aegon spoke with a grin, "Lost Blackfyre, Bastard? You seem to be carrying a different sword."

Snow looked at the sword, "No, I haven't lost Blackfyre, the sword is in my tent back at camp." Jon stabbed the tip into the sand, "But this sword is… actually I want you to guess the word. Take as long as you want."

Harry stared at the blade, it was a slender blade, it looked like it was made for women to use, Harry's eyes widened, "It can't be!" Harry shouted.

Snow grinned, "What sword is it, Commander Strickland?"

"That is Dark Sister. But how it was lost with Bloodraven?" Harry looked to Snow.

Snow looked to both Aegon and Jon, "The sword is indeed Dark Sister." Jon took the sword out of the sand and got into a fighting position, "Bur that is not important right now."

With that Snow struck Aegon. Aegon was barely dodging the strike, Aegon counter-attacked, with a hit to the neck. Snow ducked under the attack, and with his free hand punched Aegon's elbow in the opposite direction. Aegon dropped the sword and yelled in pain.

Snow looked at Aegon with boredom, "That all you can do? I thought you had more in you."

Aegon picked the sword up with his other hand and stood. Harry saw the rage in his eyes. Aegon tried an attack on Snow's shoulder. Snow backstepped, but what happened next surprised Snow. Aegon stepped into Snow reaching circle, and brought his leg under Snow's, and kicked back. Snow fell backward, but rolled to his feet, with a grin, "That's more like it! Show me what you can do."

So the fight continued, Harry saw Aegon getting tired, but Snow on the other hand barely broke a sweat. Harry looked back to his camp to see his men, getting ready.

Harry turned to face his men but regretted it instantly. Harry felt a stab of pain coming from his guts. Harry looked back to see that Jon Connington stabbed him. Jon stepped back. Harry turned around and brought his hand to the stab wound, "You Bastard."

Harry grabbed his sword and drew it. He aimed it at Jon, and got into the best fighting position he could, "You did this because you knew I could win in a fight against you."

Jon nodded, with dropping the dagger, drew his sword, "You are too good, and if we're to fight I knew I would have lost within a few minutes. So I just gave myself a handicap." Jon struck, aiming for Harry's arm.

Harry tried to dodge the attack and succeeded, but the attack was still able to his shoulder, Harry counter-attack but failed, Jon was able to dodge the attack. Harry backed up, to see how the fight between Aegon and Snow.

Snow was able to cut Aegon, at his leg, and Aegon was able to get a cut on Snow's left eye, 'That's going to leave a scar.' Harry looked back at Jon Connington. The old man was breathing heavily, Harry smiled, "Even with your handicap, you can't win against me."

Jon started to laugh, "The stab wound wasn't the handicapped boy, the poison I put on the blade is."

Harry started to lose his sense of smell. Harry looked to Jon, "You really are scum, aren't you?" Harry side-eyed the fight between Snow and Aegon and saw that Snow was able to cup Aegon behind the legs, which brought Aegon to his knees. Snow went behind Aegon and slowly slit his throat.

Harry was losing his sense of hearing, he looked to Jon to see he was walking towards him, Harry tried to bring his sword up, but his arm wouldn't move. But before Jon could get to him, he got a sword through his back. Jon quickly fell forward, to show it was Snow.

Harry watched as Jon quickly ran towards him. Harry watched as Jon commanded his dragons to get to the air. Harry turned to see his company Men was running towards the center, with drawn swords. Harry then saw the black, green, and blue fire was shot out in front of his men.

Harry knew he was losing too much blood. With a stab wound through the gut was a promised death. Harry felt a hand grab his head turned it towards the person. Harry saw Jon looking down at him. And with the last of the strength in his body, he spoke.

—

Jon Snow

—

Jon saw Harry trying to say something and brought his ear towards his mouth, Jon heard "Protect… Princess Rhaenys… Blackfyre… Please." Harry said nothing else.

Jon brought his ear away from Harry to see there was no light in his eyes. Jon brought his hands to Harry's legs, and closed his eyes, and looked down in respect. After a few minutes, Jon stood. He walked towards the dragon fire, he didn't stop when Gerion and Alliser called him. He just walked through the fire, and to the other side.

Jon walked through the fire, he felt the weight of his armour losing around him. Jon's felt the straps for his armor slowly being burnt away and finally, his armor fell from him, and into the fire.

The men of the Golden Company saw this. The men looked to him in shock and fear. Jon yelled, "I give you two choices, join me and you will be rewarded handsomely, or leave! The choice is yours!" Jon slowly watched as everyone slowly went to their knees.

Jon felt the fire dying, Jon felt something going around him. A cloak. Jon looked to his left to see that Ser Alliser was covering him. Jon looked down at himself noticing he was topless.

Jon continued his walk towards the Golden Company's camp. He passed men, and they kneeled instantly. Jon stopped one, "Where is Rhaenys Blackfyre?" The man nodded, and lead him towards, the biggest tent.

The man stopped, "She should be in there, Commander." Jon nodded and entered.

When he entered he saw a bed, desks, chairs, and a bath. But sitting on the bed was a silver-haired girl. When the girl saw him she stood, she walked towards him, "Where's Harry? Did you kill him?"

Jon shook his head, "No, I didn't kill him… he was betrayed by Jon Connington. Lord Connington stabbed him in the back with a poisoned blade." He stopped, to see her reaction, she started to cry.

"Did you kill him?" She asked with a shaky breath.

Jon nodded, "Aye I did… I also killed Aegon Blackfyre." She nodded and hugged him, "Before Harry died he asked me of something, and I plan on keeping that promise." She nodded into his chest, "He asked me to protect Rhaenys Blackfyre. Are you Princess Rhaenys?" She nodded again, Jon pushed her back, and went to his knee, and said, "Then I promise that I, King Daeron III Targaryen, promise to keep you safe." He looked up at her, and saw she was wide eyes, "I swear it by the oath of King."

Jon stood, "Now let's go mourn for Harry's death."

She nodded and followed after him

XxxxX

Jon was in his tent, watching as his daughter, Aerea Targaryen, and his son, Jacaerys Targaryen, play around with their little knights and dragons. When he started to cry.

Aerea saw this, "Papa, why are you crying?" She walked over to him, and gave him a hug, "Don't cry, Papa."

Jon picked Aerea up, and gave her a hug back, "I am crying because I just watched a man I looked up to, just died in front of me. He was betrayed."

Jon saw Jacaerys walking towards him, "Ups." He said.

Jon kneeled and picked up Jaca, he walked to the chair and sat down. He then hummed a tone, Bloodraven gave him. His children quickly fell asleep. Jon looked down at them and admire their looks.

Aerea was a female version of Jon. Why dark raven black hair, and angry a mix of purple and velvet eyes. The only things she got from Val, was her cheekbones. But where Aerea was all Jon, Jacaerys was a male version of Val. Honey-blonde hair, with grey-blue eyes. The only thing he got from Jon, was his nose.

Jon loved both of his children dearly, and he will also love the children both Arianne and Joanna are carrying.

Jon's eyes slowly closed. He dreamed of a brown-haired, and grey eyes, a girl running with a skinny sword. Jon slept amazingly.

And when Val found him in a chair, with his children she smiled and called for an artist, to draw this scene.

—

Jon's Company(Ending)

Footmen: 30750

Knights: 2400

Spearmen: 3050

Elephants: 550

Archers: 3900

Navy/Fleet:?

Total: 40650

—

Ages from the first chapter:

Val:19

Arianne:18

Jon:15

Gendry:15

Robb:15

Alys:15

Joeanna:15

Lyarra:15

Rhaenys:14

Sansa:13

Arya:10

Bran:9

Rickon:3

—

Ages to this chapter:

Val:22

Arianne:20

Jon:18

Gendry:18

Robb:18

Alys:18

Joeanna:18

Lyarra:18

Rhaenys:17

Sansa:16

Arya:13

Bran:12

Rickon:6

Cregan(Son of Ned and Ash.):2

Clarisse(daughter of Ned and Ash):2

Aerea:2

Jacaerys:2

Ari's bump:7months

Joanna's bump: 5 months

—

(*1): I chose tormund because why the fuck not.

—

How was the chapter? So Jon's reaction to Harry's death was that of mentor and student. Also I forgot to put this in and I couldn't find a place to put it, but Jon has bells in his hair, his hair also goes just below his shoulder blades, he wears it in traditional Dothraki braid, but because he walked through fire, so now his hair is in the same design as Jamie's, seasons 4-8. So this is all for Arc 1. I will try and post Arc 2 in a few days, or weeks. But those chapters are going to be the same length as this one, but I will also try and upload five chapters a time, so just a heads up.


	6. Arc 2, Leaving

Arc 2, Leaving

Welcome to Arc 2. I don't know how long this Arc will be but every chapter should be 2000-6000. Thank you all for your love in the first arc, and I hope you love this one. Everyone is two years older than the last chapter in Arc 1. I apologize for all the misspells, errors, grammar, and horrible storyline.

—  
Jon Snow  
—

Jon was having a meeting with his Masters and his Commanders. They just finished a contract with the Iron Bank, someone who thought they were good enough to not pay back the Bank. Much has changed since the last two years. The Brotherhood has grown by another ten-thousand.

Jon was taken from his thoughts by someone who grabbed his finger. Jon looked down to see Aliandra Martell, daughter of Arianne. She had light velvet eyes, with dark skin and hair.

The members saw little Ali and stopped talking. Jon stood/ "I'll be right back." Jon bent over and picked little Ali up, "What can I do for you, Ali?"

Ali hugged Jon around his neck, "Mama Val, needs help with Ja."

Ja was short for Jason (Reyne) Hill. The son of Joanna. He was his mother, with her eyes, hair, and body. He got nothing from Jon.

Jon nodded, "Take me to them, Ali."

She nodded and told him which ways to go. He listened and followed until they got to the biggest tent. Jon entered to see Aerea, Jac, Ja, Ari, and Val. Jon put Ali down gently and walked over to Val.

"You need help with Jason." He looked over to him, and saw nothing was wrong, "He looks perfectly fine to me."

"Well, that was before Ari stepped into the tent and helped." She looked up at him. "He missed you." Jon nodded. "How did the meeting go?"

Jon shrugged. "Nothing really important."

Jon looked to the ground. He was thinking about this all night and has finally come to a conclusion. "I plan on leaving today."

Val looked to him with a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"I plan on returning to Winterfell, to see my father and siblings. I haven't seen them in years," Jon answered. "I was going to bring this up in the meeting but was taking away from it before I could."

Val looked to the kids with a blank look. After a few minutes she spoke, "Who do you plan on taking with you?"

Jon knew who he was bringing with him. "I will be taking, Aerea, Jacaerys, Gendry, Gerion, Malon, and Arthur."

Jon looked to Val and saw that she was nodding. She looked up to him, and smiled. "I knew you missed your family. You don't stop sleep talking about them." Jon saw a little worry in her eyes. He looked back to the kids, "Are you taking the dragons as well? When do you plan on leaving?"

He nodded. "Yes I'm taking the dragons. When the day is over."

Val nodded, turned and pulled Jon into a hug.

"When will you return?" Val asked.

"No clue," Jon responded honestly.

Jon felt Val nod. Jon broke the hug and turned to Ari. "Val will tell you everything." He turned to Aerea and Jacaerys. "Come Aerea, Jacaerys."

"Yes, Papa!" They said at the same time and ran to him. Each grabbing a hand.

Jon walked back to the meeting tent. Jon watched as his men went to work. Some making armour, some practicing hand to hand combat. Overall Jon was proud of his Company. The Brotherhood of the Old Gods, the company that surprises everyone. Jon nodded at the name people have called it.

When Jon got to the meeting tent he opened it up, to see his Commanders, Masters, and Friends. They looked to him and bowed their heads. Jon went and took his seat, he looked over to his eldest children and motion them to come sit, then came and sat on his lap.

Jon looked to his Commanders, Masters, and Friends. To his right was Mance Rayder, Second in Command, Master of Whispers, and Commander of Archers. To his left was Gendry Waters, Commander, and Master of Smiths, the Bull. Then Malon Manderly, the Merman Knight, and Master of Knights. Then Jack Worraps, Captain of the Dragonwolf, and Commander and Master of the Fleet. Then Tormund Giantsbane, Commander of Elephants. Last was Joanna (Reyne) Hills, Jon's Lover, the Spearwoman, and Commander of Spears

To Jon's right was Gerion Lannister, Third in Command, and Master of Coins. To he left was Arthur (Reyne) Hills, the Sword of the Old Gods, and Commander and Master at Arms. Then Rakharo, Jon's only Ko, and Master of Horses. Then Alliser Thorne, the Shield of the Old Gods, Jon's sworn Shield, and Commander of Defence. Last was Black Snake, Jon's Sworn Spear, and Commander of the Unsullied.

Jon watched as his Commanders, Masters, and Friends, talked amongst themselves. Jon smiled, he was proud of his Commanders. But that wasn't important right now. Jon coughed to get everyone's attention.

Once he had all eyes on him he spoke, "I have been away from home for far too long." Some of them looked confused, "I plan on returning to Winterfell. I haven't seen my siblings, and Father for years. I miss them all dearly and I want my eldest to meet their Aunts and Uncles."

Some of the members nodded, and some looked shocked, but Mance was the first to speak, "I will watch over the Brotherhood, well you're gone." Mance then looked to him, with a questioning look, "Who do you plan on bringing along?"

Jon nodded, and looked to each person he said, "I plan on taking Arthur, Gerion, Gendry, Malon, and the Dragons."

Everyone nodded, Joanna was the next to speak, "When do you plan on leaving?"

Jon looked to her sadly, "When the day ends." He looked at Jack. "We will be going by boat. I will Command the dragons to fly into the air and stay out of sight, but the news will still fly when I land at White Harbour."

Jack nodded, and stood, "I will get the ship ready." Jack left.

Ser Alliser went to speak, but Jon already knew what he was going to say, "No Ser Alliser. You will not be coming with me to Westeros. You are an Oathbreaker there and the instant you step foot onto Westeros, you will be executed." Ser Alliser nodded, "You may all leave minus Joanna and Mance. Arthur, Gendry, Gerion, and Malon I want you to get ready to leave, and take these two with you."

They nodded, "Come Aerea and Jacaerys. Let's go pack your things." Arthur said.

"Okay, Grandpa." They jumped off of Jon's lap and went and held Arthur's hands.

Everyone left slowly after. Jon then looked to Mance, "You will be left in charge. But I want you to take the company to Pentos. There you would find a Magister by the name Illyrio. He has my uncle and my aunt. Tell him that I offer a job. To protect them. If he asks you where I tell him, 'I'm busy.' I don't plan to stay in Westeros for long."

Mance nodded, "Got it." He stood up, and walked to the flap of the tent and turned around, "You have told Val, right?"

Jon nodded, "Yes I have. When you see her, Arianne and Rhae tell them I will meet them before I leave."

Mance nodded and left. Jon looked to Joanna who was getting out of her seat and walking towards him. When she got to him, she sat on his lap and hugged him, "I know you miss your family, but why aren't you taking us?"

Jon hugged her back, "I don't want to show the people any of my weaknesses. I already have a few weaknesses there, and don't want to show more." Jon kissed her head, "I promise to return." Joanna nodded.

XxxxX

Jon was in his tent packing thing when Arianne entered, he turned around and saw her standing there. "Not now Ari. I'm busy."

Jon looked back to his packing. Jon was to focus on his packing, to notice that Arianne was walking towards him. When she got behind him, she went to her pressed her chest into his back and hugged him from behind.

She whispered, "I'm leaving for Westeros as well." Jon turned his head towards her, "My father, has asked me to return for some reason." Jon nodded.

Jon looked back to his packing and grabbed the last bunch of clothes. Stood to his feet bringing Arianne with him. Jon turned around to face her and hugged her. Jon broke the hug, "Stay safe. He looked to his opening in the tent, "I better be going." Jon picked up his bags, his three swords -Dark Sister, Blackfyre, and Lightbringer-, when he left he turned to the guard, "Grab the box for me."

The guard nodded and entered his tent and came out with a crate, which holds his armour, and some gifts for his siblings. Jon started his walk towards Braavos Harbour, was the Dragonwolf was. But when he got to the border of his camp, he saw Val, Rhaenys, Aliandra, and Jason. He motioned the guards to stop. He puts down his bags and swords.

He walked over to his lover, and youngest. When they saw him his children ran to him and collided with his legs. Jon fell backward, and his youngest started to hug him. Jon smiled and patted them on the back. He heard they started to cry, he spoke softly. "Don't cry my sweets. I will return." He sat up and gave them a proper hug.

Jason was the first to speak, "Why do you have to go, Papa?"

"Because I have to see my family. You two are to young travel yet." Jon said into their hair.

Ali nodded, "Please return Papa." She looked up to him and patted his beard.

Jon laughed. "I will." He kissed them on the forehead, and stood, taking his youngest with him. He looked to see Val was walking towards them and joined their embrace. Jon then looked to Rhaenys, who was standing to wait.

Jon kissed, Val on the forehead, and brought them together, "Take care of the children will you." Val nodded, then kissed him on the lips.

"Ew." Jon heard Jason say.

Jon laughed and put down Jason, and Aliandra. He walked over to Rhaenys and stopped in front of her.

She hugged him, and spoke quietly, "Please return safely. You gotta keep your promise to Harry."

Jon nodded slowly, "Aye, I do. I will return, to you and everyone else."

Rhaenys nodded and backed up. "You should go, the dragons are getting anxious." She smiled.

Jon nodded and looked towards the dragons, and saw that they were indeed getting anxious. Jon watched as the flow in the air. The size of them amazed Jon the most though. Sȳndordārys was the largest of the three, reaching 195ft. Jon being his rider has ridden him a few dozen times. Tegonāzma the second biggest, reaching 170ft. The smallest of Jon's dragon was Līāna, reaching 165ft.

Jon walked back to his bags and saw that the guard was still there, but had the crate, on the ground. Jon picked up his bags, swords, and motioned the guard to follow. Jon walked through the city, hearing people yelling his name, and praising him. Jon waved back at them.

When Jon got to the docks he saw the Dragonwolf. The ship was the biggest in the fleet, reaching the length of 225ft, it also had around sixty oars on each side. The ship also had a ram in the shape of a wolf's head, it also has a figurehead as a dragon. The ship was mainly black.

Jon got onto the ship and saw Jack, Arthur, Gendry, Malon, Garion, Aerea, and Jacaerys. Jon motioned for the guard to put the crate down. The guard left shortly after. Jon walked to the bow, and looked towards the North and said. "Time to go back home."


	7. Arc 2, Home

Arc 2, Home

—  
Eddard Stark  
—

Much has changed since the last four years. Minus that Ash gave birth to twins. Both taking after their mother, with raven black hair, and purple eyes. Cregan Stark, two-name-days, and Clarisse Stark, two-name-days. Both were a miracle this castle needed.

Ned was eating food with his family when Jory came into the room with a scroll. Ned saw the seal on the scroll that made him frown. The Night's Watch.

Jory spoke, "Spoke a raven from the Night's Watch, My Lord." He walked up to the table and handed it to Ned, and left.

Ned opened the scroll, and read the contents. Ned dropped the scroll and rubbed his eyes. Robb broke the silence, "Father, what kind of news?"

Ned looked to Robb and smiled, "The Watch has asked us to find a deserter, and has asked for more men."

Robb nodded and went back to eating. Ned followed shortly after. The meal was eating in silence, with some questions from Cregan. But one question made Ned feel pain in his stomach, and from the looks of it, he wasn't the only one to feel so.

"Who's Jon Snow?" Cregan asked.

No-one spoke, only the sound of the men working outside.

Arya broke the silence, "He's our brother, Little Cre."

Cregan nodded and finished off his food. The meal was silence. When the meal ended, everyone left alone, going to there own place of silence. Robb left to the crepts, looking at the statues of the Kings of Winter. Sansa to the library, to be taught her lessons by Maester Luwin. Arya to her room, to take care of Needles. Bran to his lessons with Ser Rodrik. Rickon to his room.

Ash left shortly after, taking Cregan and Clarisse with her. Ned to the Godswoods to pray and clean Ice, House Stark's ancestral Valyrian steel sword. When Ned got to the weirwood he went and sat on his rock.

It has been five years since Jon left. And the Stark Family can't seem to grow over that Jon is gone. Whenever someone brings him up, the room fell to complete silence.

So Ned just sat there and cleaned Ice.

XxxxX

Ned was watching Bran practicing with the bow, with Ash beside him. Beside Bran were Robb and Theon.

"Relax your shoulders, Bran." Ned heard Robb tell Bran.

Bran let go of the string to see that it missed, Robb and Theon laughed. Ned shook his and spoke, "None of you were a marksman at that age. Try it again, Bran."

Bran did, and when he went to shot, another was flying towards it and got it in the bullseye. Bran, Robb, and Theon looked back to where the arrow came from, and saw Arya, with a smirk on her face. Bran dropped the bow and ran after her.

Robb and Theon laughed. Ned went to speak but saw Jory coming towards him, "A deserter has been captured, My Lord."

Ned nodded, "Get the boys ready, Jory. Also, get Bran ready to come as well." He looked to Ash and smiled, "Take care of the castle, my Love."

Ash nodded, "I will." She kissed him on the lips.

Ned nodded and left to fetch Ice.

XxxxX

The execution wasn't like the last time, he has to behead a deserter. This time the deserter was talking about the Others. But Ned did his duty and killed him swiftly.

Ned was riding with Jory and Bran. When Robb came back. "Father come look."

"What is it, Robb?" Ned asked.

"While Theon and I were racing, we saw a dead stag, missing an antler. So Theon investigated, and found a wounded mother dire wolf." Robb answered.

"Dire Wolves haven't been behind the Wall, in centuries. What makes you think it's a dire wolf." Ned asked, well followed.

"The body is double the size of a normal wolf." Robb leads the way.

When they came around the dead body of the stag, Robb jumped off his horse and ran into a ditch. Ned, Jory, Ser Rodrik, and Bran got off their horses and followed Rob.

What they saw was indeed a wounded dire wolf. Ned went to her. She was grey, white, and black, her eyes were a golden/yellow. Ned saw that she had an antler in back.

Ned was thinking fast, 'We need to bring her back to Winterfell.' Ned looked back to Ser Rodrik, and told him, "Get shields and some rope, we are bringing her back home with us."

Ser Rodrik nodded, and went and grab the items Ned asked for. Ned looked back to the She-Wolf and saw that the fur looked familiar. Ned's eyes widened, he reached into his cloak and took out the coin Jon sent them five years ago.

Ned looked at the coin, and back at the dire wolf. The colours were exactly the same. Ned put the coin back into his cloak and went to his knees. He ran his hand down her fur, and back up. Ned got a proper look at her and saw that she had a big belly.

Ned heard breaking of sticks, he looked up to see that Ser Rodrik was there and was being followed by guards, with shields and ropes. Ned stood, "Put the shields together and tie them together. Then put her onto it."

The guards nodded. The guards quickly got that down and dropped the sled, made out of shields, onto the ground beside the dire wolf. Ned, Rob, and Theon went and helped with putting the She-Wolf onto the sled. When they had that done, the guards grabbed the rope's end and pulled her to the road.

When she was finally up and out of the ditch. Ned told two of the guard to tie the ends of the ropes to the back of there horses and take her back to Winterfell. The guards nodded and did what Ned told them. The guards left and were shortly followed by the rest of the group.

When they got to Winterfell Ned ordered the kettle master to watch the She-Wolf, and if it is to whelp, tell him instantly. The kettle master listened and cleaned her wound. While Ned and his family were supper the kettle master came and told Ned that the She-Wolf has whelped and gave birth to nine pups.

Ned left to see the pups and saw that there were indeed nine pups. Most of them matching the coins Jon has sent them. The ones that didn't have a coin, were all different colours. The biggest was male and was completely weirwood bark white dire wolf, with blood-red eyes. The other one a male as well, and was black and white, with emerald green eyes. The next one was female, with completely dark grey fur, and had golden eyes. The last and smallest was a female, with completely grey fur, and had yellow eyes.

Each of his children claimed one, leaving only one left… the white one, the one that hasn't made a noise whatsoever. Robb named his wolf, Grey Wind. Lyarra named her's(dark grey fur), Storm. Sansa named her wolf, Lady. Arya named hers, Nymeria. Bran named his wolf, Summer. Rickon named his wolf, Shaggydog. Cregan named his(black and white), Rascal. Clarisse named her's(completely grey), Spring.

Ned walked to the mother wolf and saw that she was sleeping, he needn't name this one, she already has one, Winter.

Ned was taken from his thoughts by Ash walking into the kettle, she was looking worried, "What is it, Ash?"

She walked to him and handed him a scroll that had the stamp of the Hand of the King. He opened it and read the contents, and when he finished, he heard Ash say, "I'm sorry you lost him, Ned. But for the King to come all the way North, is unheard of. You know what he is going to do?"

Ned nodded, "He plans on asking me to become his hand."

XxxxX

Ned was in the yard waiting for the King to arrive. His household has been busy for the last few names, inviting the Karstarks, Umbers, and Manderlys. Everything was normal when the guests arrived, but when Lord Manderly showed up he was grinning like crazy. But that wasn't important.

Ned watched as the gates to Winterfell opened, and in came in knights, and Kingsguard. Ned saw Jamie Lannister take off his helmet. Jamie had short hair(*1) and was looking at them. Ned looked back forward and saw the crowned prince enter with two more Kingsguard. But what came next surprise Ned.

Then came is a carriage that needs forty horses to pull. Behind it came King Robert Baratheon, First of His Name. Ned went to his knees and was followed by everyone else. Ned looked up at King Robert, who was walking towards him.

The king motioned him to stand, and Ned stood. The king looked him over, and spoke, "I was going to say you have gotten fat. But from the looks of it, you barely grew fatter. Even with the number of children."

Robert laughed and was followed by Ned. Robert brought Ned into a manly embrace. He moved on to Ash and kissed her knuckle. Robert then looked to Robb, "Gotten bigger I see." Robb nodded.

The king moved down and stopped on Arya. Ned could see the look on Robert's face. Ned spoke, "Your Grace, Winterfell is yours." Robert nodded and moved back to him.

Ned looked to see that Queen Cersei was walking towards them. When she got there she held out her hand, and Ned grabbed it and kissed it, she then spoke, "Lord Stark, I have a beautiful castle."

Ned heard the sarcasm in her voice, so he jested, "Really I find this place gloomy and boring."

Robert laughed, "True. It is gloomy and boring."

Ned saw Ser Jamie walked behind the king and whispered to him something. Ned also saw the look on the queen's face when she saw her brother, it looked to be lust. Ned looked back to the King, who had a serious look on his face.

"I have brought some guests, Ned." He moved to the side. To show someone who Ned kicked out of the household.

The king moved to show, Lady Catelyn Tully. Ned glared at her, so did Ash and Arya. Lady Tully walked forward to stand in front of him and went to speak, but Ned spoke first, "Welcome to Winterfell, Lady Tully."

Lady Tully nodded and went back to stand beside her brother, Edmure Tully. Ned saw the venomous glare the elder tully was sending his way though he couldn't blame the man for standing by his sister it didn't mean he would settle for his hostility 

Robert was walking towards the crepts, and yelled to Ned."Come, Ned, I want to see her."

Ned went to follow but the queen spoke, "My love we have been on the road for months why not go and feast."

The king said nothing, and Ned followed after him but bowed his head to the queen.

—  
Arya Stark  
—

Arya was glaring at her mother when the royal family was gone. She wants to go with Ash but Ash told her to stay.

Arya watched as Robb and Sansa hug their mother. She then saw Rickon and Bran doing the same. Arya didn't move a muscle, watching as her siblings smile at the woman, who was the reason Jon left in the first place. Arya would never forgive her for that.

Arya saw her mother look at her with sad eyes, "Arya, Please."

Arya shook her head and looked away, knowing that her mother would do something that will break her. Arya saw at the corner of her eyes, that her Mother was walking to her.

Arya moved away, but before she could take her fifth step, her mother was able to get a hold of her hand. Arya tried to break her grip, but she would budge.

"Arya, please listen to what I have to say, please?" Her mother spoke in a kind and sweet voice. Arya stopped fighting and took a side look at her mother. When she saw her mother, she was wide-eyed. Her mother took this as a go-ahead, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for trying to make your distance to your brother. I miss you and your siblings. I miss your father, but I know he will always be lost to me. But you and your siblings will always be able to find me." Her mother hugged her, "I'm sorry."

Arya didn't know what to feel, but she hugged her mother, "I forgive you."

—  
Eddard Stark  
—

Ned was at the head table, eating his food, with the king and queen, at his table. Ned watched as his brother, Benjen Stark, entered the hall. Ned stood and walked over to his last living sibling.

When Ned got to his brother, they embrace. They talked for a bit about the deserter, and what he had said. Benjen nodded every now and then, but what shocked Ned the most was what Benjen said when he was done explaining what the deserter said.

"That's not hard to believe now. With most of the Wildlings gone, and only leaving a few clans, and the giants behind. But that is not important, some of the brothers at the Watch, have been seeing bright blue eyes staring at them when they open the gates. We have been getting them from the other two as well. Shadow Towers, East-Watch, have seen these as well."

Ned looked at his brother, "So you're saying that there might be a tiny chance that the Other's have returned?"

Benjen nodded, "With a long summer comes a longer winter. I believe there is a sixty-five percent chance that the Other's have returned. I'm also one of those brothers who have seen the bright blue eyes, from the stories."

Ned nodded, "Well it was nice seeing you again, brother." Ned embraced Benjen.

"Likewise, brother." Benjen returned.

Ned walked back to his spot and started to eat some of the food. Nothing big happened for the rest of the feast. But when the tables moved to the side, and the barbs started playing their songs. Some of the Lords went there lady and offer a dance.

Ned also saw Jory dancing with Arya. He saw Harrison offer a dance to Lyarra. Ned stood and walked to his wife and offered a hand. She smiled and followed him to the dance floor, they danced until the song ended.

Ned went to his seat and watched as his King grope a servant. Ned looked away and saw the doors slam open, the songs ended, the dancing ended, and the drinking and eating ended.

"My King, My Queen, My Lords, and My Ladies, I apologize to bother the feasting." The guard took a deep breath, and said something that made Ned, his children(minus Lyarra, Cregan, and Clarisse), his brother, and Alys Karstark go straight to the doors, "Jon Snow has returned home."


	8. Arc 2, Reunions

Arc 2, Reunions

—  
Arya Stark  
—

Arya ran to the yard after what the guard said. She heard people running as well.

'This better not be a joke,' Arya said to herself, still running towards the yard. When she got there, she saw a man dressed in armour and carrying two bags, and swords. Arya looked to the man's face.

She started crying running towards the man, even if his face was covered in hair, and has a scar on his left eye, she would always remember her favorite brother's face. Jon dropped to his knees and opened his arm for her to come crashing into him.

Arya ran into Jon's embrace, with tears going down her cheeks. "It's you." She said in between shaky breaths.

Jon nodded, and said with a shaky voice as well, "It's me, Little Sister. It's me."

Arya hugged him tighter, crying her eyes out, and spoke, "I'm not little."

Jon laughed, "You are to me." Jon's voice was almost the same as she remembered, but a little deeper. 'Jon has returned to me.' She thought to herself. Arya then felt two more bodies running into Jon.

She also felt Jon falling backward. When Jon landed on his back, Arya felt two more bodies hugging Jon. Arya opened her eyes to see who was disturbing, her reunion with Jon. She found that Bran and Rickon were hugging Jon as well.

Arya closed her eyes and shoved her face into Jon's neck. He held them to his chest, whispering sweet nothings into their ears. After a few minutes, Arya heard their father telling them, to let Jon go. But Arya refused and held onto Jon's neck.

Arya felt Bran and Rickon letting Jon go. Jon got into a sitting position, and slowly went to his feet. When Jon was fully standing she wrapped her legs around his waist. Arya heard talking but blocked it out. She slowly closed her eyes, and hoped to all seven hells that this wasn't a dream.

—

Alys Karstark

—

Alys watched with teary eyes, as Jon Snow hugged his little sister. She watched as he stood showing his complete height. 'He has grown. And from the looks of it more ways than one.' Alys thought to herself as she stared at Jon Snow.

"Alright kids, give Jon some space." She heard Lord Stark, tell his children.

Both boys jumped off their older brother, she also saw that Arya wasn't letting go of her long lost brother. Alys smiled at the sight. Robb laughed. "It seems you are stuck with her, Jon."

Jon nodded, "Aye, I am."

Robb walked closer to Jon, and when in arms range, brought Jon into a brotherly hug, "It's good to see you again, Jon. Winterfell wasn't the same with you gone." With Jon and Robb standing beside each other, Alys was able to see the huge height difference.

"You as well, brother," Jon spoke.

Robb backed up and measured Jon up and down. His eyes stopped at Jon's beard. "Where in the seven hells did you get that," Robb said with jealousy.

Jon laughed. "Well it grew on me." Everyone laughed.

Alys watched as Jon had his reunion with his family. She smiled at the sight, the brother who left for five years, and is now returned to his home.

Alys watched as Jon looked from one person to another, but when his eyes finally landed on her, he started walking towards her, with a smile on his face.

When Jon stood in front of her, time seemed to stop, as Alys looked into Jon's eyes. Jon went to say something, but Alys beat him to it, "You took your sweet time."

Jon looked to be shocked by what she said, but he started to laugh, "I did didn't I. Well I apologize, my Lady." When he finished, he brought her to his side, to not disturb the little girl who was still on his chest, "I've missed you."

"And I missed you," Alys responded.

Everyone was broken from there thoughts, by a little voice, "Papa, I'm hungry." Everyone looked to see it was a boy with honey-blonde hair, with blue-grey eyes. Jon stepped away from the embrace and walked towards the group he arrived with.

Alys saw two children, one a girl with raven black hair, and purple-velvet eyes. The other boy from earlier. She also saw four other men.

Jon spoke, "Before we continue, let me introduce you to my companions. To my left, we have Gendry Waters and Ser Arthur." Everyone nodded, but Alys saw Lord Stark's eyes widened when he saw Gendry. "And to my right, we have Ser Gerion and Ser Malon." Jon puts a hand on each of the children's shoulders. "These two are Aerea, and Jacaerys Snow… my firstborns."

Alys knew about Jon have children, but she didn't know they were this cute. Alys looked over to watched as the Stark family's eyes widened. There was a silence that couldn't be broken. The only one that didn't get the news was Arya, who has fallen asleep on Jon's chest.

The silence was broken by Lord Benjen, "Your telling me that I'm a Granduncle?"

Jon nodded. "Aye, you are a Granduncle." Jon then looked to his siblings, "That also means you all are Uncles and Aunts."

No-one spoke for a bit, "We better go inside. You have traveled a long way, you must be hungry and tired." Lord Stark spoke.

Jon nodded, "Yes, let's go feast."

—

Jamie Lannister

—

Jamie watched as Lord Stark entered the hall, with his children, and Lady Alys. But he was also joined by seven others. The first was a boy with, if Jamie's memory served correctly, Arya Stark hanging from his neck. The boy had long hair being held up by a string, in his hair was bells, many of them silver but some gold, he also had a beard, but the most notable thing the boy had was his eyes, purple-velvet eyes, and whenever Jamie looked at them, he gets the feeling he knew him.

The boy was also wearing armour. The boy was wearing a fine chainmail hauberk and breastplate embossed with twin wolves and above them twin dragons over a tabard, steel pauldrons resembling the head of wolves snarling and articulated steel gauntlets, full grieves and a sword belt studded with fine onyx and sapphires, the sword belt was holding a bastard-sword which had a dragon head pommel, two more dragon heads on each end of the guard and in the centre of the guard was a ruby, the boy was also wearing a black cape which was held on by fine onyx's. The armour was made for a conqueror.

Jamie looked to the boy behind the first boy and saw that he was a young Robert Baratheon. Jamie's eyes widened, the boy had black hair, and ocean blue eyes, he also had a tiny bit of a beard. The boy was wearing armour that was hanging in the king's room at Kings Landing. He was wearing a set of blackened plate and gilded mail under a surcoat bearing the sigil of House Baratheon. Large circular rondels, enameled black-and-yellow in the stag sigil of his father protecting the vulnerable juncture of arm and breast. A skirt of lobstered mail covered him from waist to mid thigh while a solid gorget encircled his throat . Jamie looked to his Grace and saw him looking at the boy.

Jamie looked back to the group and continued his scanning. The next man had shoulder-length blonde hair, ocean blue eyes, the man was also tall. The man was currently wearing smokey steel and chainmail, the surcoat was red, with a white lion in the center. The other man Jamie saw was walking towards the Manderly's table with a smile, 'Most likely another Manderly.' Jamie though. 

The last man Jamie saw, was a man who he thought dead. Jamie rubbed his eyes, to make sure he was seeing anything. But when he heard two chairs being dragged on the ground. He knew he wasn't seeing anything. Jamie looked to see that his siblings were standing and staring at the same man as he.

Gerion smiled when he saw his niece and nephews, "My Queen, Lord Tyrion, and Ser Jamie, come give your uncle a hug." Jamie heard his uncle say, with a Lannister like a grin.

Jamie was the first to walk towards him, and stood in front of him, "Welcome back to Westeros, Uncle." Gerion nodded and brought Jamie into an embrace.

Gerion nodded, "It's good to be back." Gerion backed out of the hug, "I have something for you. But before I go I have to say hello to your siblings." Jamie nodded and watched as his uncle walks towards his siblings.

Jamie looked back to the group and saw the boy in the armour was talking to Lady Ashara Stark. Behind the boy was both a little boy and girl, he saw the older Stark children looking at them.

—

Robert Baratheon

—

Robert was looking at his younger self, it was like looking into a mirror, but twenty years ago. Robert looked at Ned and saw him nod his head. He looked to the boy, 'my boy.' Robert thought.

Robert saw something at the corner of his eyes, the boy with purple-velvet eyes, was talking to Ned's wife. Robert looked to the boy, knowing he was partly drunk, and spoke, "Boy with the armour." The boy looked to him, and when his eyes caught him he felt a wave of anger but spoke anyway not knowing the venom in his voice was there, "Why don't you introduce yourself, and the group you brought with you?"

Everyone looked to him in shock at the voice he used, the boy answered, "Your Grace, I'm Jon Snow, Son of Eddard Stark. Behind me are my eldest son and daughter, Aerea and Jacaerys. The boy you were looking at is Gendry Waters, Your son," the boy grinned. "The one that went to talk with Lord Manderly was Malon Manderly. The man behind me is Arthur Hills. And the last man is Gerion Lannister."

Robert nodded, and looked to his son, "So your name is Gendry?"

Gendry nodded, "Aye, You Grace."

Robert nodded and just stared at the boy. Robert was broken from his thoughts by Jon Snow. "Your Grace, I suggest you get to know your many Bastards." Robert glared at him, and Jon glared back, and Robert knew that glare could beat Tywin Lannister's. "You don't know what they might be able to do." Jon motioned his head to Gendry, "I was lucky, Gendry here is the only man alive that could make Valyrian Steel." Robert heard people gasped, but his eyes widened.

Robert looked at the boy. Robert just noticed that the boy was carrying a Warhammer on his back. The boy didn't just look like him, he also had the same taste in weapons. Robert looked to the boy, ``I'm too fat to use Stags Fury, but I can pass it down to my younger self.' Robert smiled, 'I'm in luck.'

With determination Robert stood and walked outside, knowing everyone was following him. Robert saw that his stuff was still outside, he smiled. He walked to the carriage and moved stuff out of the way, and when he found the wrapping. He smiles and lifted it out of the carriage. When it was finally out, he looked to his hammer, 'It was good working with you, Stagsfury.'

Robert turned and saw that everyone was there, he also saw servants moving around. Robert looked into the coward, and when he saw who he was looking for, he spoke, "Gendry come here."

The boy looked confused but he walked towards him. When the boy stopped in front of him, Robert noticed the boy had a few more inches than him. Robert looked to the boy's eyes, "Kneel." He ordered, the boy kneeled, Robert spoke clearly, "I King Robert of House Baratheon, First of his Name, The King of the Andals, the Rhoynar, and the First Men, Protector of the Realm, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms. I legitimize you, Gendry Waters, to Gendry Baratheon."

Robert heard gasps, and he also saw rage on his wife's face. But he didn't care, he looked to the end of his hammer, which was wrapped, he took off the wrapping. To show its true glory, "I also give you my hammer, Stagsfury." He looked to his legitimized son, and held out his hands, "Let it be of us, in the hands of someone young and not fat." Robert saw that Gendry hesitant, "Take the hammer boy, I'm hungry, I want to get back to feasting."

Gendry nodded, and took the Valyrian Steel, Warhammer out of his hands, and backed away from the crowd, and tested the weight. Robert smiled, and looked back to the crowd, "Let's get back to feasting!"

—

Jon Snow

—

Jon stayed outside when everyone left to rejoin the feast, and to be completely honest he was speechless after what just happened. Jon looked down at the sleeping girl, that was still holding onto him as her life depends on it. Jon smiled, and rubbed her back, 'I missed you too, Little Sister.'

Jon looked up to see Gendry was looking at the Warhammer, his father gave him. Jon walked towards him, when he got to him he puts his hand on his shoulder, "How are you feeling, Gendry?"

Gendry looked up to him, and spoke, "I don't know what to feel. He barely knows me, and the first two things he does is legitimize me and gave me his Warhammer."

Jon nodded, "I would be lying if I said I know how you feel."

Gendry looked down to the Warhammer, and grinned, "Do you want to fight?"

Jon looked at him, and laughed, "I would but as you can see, I have someone stuck to me already."

Gendry looked to him, "Has she even moved since she jumped on you?"

Jon shook his head, "No, not a muscle." Jon looked down at Arya, "I should get her to bed." He turned around, and waved, "I will fight you tomorrow. See ya."

"See ya," Gendry responded.

Jon continued to walk, and when he finally got to Arya's door, he shook her a bit, "Arya, you need to get off of me."

"N… no." Jon heard her mumble.

Jon rolled his eyes, "Come on Arya, I need to eat, and sleep."

"Get… used to… it. I'm not… letting you… leave me… again." She mumbled.

Jon looked to her door and opened it. He entered and saw Needles, was leaning against her bedside table. Jo walked over to the sword and picked it up. He examined it and saw that it has been used. Jon looked down to see Arya was looking at Needle with sleepy eyes.

"Who's been teaching you?" Jon asked.

Arya shoved her face back into his neck and mumbled, "Myself."

Jon nodded, and looked to the blade, "Do you know why I brought Arthur with me?" He asked her.

He felt her shake her head, "Why?"

"Because he's going to teach you Water Dancing." She looked up to him with wide eyes.

"The sword dance that you could do." She asked him.

Jon nodded, "He told you about that." She nodded, "He's going to pay for this. But yes that sword dancing. He is the best teacher for that. He knows the dance like he knows the back of my sword. The only person who can beat him is the First Sword of Braavos, the man who taught him the sword dance."

Arya smiled and shoved her face back into his neck, "You stink."

Jon laughed, "Of course I do. I have been at sea, and on the road for days, what do you expect, me smelling like blueberry tarts." Jon hugged her, "That is also a reason you need to let me go. I need food, sleep, and clean myself."

Arya didn't move, "I will let go of you if you promise me to come back to my room."

Jon looked down at her, "Of course."

Arya let's go of Jon and walked to her bed. Jon walked to the door and left.


	9. Arc 2, Truth

Arc 2, Truth

—  
Jamie Lannister  
—

Jamie was following his uncle, who seems to be taking him to the Godswood. When the feast ended last time, his uncle came to him and told him to wait for him by the Godswood. But they meet in the middle and walked the rest.

Jamie saw his uncle was carrying something, a sword more like, which was wrapped in a paper-like substance. Jamie also saw his uncle was in thought. So he asked, "Uncle what is it, that your thinking about?"

His uncle looked at him and smiled, "Joy." Jamie's eyes widened, he completely forgot that his uncle had a bastard daughter named, Joy Hills. His uncle noticed the look and laughed, "It's okay Jamie. You have been protecting your sister for the past twenty years. I wouldn't have expected you to remember her." He smiled, "But Tyrion hasn't. He told me how she was. And where she's been." His uncle looked forward to seeing they were standing in front of the Godswood in Winterfell.

His uncle opened the door, to show a snowy green area, which was silent, and peaceful. Jamie has been in the Godswood in King's Landing, but it wasn't this peaceful.

Gerion walked forward, and Jamie followed. They walked until they got to the very back of the woods. When they got there Gerion went and leaned on what looked to be an Ironwood tree, and spoke, "How's your relationship with Cersei?"

Jamie lost all colours in his eyes, "Little less than bad, Uncle." Jamie hasn't slept with Cersei for the amount of time he has been a Kingsguard.

Gerion nodded, "Can you tell me the reason why Jamie?"

Jamie nodded and walked to lean against the tree across from his uncle, a great oak, "Sure," Jamie got himself ready for his story, "This was about five to six years ago. But I still remember it like the back of my hand." So Jamie told him about how one day he walked in on Cersei was fucking another Lannister, and how when he came back the next morning, she was drunk and was confessing all her lies. Telling him, that he was only a tool, and nothing else.

When he was done, Gerion nodded, "At least you found out that she was only using you."

Jamie and Gerion stood there for a bit, saying nothing and doing nothing. But it was broken by Gerion speaking, "You want to hear a story, a true story that has happened, and is still happening now?"

Jamie wasn't a story man, but when his uncle asked with that voice, demanding voice like his father, he nodded.

This story has a bit of a background and a huge lie to it. The story started with a dragon falling in love with a wolf. Latter starting a war that took many lives, brothers, husbands, lords, princesses, and Prince." Gerion looked to his feet, "In the mountains of sand, and destruction, was a tower, a Tower of Joy. In front of the tower stood three against nine. The side protecting the door to the tower side stood three, a white bat, a white tower, and a sword of the morning. The side fighting against the three stood, a Quiet-Wolf, a small lizard-lion, a crowned ax, a steel gauntlet, a dog with many heads, a bucket, and a knighted steed."

Gerion took a breath of air and continued, "The Quiet-Wolf asked and demanded, but received nothing. The two sides fought, with the winners being a quiet-wolf and a small lizard lion. Then a howl ran through the sky, a howl very familiar to the quiet-wolf's family. The quiet-wolf ran to the sister, and found her dying, she was also cuddling a small pup, with tiny wings, and tail. The quiet-wolf ran to the dying she-wolf. The She-Wolf knew she was dying, so she asked the quiet-wolf to take care of her dragon wolf, worried that her pup would die like his siblings, the dragon snakes. The quiet-wolf listened to the she-wolf, and took the dragon wolf under his paw, and took care of him for fifteen years."

Jamie was listening to his uncle's story, and his eyes widened, understanding where this was going.

"So the dragon wolf, knowing nothing of himself, grew with his cousins, but one day the dragon wolf wanted to spread its wings, and travel. The dragon wolf traveled, and travel, on his four paws. Until he came across a smokey, and ancient lands. There he found a laughing lion. The dragon wolf gave the laughing lion water, and walked around the place, but once he saw something he froze in place, staring into space. The laughing lion watched this, and slowly the dragonwolf's clipped wings and tail grew back and spread. The dragon wolf went to the highest point and jumped, his wings spread taking him the place he never knew he could. When the dragon wolf landed, the laughing lion looked to see a scaly wolf, and for the first time in years, saw a king that would be careful, and loving. So the laughing lion followed this dragon wolf, finding gold, friends, and finally home."

Gerion ended, Jamie looked to him shooked, "Are you saying that the whole of Westeros was lied to?"

His uncle nodded and leaned down to grab the wrapped something, "That is what I'm saying. Jon knows why you killed the Mad King, and now sees you as a hero. So he offers this in thanks." Gerion held out the wrapped something.

Jamie took it and opened it to see a sword, with a lion head pommel, and in the center of the guard was a topaz. Jamie's eyes widened he knew what sword this is, he drew the sword from its sheath, to show Valyrian Steel. He looked to his uncle, "You found Brightroar. Where?"

Gerion shook his head, "I didn't find it, my King did."

Jamie looked to his uncle, "Is the dragon wolf mad, or has shown any sign of madness?"

Gerion shook his head, "No. I have been by his side for the past four years, and he has never shown any sign of madness."

Jamie nodded and looked back to the sword in his hand. And remembered what his uncle said about the dragon wolf seeing him as a hero.

"When you said, 'Jon knows why you killed the Mad King.' Did he really see me as a hero? And not a Kingslayer?" Jamie asked.

Gerion looked past him, "Ask him yourself. He's here you know."

Jamie then heard cracking of sticks and looked up to see that Jon Snow was standing behind him. The man had a smile on his face, "I do see you as a hero, Ser Jamie. If it wasn't for you half a million people would have died."

Jamie looked into the man's eyes to see he was telling him the truth. Jamie smiled, and bowed his head, "Thank you… My King." Jamie went to his knees.

Jamie saw his uncle walking to stand beside Jon Snow… wait that isn't his real name. Jamie went to ask, but the man answered it for him, "I King Daeron Targaryen, the Third of his Name. Name you a member of my Kingsguard. I only ask of you to stay a spy for me, watch the throne, and kneel to the false King."

Jamie smiled, and looked up to his new king, and saw the reason why his eyes made him think he knew him. Jamie looked past his King to see his uncle smiling.

Jon spoke, "I should go, and get everything ready for when I give the presents to my siblings." He looked to Jamie, "I also ask you to treat me like a bastard for the time being, and to call me Jon."

Jamie nodded, "Of course." Jon left.

—  
Eddard Stark  
—

Ned was in his solar when someone knocked on his door, "It's open." He yelled to the person. Ned looked up to see Jon has entered. Ned smiled, "What can I do for you, Son?"

Jon looked to him, "Well I was wondering if we could talk, and because Arya isn't hanging on me right now, I thought we could say hello like a son to father."

Ned nodded, and stood and walked to the other side of his desk, and walked towards Jon. When he stood in front of him, he looked up to his son, "You have grown in height I can see. Have you been eating plates full of food again?" Ned jested. Jon laughed and brought Ned into a fatherly embrace. Ned hugged Jon back, "It's good to see you again Jon."

Jon nodded and whispered, "I know who I am, father." Ned's eyes grew and nodded. Jon left the hug, "I was wondering if we could talk while we ride our horses."

Ned nodded, "Let's do that." He grabbed his cloak and went to find Robert. When he found him, he was watching Ser Jamie teach the crowned prince how to fight. Ned walked over to him and whispered, "I will be going on a ride thru the Wolf's Woods, with Jon. If you need anything, you can ask Ash."

Robert nodded and continued watching his son fight.

Ned then walked to the stables and saw that Jon still had the horse he gifted him. Ned walked up to the horse, and smiled, "You still have Shadow." Ned rubbed the horse's hose.

Jon walked to the horse's side and patted him, "Aye I do. Can't seem to let him go."

Ned nodded and saw that his horse was ready. Ned walked over to the horse and got on. He saw Jon do the same, Ned rod to the gate, and looked to the guards, "Jon and I will be going onto a ride through the Wolf's Woods, let no-one pass unless something serious happens."

"Yes My Lord." They responded and opened the gates, both Jon and Ned left, and rode towards the Wolf's Woods. When they entered the Woods, Ned saw fallen trees, and he also noticed that his horse wanted to leave this place.

When they got further in, Jon got off his horse and motioned for Ned to do the same. Ned got off his horse, tied the reins to a tree and walked to Jon and asked, "Why did we stop?"

Jon looked back to him, "I'm about to show you something, that is dangerous. So I ask you to stay behind me at all times."

This confused Ned further, but he nodded, and followed Jon into the Woods. The further they got in the more trees have fallen, but under proper looking Ned could see that something big pushed them down.

When they came to an opening, Ned's eyes widened at what he saw. In front of him were three giant beasts that people thought dead. In front of him were three dragons. The biggest being black and grey with golden/amber eyes. The smallest being ocean blue, and silver. The middle was emerald green and bronze.

Ned took a step back, but was stopped by Jon grabbing his arm, "They won't hurt you. Trust me."

Ned looked to his son and nodded. He looked back to the dragons to see they were now on there wings and legs. Ned looked up to them and saw that they were looking at them.

Jon introduced them, "They black is Sȳndordārys, meaning Shadow King. He is my dragon. Im his rider." Ned nodded but still looked at the dragons with wide eyes, "The green is Tegoāzma, Earthborn in High Valyrian. He is my son's dragon. The last one is Līāna," Jon looked to him, "it means Lyanna in High Valyrian. She named after my mother, Lyanna Stark Targaryen."

Ned looked to Jon, "When did you find out?"

Jon looked to Līāna, "I was giving a contract, I had to go to Valyria. And when I was there I was given a vision. Or more like visions of the Doom of Valyria, and the rebellion. I saw my father met my mother. I saw them get married in front a weirwood tree, with Ser Arthur, Ser Oswell, Ser Gerold, and Princess Elia as there witnesses. I saw how one grandfather killed my other grandfather and uncle. I saw the reason why Ser Jamie killed my mad grandfather. I was there when my mother gave birth to me and gave me my name. I saw the promise you made my mother." Jon smiled at him, "But after all that, I still see you as my Father."

Ned smiled and felt a tear going down his cheeks, and brought Jon into a hug, "Thank you. I always saw you as my son." Jon hugged him back. At that moment Ned forgot that the King was visiting Winterfell, and that there were three dragons looking at him. At that moment he had a moment with his son.


	10. Arc 2, Gifts

Arc 2, Gifts

—  
Jon Snow  
—

When Jon got back from his ride with his father, he wanted to grab the gifts he brought with him and give them to his siblings but then remembered his promise to Gendry about a fight. So he went to find him.

With his luck, he might be able to find him first, but it will take half the day, so he just went to his room, and just like that, he found Gendry walking around the castle with his sister, Lyarra. Jon saw them at the feast, he saw that Lyarra had feelings for his best friend.

Jon went down another corridor and found another way to get to his room. When he got to his room, he found the door opened, so he just looked in and found that Arya was lying on his bed. Jon smiled, "Why are you in my room, not looking for stuff, little wolf?"

Arya jumped off of Jon's bed and looked to him, "When will I start my training?"

Jon shrugged his shoulders, and went to the bow in the corner of his room, "I don't know little wolf." He grabbed the wrapped gifts, and turned to his little sister, "Can you go find your siblings, minus the tiny ones and tell them to go to the Godswood?"

Arya looked to the wrapped presents, and nodded and ran out of the room, to find her siblings. Jon left the room shortly after, and started his walk towards the Godswood, but was stopped by seeing Gendry standing there, with his new Warhammer in hand. When Gendry saw him he grinned, and spoke, "What about the promise, Jon."

Jon smiled, "I thought you were busy with my sister, Lyarra. You both looked like you want to fuck and be done with it. So I chose to not get into the way." Jon saw that Gendry lost his grin instantly, he started laughing, "Just wait a bit I have something to hand give to my siblings."

Gendry nodded, and saw the many presents, "You plan on giving them that steel."

Jon nodded, "Yes, I will warn them before they open them."

Gendry nodded, "I want that fight, you better be there."

"I will, but like I said I need to get these to my siblings first." Jon walked past him and patted his shoulder and whispered, "I approve of the relationship, of you and my sister. Go fuck her, she looked bored when I saw her earlier, she might need some good, fucking." Jon laughed and ducked as Gendry sent a punch towards his face, he looked up to see that Gendry was bright red, "Well I will see you later in the training yard." Jon waved and walked into the Godswood to see that his siblings were there.

He looked at them and saw that they heard what he said to Gendry. Robb was grinning like a maniac, Sansa was blushing, Arya was looking at him, Bran was bright red, Rickon was confused, and Lyarra by far was the worst she was bright red with a little bit of blood coming from her nose.

Robb was the first to speak, "Before you give us out gifts, we have one for you as well."

Jon nodded, "Lead the way."

Robb walked further into the Godswood, everyone followed him. When he came to a stop, Jon heard the padding of paws. Jon got a better look when Robb move out of his line of sight.

What Jon saw were nine baby pups. He walked forward and saw that they were all different, and were moving around. When the pups noticed that they were there they looked back, and with their little furry feet, each of them ran to the person.

Jon saw that there was one for each Stark child, plus one extra. Jon looked around but stopped when he saw blood-red eyes, looking up at him. Jon looked down on the little guy to notice that it was sitting in front of him. Jon bent down and patted the pup, "Where did you find these guys?"

Robb answered, "Father had to behead a deserter. On the way back Theon and I found a dead stag, so Theon followed the blood trail, and oyster leads us to a hurt mother dire wolf. We took her back with us, during that night she gave birth to these guys."

Jon nodded, but when he heard bigger paws walking towards him, he looked up to see a sight, he thought he might never see again. In front of him was the She-Wolf from when he was beyond the Wall. In front of him was Winter.

—  
Arya Stark  
—

Arya watched as Winter stood in front of Jon. Arya watched as the She-Wolf stood behind the White Wolf, watching Jon. Arya watched as for the second time, Winter didn't bare her teeth to anyone but Father.

"Winter?" Arya heard Jon whispers.

Arya looked between the two and noticed that they had a diameter of that they know each other. Arya watched as Winter took a few more steps towards Jon, and when she got right in front of him, she started attacking his face with licks.

Everyone looked to the two with wide eyes, knowing how dire wolf reacted to other people that are not there Father. Arya heard Jon laughing, "I know, Winter."

After a few minutes, Winter stopped locking Jon's face and just shoved her head into his chest. Jon patted her. He bent down kissed her big furry head, "I missed you girl."

Robb was the first to ask, "How do you know Winter?"

Jon looked back to them, and answered, "Robb remember when I was at Karhold, and asking the lords to take some of the FreeFolk into their lands?" Robb nodded, "While I was up there, I found myself in the territory of a She-Wolf. She tried to scare me off, but I think she smelt the Stark blood in me and accepted me. She left and I was attacked by a group of FreeFolks. She returned and I named her Winter, I also promised to come back for her, but it seems it was the other way around."

Robb nodded, "Father did say he got the feeling that she already had a name."

Arya saw Jon nod. Arya looked down at Nymeria, who was biting at the bottom of her dress. Arya bent down and picked her up, and walked towards Jon, and introduced her to him, "This is Nymeria."

Jon looked to her and smiled, "Named a wolf after a queen." He shook his head, "Why didn't I saw that coming."

Everyone followed after her and introduced there wolf to Jon. Rickon was last, and asked, "What are you going to name yours?"

Arya looked down at the white wolf, who was trying to get Jon's attention. Jon looked down at him, "Ghost, he's as silent as one, and has the colours of a ghost."

Arya saw Ghost's tail wagged faster, "I think he likes the name." She spoke.

Jon looked back at them, "Now it's my time to give you, your presents. But before I give them to you, I'm warning you they are very sharp."

Everyone nodded. Jon walked over to the tree he put the wrapped presents.

—  
Robb Stark  
—

Robb watched as Jon walked to the presents, he brought with him. They all looked different, but all of them looked to be in the shapes of swords, daggers, and a weapon he has never seen before. Jon grabbed the longest of the presents and walked towards him.

When Jon got to him he held out his hands and presented the sword to him. Robb grabbed the sword and unwrapped it. He looked to the hilt and saw that the hilt was made of pure silver, with three wolf heads, one as the pommel, and the two on the ends of the guard, in the center of the guard was a sapphire.

Robb was looking at the hilt, when Jon spoke, "The Snowstorm. A sword I asked Gendry to make. It's hilt a pure silver. The blade is pure Valyrian Steel. I know house Stark already has a Valyrian Steel sword, but Ice is for the Head of the House. This is for the heir."

Robb drew the sword from the sheath and saw it was indeed made out of Valyrian Steel. Robb sheathed the sword and hugged Jon, "Thank you." Jon nodded and walked to Sansa.

—  
Sansa Stark  
—

Sansa watched as Robb hugged Jon and thanked him for the gift. Sansa watched as Jon walked over to her, and reached into his pocket and took out a box. Jon opened it and pulled out a long chain. One end had a cycle, and the other had a blade.

"Sansa, I know you don't pull the northern way with women and three of them carrying swords, and maces. But I do know you have cunning, and smarts, and because of that, you would be targeted. So I gift you a chain and blade. A weapon you can find all over Myr. The high born women of Myr wear the same weapon, for protecting themselves from people who want to do them wrong." He took out the blade part of the chain, "The blade is made out of fine steel, which was not known to the world, I found a journal of a blacksmith in Valyria who wrote everything down. He also tested some metals, he made the steel mithril but wasn't able to complete the making of it. But Gendry was able to and is the only one that knows how to make it." Jon grabbed the blade and shoved it into his palm, showing how sharp it is.

Jon wrapped the chain and blade into the box and gave it to Sansa. Sansa grabbed the box, and nodded, "Thank you, Jon." And hugged him.

"Your welcome, Sansa." He backed up and walked back to the tree.

—  
Lyarra Stark  
—

Lyarra watched as his step-brother walked to the tree and grabbed the odd-shaped weapon, and walked towards her, he spoke on his way there.

"I have been all over the world, from the mysterious continent of Ulthos to the Free City of Braavos. But the one that I'm most proud of is Yi-Ti. An empire that speaks differently from us and wear different clothing than us. But their history is long and has been changed. But from the beginning of time, they had a warrior, that carried a weapon called a Dao."

When Jon stopped in front of Lyarra he held out the weapon, "I don't know you as well as I wished but you are still my sister, so I gift you this day, made out of another steel the world never knew, dragon steel. Steel of complete darkness, I have tested all these new steels, and this is the strongest. It cuts through steel like butter. Aye Valyrian Steel is strong, but it takes out a chunk of steel out of the sword."

Lyarra grabbed the sword, and to her complete surprise, it was light. She looked at Jon and smiled, "Thank you."

"You're Welcome." He walked back to the tree.

—  
Brandon Stark  
—

Bran watched as Jon gave presents to his siblings. Knowing that it might be his turn, he got ready for a present, that will blow his mind. So when Jon walked over with a dagger, he was really disappointed. Bran looked back to the tree and saw that there was a skinny sword still there. He also saw that there were two other daggers.

Bran looked to Jon, who was standing in front of him with a smile, he held out the dagger, and Bran grabbed it and opened it.

The hilt was amazing, with it being made out of gold, with sapphires, and onyx's in the hilt, the pommel of the dagger was a wolf's head, with sapphire eyes. The blade was thin and looked to be the same metal Sansa's chain and blade.

Jon spoke, "This dagger has no name. I planned on it to be mine but as you can see." Jon reached to his belt and drew his dagger. Bran's looked to the blade and saw that it was the opposite of his, with smokey steel, with rubies decorating it, it also had dragons instead of wolves, "I already have one."

Bran nodded, and hugged Jon, "Thank you."

Jon ruffled his hair, "You Welcome, Bran."

—  
Rickon Stark  
—

Rickon watched as Jon ruffles Bran's hair, with a smile. Rickon doesn't remember much of Jon, except that he was his oldest brother, and he was very dear to his siblings. But when Jon returned, and he laid his eyes on his brother, all his memories came back.

Rickon heard Jon walking back to the tree, Jon grabbed the dagger and walked towards him, with the dagger in hand. When Jon stopped and looked down at him. Rickon smiled up at him. Jon smiled back and held out the dagger for him to take.

Rickon has been trained in the arts of weapons but he prefers the bow over the sword, spears, or hammers. But he grabbed the dagger anyway, and unwrapped it, to show a weapon like a sword Jon gave Lyarra. The blade was of the same quality, dragon steel. Bran looked to the guard of the weapon and saw that it was in the shape of a cloud.

Jon spoke, "'Cloudy Dreams', the sword name is. I don't really understand the meaning of the name, but the person told me it had a long background. But in the blade you should see writing," Rickon drew the blade, and saw that there was writing in the blade, "I haven't been able to translate it completely but what I did get from my research was that it said, 'Brave Boys grow into Brave Men, when they follow the clouds.' Like I said I haven't been able to completely translate it."

Rickon nodded, and smiled up to Jon, "Thank you, Big Brother."

Jon ruffled his hair, "It was nothing, Rickon."

Jon stood back and looked to everyone else, "I would like to give Arya's gifts, to her alone."

Rickon looked to his older siblings, and saw some of them looked confused, but nodded anyway, and slowly they left. Rickon looked to Arya, to whom has sparkles in her eyes. Rickon turned to follow his siblings back to the castle and out of the Godswood.

—  
Arya Stark  
—

Arya looked to Jon with a grin, "So, why did you want to give me my presents alone?" Jon looked at her and smiled.

"Because your presents have three parts. The first is the sword and dagger. The second is a ride through the Wolf's Woods. But that can't wait until later. The last is I want you to see something." Jon turned to the tree and walked behind it to where he puts his swords. He grabbed all three and walked back to her.

He then unsheathes them all, and one at a time sticks the tips into the ground. Arya looked at each sword. The one in the middle, was a bastard-sword, the hilt was black steel, with a ruby in the center of the guard, on the opposite ends of the guard, had two dragon heads, the pommel was also a dragon head. The blade made of pure Valyrian Steel.

Arya's eyes widened, know what sword this is from her books, "That's Blackfyre. How did you get it?" She looked at Jon.

Jon looked to the blade, "The story is long and complex. I will tell you the story later. Can you take a guess at the other swords?" Jon smiled at the end.

Arya looked to the one on Blackfyre's left. This sword was slender, made for a woman's hand. But the hilt was what gave it away, the pommel being a flame, and in the center of the guard was a smaller ruby, then the one on Blackfyre. The blade was of pure Valyrian Steel.

"Dark Sister." She looked to Jon, to see he was smiling and waving to the last word.

Arya looked to the sword, and she instantly felt a flame going threw her, she didn't like the feeling one bet. The blade was a blood crimson but was made of Valyrian Steel. The hilt was red, with a flame pommel, and a shining ruby in the center of the guard.

Arya looked up, "I don't know the last one. I also don't like the feeling it gives me."

Jon nodded and looked to the blade, "I get the same feeling, but I found out the identity of the blade by a red priest from Volantis. The name is the Red God's sword, Lightbringer." Jon looked to her, "But the confusing part of this is that Father gave it to me."

Arya looked to Jon with a confused look, "Why would Father have the sword, when he worships the Old Gods?"

Jon shrugged, "No clue." He then smiled, "Do you want your other presents?"

Arya nodded, and quickly said, "Yes."

Jon laughed, and walked to the tree, and grabbed the last wrapped sword and dagger. He walked over to her and held out the dagger. Arya took the dagger and unwrapped it. She looked at the hilt, the hilt was smokey grey steel, the pommel was a wolf with topaz eyes, the center of the guard had a running wolf, and on both sides of the guard was another two wolf heads, with the same topaz eyes. She drew the dagger out of its sheath and saw it was a smokey black Valyrian Steel.

Arya looked up to Jon, "It's beautiful."

Jon nodded, "It has a name, but I don't think you will like it." Jon turned around and walked to the other side of the tree and grabbed the last sword.

When Arya saw it, she thought she was holding a smaller from that sword, but there were differences. The hilt was smokey white steel, with the pommel being a white wolf with rudies for eyes, Arya looked to the guard and saw that it didn't have a running wolf, it had a snarling wolf looking out to you, on each end of the guard was a wolf with rubies for eyes. Jon unsheathes the blade to show that it was a smokey white Valyrian Steel.

She was brought out of her looking, by Jon asking, "Can you take a guess at what the names of these swords? I will be honest and say I was heavy on my drinking when I named these two."

Arya looked to her dagger and took a closer look at the blade it was indeed beautiful. She ran her fingers down on the flat side of the blade, she stopped when she felt indents. She looked at the indents and saw that it was in the same language as the one that was all over the Winter Throne.

Arya didn't know she was speaking until the last moment, "Little Sister."

She looked to Jon and saw him nod, "Can you take a guess at this blade?"

She looked to the blade and nodded, "Let me guess and saw, Big Brother?"

Jon looked to his feet, "Yes." Arya saw him blushing.

Arya looked to the dagger she had in hand, "Can I have the other present?"

Arya saw Jon holding his hands out, she looked up to see that he was holding the last word, towards her. Arya took the sword and unwrapped it, to see a hilt with a curried guard, like it was protecting the owner's hand. Arya drew the blade and saw that it was skinnier than Needles, and much longer. The blade was smokey white and made out of Valyrian Steel.

She looked up to Jon, "Does this one have a name?"

Jon shook his head, "No, it doesn't."

Arya looked to the blade, and spoke, "Then Snow would be its name."

Arya looked up to Jon and saw that he was looking at her, with sparkling eyes. She sheathed the sword and ran to Jon and hugged him, "Thank you Big Brother."

"It was nothing, little sister." Jon hugged her back.


	11. Arc 2, Arrangements

Arc 2, Arrangements

————————  
Eddard Stark  
————————

Eddard watched as Ash rolled to the side in her sleep. He has been married to her for five years, and she is still beautiful in her nude, even if she had the pale scars from giving birth to Lyarra, Cregan, and Clarisse. 

Ned grabbed a lock of her dark black hair, he played with it, rolling it around his fingers. Ned saw Ash move again and saw that she was turning towards him, Ned also saw that her eyes were open, beautiful purple eyes staring, at his brown eyes.

Ash spoke, “What has been keeping you awake my love?”

Ned thought back to the reason why he was still awake, “Robert offered wants me to be the Hand of the King.” He looked Ash and saw that she was growing angry, “Yes I know we talked about this but that is the thing that has been staying awake at this hour. The real reason is because he wants to join our great houses, with a marriage to his eldest ‘trueborn’ son and my daughter, Sansa.”

Ash nodded, “I understand your concerns, Ned. But that shit of a crowned prince…” 

Ash couldn’t finish her sentence because a loud knocking at the door. Ned got from his bed, puts on his rode and walked to the door. He opened to see that Lady Tully was there with Maester Luwin, behind her. 

Ned looked to his Maester, with a questioning look, he answered his question, “A raven from Lady Arryn, my Lord. It was sent to Lady Tully but she wanted to show you the scroll as well.”

Ned nodded and looked to Lady Tully, “What is this raven, my Lady?” 

Lady Catelyn gave him the scroll, “My sister believes that Jon Arryn didn’t die from his old age, but by poison.” Lady Tully whispered the next thing, “She believes he was poisoned by the Lannisters.”

Ned's eyes widened, “Is your sister sure of this?” Lady Catelyn nodded, “Thank you My Lady for showing me the scroll.” Lady Tully nodded, “Now if you’ll excuse me, I would like to speak to my Maester and lady Wife.”

Ned saw Lady Tully frown, and nodded, and turned to go back to her room but before she was a few steps away, Ned said again, “Thank you, Catelyn, for showing me this scroll, truly.” 

Lady Tully looked to him with wide eyes, but her mask slowly formed back, she smiles, “It wasn’t much, My Lord.” She quickly turned around, and went on her way.

Ned looked back to the Maester, and moved out of the way, allowing the Maester to enter. When the maester was in his room, he closed to door and locked it. He turned around and saw that Ash was still in the bed, looking at the Maester. 

He walked to the fire and threw the scroll into the fire and watched as the fire burned the scroll into ashes. He heard that his wife and Maester were talking. He heard Ash gasp. 

His maester then spoke to both of them, “I believe becoming the king’s hand, is the best thing you can do my lord.”

Ned didn’t speak, he just continued looking into the fire. He heard Ash respond to what the maester just said, “Why would he do that? He’s putting himself into danger.” 

“True my lady, but it’s Ned’s choice .” Ned felt the maester looking at him, “It’s your choice, you can go be hand of the king, and rule the kingdom in his set, and rule over the Kingdom and make it stay stable, or stay here and watch as the south falls and crumbles.” 

Ned couldn’t choose so he did the best thing he could think of, he stood and got dressed. When he was completely dress he looked to his wife and maester, “I’m going to the Godswood, I’m going to ask for the gods help.” 

Ned walked to the door and unlocked it and opened the door and walked to the Godswood. On his way there he heard clashing of steel, he followed the sound, and what he saw brought back some long dead memories. 

————————  
Jon Snow  
————————

Jon was sweating heavily. Jon looked to his friend and saw that Gendry was as well. Jon smiled, it was always fun sparring with Gendry. With his bastard-sword and his warhammer, no-one knew who would win. 

Jon stabbed Big Brother into the ground and spoke, “How about we call it a break Gendry?”

He saw Gendry nod, “That is a good idea.” 

Both Jon and Gendry walked to the bench, and sat down and grabbed their waterskins. When Jon was done with the water, he grabbed the cloth that he brought and wiped the sweat from his brow. He saw Gendry doing the same.

Jon then looked to the sky, and spoke, “How long do you think we were at it, Gendry?”

Gendry looked to the sky, he shrugged, “No idea. But I believe we started at dinner time.”

Just like that they both noticed they hadn’t eaten anything since lunch. Jon stood and grabbed his sword and sheathed it. He looked to see Gendry had his warhammer, Stagsfury, in hand. Jon looked to him and said, “If we’re lucky the cooks noticed that we were gone and left some food out.” 

Gendry nodded, “That is a ‘if’.”

Jon nodded and walked towards the great hall, but on his way there he noticed that they weren’t alone. He looked up to the railing to see that his Father was there looking at him. Jon waved to him, and noticed that his Father was in thought.

‘Might as well ask tomorrow.’ He thought and continued his walk. Jon looked back to see that Gendry was waiting for him. Jon walked beside him and they continued to the kitchen.

When they got there they were lucky and found that there was food left out. Jon grabbed a plate and filled it to the brim and went to the small table and ate. Gendry followed shortly behind, with a plate just as filled as his. They ate in silence, but when they finished, Gendry spoke, “We’re finishing that spar tomorrow, got it.”

Jon looked to Gendry with a smile, “We will.” Jon turned to the door and went to leave.

Jon went to his room, feeling the adrenaline leaving his body, Jon was beyond tired. When Jon got to his room he saw that the door was slightly opened. Jon took a guess at who was in his room, and when he opened it, he was right. His little sister, Arya, was in his bed asleep. 

Jon knew it was wrong but he knew Arya would never change. So he just got undressed and got into his sleeping wear, and got into bed, facing away from Arya.

But when he closed his eyes, and was about to fall asleep, he felt his little sister’s arm going around him for a hug.

XxxxX

Jon woke to movement coming from beside him. He slowly opened his eyes, to see that both Ghost and Nymeria were climbing onto Arya. Jon looked to the window to see what time it was, he saw the sun was still hidden, “‘Perfect moment to show Arya dragons.’

Jon threw the sheets from him and stood. He went to his wash bin and washed his face, he then went to his cupboard, and grabbed some clothes to put on. When he was finally dressed. He turned to look at Arya to see how she was doing, she was still asleep crushing Ghost in a hug. 

Jon laughed, and walked forward to wake his sister, and to save Ghost from this. When Jon got to the bed, he leaned over, and shook Arya, saying lightly, “Arya it’s time to wake up.”

Arya moved around but didn’t wake, “Come on, Little Sister. Wake up,” he leaned down to her ear, “I promise to teach you a bit of swords play.” Like that her eyes opened, but they were still half asleep, Jon laughed.

Arya stopped hugging Ghost, whom when he was out of the hug he jumped off the bed and pawed his was behind Jon, he was followed by Nymeria. Arya reached out her arms, and with a half mumble voice, “Carry me.”

Jon shook his head, he could never say no to Arya, well he reached her, he spoke lightly, “Arya your fifteen name days. And you still want to be carried.” Arya nodded onto his shoulder. Jon rolled his eyes, and on his way out he grabbed ‘Big Brother‘, and walked to her room, Jon sat her onto her bed, “Get dressed, and we will go to the Wolf’s Wood. I have something in there for you.” She nodded, and stood, “I will be outside.”

Jon walked to the door and opened it, and waited outside, he was followed by both direwolves. When he waited, he thought if he could tell Arya who he truly is. Jon knew that it could go either way) which is she doesn’t see him as a brother anymore, Jon couldn’t live with that, or way b) she just wouldn’t care.

Jon didn’t know how long he was in his thoughts for but when he heard the door open he looked up to see that Arya was there ready, and awake. Jon smiled, and turned around to walk down to the stables.

When they got there Jon turned to Arya, and with a serious voice spoke, “I’m going to need you to be blindfolded. What I’m about to show you is something that you have to never tell anyone.” Jon saw Arya nod, “Good.” He looked to the horses and found Shadow, “You can either ride with me on Shadow or on your own?”

Jon looked back to see Arya looking at Shadow, “I’ll ride with you.” She looked to him, “When was the last time we rode on the same horse?”

Jon thought back, “Five years ago.” She nodded.

Jon looked to Shadow, and walked towards him. He quickly puts the saddle onto him. He led him to the gates and saw that there were a few guards out, “I would like to go for a ride, may open the gates.” 

The guards nodded and opened them, he looked back to Arya, “Aren’t you going to get onto Shadow.” He grinned knowing that Shadow was to bid for her to reach. Arya looked determined and walked towards the horse and tried to get on but was failing. 

Jon laughed and little, and picked Arya up, and set her onto the saddle, and followed shortly. Jon grabbed onto the reins and kicked his heels into the side of Shadow, telling him to move. They slowly moved towards the Wolf’s Woods, and when they got there, they rode threw slowly, and when he finally came to the point were there was more falling trees then normal he stopped Shadow, and looked down to Arya.

“This is the point, I’m going to as you to blindfold yourself.” Arya nodded, and grabbed his right hand and made him cover her eyes, to his surprise it actually worked. He bent down to whisper something into her ear, “No pecking.”

She nodded and Jon kicked Shadow. He started to move towards where he felt Syndor was. He knew his other dragons would be there with him. When he got closer he started to see bones of animals, wolves, deer, boar, and he even saw a whale. 

When Jon found the mountain and cave his dragons have been staying for the last few days, Jon bent down to whisper something into Arya’s ear, “Were getting off Shadow now. So I need you to trust me.” Arya nodded, “Close your eyes.”

Jon grabbed the clothes he brought with him, and brought his right hand away from Arya’s eyes to see that she was closing her eyes. With both hands Jon tied to cloth around their eyes. 

He got off Shadow and reached around to get Arya off. When they were both off Jon looked to the sky, seeing that the sun wasn’t up, ‘I say, we only have about an hour to do this.’

Jon looked to the cave and closed his eyes, ‘Syndor I need you.’ And like that he opened his eyes and he heard thumping coming from behind the mountain. He looked to Arya, whom he knew was wide eyes under the blindfold, “Do you trust me Arya?”

She slowly nodded, “Yes.” 

Jon smiled and looked to see that Sydnor was looking at them, Jon took a step forward gently grabbing Arya, and leading her to the dragon. Syndor saw this and knew what Jon wanted to do. 

The dragon brought his body to the ground and lowered his wing. Jon stepped onto the wing, and turned around to Arya. Jon gently grabbed her hands, and trusting his dragon walked backwards to the saddle. Jon looked back to the saddle and saw that they were almost there. 

A few seconds later Jon was setting Arya onto the saddle. He walked to the front of the saddle, and grabbed the reins with one hand.

Jon looked back to Arya, “You may take off the blindfold, but I ask you not to open your eyes. Also don’t open your mouth.” 

Arya nodded and reached to the blindfold and took it off, Jon grabbed her hand and brought it to his chest, “Hang on.” She nodded and brought the other hand to his chest. He looked down to his dragon, “Fly.” And like that Jon felt the dragon moving and flapping his wings.

He smiled and saw that they were into the air, he looked back to Arya and saw that she was shoving her body against his, her left side of her head was shoved into his back, she screamed, but it was muffled by the winds. Jon looked to his dragon and said, “Higher, and slower.”

Syndor did as he commanded, and flow higher and when he got to the level that would make it hard for the people below them to see him. He also slowed down. Jon felt the weight on his chest losing, he looked back to see that Arya was wide eye looking down at the trees, snow and hills.

“Happy very much late name days Arya.” He smiled back at her. She looked to him.

“How?” Arya asked. Jon looked to Arya, and his smile dropped, “I thought only Valyrians, can ride a dragon?”

Jon looked forward, “We were lied to by Father.” He looked to Arya, “I’m not his bastard. I’m his nephew.” Jon saw that her eyes widened, he looked forward, “I never was. My parents are Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen.”

He didn’t look back, not wanting to see Arya’s reaction. Jon loved the feeling of air flying threw his hair, hearing the bells. He loved how much it made him feel free. Nothing was as good as flying a dragon. But when he knew his sister was behind him, he didn’t feel those. 

Jon looked to his hands waiting patiently for Arya’s response. When Jon felt Arya shoving her body against his, she spoke quietly, “I don’t care who you parents are. I don’t care if your my cousin. I don’t care if your half dragon and half wolf. You will always be my big brother. You grew up with us, you were taught with us, you helped me when I wanted gone from my mother. I will always love you, and I will always see you as my big brother.”

Jon didn’t notice when he started crying, “Thank you, Little Sister.” 

Arya nodded, “No Thank you, big brother.”

————————

Am I the one that think want HBO did with Arya Killing the Night King was complete fucking bullshit, like breaking an iPad level… I have an anger problem…


	12. Arc 2, News

Arc 2, News

————————  
Arya Stark   
————————

Arya looked back to the dragon. She was still getting over that dragons have returned. The dragon was beautiful, with pure black scales, with golden/amber eyes. Arya then saw the other two dragons, walking from behind the mountain. 

Arya looked forward to see that the trees in the area were laying on the ground, “How no one noticed, is my number one question?” Arya spoke out loud.

She saw Jon was in thought, and elbowed him in the chest, “Aww.” He looked down to her, “What was that?” Arya repeated the question. Jon nodded and looked back to the three, “Their to far from any castle, or house.” 

Arya nodded and grabbed Jon’s hands, he has been the same since she confessed to him, saying he would always be her big brother, she blushed at what else she said, ‘Why did I say that?’ Arya knew what kind of feelings she had for her brother, she loved him a bit to much for a sibling. She actually loved him. 

XxxxX 

When they got to Winterfell the sun was out and was shining. Jon took them to the stables, when they got there they noticed that Hodor was there. The stupid friendly giant smiled at them saying, “Hodor!” Jon got off Shadow, and then helped Arya down from him. When she was on her feet he looked to Jon and smiled.

“Thank you for showing me.” She hugged him and left to the main hall. When she got there he noticed the royals were there, with her family. But she also saw Jon’s friend, Gendry was talking to Lyarra, both smiling. 

Arya ran to her spot, and served herself some food, “Arya?” She heard her Father ask, she looked to him and saw a tiny smile, “Where were you and Jon?”

Arya looked to see if Jon was here, he wasn’t. She looked to her father, “We went to the Wolf’s Woods. He showed me some tricks with the sword.” She lied.

Her father nodded and went back to his eating. Arya looked to her food and ate. When the doors opened, Arya looked up to see a servant was there. The servant quickly walked to her Father, and whispered something in his ear. 

The doors opened again to show that Jon has entered the hall. He went and sat down at a servants table. Arya knew the reason why, but she still hates how he had to sit at a lower table. 

“Jon,” She looked to see that her father called him, “There has been a raven sent to you from Dorne.”

Jon nodded and went to serve himself food. Arya looked around and noticed that the king was staring at Jon with hate in his eyes. She wasn’t the only one that notices, her father, and siblings noticed this as well.

Arya went to finish her found, and when she was finished she looked to her father and noticed that he was finished. Arya looked to the king to notice he was still staring at Jon.

Arya looked to Jon and noticed that he was finished, and looked to be in thought. Jon then stood and walked to leave, Gendry followed after him. Then her father stood and asked to be excused, the king nodded and the rest of the family left. Arya noticed that her father left the same direction as Jon and Gendry.

————————  
Jon Snow  
————————

Jon walked down the hall to get to the rookery, ‘Who could it be from?’ Was going through his mind. The only two people who would send him a raven would be Doran and Ari. But the former rarely sends him anything. And the later knows he’s too busy.

Jon was brought from his thoughts by Gendry, “Hey Jon, wait up.” Jon walked a bit slower. When Gendry got to him he spoke, “So what are you and your sister doing early in the morning?”

Jon looked to Gendry, ”We went to see my children.” 

Gendry looked to him with wide eyes, “Really? What was her reaction?”

Jon looked forward, “Better than I expected.”

Gendry nodded, “Are we going to have that spar?”

Jon nodded, “Yes we will… but if the news from Dorne is major, and I have to leave, we will have our spar on the road.”

Gendry nodded, “Who do you think sent it?”

Jon shook his head, “No clue.” 

Jon looked to see he was at the rookery. He entered to see that Maester Luwin was taking care of the ravens. The maester looked to him, and pointed to the corner. Where he found a raven.

Jon walked to the raven, and took the scroll, it had the Martell waxes on it still unbroken, he looked to the Maester, “Thank you for not opening the scroll, Maester Luwin.”

The Maester smiled at him, “Your Welcome.”

Jon took the scroll from the raven, and broke the seal. Jon opened the scroll and read the contents.

‘Commander Jon Snow, 

I have sent this raven because Princess Arianne has returned to Sunspear or the Water Gardens. When the ship docked, they said they found feathers and blac tear drops, I don’t know what that means, but I believe you do. Please come to the Water Gardens, my brother would like to talk to you. 

Prince Doran’

Jon dropped the scroll, and walked out of the room to find Gendry was there, he went to walk down the hall but then he noticed his father was there, “Gendry get everything ready to go.” He looked to Gendry, “Princess Arianne is missing. Where going to Dorne to see Prince Doran. Tell Arthur, Gerion, and Malon to find me when they can.” 

Gendry nodded, “On it.” He ran to pack his things.

Jon looked to his Father, “I need to go. I apologize that I can’t stay for long.” 

His Father nodded, “Are you going to say goodbye to your siblings?” 

Jon nodded, “I was going to do that.” Ned nodded. Jon went and embrace him, “Thank you for everything, Father.”

His father embraced him, “Remember, you will always be apart of this pack. Always remember our second saying.”

Jon nodded saying it with his Father, “When the snow fall and the white winds blow, the lone wolf dies, but the pack survives.” 

His father nodded, “Always remember them.”

Jon backed out of the embrace, and turned to find his siblings. On his way there, he found Gerion and Arthur. They looked to him, “What has happened?” Gerion asked.

“Arianne didn’t make it to Dorne. Arthur your staying here, I want you to protect my Father, Aerea, Jacaerys and my sisters.” He motioned them to follow and they did, “I don’t trust the Queen. If anything happens to Father, and the guards I want you to save my sisters, and my children send them to Dorne.”

Jon looked to Arthur, who nodded, “Yes Jon.”

Jon looked to Gerion, and went to speak but a servant holding a scroll came running to him, “Jon, a scroll from your company arrived when you left.”

Jon grabbed the scroll and read it.

‘Jon 

Joeanna, Val, and the kids have gone missing. I don’t know when or how but there not here. When some of the spearwives went to wake them they found a feather, and black tear drops. Like the ones from Volantis.

Mance’

“Fuck!” Jon yelled. Passing the scroll to Arthur, he looked to the servant, “Thank you for bringing this to me. You may go.” He looked to Gerion, “You will be coming with me, and Gendry. We will go to Casterly Rock first. We leave by midday.” 

Gerion nodded, and went there separate ways. Jon going to find his siblings, Gerion going to pack his things, and Arthur going to find Lord Stark.

When Jon found his siblings they were all talking to each other. When he finally got to them he saw them looking at him in worry. He looked around to see that Arya wasn’t there. He will tell her later.

Robb spoke first, “Jon, what has you worried?”

Jon looked to them, “My other son and daughter have been kidnapped, so has their mothers. I need to go south to Dorne.” He saw some of them looking at him with wide eyes.

Robb spoke, “So you need to go see the Martells.”

Jon nodded, “Aye, I had a child with the heiress, Princess Arianne. But I also need to go there because the Red Viper would like to see me.” He looked to his feet, “I know I have only been here for a day, and I apologize for leaving so early.”

No-one spoke, so Jon went and turned around but was stopped by Sansa, whom brought him into a hug, “Please be safe, Jon.” 

Jon hugged Sansa back, “I will try my best.”

————————  
Arya Stark   
————————

Arya was watching as Ghost and Nymeria play fight. Arya knew Ghost was the biggest of the pack with Nymeria, and Grey Wind coming in a close second. But you would have to look closely if you wanted to see the difference.

Arya was currently in Jon’s room, looking at the sword he brought with him. Knowing what sword was what. She looked to Dark Sister, she walked towards the sword and picked it up. It was longer than her, she really wanted to wield this sword but knew that she was to small for it, she would never admit to it, but she knew she was too small.

Arya heard someone opening the door, she looked back to see Jon walked in. She looked to his face and saw the sadness he wore, she leaned Dark Sister against the wall, and went to Jon, “What has you looking so sad?”

Jon looked to her, and stared, “I need to leave again.”

She felt her heart break, “Why?” She asked with a tear going down her cheek.

“Because some of my loved ones were kidnapped.” Jon spoke.

Arya ran to him and hugged him, “Let me come with you? Please? I can’t live without you gone.”

Jon hugged her back, “I’m not leaving right now. I still need to do something.” Arya nodded, her hope growing in her.

No-one spoke, Arya then felt that Nymeria and Ghost we’re moving around their legs, “Do you want to hear some stories, before I leave and say my goodbyes to everyone else?”

Arya nodded lightly, Jon lifted her up and walked her to the bed. They laid there, Jon telling her stories of his time in Essos and around the world. Arya lost herself in Jon’s body heat, she slowly closed her eyes.

But before she fell asleep she heard Jon speak, “I won’t be gone forever Little Sister, you might is me at the Tourney of the Hand. When the King holds it.”

Arya nodded, and finally fell asleep in the arms of the brother she loved most.

————————  
Alys Karstark   
————————

“Are you sure my dear?” Her father asked her, “Are you sure you want to marry, Jon Snow?”

Alys has had the dream of marrying Jon, since he left Karhold four years ago. She nodded, “Yes father. I’m sure I want to marry Jon Snow.”

Her father went and replied, but a knock came to the door, her father looked to the door and yelled, “What is it!” Alys watched as the man they were currently talking about, opened the door and entered. Her father’s eyes widened, “Jon Snow… What can I do for you?”

Jon looked to her father, “Lord Karstark. I was wondering if I can borrow Lady Alys?”

Her father looked to her, and backed to Jon, “You may have her.” He stood and walked to the door and left.

Alys looked to Jon, and saw that he was looking to her with a sad smile, “What is it Jon?” She asked.

Jon walked to stand in front of her, “I need to leave.” She felt her heart in her throat, “I need to go to Dorne, and speak to Princes Doran and Oberyn.”

Jon just returned to her, after four years and he is leaving already. She felt rage growing in her, “Why?” She didn’t know how much heat she put into the question.

Jon took a step back, but answered, “My other boys and girls have been kidnapped. So has there mothers. I need to go to Dorne, because one of my lovers are from there, but she is also the heiress of Dorne.”

Alys felt some of the heat melt away from inside her, she nodded, “Okay. When will be the next time I see you?”

Jon grabbed her chin and lifted it to make it so she looked him in the eyes, “I don’t know. But why not make this moment a good memory.” He kissed her. 

She deepened the kiss, Alys backed away from the kiss to get some air, “Why don’t we go to my room and continue.” Jon nodded, she grabbed his hand and left the room and walked to her room.

When they got there, she opened the door and pushed Jon into the room. She locked the door, and moved towards him and kissed him, a very hot and heavy kiss. Alys brought her hands to his top and worked on the strings there. He did the same with her blouse. Jon picked her up and walked to the bed, when he got there he laid her down onto the bed and got on top of her.

Jon deepened the kiss, and finished with the knot to her blouse. Jon grabbed the bottom of the blouse and raised it take it off, she raised her arms and it was off, then it was thrown to the floor. 

Jon broke the kiss and looked down to her tits. She continued with his top and when she was done she raised the shirt to take it off. When it was off Jon went and sucked her tit. She moaned, he raised his left hand and grabbed her other tit. Jon sucked, licked, and bite her nipple, and with his hand he squeeze, pulled, and twisted the nipple. 

Alys felt thunder bolt when she felt Jon’s other hand was in her small clothes, playing with her clit. Alys pulled Jon’s hair, and threw her head back, “Jon!” She said as she had her climax. 

Alys breathed heavily, but Jon didn’t stop and pulled down her small clothes, and sat in between her legs, positioning his cock to her cunt, “If it hurts tell me.”

She nodded and brought her hand to her mouth, so if she screamed it would be muffled by her hand. Jon pushed himself into her and her eyes widened, and she screamed into her hand. Jon stopped and moved her hand from her mouth and brought her to his chest. 

Alys grew used to Jon’s cock being inside her, and moved her hips telling Jon to continue. Jon nodded and started to move his hips. She moaned, and bite into Jon’s shoulder. They continue, until Jon shot his seed into her.

Alys knew that she had to take moon tea, but she wasn’t going to, she wanted to get with child, she wanted to carry Jon’s child. So she promised herself to keep it a secret. 

Alys was getting tired,and looked to Jon, “When do you plan on leaving?” Wanting more of this.

Jon smiled, “I still have about two hours until I leave.” He kissed her, “I already have my things packed ready to go, so we can spend the rest of the hours together.”

Alys grinned, and thought of the ways they could spend the rest of our time together. Then she got a naughty thought, mating. Alys bit his lip, he backed away, and she spoke, “Fuck me like a wolf does to it’s bitch. Fuck me in the ass Jon.”

Jon grinned and turned her over and got to knees, and pushing her onto her knees and hands, “Of course. Why would a wolf wanted to be fucked by dire wolf.”


	13. Arc 2, Leaving II

Arc 2, Leaving II

————————  
Jon Snow  
————————

Jon watched as Gendry and Gerion got onto their horses. Jon looked back to his father, “Please take care of Aerea and Jacaerys. Father.”

His father nodded, “I will try my best to.” His father grabbed him by the shoulders, and looked into his eyes, “Be safe, Jon.” Ned then looked sad, “I promised your mother to keep you safe, and I have broken that promise. I know the dragons are powerful, but they are also the thing that will cause madness to flow through your veins.”

Jon nodded, “I know father. I will be careful.” Ned nodded and gave Jon one last goodbye hug. Jon backed up, “Good bye, Father.” Jon looked to his eldests, who were hugging Winter.

Jon walked over to his son and daughter, “Aerea, Jacaerys.” They looked to him, and ran.

They ran into his legs, “Papa why are you going?” 

Jon looked down to them and picked them both up, “Momma Ari, Joeanna, and Val, have gone missing and I going to go find them, my sweets.”

Jon felt the two nods. Jon put them back down onto the ground and ruffled there hair, “No behave for Grandpa Ned, and Grandma Ash.”

They nodded, “Yes, Papa.” And ran back to Winter.

Jon felt something nipping at his fingers. He looked down and saw Ghost. Jon went to his knees, and grabbed the sides of Ghost hairy face, and whispered, “Your staying here. I need you to protect my family, got it?” Ghost nodded his little furry head, Jon kissed his wolf’s head, and said “Thank you.”

Jon stood and saw Ghost padding his way to Aerea and Jacaerys. Jon smiled, and saw that Arya was walking towards him. When Arya got in front of him, she hugged his waist.

Jon smiled down at her, “I have a mission for you Little Sister.” She looked up to him, Jon smiled, “Make sure Ghost doesn’t misbehave.”

Arya smiled, knowing how much of a troublemaker his dire wolf can be. She nodded.

“Thank you Arya.” He ruffled her hair and smiled. He bent down and kissed her forehead, “I promise to return.”

He slowly backed up, and walked to Shadow, whom had the swords -Big Brother, Dark Sister, Blackfyre, and Lightbringer- strapped to. Jon got onto the horse, and looked to see that Gendry and Gerion were behind him. 

Jon kicked into the sides of Shadow, signalling him to move. Shadow trotted to the gates, and Jon took one last look back to his childhood home, he whispered, “Goodbye.”

He looked south, to where his parents died.

————————  
Eddard Stark   
————————

It has been two sennights since Jon said his goodbyes. But know it was him saying goodbye to his family. 

He has accepted the offer of becoming hand of the King. So he was going south with the royal family, Sansa, Arya, and Bran, they were also taking their dire wolves with them.

Ned watched as Sansa got her things into the carriage. Ned looked away when he saw a raven black hair coming towards him. Ned looked to see Ash was coming towards him.

Ash embraced him, “Be safe my Love.”

Ned embraces her, “I will, my Love.”

They didn’t say a word, just relaxed into the embrace. The silence was broken by Ash. Standing on her tippy toes whispering, “I’m with child.”

Ned looked to her, “Really?”

Ash grabbed his hand and brought it to her belly, “Yes My Love.”

Ned smiled, and embraced Ash, “Good, the Stark Family will rise in numbers.”

Ned was brought to reality, by the King, “Ned!” Ned looked to him, “We should go, we don’t want to stay in the bloody cold for long.”

“Yes Your Grace.” He looked to Ash, “Help Robb when he needs it.”

She nodded and kissed him, “I will.”

Ned moved to Robb, whom was saying goodbye to Bran. When Robb noticed him coming towards them, he looked to him and smiled, “Father.”

They embraced, and Ned spoke, “Watch the castle, will you?”

Robb nodded, “Yes father.”

Ned said his goodbyes to Rickon, Cregan, and Clarisse. When they were done he walked to his horse and got onto it. Slowly everyone started to leave. When the King left he followed shortly.

Ned looked back to his home, whispering, “Hope to see you again, My home, my family, and my future.”

————————  
Joy Hill  
————————

“Halt! Who goes there!” A guard yelled from the walls. 

Joy has been in Casterly Rock helping clean the place. She would normally play cyvasse with her uncle Tyrion. But for the past two sennights she has had nothing to do but help servants clean the castle

As when she heard what the response the guard got, she dropped the broom, and looked to the gates with wide eyes.

“Gerion Lannister, of House Lannister, youngest son of Tytos Lannister and Jeyne Marbrand, youngest brother to Tywin Lannister. I order you to open the door.” The man answered.

Joy looked to the guard to see that he was wide eyes. The guard looked to his left, to the other guard and told him, “Go get Lords Tywin and Keven.”

The guard nodded and ran to get both lords. The guard that stayed, looked back down to the man. Joy wanted to see if this was indeed her father.

The guard spoke, “Whom did you bring with you?”

The man spoke, “Jon Snow, and Gendry Baratheon.”

The guard took a step back, “Do you mean the Jon Snow from the Brotherhood of the Old Gods?”

Joy heard another voice, a deep and more masculine voice, “Aye the one and only.”

Joy heard laughing from the other side of the wall. She then heard, something happening from behind her. She looked to see that both Lords Tywin and Keven, rushing towards the gate.

Lord Tywin spoke first, “Open the gates.”

The guards nodded, and they slowly opened the doors. Joy walked to see the opening, and she saw three men. The one in the middle, a man who looked two years older than her. The man had raven black hair, which went to his shoulders and was in a bun, he also had silver bells in his hair. The man also had angry-purple eyes, on his left side he has a scar going from his eyebrow to above the cheekbone. The man was wearing a black top, with black pants, he was also wearing a black cape. Attached to his hip was a sword, a sword that has three dragon heads, one on the pommel and the two on the opposite sides of the guard, in the middle of the guard was a ruby. The man was handsome, and pretty. 

To the man’s left, stood another man. The man has a raven black hair, with only three bells in his hair. The man had sapphire blue eyes. The man was currently wear a yellow top with a black stag in the centre, the man was wearing black pants. Strapped to the horse was a warhammer, made from what looks like Valyrian Steel.

When Joy saw the last man, she felt tears going down her cheek. Joy would always know her father, even if he left when she was still to young to remember. Her father had shoulder length golden hair, with some graying areas. Her father was wearing the colours of House Lannister, but instead of the golden lion, he had a golden weirwood. Joy felt like running to her father. But knew she couldn’t do that.

Joy took herself out of her thoughts by Lord Tywin, whom for the every first time had a smile of his old face, “Gerion, you have returned home.” 

Her father shook his head, “Not really Brother.” He looked around the yard looking for someone, when his eyes stopped on her, she saw a huge smile growing on his face, “I have returned to see my daughter.” Her looked to Lord Tywin and glared.

Lord Tywin seemed unfazed by the glare, and looked to the guard, “Who did he bring with him?”

The guard looked nervous, “Jon Snow, of the Brotherhood of the Old Gods, and Gendry Baratheon.”

Lord Tywin looked to the Baratheon, “Who are your parents.”

The boy grinned, “Father, Robert Baratheon, and Mother, no bloody clue, my lord.”

Lord Tywin, eyed him up and down, “Bastard Born.” Gendry nodded, “When were you legitimized?”

Gendry smiled, “About three sennights ago.”

Lord Tywin went to respond but was stopped by the handsome man, whom bowed in front of the Lord, “My lord.” Lord Tywin looked to him and went to speak but once again the man spoke first, “I apologize, for not warning you of our visit, but we only stopped by for a few things.”

Lord Tywin glared at him, Joy could feel the anger growing off her uncle, “What is it you need, boy.”

The boy looked up and glared at him, “Gerion wants to reunite with his daughter.”

Lord Tywin nodded, and left to his solar.

Joy looked to her father and noticed that he was walking towards her, she started to walk towards him as well, and when they met in the middle, she threw her arms around him.

Her father kissed her forehead, “I’ve missed you, my sweet.”

Joy smiled, “I to.”

They stayed in the embrace until, she heard footsteps coming from behind her father. She looked back to see that Jon Snow was walking towards them. Her father broke the hug and introduced her to him, “Jon Snow this is my daughter, Joy Hill.”

Jon nodded and took her hand and kissed the knuckle, when he was done he looked to her father, “You never told me you had a beauty for a daughter.”

Gerion looked to her, “Aye, she is a beauty. I have seen her in years.”

Jon nodded and looked to her, “Jon Snow, Commander of the Brotherhood of the Old Gods.”

She nodded, “Joy Hill.”

Jon nodded and looked to her father, “You know what to do.” Jon left and went to his horse, and got onto it.

Joy looked to her father, and saw that he was in thought, he then looked to her, “Joy, you have a choice to make. You can stay here, or you can come with me to Dorne. It’s up to you my dear.”

Joy was shocked at what he just said, why would he want to leave his home, when he just returned to it. 

Gerion saw the question in her eyes, “Aye this is my home, but my family is with Snow, and the company. Wherever my family goes, I go with.”

Joy nodded, “I will go with you Father.”

Gerion smiled, “Good. Go grab your thing!” Her father looked in the direction Lord Tywin left in, “When your done, go to Jon. I should be there shortly.”

Joy nodded, and left to gather her stuff.

————————  
Arianne Martell   
————————

Ari opened her eyes to see that she was in a dark room. She looked around to see that Val, Joeanna, Jason, and Aliandra we’re sitting in chairs with there hands and legs bound to them. All of them awake.

Ari was brought from her staring by the door opening. She looked to see a man with brown hair, and blue eyes. He was followed by some men all carrying something. Ari eyes widened. The men were carrying torture devices.

The man with blue eyes looked to them and smiled, “Ahh you all awake.” He clapped his hands, “Good, now we can begin.” The man went and grabbed a chair and dropped it in front of them, and sat down, “Now your going to tell me what you know about the bastard Jon Snow.” He motioned to the men, “And if you don’t, well us your imagination.”


	14. Arc 2, Dorne

Arc 2, Dorne

————————  
Oberyn Martell   
————————

Oberyn ducked a strike to the head. He backed up smiling at his oldest, Obara Sand. He has been at it for about two hours, sparring with his Sand Snakes. Correcting their mistakes, and praising them when they finished. 

Oberyn went for another strike but was stopped by his brother strolling into the training yard. Doran, with Ellaria pushing his chair, looked around and saw him and spoke, “Oberyn,” he stopped mid strike and looked to Doran, “Jon Snow has arrived, and is waiting in the main hall. You wanted to see him, well this is you chance.”

Oberyn nodded, “Thank you, Brother.” 

Doran nodded and left shortly to the main hall. Oberyn looked to his daughter and saw that they were already leaving to see what this ‘Jon Snow’ was like. Oberyn smiled and shook his head.

He followed shortly after. When he entered the hall he saw that there were four added people. Three men, and one young woman. Oberyn continued his walk to stand beside his brother.

When he got there he turned to get a better look at the guests. He felt rage when she looked at the oldest man and the young woman. Both have golden blonde hair, with the former having a bit of graying, they also had the emerald green eyes, and we're wearing the colours of the most hated house in the south. They both looked like Lannisters.

Oberyn continued his scanning. His eyes fell onto the man beside the man in the centre. The man was wearing a simple yellow tunic with a black stage in the centre, the man was wearing a simple black pants. Oberyn moved his eyes to the man’s face, the man had dark black hair, going down to his shoulders, and ocean blue eyes. Oberyn looked at him, remembering what the fat usurper was like when he was younger.

Oberyn finally fell onto the man in the centre, the word that came to his mind was, ‘handsome’. The man was wearing a simple grey tunic with a running white wolf in the centre, he was also wearing a simple black pants. Oberyn also noticed that he had a sword attached to his belt, the handle being black, and pommel being a fire, in the centre of the guard was a ruby. Oberyn looked to the man’s face, he had black raven hair, which went to his shoulder, his hair also had silver bells attached, and if Oberyn pay attention enough, he could hear the ringing of the bell. Oberyn looked to the man’s eyes, and his widened instantly, they looked like his dead niece’s eyes, angry purple eyes.

Oberyn was taken from his thoughts by his brother, “Jon Snow…” his brother didn’t finish his sentence, because Jon Snow spoke up.

“I believe we can go by my actual name, Prince Doran.” The man looked around, “I believe we can trust everyone here. Don’t you?”

Doran nodded and looked to him, “Make sure no spies are here Oberyn.”

Oberyn was confused but nodded, and went and checked all the little spots where a spy can hide. He found none and moved back to his spot beside his brother. When he got there, he noticed the small smile on his brother’s face.

Oberyn watched as Doran stood and slowly went his knee, saying, “Welcome to Sunspear, King Daeron.”

Oberyn’s eyes widened, he looked around and saw that he wasn’t the only one surprised at what his brother just said. Oberyn was taking from his looking by Jon Snow.

“Prince Doran. I have asked you plenty of times that you don’t have to bow to me.” Oberyn watched as a smile grew onto the man’s face, “Or should it be good-father?”

Doran slowly stood, and sat back down in his wheelchair, and signed, “Sorry Your Grace, I’ve grown old and forget sometimes.” Oberyn saw that Jon Snow snorted. Doran looked to the crowd -being made out of Gendry, Gerion, Joy, Oberyn, Obara, Nymeria, Tyene, Sarella, Elia, Obella, Dorea, Loreza, Ellaria, and Areo (with Gendry, Gerion, and Areo being unsurprised)- and spoke, “You stand in the presence of King Daeron III Targaryen, first born son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark.” Doran looked to him, “If you want confirmation, Areo will give you a scroll, signed by our sister Elia.”

Oberyn quickly walked to the ‘Captain of Guard’, whom gave him a scroll, and Oberyn read it.

‘I stand and witness the marriage of Prince Rhaegar Targaryen, and Lady Lyanna Stark, they are one soul and one body.

Signed,

Elia Targaryen’

Oberyn finished the scroll and handed it to Areo. He walked to stand beside his brother. He looked forward to the man… no there king. Oberyn then remember what the man said, ‘or should it be good-father?’ 

Oberyn was never more surprised in his life, since now. Oberyn started to laugh. Oberyn saw his brother looking at him, and smiled, “You have been keeping secrets, dear brother.”

Doran nodded, “Yes I have.” Doran looked to his King, whom was staring at his third oldest, Tyene, with lust and want. Oberyn grinned, ‘I like him already. Ha!’

Jon took his eyes away from his daughter and looked towards them, with a face of complete serious face, “You have sent me a raven saying, that Ari was kidnapped.”

The room went still, Doran nodded towards Areo, and spoke, “Yes I have.” Aero walked towards the man, and handed him a paper, “That was all we found in her room when the ship stopped here.”

Oberyn already knew what was on the paper, a black feather, and blue tear. Oberyn watched as Jon looked to the paper, and quickly balled his fists, and spoke, “My Second in Command, sent me a raven similar to this, both of my lovers and children that I had left there were kidnapped.” Oberyn saw that the man quickly looked up with anger, “I have seen these markings before. House Garyen, a house that is to believes a branch to house Targaryen when Valyria was still running(*1).”

Doran nodded, “Do you know where this family resides?”

Jon nodded, “Valontis, I believe, I also believe that the head of house was someone going by the name, Maegor. The man is believed to be just as cruel as King Maegor.” Oberyn looked on as the Hidden King bowed, “I ask your forgiveness, Prince Doran. I promised to keep Arianne safe and I have failed. I have let her fallen into the hands of a mad man, and is most likely being hurt because of me.”

Oberyn looked to his brother, and saw that he had a small smile, “I didn’t ask for My King to come to Sunspear. I asked the Commander of the Brotherhood of the Old Gods, to come to Sunspear. I have a contract for him.”

There King looked up at them, and smiled, “What is this contract, My Prince?”

“I want you to return my daughter to me.” Oberyn saw his brother looked to the King, “I want you to destroy this house for taking what is ours. And in return you have Dorne and its spears.”

Oberyn saw Jon nod, “I will have it done. My Prince.” He bowed and left, he was followed by the men and women, that he brought with him. Which reminded him.

“The man with black was Gendry Baratheon. The older man is Gerion Lannister, a man who knew nothing of what his brother did to Elia and her children. I have already asked him, and he told me with complete honesty, in his words, ‘I would throw my brother from the top of Casterly Rock into the Sun Set Sea.’ You can trust him, he is unlike his brother. The girl was Joy Hill, I believe.”

Oberyn nodded, and left the hall, thinking about the Hidden King.

————————  
Gendry Baratheon   
————————

Gendry followed Jon out of the castle, of Sunspear. Jon didn’t stop at all and continued to the gates. When Jon left he got a good look of his face and saw the anger he had. It was the angriest he has ever saw Jon. Jon never showed his anger, but when he did, it was like looking at the dragon in the mouth.

The only time Jon has shown his anger was, about a year ago. Some got the balls, and tried and raped one of his lovers. It didn’t end well for the man. But that was the closet Jon has gotten angry. 

Gendry looked to see that Jon has stopped out of the walls of Sunspear. Gendry looked with wide eyes, when he noticed Jon had his eyes closed. 

Gendry then heard three roars. Gendry knowing what the roars meant looked to Gerion and nodded. Gendry watched as Gerion ran into Sunspear yelling, “GET INTO YOUR HOUSES, AND STAY THERE. YOU ARE TO NOT LEAVE UNTIL THE GUARDS HAVE SAID SO.” Gendry looked back to see that the guards were following Gerion example.

Gendry looked back to Jon. Gendry heard the roars growing closer, he looked around, he finally found the dragons coming from the south. Gendry watched as they grew the closer they got. When the dragons finally reached them they landed.

Gendry looked to Jon and saw him looking at him, “Are you coming or not?”

Gendry didn’t want to go but knew that Jon was going to do something stupid and nodded and followed Jon onto Syndor.

————————  
Doran Martell   
————————

Doran watched as the three beast flew into sight of the city. He smiled at the sight. No one believed the dragons would return, but all of Sunspear and its lord saw what had just happened. Three giant reptiles, flew from the south and landed. 

Doran heard doors opening, he looked back to see that his brother and his lover, and children came running into his room. Everyone looked to the sight in front of them. Oberyn broke the silence, with a slow laugh, “Dear Brother. Have you awaken the dragon onto the great City of Volantis?”

Doran looked to him and grinned, “If you mess with my daughter,” he pointed his finger to the man on the dragon, “his lover. You should know what your up against. That man is the future of house Targaryen, and we will always follow him, even when I die, we will follow him until the end of the world.”

Oberyn grinned, “Aye Brother. Valontis will burn for what they did.”

Doran looked to the sight, watching as the three beautiful, but deadly, beast rose into the air, and started to fly east. On them were two men. One people will tell stories about until the end of days, and the other, people will tell stories equally of importance as the former.

Doran smiled, slowly closing his eyes, ‘I have done what I could for the day, now let me rest.’

————————  
Oberyn Martell   
————————

Oberyn looked to his brother, seeing no motion coming from him. Oberyn checked his pulses, and noticed that he had none. Oberyn closed his eyes, and looked to his feet. Oberyn felt tears going down his cheeks.

Oberyn felt Ellaria moving from beside of him, “Oberyn? My Love?”

Oberyn looked up and looked for Areo, and spoke, “Prince Doran has passed, he died of a heart attack. Ring the bells, and let our Prince rest, and join his family.”

Oberyn saw Areo, he looked back to Ellaria and his daughters. Oberyn knew that Ellaria and Doran never saw the same thing, but he did know that they had a friendship. 

Ellaria had some tears going down her cheeks. 

Oberyn heard the bells ringing, telling the people of the city Sunspear that one of there Prince has past.

————————

(*1)- That is a complete lie, I just made it up.

————————

Yes I just did kill Doran, but there is an important reason for it. He died of a heart attack. I am sorry for killing him, I’m a fan of him and I hate myself for doing it. Please forgive me. Warning there is more death then this in my story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ————————  
(*1)- That is a complete lie, I just made it up.  
————————
> 
> Yes I just did kill Doran, but there is an important reason for it. He died of a heart attack. I am sorry for killing him, I’m a fan of him and I hate myself for doing it. Please forgive me. Warning there is more death then this in my story.


	15. Arc 2, Pelts

Arc 2, Pelts

————————  
Varys  
————————

Varys watched as the Brotherhood of the Old Gods slowly entered the city of Pentos. Varys was visiting his friend Illyrio, when he saw the flying banners of the Brotherhood.

Varys has grown a great fondness to the Brotherhood. Being able to beat the second greatest company the world has seen, the Golden Company. The Brotherhood was also able to kick down two other companies well they were moving, the Second Sons, and the Company of the Cat.

But that wasn’t important, what is important is why he was in Pentos. He was to see how the last two Targaryens are doing. And from what he has heard from Illyrio, is that Viserys was half mad, while the sweet Daenerys was shy and skinny. 

Varys turned around and walked to the mansion. He knew the reason why the Brotherhood was in Pentos, but he didn’t know what they gained from it. No more like what ‘he’ will gain from it. Jon Snow the Commander of the Brotherhood was a man of main surprises. But this was just stupid, he is risking House Stark, and his lives, if this gets to the fat king.

Varys just continued his walk to the mansion. When he got there he saw that Illyrio had a guess. A guess that has surprised Varys on how fast he was able to turn his own little birds against him. In front of the mansion was Mance Rayder, Second in Command of the Brotherhood, the Master of Archers, Master of Whispers, and Barb.

He smiled, he walked to stand beside the Barb, and spoke, “Mance Rayder, it's a wonderful surprise to see you here.”

Mance looked to him, and responded, “The Spider. I believe you already know why I’m here.” Varys nodded, “But I don’t know why your here, Do mind telling a fellow Master of Whispers?”

Varys looked up to the man. Varys thought about it and came to the conclusion that it would be fine with telling him, “I’m here to see the Targaryen siblings.”

Varys opened the door to the mansion, and he held it opened it for Mance Rayder to enter. Varys looked to Mance, and saw that he was in thought. Varys motioned him to follow and the Barb followed. Varys lead Mance to the room where the Targaryen siblings were, and before they got there, Mance started to laugh.

Varys looked back to him with a confused look, “What is it that makes you laugh?”

Mance shook his head, “You answered my question so I will answer yours.” Mance looked around the mansion, and then leaned into whisper something to him, “I don’t trust it here. If you could go to the camp outside this city and find me I will tell you.”

Varys nodded, “That I’ll do.” He looked forward to seeing that they got to the dining room, he opened the door and held it opened for Mance, “I will most surely will see you in the camp.”

Mance nodded, and bowed his head. Mance entered.

————————  
Mance Rayder   
————————

Mance entered the hall to see a recognizable face, Magister Illyrio. Sitting with him were a man and a girl, both having the recognizable silver-blond hair and velvet eyes of the Targaryens.

Illyrio stood to greet him, “Mance Rayder of the Brotherhood of the Old Gods! What brings you here, to my humble abode?”

Mance saw both of the Targaryens eyes shot to him. Mance spoke, “My Commander has sent me here to offer the Targaryen protection.”

The Targaryen girls eyes widened, she went to speak but her brother got to it first, “Where is your Commander then?”

Mance looked to him, “Prince Viserys,” he bowed his head, “Jon Snow, apologizes for not being able to be here, but he is too busy with other things.”

Viserys nodded, and went back to eating. 

Mance looked to Illyrio, “Do you accept our offer for protection?”

Illyrio nodded, “What is it that you want in return?”

Mance shrugged, “Doesn't matter, the Brotherhood has enough gold to last us a lifetime.” Mance smiled, “More gold it is.”

Illyrio nodded, “When is the contract going to begin?”

Mance looked to the window, “Let’s say tomorrow. The Brotherhood has been in the room for a few sennights and would like to rest.”

Illyrio nodded, and held out his grimy hands, “Then we are in an agreement.”

Mance nodded and shook his hand, “We are.” 

Mance turned around to leave but was stopped by the Targaryen girl, “Is it true… what they say… Jon Snow having dragons?”

Mance looked back to the dining table, and bowed his head to the princess, “You will find that out soon, Princess Daenerys.” He left to return to the camp, and to show the Spider the docs.

————————  
Varys  
————————

Varys walked toward the camp, and saw that there was above average amount of guards, guarding it. When he got there the guard stopped him. Who Varys found out was an unsullied.

“Why do you come here, this night?” The unsullied spoke in broken common tongue.

Varys went to speak but was beaten to it by the man he was to meet, “He can pass. I invited him.”

The unsullied nodded and moved out of the way. Varys walked towards Mance. Mance motioned him to follow. Varys followed, and well he was following he took a look at the company. 

Varys saw tents of black, and white, but he also saw tents gold, something from the Golden Company. Varys saw smiths working at the forge, and men practicing. Varys looked to see everything was very organized, and in order.

Varys was taking from his looking by Mance opening a tent flap. Varys followed into the tent. What he saw was small, portable, small counsel room. 

“You can take a set, Lord Varys.” Mance said while he went to grab some scrolls. Varys went and sat down. Mance returned, with three scrolls. Mance gave the scrolls to Varys, “Read them from left to right, and please keep what you learn from them to yourself.”

Varys nodded, and opened the first scroll.

‘I stand and witness the marriage of Prince Rhaegar Targaryen, and Lady Lyanna Stark, they are one soul and one body.

Signed,

Elia Targaryen’

His finished the first and moved onto the second one.

‘Dear Lya,

I have arrived to King’s Landing. My Father wants me to lead the Dornish army and the rest of the Targaryen army to fight my cousin Robert Baratheon.

I know I’m good with a sword, but Robert and his hammer, are one mind and body. I have little chance to win against him. But for the babe in you, I promise I will return to you and Elia. 

Hope Arthur isn’t being a hassle, and the baby is fine and you are healthy.

Love,

Rhaegar’

Varys looked up to Mance, whom was drinking some ale, “How do you have these?”

Mance shook his head, “Finish the last scroll, and think about it. Think long and hard. I know your a smart man, Lord Varys.”

Varys opened the final scroll and read the contents.

‘If the babe in Lyanna Targaryen, is a boy, he will have the name of Crowned Prince Daeron Targaryen.

If the baby is a girl, she will have the name of Princess Visenya Targaryen.

Signed

Crowned Prince Rhaegar Targaryen’

Varys finished the last scroll, and looked up to the Master of Whispers. He thought long and hard on what he had just read, and it finally clicked in his head. Varys started to laugh.

“All of Westeros was tricked by the most honourable man alive, Lord Eddard Stark. Not only did he get away with lying to the King, but he also committed one of the greatest treasons.” Varys whispered. 

Varys shook his head. Varys looked up to Mance, “Why did you show me this?”

“Because you have the realms interest. And I believe the realm will become great with Jon on the throne.” Mance responded.

Varys nodded, “Has he shown any signs of madness?”

Mance shook his head, “Not an ounce.”

Varys nodded, “We have a dragon in wolf’s skin. A Song of Ice and Fire.”

Mance nodded, “Not only that, he carries the name of Azor Ahai. He is the Promised Prince. The Prince that was Promised.”

Varys nodded, a took to thinking to himself.

————————  
Sansa Stark  
————————

Sansa was walking Lady, when she saw the crowned prince walking towards her. Sansa smiled, still have a little thing on wanting to be queen. 

The crowned prince smiled at her, “My Lady.” He offered her his arm, “Do you mind if we walk together?”

Sansa shook her head, “No, My Prince. I don’t mind at all.”

The crowned prince smiled, “Good, let’s walk.”

So they walked and walked until they heard wood hitting wood. They followed the noise to a stream. When they got there, they noticed three kids. Two of whom they knew, Arya and Bran Stark. The other was a boy that, Sansa has seen talking to Arya.

None of them acknowledged them, and Sansa saw the look on the Prince’s face. Before she could to clear her throat to get her siblings attention, the Prince spoke.

“So you all want to become knights.” The three turned around in shock.

Bran nodded, “Yes, My Prince. Will I do, but I don’t know about Arya and her friend.”

The prince looked to them, “Well do you?”

The boy nodded, “Yes, Your Grace.”

The prince drew his live steel sword, “Then pick up the sword and fight. If you win I will knight you.”

The boy started to sweat, “I changed my mind, Your Grace.” 

Arya spoke, “Leave him alone!”

The prince continued the bullying of the boy, “Why? Are you a coward?”

The boy nodded, “Yes, Your Grace.”

Sansa saw Arya move behind the prince and hit him with the wooden sword, “I said leave him alone!”

The Prince turned around and yelled, “You bitch! You will pay for this.”

The prince went continue, but then Sansa saw a grey blur. Sansa looked closer and saw it was Nymeria. Nymeria jumped onto the prince arm and bit into the skin.

“Ahh!” The Prince dropped the live steel sword, and grabbed his wrist, and fell to the ground.

Arya scrambled to her feet and picked up the sword and brought it to the prince’s neck. Sansa heard the prince whimper, and said, “No, don’t hurt me. I’ll tell my mother.”

Sansa glared at Arya, “Leave him alone, Arya.”

Arya looked to her, then back to the Prince, and back to her and took the blade away from the prince’s neck, Arya glared at her, “I thought you learned, that the south isn’t like the stories Sansa.” 

Arya ran to the stream, and threw the sword into it. Arya turned around and whistled, tell Nymeria to follow her into the forest.

When Arya was out of sight, Sansa looked to the prince, whom was still crying on the ground, and shook her head and left, telling a guard that the crowned prince was hurt.

XxxxX

Sansa was standing in front of the King, Queen, and Prince, when her father entered the hall with her younger sister. When her Father stood in front, he told the king what the guard told him.

After a few arguments between the king and her father, the queen spoke, “So they go unpunished, my love?”

The king looked to the queen, “What do you want me to do? Behead the girl.”

Sansa saw the queen grin, “One of there wolf’s bet the crowned prince.” She looked to the Lannister guards, “Did you find the wolf.”

The guard shook his head, “No my queen.”

Sansa saw that the queen was in thought, and then a grin formed, “One of the wolves of to die. I say the white one does.”

Sansa’s eyes widened, she heard Arya and Bran yell from beside her. The only thought that went through her head was, ‘What have I done?’

————————  
Eddard Stark  
————————

Ned glared at the queen, then looked to the king, and saw him nod. The king looked to Ser Ilyn, “Go kill the one, with the white pelt.”

Ser Ilyn nodded, but before he could take a step, Ned spoke, “No!” Everyone looked to him, “I’ll do it. I won’t have an executioner, butcher the sigil of my house.” 

The king nodded, “Do it today.”

Ned nodded, and looked to Jory and Arthur, “Get the kids to bed and bring me Ice.” The both nodded. With Arthur taking Arya, Aerea, and Jacaerys, and Jory taking Bran and Sansa. 

The hall emptied out, Ned stayed looking to the ceiling. He waited until he heard the footsteps he knew belonged to Jory. He looked down and saw that he had Ice. Ned left the hall and went to where Ghost was chained up. When he left the hall he turned to one of his guards and told him to find a sheep.

When he got there he saw that the wolf was trying to sleep, but when the wolf noticed him walking towards him he sat up, and wagged his tail. Ned walked beside the wolf and took the chain from the pole, and lead the wolf, Jory, and a Stark guard, whom had a sheep, into the trees, and into the forest.

stopped after the saw that the fires from the hall was gone. Ned went and kneeled in front of the white wolf, and petted him. He heard rustling of sticks coming from the left of him. He looked up to see golden eyes looking at them. 

“Nymeria.” Ned said, the wolf came out of the trees, and went over to Ghost. Ned smiled taking off the leash form both wolves. Ned whispered, “You need to go. Get far away from here.” The wolves looked to him. 

Dire Wolves were smart beasts, but they are also loyal to their masters. Ned signed, and looked to Jory, “How did Arya lose Nymeria?”

“We threw rocks at her.” Jory responded.

Ned nodded and looked around to find a rock. When he found one, he faced towards the dire wolves, and saw the reaction. They both ran away.

Ned stood and looked back to the guard, and motioned him to cut the sheep’s leg and let it go. The guard did as asked and cut the leg of the sheep, and let it go threw the Woods. 

Ned looked to the guard, “I want you to take three other guards, and go north with a crate, if anyone asks you what is inside it say it’s a dead dire wolf. They should leave you alone, knowing that the dire wolf is our sigil.” The guard nodded and left.

Ned went and left, and in his mind telling himself, ‘No lion will have a pelt of a wolf. But a wolf will have the pelt of the lion.’

————————

I know I did a shit job at the end but I didn’t want it to go on forever and ever and ever so I shortened it down. By the way Sansa has two sides. The one that still wants to listen to the stories and believe in that shit, and a side were she knows how cruel the world is, and in that moment, she realized that she fucked up. Also the arguments was the same thing as the book and tv show.


	16. Arc 2, Power

Arc 2, Power

Okay, I had some readers asking me how Val, Joeanna, and the kids were kidnapped. So the first part is Jamie’s pov of what happened with the Wolves and the next is how they got kidnapped. 

————————  
Jamie Lannister   
————————

Jamie watched as her sister called for Daeron’s wolf’s head. He felt a rage at that moment, his sister wanted to hurt the Starks and she almost succeeded in it. But when Jamie saw the look on Lord Eddard’s face he felt that, the wolf was going to live. Jamie left the hall and went to his tent and took off his golden armour, and walked back to the hall and hid until Lord Stark left.

So when Lord Stark, left the hall and grabbed the wolf and walked into the forest, he followed shortly after, making no noise whatsoever. Jamie watched, until he felt something following him, he turned around and saw that he was followed by the girls wolf.

The wolf watched him, making sure he wasn’t going to do anything stupid. Jamie stayed as still as a statue when the wolf moved and went over to him and sniffed him. The wolf back up and walked to the clearing, where the Stark and stark guards were.

Jamie watched as Lord Stark set the wolves free, and into the wild. When he was sure the Starks were gone, until he returned to the camp.

XxxxX

Jamie was protecting the King, they were watching his nephew, Joffrey, practice with a sword. Jamie was disappointed at what he has seen so far. His nephew was a complete coward, afraid to do anything with a sword, and thinks he is king already. 

Jamie was taken from his watch by something coming from the corner of his eye. He looked over to see the younger Stark girl, being taught by Ser Arthur. Jamie watched them train, and was amazed at how fast the little Stark learned. 

“Kingslayer! What is it that has your eyes so busy?” The false king yelled to him.

Jamie looked to the Fat King, “It seems that the younger Stark girl is better with the sword then the Crowned Prince, Your Grace.”

The king looked around and saw what had his eyes, “Ah. She is good with a sword, but still needs a lot of practice. That knight that is teaching her is good as well, almost to the level of Ser Arthur Dayne, The Sword of the Morning.”

Jamie nodded, “Aye, he is Your Grace.”

The king looked closer to the fight between the Stark girl and the knight, “Your father will be in a rage when he finds out that he missed a Red Lion. Not only that but the lion is protected by the greatest company the world has seen.”

Jamie nodded, “Yes he will, Your Grace.”

The king didn’t speak and just watched, his nephew cried like a little bitch. But when he did speak, let’s just say that Jamie was surprised about the question, “Kingslaver. What is power in your mind.”

Jamie looked at his king, “What do you mean, Your Grace?”

The king looked to him, “Don’t be stupid, I know your smarter than that, Kingslaver.”

Jamie thought on the question, and when he found his answer he looked to the Stark group, “Family is Power, Your Grace. Without family you can’t grow up filled with love.”

The king looked to the crowned prince, “Your sister says, Power is Power. Littlefinger says Knowledge is Power. But you say Family is Power.” The king nodded, “I like what you said, Kingslayer. Without family you can’t live. You can live without knowledge, and power, but you can’t without a family.”

Jamie looked back to the crowned prince, “Aye, Family is Power.”

————————  
Val  
————————

Val walked beside Joanna as they followed Jason and Aliandra, along the stream of water close to the road to Pentos. Behind them were 2 dozen Brotherhood guards, all armed with spears, shields, swords, and bows. All ready to protect and to put their lives on the line to protect their Head-Commander’s wives, and kids. 

It has been three days on the road to Pentos, and from what Mance has said it will only take a full sennight, until they get there. Val watched her kids closely, making sure no harm has come upon them. 

All the while this was happening Val was deep in thoughts. Many included her Lover and his ‘Little Sister’. Val and all of the Freefolk didn’t agree with incest. It took her years to accept that Jon loved his sister, to the point that he would risk his life to keep her safe.

Val looked to the turning sky, and let out a breath of frustration. She closed her eyes remembering the night Jon awoke yelling his sister’s name, with fear, sadness, and angst. She would never forget the look on his face. So with the promise to never mention how wrong the love Jon has for his little sister, she will never speak of it.

“Val.” She heard Joanna speak her name. She looked over to her, and saw the look on her face. She had a face full of suspicion, and worry. Val looked around and noticed how silent it was, minus the two little ones playing in the water. 

She looked towards the children, “Jason, Aliandra.” They both looked towards her, “Come here.” She said with complete seriousness. They both looked confused but listened to her. Once there she told them to be quiet. Soon they heard a crack of a branch. And a few seconds later a man of the Brotherhood exited the tree lines, and she instantly noticed that he was bleeding. 

She took a step forward, but was stopped when the man fell forward, showing his back, which had about 13 bolts in it. Val brought her spear up, ready to defend the kids. She noticed Joanna doing the same with her spear. 

Val looked around at her surroundings, and noticed people were coming out of the woods, all wearing black cloaks, and most wielding crossbows, and swords. But there was one who wore a silver mask, and was wielding two short swords.

She was too focused on the man to notice that four of the men brought up blow darts, and when she finally noticed them, she quickly fell unconscious, and was quickly followed by Joanna, and the kids.

————————  
Arianne  
————————

Arianne was lying on her bed, feeling the ship rocking back and forth, because of the waves hitting it. She was dreaming of many things recently, but the one that was currently crowded her mind was the one about the future. She saw many things in those dreams but the most common was the one with her sitting beside Jon, who was sitting on a throne of dragon bones, and dragon scales, and atop his head was a crown. A crown of pure valyrian steel, with rubies, and onyxes. And in his hands were both Blackfyre, and Dark Sister. 

Behind him were two magnificent dragons, one was of the darkest black she ever saw, and with blood crimson red eyes, and was the biggest dragons she has ever seen. And the other dragon was of a dark black, with gold coming through, and the dragon’s eyes were golden/amber. She knew that dragon, but the size and mass of the dragon wasn’t like she remembered. 

Ari was taken from her thoughts when she heard something hitting the deck above her, it was followed by many others. She reached over to the dagger under her pillow, and walked over to hide behind the door to her room. When she got behind the door, it flew open, and walked in were three men wearing black cloaks. 

“Come out, Princess.” One of the men said, “We know that you are here.” 

Ari quietly moved to leave and when she was about to leave she felt a hand around her wrist, and she quickly turned around to see that a man wearing a silver mask was behind her.

“Now why would you want to leave, Princess.” The man spoke, “We are not going to harm you, Princess. We just need you to follow us.”

Arianne didn’t trust this man, and went to open her mouth but was stopped because a cloth covered hand blocked her. Her eyes flew open and she slowly fell unconscious. The last thing she saw were men wearing the same black cloaks, and all grinning.


	17. Arc 2, Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !!REWRITE OVER!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter begins when Jon leaves Dorne. Also Jon isn’t going to just send his dragons to attack Maegor when he is in the middle of the city. He won’t risk the lives of thousands and hundreds of people inside it. So don’t get mad. Also when I mean Great Other by the end I mean the Night King, but I’m not using that shitty fucking name.
> 
> Xx Warning xX  
Main character death

Arc 2, Death

This chapter begins when Jon leaves Dorne. Also Jon isn’t going to just send his dragons to attack Maegor when he is in the middle of the city. He won’t risk the lives of thousands and hundreds of people inside it. So don’t get mad. Also when I mean Great Other by the end I mean the Night King, but I’m not using that shitty fucking name.

————————  
Jon Snow  
————————

Jon looked at the sea below him, watching as the waves moved over the sea. He was filled with rage and worry. He was angered that he was so stupid to take all three of his dragons with him, and not leave one behind to protect his loved ones. Was worried at what might happen to them. And there was only one person to blame for this, and that was him.

He looked up to see what was ahead of him and saw the black walls of the First Daughter of Valyria. The sky was dark, making the city glow with the many fires within its walls. Jon felt a hand touch his shoulder, and turned around to see that Gendry was staring at him with worry.

Jon turned back around and said, “I’m fine Gendry.” He looked down at the scales of his dragon. He needed a plan, and he needed it fast. But each time it ended with a screen of pure darkness inside his mind. 

Jon looked up when he felt Snydor going lower, and finally he was in front of the entrance to the First Sister. He looked up along the wall and noticed guards moving around. He looked back at Sydnor, and told him to leave. Jon looked towards Gendry, who was keeping his hand on the warhammer on his back.

“Gendry.” he looked to the walls, “When we get inside I want you to go to the Temple of the Fire Shit. If what I plan works, you should be joined.” Gendry nodded, and they both took a step towards the Second Biggest of the Free Cities. 

————————  
Maegor Garyen  
————————

Maegor washed the blood off his hands as he left the basement of his manor. He has at least got something out of the whores, something that filled his blood with rage. Jon Snow wasn’t really ‘Jon Snow’, he was actually the last living Targaryen son, Daeron Targaryen. And not only was he a Targaryen, but he is also the one that owns the dragons. 

Maegor turned around the corner to go to the rockery, to send his ally the news he had just received. But before he could the front door to his manor flew open to show one pissed man. Maegor’s eyes flew open as he recognized who was standing at his door.

“Maegor Garyen.” the man spoke with venom in his voice, “Let’s chat. And if you decided to run, then i will personally, cut off you dick and shove it down you throat, and then I will shove your testicales in the socket of your eyes.”

Maegor blinked, and what was going on in front of him, finally grinned, “Of course, Daeron Targaryen. Right this way.” he guestered for the man to follow. He entered the sitting room, and ordered to get wine for his guest. He went to turn around, but when he did he instantly felt a hand around his throat, and was picked up off the floor.

Maegor looked down at the man who was holding him by the throat. His hands flew up to fight the hand, but he knew that he wasn’t going to be able to break the hold on his throat. 

“Now ‘Maegor’, when I let go of this worthless, weak, and pathetic, throat of yours, you will give back my wives, and kids.” Maegor slowly nodded, still trying to break the hold the man had on his throat, “And we will have that chat that I wanted.”

He was dropped and he instantly started coughing. When he got his coughing under control, he looked up at the man and saw him walking towards the chairs. He slowly stood, and walked towards one of the chairs. 

He sat down just as the slave came back with the wine. He nodded, when she offered some to him. When she was done serving him, she looked over to Daeron, and offered. The man smiled but shook his head. Just as she was about to leave, he asked to get some of the guards to bring him the hostages. 

When she left, Maegor looked towards the man, and inwardly grinned. He quickly thought of a plan to get what he wanted. 

“So,” Daeron started, “Who is your ally, Garyen. You are to stupid to plan this whole thing on your own.” Daeron leaned forward, “So tell me, Garyen, who is supporting your mad plan, to hurt me?” Maegor grinned, but said nothing. Daeron leaned back, “Okay so you won't tell me. Fine I will ask another. What did you do to them?” 

Maegor answered, “Nothing that would concern you, Daeron.”

He saw anger rising in his dissent relative. But it quickly left to show a face of complete stone, “If they are missing anything I swear.” 

But before he could finish six guards entered the room, and with them the man’s wives and kids. Maegor looked towards them and saw that they were all looking towards his guests with tears and their eyes, and the two kids fighting to run towards their father.

Maegor turned around to see the look on his guests face and saw complete anger, and rager. Daeron stood, “What did you do to them!!” he yelled, making the two kids stop, and everyone flinch.

Maegor grinned, “That is for you to find out, Daeron Targaryen.” he leaned forward, “Now let's talk about price.” 

He watched as Daeron glared down at him for about a minute, and finally sat down, “What do you want?” Maegor grinned, hearing the sound of defeat in his distant relative’s voice.

He leaned back in the chair, and thought. Maegor has learned things from many of his torturing of family. So with the plan in mind, Maegor made it a reality. “I will give your wives for 6000 pounds of gold-“

“Done.” Maegor cut him off. Maegor looked at the legendary swordsman, and grinned. He looked back to the guards, and nodded. This instantly cut the ropes of the three whores. Maegor watched as they went to Daeron, and heard the murmuring of conversation between them. Maegor snickered, and grabbed his cup and took a sip. Waiting until the whores, and their ‘husband’ finish their talk. 

And soon he watched as all three left, but before they left, he watched as Daeron gave the honey-blonde whore a dagger, and soon all three left out the front door, and into the city of Volantis. Maegor looked back to his guest, and watched as the man motioned with his hand to four of his guards to come to him. Maegor Garyen watched as Daeron Targaryen reached to the back of his belt and grabbed four purses, and whispered to the guards, and two of the four left the manor, leaving to what he assumes is to protect the guests wives. 

After a few seconds, Daeron spoke again, “So what do you want now?”

Maegor grinned and took a sip and leaned back in his chair, and started speaking, “Before that I want to tell about the history of my house. House Garyen.” And within 15mins he finished, and he saw the annoyed look on his guests face, and spoke again, “For the kids I want one of your dragons. The biggest of the three. Which I believe is name Sydnor. Isn’t it?”

He looked on as Daeron eyes turned to complete steel, and in a voice of complete steel, and ice, “Done.” Maegor wanted to laugh, but didn’t. He did the same as he did with the wives, and both kids ran to their father crying. He watched as the father whispered into the kids’ ears. They both spoke in a foreign tongue, and soon he watched as Daeron gave the last two purses to the guards, and they both picked up the kids, and followed the last two guards out of the manor.

The room was filled with complete silence, as the two stared at the other. But the silence was broken when Daeron stood, grabbing the sword, and spoke, “Now with that done, I shall leave.” Maegor watched as Daeron walked to leave but was stopped by four guards stepping to the way.

Maegor placed the wine on the table and stood, “I think not.”

Daeron turned around and glared, “What did you just say?”

Maegor walked over to one of the decorations, and played with it, “I don’t our business is done yet.” He turned around and watch as a dozen guards entered the room with swords pointing at the guest, “You see ‘King’ Daeron Targaryen, I want something. Something that was stolen from me years ago.” He watched as Daeron withdrew his sword, letting the tip clank along the others tips of the swords, “Something you want.” He grinned, and clapped, “The Iron Throne.” And all as one every guard started attacking.

Maegor laughed as Daeron tried to fight off the dozens of guards, and killing only 4 of them, until he got swords in his back, sides, legs, and chest.

————————  
Jon Snow  
————————

Jon watched with wide eyes as blades entered his body from all sides. He blinked slowly, as he felt his mind breaking into five different pieces. When Jon opened his eyes he was looking threw five different sets of eyes. 

Jon felt his body fall back, and when it crashed into the ground, he hears nothing, smells nothing, and finally he hears steel hitting the floor. He blinked slowly again, thinking of his family, thinking of his childhood, thinking of Winterfell, thinking about the Mountains around Norvos, thinking of the Smoking Sea surrounding Old Valyria, remembering a friend of white fur, and blood red eyes, and finally remembering a smile on someone’s face. A face so like his. With dark raven hair, and straight face. 

Jon watched as whiteness engulfing his vision, making him only see white. Jon whispered one name when he saw nothing, and he heard three mighty roars. 

…

…

…

Jon opened his eyes to see six people standing in front of him.

————————  
Arya Stark  
————————

Arya shot out of her sleep feeling something being stabbed into her heart. She was confused. She looked down and placed her hand on her left breast, not feeling a cut or wound. 

‘Wha-what happened?’ She spoke to herself. Not realizing that she was crying. She leaned back onto the bed, and rolled up into a ball, crying, repeating the same name over and over again.

‘Jon.’

————————  
Daenerys Targaryen  
————————

Dany was in the bath when she felt a shiver go down her spine. She instantly noticed tears falling from her eyes, and sobbed. Why was she crying? She had no idea. But what she did know was that something inside her died. 

Dany was staying completely still when she felt the immense heat flowing over her. She looked up and saw something. Something trying to get her attention. She looked closer to the thing and noticed that it was a floating red fire. 

‘Come with me, Young Princess.’ She heard, ‘You are needed somewhere else, Young Princess Daenerys Targaryen. Come.” She watched as the fire flew away. Daenerys got out of the tub, not noticing the world around her tremble.

One name flew through her head as she followed the red flame.

‘Daeron Targaryen.’

————————  
Illyrio Mopatis  
————————

Illyrio stared at the cold dead body of the eldest of the Targaryen siblings body. It seems he underestimated the assassins, the Usurper King, paid for having the Targaryen to be killed. Illyrio looked the wounds, a stab to the chest and a slit of the throat. 

Illyrio then felt a rumble coming from below him, not a normal rumble, a rumble that shook the whole mansion. Illyrio lost his balance and fell to the floor. Illyrio was scared, this was a rumble that has never happened before. Illyrio looked up to the glass doors, and saw smoke.

Illyrio stood, slowly, and walked to the glass door and opened it. He looked around to see where the smoke was coming from. He looked to see it wasn’t coming from the city at all, but it was coming from the southeast, form the direction of Volantis. 

The rumbling stopped, ‘Thank the Gods.’ Illyrio thought to himself. Illyrio turned around, to return to the body of the dead Targaryen boy. He entered the room to see that everything was all over the place. The body was leaning half on and half off the table.

Illyrio heard a knock, but the servant opened the door anyway. Illyrio looked back to see that a sweating guard was there. The guard spoke, “Master, you must come see this. Something is happening to the dragon eggs.”

Illyrio’s eyes widened, “Lead the way.” 

The guard nodded and led him, in the direction of where he had the dragon eggs. When he got to the floor the eggs were on, he was hit with an intense wave of heat. He instantly started to sweat, so did the guard that lead him. The guard led him to the door which held the dragon eggs, but to both of their surprise, the door was already opened, and tiny little songs were being played, but not from any flute or the others, but a one that sounded like it was supposed to be something else.

Illyrio entered the room to find that he wasn’t the only one there. Inside the room was a sitting Daenerys Targaryen, and in her arms were three tiny things. Illyrio went to get a better look, and saw that the little things had wings and a tail, the things also has scales.

Illyrio’s eyes widened. In the arms of Daenerys Targaryen, were three infant dragons, all of whom looked different. On the upper side of her arm was a dragon with cream coloured scales, under scales, and wing membranes. The dragon also had bronze horns, spikes and eyes.

On the other side of the creamy dragon, but a bit further up, was a dragon with black scales, horns, and spikes. The dragon had red wing membranes, under scales, and eyes. Illyrio then remembered when he saw, what people are already calling, ‘The Second Coming of Balerion the Black Dread’, Sȳndordārys. These two dragons looked almost identical, but this one had red, with the other having a mix of gray and gold, with the gold over powering.

Illyrio then looked to the girls lap, and saw a dragon with crimson scales, spikes, and horns. The dragon also had gray wing membranes, under scales, and eyes. The dragon looked to him, and he stepped back at what he saw in the beast's eyes, he saw destruction, and doom. Illyrio then knew that this dragon was a reincarnation of a long dead, and forgotten dragon.

————————  
Rhaenys Blackfyre  
————————

Rhaenys walked out of her tent and saw smoke coming from the southeast. She watched as the smoke continued to rise into the air. 

But when Rhaenys heard a loud crack coming from inside her tent, she turned around, and saw that the chest that held the dragon egg in was steaming. She went to it and opened the chest, not feeling the burn from it. She looked into it and saw that the egg was hatching.

Rhaenys watched as the egg hatched to show, a little dragon with pure white scales, the dragon also had white horns, spikes, under scales, and wing membranes, the dragon also had golden eyes.

The dragon looked around and when its eyes finally landed on her, it started to move towards her. Rhaenys held out her hands, and the dragon climbed onto them, the dragon clawed up her arm and onto her shoulder. 

Rhaenys looked to the dragon, and the dragon looked to her, when their eyes met she felt something move inside her mind. She knew then and there that this dragon and her are meant to be together.

————————  
Gendry Baratheon  
————————

Gendry covered his ears as he heard all three dragons roared, the most terrifying roars he has ever heard. He kept his eyes opened watching as all three dragons started to fall to the ground, all three looking to be in pain. 

“What is happening?” He asked himself. He watched as all three dragons crashed into the ground. But it didn’t take long for them to get back up and he watched in horror, and wonder, as when all three dragons raised, they were glowing their colours, and as they came flying towards the city, with mouth open, and all ready to spit fire.

And just then he hearing was filled with screams. He turned around remembering that with him were Jon’s wives, and looking at them he was horrified at what they were doing. All three scratching their heads, while crying out one name, a name that reminded him of who were out there. He ran to the three ladies but stopped when Red Priestesses blocked his way.

And in the middle of them was one who looked like she was in her mid twenties, with blood red eyes, with crimson red hair that goes down to her mid back, and with a golden band around her neck, which had a bright red ruby in the centre. 

Gendry stopped, as a priestess in the centre spoke, “You need to leave, for the two youngs are in danger, and are in need of help.”

Gendry nodded, and turned but was stopped when he remembered someone. He turned around, and asked, “What about Jon? What has happened?”

“Daeron Targaryen, or more commonly known as Jon Snow, is dead.” The priestess spoke. Gendry fell to one knee, ‘How? Why?’. And just when he thought those, the priestess spoke again, “But he shall rise again, in a new light, and with new powers with him. For the man who you once knew will be gone, and a man with more power shall rise in his place.” Gendry looked up at the priestess, taking in her words, memorizing them. “Now leaving Son of Robert I Baratheon and Rose Flower. You have two kids to save.”

And like that Gendry left in a hurry. When he found them they were on the ground unconscious, and both having blood coming from the head. Gendry quickly picked up two, hearing both of them groan in pain. Gendry also noticed that both of their legs looked out of place and both were to wobbly to be what they once were. Gendry gave a quick prayer to the old gods that what he thinking wasn’t true.

————————  
Maegor Garyen  
————————

Maegor ran from his manor, to where the dead body of Daeron Targaryen laid. He royally fucked up. He was a fool to think he could have a dragon. But now the dragons’ father is dead, and he knew that they were out for his blood, and he knew that they won’t stop until they have his blood.

Maegor stopped when he heard a loud thud from behind him. It couldn’t, they couldn’t have found him already ready. A second loud thud was heard, coming from above him. No it wasn’t possible, they couldn’t have. And finally the last thud, right in front of him. Maegor looked up slowly and found golden/amber eyes staring at him.

Maegor fell to the ground, ‘No. No. No. No.’ He repeated inside of his head. This couldn’t be happening. Maegor didn’t notice the three dragons mouth opening, with them alight with fire.

“NOOOOOOOO!” He yelled out as he was engulfed in the flames of the three dragons.

————————  
Hours Later  
————————

Volantis was gone, it’s black walls, it’s history, it’s whores, it’s slaves, and finally it’s people. The only thing standing was the Temple of the Red God. Inside the temple were only a few hundreds of the cities people. The temple’s red priests, and priestesses, were all praying to their god, praying that his Champion will rise.

This day will go down in history as the Fall of Volantis, the Destruction of First Daughter of Valyria. It will also be known as the Dragon’s Hell, for that the air was so hot that if you entered the destroyed city, it will burn your skin until it is all but black, only those that are lucky and walk through the air.

Not far from the temple laid three dragons, all surrounding the dead, lifeless body of King Daeron the Third, the Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, the King of the Andals, the Rhoynar, and the First Men, the Protector of the Realm, the Bringer of Dragons, the Head Commander of the Brotherhood of the Old God, the Traveller of Old Valyria, Bittersteel come again, and a loving father. All waiting for their father to awake.

But to the east of the destruction, in Old Valyria, fourteen giant snake like beasts, with orange scales, and blood red eyes, are awakened from their sleep since the Doom. All hungry for blood, and destruction. 

Further away in the jungles of Sothoryos, all seven King of Serpents awoken from their seven centuries of sleep. To the east of Sothoryos, in Ulthos two dragons awake from the century of slumber, haven awaken. One dragon was a ugly mud colour, while the other was the colour of morning mist. And flying above the Sunset Sea flew a dragon of silvery waves. 

In the far north of the Lands of Always Winter, ice blocks break and out of them frost wyrms, ice wolves, frost trolls, and frost yetis. But deeper in the land bigger Ice block have broken to show 4 medium sized, and 2 large sized monstrosities with blotch-like pinions, with its organs opened to the frozen air. And on it’s winter icy throne the Great Other sat facing a block of ice, which held something dear to him. The Great Other opened its bright blue eyes, sensing the awakening of his beasts. He grinned knowing what this meant. The Great Other stood from it’s throne and grabbed his great ice sword, and turned to leave, all the while mouthing, “The time is coming.” In a sing song like way.

————————

I would like to thank kellerblair1(FanficDotNet) or Kellersab(ao3), for he helped with some of the ideas in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank kellerblair1(FanficDotNet) or Kellersab(ao3), for he helped with some of the ideas in this chapter.


	18. Arc 2, Ancestors and the Old Gods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are wondering why this chapter is in the middle of this story. It is because Chapters 16 and 17 have been rewritten, so I suggest you go back and reread those two, and this continues off from where 17 stopped. Also most of the other chapters are being rewritten. So with that over, I apologize for poor grammar, cringy, and shit storyline. Enjoy.
> 
> NOT FINISHED REWRITING OTHER CHAPTERS

Arc 2, Ancestors and the Old Gods

If you are wondering why this chapter is in the middle of this story. It is because Chapters 16 and 17 have been rewritten, so I suggest you go back and reread those two, and this continues off from where 17 stopped. Also most of the other chapters are being rewritten. So with that over, I apologize for poor grammar, cringy, and shit storyline. Enjoy.

————————  
Jon Snow  
————————

Jon felt a gust of wind hit his face, as he slowly opened his eyes. He looked around not understanding what was currently happening. He was supposed to be dead, not standing around in a forest of trees. He walked as he looked at the beautiful landscape in front of him.

“Daeron!” He heard a female voice yell at him. He quickly turned around to see who was calling his birth name. But when he turned he felt a body run into his, and arms going around him. 

He looked down and saw a head of brown hair, like Arya’s. The person looked up at him, and he immediately realized who was hugging him. She was so much like his sister, with her grey eyes and long face. He immediately threw his arms around the person, and whispered something he thought he would never say, “Mother.” He collapsed to his knees, when he called her that. He felt tears going down his cheeks.

He felt a hand going threw his hair, “It’s okay, my sweet child. Your mother is here.” She said as he placed his head at the crotch of her neck. They stayed like this until Jon leaned back, to take a proper look at his mother. He also noticed that he wasn’t the only one that was analyzing the person in front of them. His mother smiled, “I remember the first time I saw you, my Daeron. With your uncles, and my face, long and full of baby fat, and with your father’s eyes.” She ran a hand along his cheek, “But look at you now, you have changed so much. Fighting battles, commanding and army, and flying dragons. But nothing will take away the looks you have from your father and I.”

Jon smiled, but it quickly left when he remembered where he was, “Where am I Mother? I’m supposed to be de-.”

“I know, my sweet.” His mother cut him off, with a sad look, “But the Old, and Dragon Gods have not chosen this time for you to join us.” His mother stood, “Follow me, my son. We don’t have a lot of time.” Jon stood, and followed his mother, “There are some people who want to meet you.” She turned around with a smile, “Including your father.”

He looked ahead of his mother and saw five men standing there. Three wearing armour of red, and black, all three holding Blackfyre in their hands. One was wearing robes of red, and black, in his hand was a quail and book. And the last was a man of extreme old age, wearing dark steel armour that had dents all over, with a crown atop his head, and in his hand was a sword that he would recognize from anywhere, in his hand was the greatsword, Ice.

————————  
Val  
————————

“What do you think the dragons are doing? They haven’t moved for hours.” Ari said beside her, holding the sleeping body of her daughter. 

Val shrugged, and said, “No idea.” All three wives of Daeron Targaryen were sitting a safe distance away from the door, looking out said door, at the destroyed city of Volantis. But what they were paying the most attention to were the three dragons. Val stood, “But what I can say is that, they are most likely watching over the body of Jon.” 

She turned around to go talk to someone, and before she could leave hearing rang, she heard Joanna speak, who was doing the same as Arianne, holding the body of her son, “Agreed.”

Val walked further into the only staying building in Volantis, the Temple of the Red God. She didn’t like the place, but it was the only thing that was keeping them safe from the hit outside of its walls. Val looked around and saw red priestesses, and priests praying to their pagan god, and with them the people of Volantis.

Val walked further into the building looking for on person. The person who stopped Gendry from going outside. The High Priestess of R’hllor, Kinvara. Something the priestess said to Gendry caught her interest, and now she wanted to find out about what she meant.

But then three faces popped into her mind, faces that made her heart twist in want and pain. She missed Aerea and Jacaerys, it has been months since she saw her twins, and she wanted to hold them in her arms again. But the face that made her feel more pain was the love of her life. She remembered what Gendry said, and she won’t ever forget it.

Val stopped when she got to the large doors, which has giants flames beside it. Val thought of what she will ask when she meets the high priestess. When she made up her mind she knocked.

“Enter, Val of the Freefolk.” The priestess answered. Val slowly opened the door, to find the high priestess was bathing in a tub of water. The priestess looked to her, “What can I do for you, Freefolk Priestess?”

Val cringed at the title, she hated it. She hated every title she had, “I was wondering if there is away for you to bring back Jon. I have heard stories of the ‘Red God’, have the ability to bring back the dead.” 

Kinvara nod as she stood from the tub, “There has been stories of bringing people back from the dead.” The priestess stepped out of the tub, “But we need him near for that to happen. With the heat outside these walls, it would be impossible to bring him here. But I ask you Lord for help.”

Val nodded, knowing that if this happened Jon would be in an outrage. He hates this Lord, but it was the only way for Jon to come back to her, “Thank you, Priestess.” She turned around to leave, hating being in the presence of this priestess.

————————  
Aegon the Conqueror   
————————

Aegon waited for Lady Lyanna to return with her son. The son that has gained the titles of him come again. With him stood more of his descendant, Jaehaerys the Old, Daeron the Young Dragon, and Rhaegar the Silver Prince. But also with them stood a man of extreme power.

Aegon was taken from his thoughts when she saw two people coming towards them. Aegon watched as Lady Lyanna lead a man of dark raven hair, which goes down to his shoulders, straight face, and dark angry velvet/purple eyes. The man stood tall above the men with him.

He watched as his descendant interacted with his father. And soon it was him. They both looked into each others eyes, and Aegon saw the power those I had, power that he himself never had. Aegon smiled, as he bowed to the man in front of him. This man will be a better ruler then he or any other king before him. 

He was soon followed but all the other Targaryens. Be noticed Daeron starting to blush. Maybe he wasn’t ready yet, but when he is done with him here, he was sure that he will be ready to rule the whole world. 

Aegon stood, and was followed by his other descendants, he held his hand out and introduced himself, “Daeron Targaryen, it’s about time we finally met. Even though it’s with both of us dead. I am Aegon I Targaryen.” Daeron’s eyes flew open. “But right now isn’t the time for this. I do or wish your mother did tell you that we don’t have a lot of time.”

Daeron nodded, “She mentioned something like that.”

Aegon nodded, “Good.” He sat down, “Now let me tell you about the dragon known as Cannibal. And how became who he is.” 

-300 and something years ago-

Aegon entered the Dragon’s Pitt, on Dragonstone. Inside held dragons of small, medium, and large, and non the same as the other. Today was the day he will find his dragon, his equal. Aegon walked further into the Pitt, waiting for his bond to find it’s bonded. 

It took hours for him to find his bonded, but it soon came. And in front of him was a dragon of his head height, darkness for scales, and blood for eyes. This dragon looked at Aegon like Aegon looked at him, with curiosity. Soon Aegon held out his hand, waiting for the dragon to accept the bond, and it happened. The dragon placed its head in his hand.

Aegon quickly made a friend out of this dragon, and within days the naming will happen. Aegon thought long and hard, for a name perfect for his dragon. When it came he smiled. And when the ceremony came, he stood in front of this dragon, with it being a head taller than he, and spoke clearly, “Your name shall be Ancalagon, for the speed you carry, and the snapping of your jaws.”

-Days Later-

Balerion the Dread has awoken from its four decade long slumber. When it awoke, Aegon heard roars of the mighty dragon. Roars that shook the core of Dragonstone, and made the waves crash into the rocks of the island. For four decades Dragonstone heard no roar like it.

There must be a reason for Balerion to awake from his long slumber. For the days come and go, the dragon flew high above the clouds, circling the seat of House Targaryen. And one day Aegon exited the castle, wanting to train. But mostly to see the Black Dread, in its true glory, and sized.

Aegon looked to the sky, looking for the black shadow of the Dread. He waited five minutes until he gave up and started walking towards the training yard. But before he could, his vision darkened, and shadows swept over his world. Aegon looked up with eyes wide, and mouth agape. Above him was the greatest dragon the Targaryen still have. 

Then ‘that’ happened, something that only happened once. Aegon felt the twist of his bond with Ancalagon break, and a new one grew. Aegon watched as Balerion landed in front of him, making him look up to see the eyes of the dragon. Balerion leaned his head forward allowing Aegon to place his hand on the snot of the giant dragon, and a new bond was made. 

In the distance two blood red eyes, looked on at the scene with rage growing in the blood red eyes, rage at the Black Dread, rage at his fellow species, but where most of his rage was at himself. For he believed himself weak, and small. And from that day Ancalagon, promised to be better than the Dread, stronger than he was, and bigger than him. 

-Back-

“And since then Ancalagon, has stayed quiet in the Dragon Pitt, eating his fellow dragons, picking fights with them, and winning each one, and eating the ones that lost.” Aegon explained, to Daeron. 

Daeron stayed still as he kept his angry velvet/purple eyes, on him. Not speaking and not moving, staying perfectly still. But that stopped when Daeron stood up, offering a hand to help him up, and Aegon accepted the help up. When they were both up, Daeron asked, “So you want me to fix the mistake you made back then?”

Aegon nodded, “If you could make that happen, that would make me feel better.” Aegon looked into his descendant in the eyes, looking for something, and he found what he was looking for. Aegon gave a small smile, “You see I wasn't worthy of having a dragon named after the All Father of all Dragons. He needed someone more worthy. Someone blessed by the gods. Someone like you, Daeron Targaryen.”

————————  
Eddard Stark  
————————

Ned placed the palm of his hand on his forehead, ‘What was this feeling i'm getting? This feeling of broken and hurt.’ Ned asked himself. This feeling came a few days ago, and since it hasn't left. Ned also notice the change in Arya. She hasn't been the same, when he saw her she was quiet, lonely, and miserable. Normally Jacaerys and Aerea would be with their aunt, playing sword, or telling stories. But for the pass say or so, they have been with Bran.

He wanted to find out what was making his daughter this way, but first he had a council meeting to get to. Lord Stark stood, grabbing what he will need and left his room. Behind him were Jory, and Ser Arthur. The closer Ned got to the room, the feeling grew. 

Ned entered the Council Room, ready for this meeting, and like always, the King wasn’t present. In the room were Lords Baelish, Varys, Renly, Lord Commander Barristan, and the Grand Maester. 

Ned sat down in his chair, looked around at the other council members, and nodded. Lord Baelish was the first to start it off. And what he said made Ned shiver.

“I have news about Volantis.” He said, waiting for a few seconds until he continued, “The city was burned down, and the only thing left was the Red Temple. And from what I have heard is that before this happened three dragons flew above the city.” Ned listened to the other counsel members started speaking. 

‘Now the news of dragons living have finally reached Westeros.’ But then he remembered who those dragons belonged to, ‘Jon, what happened. How could this happen, my son.’ Then he was back in the tower, remembering the last words his sister told him, ‘Promise me Ned.’ Ned’s eyes widened, and he felt them moisture slowly grow. It made sense now. Arya acting differently, and the feeling he was getting.

He was taken from his thoughts by Lord Varys looking at him, “My Lord?” Ned looked up at the Spider, “Is something bothering you? You look pale, and not looking well.”

Ned wanted to say he was fine, but he couldn’t speak, and when he did it was quiet, “I-I need to go see my daughter. She hasn’t been feeling well.” He slowly stood, “This meeting is over for the day.” He grabbed what he brought and left the room, knowing that all eyes were on him, as he left the room.

Ned practically ran to his second daughter’s room, and when he entered he looked to see Arya was rolled up in a ball, and even from this distance he could hear the light sobbing coming from his daughter. Ned slowly walked towards Arya, placing the things he brought with him on a table as he walked by it. 

He sat down on the bed and he instantly noticed as Arya’s body tensed. He placed his hand on her back, and robbed, “It’s okay Arya. Jon’s okay.” He stopped to think over what he was going to say next, “Soon. Soon Jon will come back and he will call you little sister, and ruffle your hair.”

Arya finally moved, and when she did, it was for her to throw her arms around his neck. Ned knew who Arya loved most in this world, and those two would be Jon and himself. Ned hugged Arya back, one hand in her messy hair, and the other on her back.

————————  
Jon Snow   
————————

It felt like hours, when he talked to his ancestors. For hours his ancestors taught him things that he never thought would work, or things that would make him a just, and king King-Emperor. Jon listened to them, he listened as they argued over tiny things, and such. But they stopped when all of them felt a twist, and Jon knew what it meant. His time was almost up, and there was one more person that he hasn’t talked to yet.

Behind his ancestors and parents, was a throne of Weirwood tree, with carving of the Old Tongue, and on this throne was a man. A man so old that he looked to be in his thousands or ten thousands. The man was of 6’ 2” with broad shoulders. The man was wearing black steel armour, which had dents all over, and on his back was a black furred cloak, which had a fur of weirwood white around his neck. The man had a straight, narrow face, with sharp molten silver eyes, that looked like it saw many centuries go by. Jon instantly knew that this man was as cold as the wall, and the Lands of Always Winter, and that he wouldn’t take a joke. Atop the man’s head was a crown that Jon has seen before, and in the man’s left hand was a greatsword he recognized. 

Jon took a step back as the man’s eyes shot to his and with a voice that echoed with a thousand different voices, “Daeron Targaryen, Trueborn Son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark. Raised bastard of his uncle, Eddard Stark.” The man stopped and stood taller than the ones around him, “Come we have much to talk and with little time.” He walked past them, and continued.

Jon slowly looked to his parents and watched as both nodded, and walked toward the man. When he caught up with him, he watched as things around him to change from a scene to another. He watched as the world he knew burned to the ground. Then it changed again but this time he was standing miles away from the gray walls of his home. He watched as the place blew up in flames, he heard screams coming from inside the castle. 

Then it changed to a man who was sitting atop a throne of shadows, and blood. The man was six feet in height. He wore garments of red and orange, which had flaming hearts all over it. The man had a round face, with burning red eyes, that held something he remembered from the visions that Bloodraven showed him of some of his mad ancestors. In the man’s lap was a spear that had red wood for the shaft, and a flaming tip, which was in the shape of a heart. In the man’s right hand was a sword that he currently had in a chest in Winterfell. But what scared Jon the most was the mad, crazy, and insane grin on the man’s face. Jon knew that this man was the complete opposite of the man he was walking with.

“That is R’hllor, the God of Fire, the Red God.” The man he was following spoke with a thousand voices, “He will be the reason this world will burn.” Jon watched as everything turned back to normal, and they walked towards the throne. Jon looked around and found no one. The only person he could see was this man who was sitting on the Throne of Winter. The man looked down at Jon, “For the man wants everything to burn. He will smile as the innocents are burned alive, and as his followers rape every women they see.” The man’s voices seemed to triple as he continued, “For the future he wants is one of destruction, and fire.” Jon watched as the man grew to be seven feet, and still continued, “But I will not have it.” The man continued to grow and the voices continued to double until he was as tall as half of the Wall, “For that I am the only true god. For that I am the Old Gods.”

Jon’s eyes grew wide, he was standing in front of the Gods he worshipped. Jon dropped to his knees, with his head bowed. Inwardly he cursed himself.

“Raise you head, Daeron Targaryen, for that I have to tell you what you have to do to prevent such a future.” Jon slowly raises his head to look up at the god of the North, “But first I have to tell you a story. A story that has the Red God wanting you to be his, and why it won’t happen.” Jon looked confused, ‘What does he mean.’ “You saw what I showed you. But that won’t be all.” The god leaned forward, “For he will use your body to do this. He will make you kill those that you love, and you will have no way to stop this.” He leaned back, “But this won’t happen if you become who you are truly meant to be.” A long silence before the god spoke, “My champion.”

X30 Minutes LaterX

Jon listened as he was told the true story of R’hllor, and what he was meant to do. The Old Gods embodiment into one, looked down at him, waiting for the answer he asked Jon. After a few seconds Jon looked up to his Gods, and answered the question, “I will be your champion.”

The Old Gods nodded, and lifted Ice from the ground and took the tip of the blade and tapped Jon on the forehead, and Jon threw his head back. Feeling something being thrown out of his body, and in its place was something that felt like it belonged. Jon leaned forward breathing heavily. When Jon got it under control He looked up and felt his vision fading. 

But before he could leave, he heard his Gods speak, “When you return to Winterfell, go to the black pond. When there put the palm of your hand on the water, and wait. For that pond holds something that will help with the fight against the others. But be careful, for that my friend is protecting it.” 

When his vision faded, he heard mighty roars coming from both ends.

————————  
Val  
————————

She shot straight up from his sleep, when she heard the three roars of the dragons. She was quickly followed by everyone else. Val stood from where she slept, and ran to the doors, and looked out as all three dragons stood, and released another loud roar.

Val looked on at the scene ahead of her. Her eyes flew open as she spotted something moving out there. And before she knew it she was walking outside of the fire temple, and was followed by everyone else that she knew. Gendry, Joanna, Arianne, Aliandra, and Jason. They walked towards the dragons, and all of their eyes widened when they saw the heavy breathing of her Lover. Val looked at the impossible sight in front of her. 

Jon’s chest was covered in stab wounds, and he was completely covered in soot, and ashes, and was completely naked.

Val watched as the two kids, jumped towards their father with tears falling from their eyes. They were followed by both Arianne and Joanna. She watched as they all embraced in a family hug. 

She watched Jon backed away from them and checked them over for wounds, when he saw them he ran a finger along them. Val watched as Jon back away and looked around, until his eyes fell on her, and he started walking towards her. But before he could get to her, Val felt the tears falling from her eyes, and she collided into him.


	19. Arc 2, Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> REWRITTEN

Arc 2, Dragons

————————  
Daenerys Targaryen(three days after the dragons hatched.)  
————————

Dany woke to something trying to climb up her body. She slowly opened her eyes to see that it was still dark out. She looked down at the dragons climbing up onto her body. Dany sat up and giggled.

The dragons settled onto her lap, two of them looked to her, and the other just laid his head down onto her nightgown. Dany looked to the black dragon, she named Aegiron, after the Conqueror. Dany noticed that Aegiron, was the aggressive one out of her dragons, the dragon was also the fastest growing out of her dragons. She looked into the dragon's eyes and felt something twist in her mind. 

Her eyes widened, and the dragon tilted his head sideways. He shook her head and looked to the creamy dragon, named Rhaellion. Out of all her dragons this one was the one that was the kindest and most active one. 

This dragon was currently trying to get his brother to move. The red and gray dragon, was the laziest, and if she was being completely honest, the one that gives her a sense of doom. She named this dragon after her oldest brother, Rhaegal. She remembered something that her brother, Viserys, said to her once, ‘There was a melancholy to our brother. Rhaegar. A sense of Doom.’

Dany heard the other two singing and looked to them to see that they wanted to sleep. She giggled at their antics, she slowly laid back down. She felt the dragons climbed up to her chest. They both laid a head on her and covered their heads with their wings.

It didn’t take long for them to fall asleep, she so felt light breathing, going through her nightgown. Dany smiled and closed her eyes, she soon followed the dragons.

XxxxX

Dany walked the markets of Pentos, with about a dozen guards form the Brotherhood, all wearing steel armour with a frowning weirwood tree on the chest plate, and the little Naath girl, Missandei. The girl has been very helpful with the dragons and doing her hair. 

Dany and the girl became fast friends, with how much Dany read her books, and them doing each others hair, and so on. Well they got along, Missandei told her a lot about, this Jon Snow. To what Dany saw, it looks like Missandei saw Jon Snow as a God, a big brother. She also saw that Jon Snow trusted Missandei a lot. But she was still suspicious about him bringing the dragons back, Missandei said he had a broad body, raven black hair, and angry purple eyes. None of those are traits of Targaryens, minus the eyes. 

Dany was taken from her thoughts by the sounds of people talking, and a lot of ruckus. Dany looked up to see that they were at the docks. Well she was in thought she didn’t realize that she led them to the docks. 

Dany looked around, and saw five ships at the docks, flying the banner of the Brotherhood of the Old Gods. She looked to Missandei, “Are those ships apart of the Brotherhood?”

Missandei nodded, “Yes, they are the Command Ships.” Missandei took head and directed them to the ship. 

Missandei stopped in front of a galley made out of a black wood, the galley had a ram in the shape of a wolf’s head, it also has a figurehead as a dragon. The galley looked to be 225ft, with about sixty oars on the side they were on, and if Dany’s books were true then it had another sixty on the other side. 

Missandei explained, “This is the ‘Dragonwolf’, the head of the fleet. The captains of this ship is our Commander of Fleet, Jack Worraps, and Head Commander, Jon Snow. It was made three years ago, and has remained the head of our fleet. It has fought in seven sea battles.” Dany nodded. Missandei then led her to the next ship.

The next galley, was made out of a little black wood then the previous galley, the ship also had a ram in the shape of a bull, and a figurehead of a stag. The galley looked to be 215ft, with about 55 oars. But the most unique part of this ship was that it had a dropping figure head.

Missandei looked to the ship, “This is the ‘Bull’s Anger’. The captain of this ship is our Commander of Smiths, Gendry Waters. It was made about two years ago. It has fought in five sea battles.” Missandei told her. They then moved onto the next ship.

This galley was made out of a red wood, with a golden snarling lion figurehead with what looks to be a ballista in his mouth, and a normal ram. The galley was 220ft, with 55 oars.

Missandei stopped, “This is the ‘Lions Rage’. Captain is our Third in Command, Gerion Lannister. Built a year ago, and has fought in two sea battles. Not my favourite.”

They moved onto the next galley. This one was made out of a gray wood, this one had a wolf’s figurehead, and a ram which had a twirl like it was blowing wind. The galley looked to be 200ft, with 30 oars. This galley looked older than the others, and looked to be worked on.

Missandei smiled, “This is the ‘Wind’s Winter’. This galley was made around six years ago, and is the oldest of the fleet. The figurehead, and ram were added on about the same time the ‘Dragonwolf’ was made. Before the ‘Dragonwolf’ was made this was the head of the fleet. The captain of this ship is our Second in Command, Mance Rayder. It has fought in about ten sea battles, and is still our oldest galley.” 

Dany then looked to the last ship, and was surprised to find that this one was a longship. The longship was made out of okay, and had a figurehead of a horse. The longship was150ft, and with a huge sail.

Missandei turned to her, “This is the ‘Wooden Horse’. The ship was made for the Dothraki, and their horses. I really don’t know what to say about this ship. So let’s just leave it at that.” Missandei smiled at her.

Daenerys nodded, then she had a thought, “How many ships does the Brotherhood have.”

Missandei smiled, “Well from what I remember we had around 95 galleys, 129 longships, and we are testing a few ideas…”

A loud roar took everyone’s attention away from what they were doing. Dany looked in the direction and her eyes widened. Coming from the southeast, were three dragons. The one in front was a black, and gold one. The dragon looked to be the biggest of the three dragons. The closer it got Dany was able to see that someone was sitting on it… wait there were more… three… four… five, there were five people on the dragon, and in two of their arms was something covered in cloth.

She looked at the other dragons. The one on the black one’s left, was an emerald green dragon, and further behind was an ocean blue, and silver dragon. 

Dany thought, ‘Then the rumours are true. The dragons have returned.’

Dany looked to Missandei, who looked worried. Missandei looked to her, “Jon would never use Sȳndordārys, to return. He would always travel by sea, and gave us a warning.” Missandei looked back up to the dragons, who just flew over their heads, heading in the direction of the Brotherhood’s camp, “Something bad must have happened.”

Missandei started a light jog, going to the camp, she looked back to her, “Aren’t you coming?” Dany, nodded and followed. They were followed by the dozen guards.

————————  
Mance Rayder  
————————

Mance stood and walked to the entrance of the meeting tent, when he heard the, oh so familiar roars. He left the tent with the scroll he just got from a little bird form Dorne. This needed to be given to Jon. 

He exited the tent to see that the dragons were flying towards the camp. He watched as the dragons landed. What he saw put a smile on his face, with Jon was Val, Joanna, Arianne, the kids, and Gendry. Mance walked towards them with a smile on his face, “Welcome back, Head Commander, Val, Princess Arianne, Lady Joanna, and my little grumkins.” He smiled as the kids jumped into their parents arms, but he also noticed that from the hip downs were not moving. He watched as Arianne, and Joanna walked towards him and handed them over to him.

Jon walked up to him and nodded, “I don't plan to be here for long, Mance.” Mance nodded, “But it’s got to see you again, Mance. Also call the captains and commanders. We’re having a meeting about the future. 

Mance nodded, and placed the kids in the arms of their parents arms, but instead of Arianne, he placed Aliandra into the arms of Val. they all walked over to Black-Snake and started bothering him, and some of the Unsullied. He heard laughing from behind him, and looked to see that Ariannne, and Jon were laughing.. He looked over to Jon, “Jon before the meeting, I need to show you and Princess Arianne something.” motioned them to follow him, and took out the scroll and showed them the stamp of the sigil of House Matell.

Both of them nodded, and walked into the meeting tent. When they entered the tent they found a seat, and Jon walked over to grab three wine goblets, and a jug of Hippocras, “So what is so important that you needed to show Ari and I.”

Mance held out the scroll to Ari, and he watched as she read the scroll, until she looked up without a hair out of place, “So my father has passed. What about it?”

Mance looked up to Arianne with a look of shock on his face. Jon walked to stand beside Arianne, “Prince Doran and Ari don’t have a very good relationship. They argued and haven’t stopped.” Jon took a sip of the wine, “But it is sad to hear that. Unlike my Dornish Princess, I had a good relationship with Prince Doran.”

Mance slowly nodded, “Well that was what I wanted to show you.” He went to stand, but was stopped when he started to take his tunic off. Mance looked towards Arianne confused, but when he saw her face and saw sadness, he looked back towards Jon, and his eyes widened at the angry red scars all over his body. All locked like they could kill.

“I got these scars while in Volantis..” Jon continued. And when he was finished, he put his shirt back on, and Mance went to get all the captains and commanders, but before he left he heard Jon says, “Also if you can get my aunt

XxxxX

Mance entered the tent, to see that it was completely packed. Inside were all the captains and the remaining commanders, Black Snake, Gendry, Jack, Alliser, Rakharo, Tormund, Joeanna, Val and Jon.

Mance walked to stand beside Jon who was standing at the head of the table. Mance heard the singing of dragons. He looked to the opposite side of the table to see that the dragons, Aegiron, Rhaellion, Rhaegal, and Rhaenys’ white dragon, Raraxes.

Jon speaking took him out of his thoughts, “We are having a change of plans. The plan on conquering Essos has moved up.” Mance saw Jon look around the tent, and saw some confused looks, but most of them nodded. Jon looked to him, “Mance go send ravens to every city in Essos, to kneel to the dragons.” Mance nodded, and went to speak, but it seems that Jon already knew what he was going to say, “If they plan on being little shit, and deny, then leave them be.” Jon looked at the map on the table, “But I already have an idea of who will deny it. The first is Slaver’s Bay, and there shit masters. The second will most likely be Qarth, and their warlocks. I already have plans in mind for them, but I will get to that later.” Mance nodded and smiled, “Also send a raven to Gerion to tell him to start moving towards King’s Landing, tell him that Gendry, Val, Jason,mAliandra, and I will join him soon.” Mance nodded again, Jon then looked to Gendry, and Val both of them nodded.

Mance then saw the little Targaryen girl stand, and went to speak, but Jon got to it first, “Daenerys Targaryen.” Jon looked to her, “What do you know about your Brother, Rhaegar and Lyanna Stark?” So the girl told them what she knew of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark. When she was done Jon looked at him and nodded. 

Mance turned around and went to the chest which held the information of Jon’s birthright. Mance grabbed the key that he kept on his neck and unlocked all ten locks, two on each side and six in the front. He opened the chest and grabbed the scrolls, he then closed it and walked to Jon and handed him the scrolls.

Jon took the scrolls and looked to the Targaryen girl, “Well you were lied to. All of the Seven Kingdoms, and all of Essos were lied to by the most honourable man alive.” His Commander gave the girl the scrolls, and continued, “Rhaegar didn’t kidnap Lyanna. Lyanna left of her own free will. They loved each other.” Mance saw Jon smile, “So they got married in secret, with only Princesses Elia, and Rhaenys, Prince Aegon, Sers Arthur, Gerold, and Oswell.” The smile grew, “And from that love came a boy.”

Mance saw the girls eyes widened when she finished the last scroll. The girl looked to Jon, and spoke, “Your my nephew?” Jon nodded.

“Aye, and you’re my Aunt.” Jon looked to her with a complete serious look, “That information, can not be spoken about out of this camp. The only time it can be spoken is when I fight for the Iron Throne.” Daenerys nodded. 

Jon looked back to the captains, and commanders, “The plan I had for taking Slaver's Bay and Qarth, are like this.” He looked to Rhaenys, “Rhaenys I want you to take Alliser and Black Snake, with 5000 of our men and go to the city and besiege it, and well this is happening I want Jack to take part of the fleet and block their food supply from the sea, and give you food and water.” 

Rhaenys and Jack nodded, “Got it.” 

Jon then looked to Daenerys, “I want you to take my khalasar, and go to Slaver’s Bay. I want you to tell them that you want to buy the Unsullied. You will pretend that you don't know High Valyrian, I will also send Missandei with you, she will be the translator. When they ask for the payment, tell them you will give them a dragon. When the day comes when you buy them, give the dragon to the master, he should give you the whip.” He then grinned, “Always remember, ‘No Dragons are slaves.’ The rest I live in your hands. Free the slaves, and move to Yunkai and take it, then move to Meereen.”

Daenerys nodded, “Yes, Nephew.”

Jon looked to everyone else, “What I want the rest of you to do is, do as you always do.” Jon smiled, “Be my family, continue being my family until I die.” Everyone nodded, Jon smiled again, “Thank you. You my all leave, minus my aunt, Rhaenys, Val, Joeanna, and Arianne.”

Slowly everyone left, but Mance stayed behind, remembering what he had to do. 

————————  
Unknown Sailor  
————————

Something has happened… something that has never happened before… something bad. The Smoking Sea has lost all of its smoke. There was no smoke left, none in the air, none on the water, none covering the ruins of the once great city, Valyria.

The sailor was scared, first the dragons returned, then the golden company was disbanded, now The Smoking Sea is no longer the Smoking Sea. What next, the Great Other’s return, or is it Sothoryos, being conquered. 

No one will know until it finally happens.


	20. Arc 2, Allies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I start this chapter I want to get something off my mind. Everyone is four years older than they are in cannon. Arya, Sansa, Lyarra, have all had their monthly bleed, and I’m using the Books ages for the characters. This chapter will be switching POVs a lot, so the POVs will be named after the city it will be taking place in:) This will most likely be the longest chapter you get in this Arc, but I’m not sure… ohhh, just to let you know this arc ends when Ned loses his head… Sorry. But back to the chapter. Sorry for all the misspells, grammar mistakes, and horrible story line.

Arc 2, Allies

————————  
Pentos  
————————

The citizens of the Free City of Pentos watched as the cavalry and foot soldiers, of the Brotherhood marched towards the palace of the Prince Gessio, the Prince of Pentos. Some looked on in awe and some in fear. But most on the awe side, then on the fear side. They watched as the Commanders lead the company, all on great black stallion. Leading everyone was the Head Commander himself, Jon Snow, to his left was the Second Command, Mance Rayder, and to the right of the head commander was the Commander of Smiths, and the commander’s best friend Gendry Baratheon.

All the while this was happening the Prince of Pentos watched from his window. Watching as the greatest Company marched towards his home. He looked on as the three dragons flew move his Palace, with three mighty roars. He looked back down to see that the Brotherhood was at his door, with Jon Snow looking up at him with a glare. 

Jon looked up at the Prince of Pentos, who was on his balcony. The Prince wasn’t a handsome man, he was overweight, with his hair and beard constantly oiled, he was also hated in his own city. Jon looked to his left to see the Prince’s replacement, Magister George. 

George was a man of thirty-name-days, he had pale blonde hair, green eyes, tan skin, and six feet tall, and he was most definitely wasn't overweight. The man also had a wife and a thirteen-name-days. George was his ears in Pentos and his Head Captain of Sales. He was his trusted with politics and a man worthy of the title of Prince of Pentos. Being born in the city, as a commoner and raise in the ranks of politics, and money. But another thing that gives him power over the other Magisters and the Prince is that he has the love of the smallfolk, and Magisters.

Jon was taking form his thoughts by the door in front of him opening. He looked up to see that the Prince was gone. Jon looked to the door and saw a girl with a cloth around her neck, and a lot of her skin showing.

“Greetings Head Commander Jon Snow, and Magister George.” She spoke as she bowed her head, when they entered the Palace with a dozen Unsullied guards, “If you’ll come with me I will show you to the hall.”

Jon and George nodded, “Thank you.” Jon spoke, with a smile.

The girl lead them to a hall, which had about two dozen guards, a table full of food, and four chairs. The girl turned around and looked to them, “The Prince will be with you in a few. But for the time being please enjoy the food, and wine.” 

Jon nodded and walked over to the table and took a seat at one of the four chairs, he was followed shortly by George. Jon looked at the food, not touching anything under suspicion that they might be poisoned. He looked to George and saw that he was doing the same.

Jon and George slowly started a conversation about the wealth of the Brotherhood. With George being the Head Captain of the Sales, he was one of the few who knew how much gold, the Brotherhood had, and was in the Brotherhood’s vaults, and such. Jon found that the vaults were quite full, with there being four large vaults, Norvos, Braavos, Lys, and Yi-Ti, all of them being guarded by four dozen guard, and the only key to open them with Jon. All large vaults being a third full. The Brotherhood also had about three dozen smaller vaults in various places. But they also carried a small amount with them, when they move about from one place to another.

It took about fifteen minutes until the Prince finally entered the room, to see two annoyed men. The prince smiled in greetings, it was fake, “Commander Snow, and Magister George. Welcome to My House.”

Jon rolled his eyes, “You know why we're here Prince Gessio.” Jon glared at the Prince, “Now bend or give your title to George here.” he gestured to the Magister beside him.

The Prince shook his head, and barked out a laugh, “Look around you Commander Snow.” he gestured to the men surrounding him, with their spears pointing towards the two men in the room, “I have you outnumbered. What can you do?” Jon just glared at the men, “Yes I know what this say about you and those swords you have. You are the greatest swordsman alive. But you can't take down two dozen Unsullied.”

The room was quiet for about three minutes. The silence was broken by Jon laughing, and George snickering. The Prince looked confused, but it ended quickly when the door flew open and the Brotherhood’s men entered.

Jon stood and spoke, “The Palace of Pentos is now in my hands, Prince Gessio. All the guards are dead or have surrendered.” Jon was walked to Gendry who entered with the men. Gendry handed him Blackfyre.

“The Palace is ours. The smallfolk are outside waiting, Commander.” Gendry spoke. 

Jon nodded and turned to the shaking Prince, “Now I'm going to ask you again Prince Gessio.” Jon walked towards the man putting his sword belt on, “Bend or Die.” 

Gessio looked like he was about to run. He did but was gutted by the guards. 

Jon laughed, and told his men to take the former Prince outside. Jon turned around to George, and asked, “What was the debt the Prince of Pentos owed the Iron Bank?”

George looked to be in thought, “I believe Tycho Nestoris, said that the Prince owed the Palace to them.” Jon looked to him with a ‘please explain’ look. George shook his head, “Tycho said he lost a bet, and it was on the house.”

Jon nodded, and walked to leave, “Give it to them. This place smells of shit, and sperm. I believe wouldn't want to live her the rest of you life.” George laughed and nodded, “When the debt is paid take this place down, stone by stone, and make a new place.”

George nodded, “Already planning that, Your Grace.” George grinned.

Jon rolled his eyes, and laughed a little.

XxxxX

It has been an hour since former Prince Gessio was beheaded. And already the city was a little bit better than it was before.

————————  
Yi-Ti(*3)  
————————

All the leaders of the Cities, Fortresses, and Towns of Yi-TI, were called to the Capital CIty, for news of something happening in the West of Essos. So they waited in the Hall of the God-Empress, Chang Co. The current God-Emperor of Yi-Ti. A girl who was given the title by the People’s Saviour, Jon Snow, but to those who have known and talked to him, Emperor Daeron Targaryen. 

When the doors opened to show that Empress Chang Co, everyone stood and bowed as the Empress entered. The Empress was a lady of twenty-seven-name-days, with black hair going down to her waist, brown eyes, and height of five feet two inches(*1). She was currently wearing a black kimono with white flowers on it.

When she got to her set, she slowly kneeled onto her cushion. Everyone followed, some sitting criss cross, and some with there buts on there heels. No-One spoke a word, until there Empress spoke first.

“Great-Emperor Daeron, has called for us to kneel to the dragons, and join the new Empire of Valyria.” Everyone nodded, so the Empress continued, “He has also asked send our Samurais and Shis, to help deal with the west city Qarth.” More nods, “So I have called you all here to ask you to provide us with men.”

One of the Commanders of the Great Fortress, spoke, “I will have 1500 Shis ready for you Empress.” She nodded in thanks. 

He was followed by the other Great Commanders, saying that they would be able to send there Samurais and Shis. 

The Empress thanked them all, and continued with the meeting, “Form the scroll, you will all be working under Princess Rhaenys Blackfyre, Commander of the Unsullied Black Snake, and Commander of Defence Ser Alliser Thorne. They are bringing 5000 of there men. Also form the scroll it also said that Princess Rhaenys will be bringing an infant dragon.” No-one spoke and just nodded, not arguing that they will be lead by a female, “Now that we have come to an agreement. I have chosen some of you to lead our army.”

The Empress looked to the crowd, and spoke a name, “Li Xinge.” a man of six feet, two inches stood. The man had hair of black going down to his mid back. The man also had brown eyes. The man was currently wearing a black and white hanfu with his house sigil on the back(a giant ‘X’ made out of Daos), and in front of him, on the floor was a Dao. The Empress continued, “I have appointed you as Commander of the Shis. Don’t let me down.”

The man bowed, “Thank you Empress. I won’t let the trust you put in me down.” The man then went back to sitting down. Many of the other Leaders, Commanders nodded in acceptance of the man being name of the Shis.

Empress Chang went back to looking around, and when she found her attack she spoke, “Kaname Saito,” a man of five feet, nine inches, with black hair going down to his shoulder blades, but is currently being held in a bun, stood, and bowed. The man was currently wearing a white, grey, and black kimono in front of him were two katanas. The Empress continued, “I have appointed you as Commander of the Samurais.”

The man bowed, “Thank you, Empress.” Saito went back to sitting.

With that done, Empress Chang continued, “The captains are of your chosen, Commanders. I want to hear of greatness when you return.” The two commanders nodded. The Empress stood, “With that you may all return to your homes.” She looked around, “Those that are giving men to help Great-Emperor Daeron, I want you all to send a raven to both Commanders to tell them that they are ready to go. From there the Commanders will tell me.” Everyone nodded. The Empress then started walking down the steps, everyone stood and bowed their heads when she walked pass.

XxxxX

In a sennight the Samurais and Shis of Yi-Ti moved out to help Princess Rhaenys take the city of Qarth. Leading them are Li Xinge and Kaname Saito. Both wearing the armor of their own commanding army. And with them a substance of unknown background. 

————————  
Lys  
————————

Magister Rogare, watched as the Magisters argued, some wanting to bow to the dragons, and some don't want to bow to them. So far he has kept his mouth shut, not wanting to be involved in this berking of children.

Drako Rogare, is a man of thirty-eight name-days, with brown hair going to his shoulders, his hair is currently being held in separate braids, with small rings keeping it held. He has velvet eyes, with bolts of blue. He reaches the height of six feet, four inches. He has been a Magister of Lys for twelve years, and has been married for just as long. He has a son of thirteen name-days, and a daughter seven name-days. 

Drako looked back to the Magister to see that they were all looking at him, “What?” The magister that was sitting beside him repeated the question. Drako nodded, and spoke his mind, “Well to me it seems like you are all children.” he raised his hand to stop them from speaking, “Your all trying to stop the inevitable. We all know if we don't bow now, we will have to deal with his army, and his dragons.” he shook his head, “We all know what happened to Volantis. We all know why it got burnt to the ground. And I know that some of you were involved.” 

He looked around at the Magisters. But when he heard a knock, a grin slowly grew on his face. All the Magisters saw this, and those whom knew about what was about to happen, a grin grew on there face. Those who didn't know what was about to happen looked to the door. 

The door started to open slowly, and what was on the other side was a guard with wide eyes, and blood running down from his chest. When the body dropped to the ground to show the back of the body, everyone saw bolts in it. A few seconds later men wearing the sigil of House Rogare, came charging in slaying the guards that were in there. The Magister just watched, some with a grin, and some with fear on there faces.

Drako stood and was followed by the Magister that were with him, and walked towards the door, he turned around, and spoke, “Lys is now under the control of House Rogare. Now you all have a chose bend to the dragon, or die here. Choose wisely.” he turned left the room, all the well grinning.

XxxxX

A day later and a raven has reached the Brotherhood, that stated that Lys will bend the knee. The people and the Magisters, have all agreed.

————————  
Tyrosh  
————————

The Tyroshi people watched as their leaders were stripped of their clothes, and forced to walk their streets. Behind them was Archon Aluquo, telling them why their leaders were stripped of their clothes and were walking the streets. He preached that they wanted to turn on their ally, Daeron Targaryen, or more commonly known as Jon Snow, and not to bow to the rightful ruler of the world. 

Soon the naked leaders were covered in shit, and was being stripped of their titles and left alone with nothing to wear. Little did they know that in Myr they were having the same, but leading them was Magister Daeno, and his allies.

————————  
Braavos  
————————

Ferrego Antaryon sat in his chair, with his First Sword Syrio Forel, his Commander of Army, Jacob Greentree(*5), his Commander of Fleet, Bryan Bells(*6), and the Iron Bank’s representative, Tycho Nestoris. They were all waiting on one more, someone who arrived today, someone that worked for the Brotherhood of the Old Gods.

They didn’t have to wait long until the man entered. When the door opened, they looked to see a man with a Valyrian Steel rod and mask on. In came Maester Marwyn, the Mage, and the Master of Research.

The Mage looked around, and spoke, “Sorry for keeping you waiting, my Lord.” he walked to his chair, and looked around, “So let’s begin.” he got nods, form the various people around the table, “Jon ordered me here for a few specific reasons, but the major is that he wants to buy all the properties that are not owned.” 

Ferrego nodded, but asked, “Why does he want to buy all of these properties?”

Marwyn looked to him, “How many homeless people are in this city, Sealord Ferrego?” he watched as the Sealord shook his head, “The reason Jon wants to buy all of these properties, is that he is going to fill them with all the homeless in this city. He has already had this happened in the Cities of Yi-Ti, Pentos, and Nervos.” he watched as the others' eyes widened, “He is willing to pay the city what it needs, and as you all know he has the money for this. The city of Braavos holds about a quarter of the smaller vaults the Brotherhood owns, and it also holds a large vault that holds more gold than the other large vaults.” 

Ferrego, Jacob, and Tycho nodded, knowing what he was talking about. But the others looked on not knowing what the Mage was talking about. Jacob knew about the vaults but he didn't know how the Brotherhood gets it gold, “How does the Brotherhood gets the amount of gold it has?”

The one to answer his question was Tycho, “The Brotherhood gets the amount of gold form there many sales.” Jacob, Bryan, and Syrio looked to him confused, “The Brotherhood has two major sources for its amount of gold, and so much more. The biggest is the Jade Sea, with its mass amount gems like jades, rudies, amethyst, diamonds, and emeralds, those are some of the most popular ones, but there are many more, but the list goes on and on.” the others looked on in shock, “The second is the Bone Mountains. The mountains have one of the most reliable sources of iron, steel, lead, gold, copper, and silver. Like the gems the list goes on and on. Also from what i have heard is that they haven't even started on the bulk of it, they are current work on the southern side of the mountains.”

Marwyn nodded, “As you can see we have more gold than any other family or company out there. We even have more gold then the houses Lannister, Tyrell, and Martell all combined. We even have more gold then that man in Westeros,” he puts his finger to his chin, “what is his name again, Peter, Peiter… Ahhh Petyr Baelish, that was his name.” at this the other looked to him, “But that isn't important.”

He allowed the others to regain their emotions in check. Soon everyone nodded, and Marwyn looked to Ferrego, “So can you get that done, Sealord Ferrego?”

Ferrego nodded, “I will get that done as soon as I can.” he then smirked, “But I can feel that there is another reason for him wanting to buy unowned properties for.”

The Mage grinned, “You are smart, Sealord Ferrego.” Ferrego bowed in his chair, “But the other season is that, Jon is predicting that some of the some of the Cities, won't cooperate with us.” the others nodded, but what Marwyn said next put a frown on there face.

“You all know what happened to Volantis?” they all nodded, “So you all know that every person that lived there got burned?” nods again, “Well when Jon came to his senses, he realized what had happened when he lost control of his rage, and anger. Well he isnt letting that happening again. He will not kill millions of innocents. So when some of the cities deny there rule, Jon will try to do something like Aegon the Conqueror did to Harrenhal.” everyone looked to him with wide eyes, “He will evacuate the city during the night, sending the people to either of the cities that have opened houses for them to live. But when the leaders awake the next day, they will find an empty city, with only them in it and a messenger saying that they did this on themselves. He will then burn the city to the ground.”

The others looked on in shock. But soon they all nodded.

Ferrego spoke, “How many of the cities have agreed, to Jon’s rule?”

The Mage looked to the roof in thought, “When I left Pentos, I believed I heard that Yi-Ti, Asshai, Lys, Myr, and Tyosh, have all agreed. Pentos has also but Jon dealt with that himself. Jon also said that the people of Lhazar are working on it as well.” Everyone nodded, “The other reason why we're having this meeting is because Jon has a project in mind and he needs to use the docks for it.” 

Ferrego nodded and asked, “What is this project Jon has in mind?”

Marwyn looked to the sealord, “It’s a new ship he has in mind.” he reached into his bag and grabbed a paper. He then handed it to Jacob, whom was sitting beside him, “Jon thinks our technology is behind, and he believes that the Maesters in the Citadel, are sitting on there asses doing nothing to help. Let me say that they are indeed doing that.”

Jacob looked over the blueprint in front of him, and grinned, “Where did Jon gets this idea form?” he passed it onto Ferrego.

The Mage shook his head, “Even if I said how he got this idea, you wouldn't believe me.”

Ferrego smiled, and passed it to Syrio, “Come on, tell us. You might not believe me but when i say we will believe it, we will.”

The Mage sighed, and nodded, “Jon had a vision.” the others looked to him confused, “Jon has visions of the pass, but more specifically of the ‘Doom of Valyria’. He also gets visions of the future, but there are small, and rarely happens.”

The others nodded, and thought of how hard it would be to live with visions of the ‘Doom’, and what the future holds.

Marwyn spoke, and moved on with the meeting, “The last reason this meeting was called for, is that Jon would like you to help in making the City of New Valyria.”

Ferrego looked at the Mage with shook, “Why us?”

“Because Jon trust you to stay loyal. The only other is Norvos. But he also wants the Iron Banks support in this.”

They nodded, "So where does he plan on making New Valyria?" Ferrego asked.

Marwyn puts his finger to his chin and tried to remember what Jon said about the location of the city is going to be. After about two minutes the Mage, took his finger from his chin, "He plans on making it where the three slave cities are." 

The others nodded. Ferrego looked around the table and saw the others smiling. He looked to the Maester.

"We will help Jon in making the city." Ferrego told him.

The Maester grinned, "I will send Jon a raven right away." The maester stood, grabbing some of the scrolls he brought with him and handed them to the Sealord, “Also Jon will send you a raven when the city is ready to be built. Here are the blueprints of the main buildings, and the buildings he wants. He will also be sending his builders to help with it, and will be standing beside all of you well you are building the city.”

Ferrego nodded, and grabbed the blueprints, “Thank you for telling us, Maester Marwyn. We will wait for the raven to come to us. Now I believe you have ravens to send.” He smiled as he nodded.

The Maester stood, and nodded, “I wish you a merry day, and best of luck, my friends.” He turned and left.

————————  
The North of the Bone Mountains  
————————

Ser Damian Seyn walked along the cliff of the northernmost part of the Bone Mountains. Along the stone he found burn marks, some older and some newer, that were getting larger and larger the more he followed them.

When he saw the fire marks leading to a giant cave entrance, he walked towards the cave. When he arrived at the entrance he felt a shiver go down his spine. 

Even though his instincts told him to run he continued on into the cave. The further he went in the larger the cave got. He also noticed that it was getting darker, and that the burn marks were getting newer.

When he came along a deadend he looked along the walls. He walked towards the walls and placed his hand onto it. He continued to walk well dragging his hand along the walls. 

He continued to drag his hand on the wall until he looked towards the entrance… well what he thought was the entrance. What he saw was black. He saw no light coming from what he remembered to be the entrance.

All the while he was looking at the darkness, he did notice the two large blood red eyes, that opened up behind him. When he felt shivers down his spine he looked back to see nothing.

He walked backwards until he came to a stop with his back hitting something. He brought a hand to it to feel what it was. When his hand made contact with what stopped him, he felt it moving… wait not moving… it was breathing. 

Now that he realized it, he noticed that it was getting hotter by the second. But then he listened closer, he noticed the sound of something breathing, some large.

He turned around and what he saw made him shit his pants. 

What was behind him was two large blood red eyes, staring at him. The thing then opened his mouth to show huge teeth, teeth that were the size of horses. 

He knew what this was. How wouldn't he, his commander has three of them. In front of him was a dragon. A dragon that was bigger than his commanders biggest.

The dragon started to send fire up his belly. Before Damian could be burnt alive, he was able to see the scales this dragon had. They were black, the darkest black he has ever seen. He was also able to see the share size. 

Just as the dragon spat his fire out onto him, he said the name of this dragon, remembering the stories he read. Mainly the ones on the known dragons, and how they died. He knew which one this is, it matches what the books said about him. He closed his eyes, and whispered the name, “The Cannibal."

All the while Jon Snow watched, beside him was Bloodraven. Jon looked back to the older man, “So the Cannibal, still lives to this day.” He looked back to the dragon whom just swallowed the man whole, “And this is where he has lived. The Bone Mountains.”

The man nodded, “Yes he has. When the Dance of Dragons ended he left Westeros looking for a home.” His one good eye looked to Jon, “He went to Valyria first, then he went to Sothoryos, but he encountered the same beast that gave the giant scar to Balerion.”

They watched as the dragon turned around and showed his other side. Jon then saw a scar that started at the top of his left wing to the beginning of his tail. Jon looked at the scar with sadness. Even if the dragon in front of him was untamable, it still hurts to see what has happened to him.

He looked to Bloodraven, “What is the beast that gave those scars to the two most deadly and most dangerous dragons, the world had ever seen?”

The man looked to him and shook his head, “I would show you but time is running out. I need to show you one more thing before you leave.” He looked to the dragon, “Something that involves him.”

Jon looked to the dragon, and saw that the dragon was looking in his direction. Bloodraven saw this and quickly puts his arm on Jon’s shoulder.

The Cannibal watched as the man disappeared. Cannibal saw something in that man, something he has never seen before. Something that reminded him of a human friend of his, someone that when he died the Cannibal lost everything(*7). Someone who claimed a better, and more dangerous dragon. 

He huffed out a bit of smoke and closed his eyes, and said to himself, “The time will come when I am needed, but now I need sleep.”

————————  
The Lands of Always Winter  
————————

The Others watched as the Great Other, or more commonly known as the Night King, placed his hand onto the giant block of ice behind him. They all knew what the block of ice held, and they needed the blood to awaken what was inside the block of ice.

One of the eldest Others stepped forward and spoke in the tongue, “Father, the giants, and the peasants are growing further. We need to stop with them, before they are able to go behind the walls.”

The Great Other just nodded and looked to the block of ice in front of him. He looked back to his children, and spoke, “Do you know what this is? And why it’s here?”

He watched as the lesser Others shook their heads, minus the oldest of them all. A Other that had the thickest of skin, and the deadliest of fighting styles. The Other spoke, with an old voice, “That is our win to the slaying of mankind.” The Great Other nodded and motioned for the Other to continue, “I sadly don’t know how it got here, but I remember something about it coming here, and the First Great Other tamed it.”

The Great Other nodded, and looked back to the block of ice, “You are correct on both occasions. My ancestors tamed it but it will never awaken until we have the blood, to awaken her.”

The Others looked to the block of ice, and saw that something moved on the other side. They saw the Night look around with a confused look, he spoke, “She senses them. She senses the blood.”

Jon watched as the Great Other look around. Jon looked to the block of ice that stood behind his greatest enemy. His eyes flew open, already going to question the older man how this got here.

Bloodraven knew what the boy was going to ask, so he just answered, “She is one of the oldest. She was there when the first men lived. She was the one that laid those eggs the Valyrians found. She is the first of her kind.” He looked away not wanting to look at the first ever dragon, “How she got here? Well that is simple, Greatfyre was the first summer, and the first Great Other was the first winter. They knew they had to fight. So when she moved to fight the First Great Other, the bastard knew and set a trap that took his life, but it also named him victor.” Brayden clenched his fist, “He trapped her in a great frozen ice. An ice that she could destroy. But when the First Great Other died, he made it so that his blood would enter her, and when she has finally broken free, she will have no free will. She will be just like the weights.”

Jon looked at the great dragon. The dragon was a great silver color. Her scales, spikes and horns were a bright silver, well the wing membranes, underscales,and her eyes were a light blue. Form what Jon sees is that she is the same size as the Cannibal.

Jon to the older man, but he already knew what the question was, “The ice stopped her grew completely.” Bloodraven looked to Jon, “That is why Cannibal needs to fight her. He will be your aces. When she falls the Others lose.”

Jon nodded, and looked to the dragon, “She’s going to break free soon. And the reason for it will be from my blood.”

Bloodraven nodded, “I tried to see what I could do to stop it, but it was destined for you two meet. You will be the reason she will awake and when she does, you will know. The ground will grumble, and the earth shack.”

Jon looked to the giant beauty. He watched as the dragons eyes looked to him, he stepped back, but said to himself, ‘She needs my blood to awaken.’

When Jon felt his shoulder be grabbed he knew that he has left the land and is now, standing out of Pentos with Braydon. The older man looked to him, “You now know what you will need to do when the Battle of the Dawn will come. When the southern wars are done go North of the wall, and wait for an Other to meet you. You can fight him or you can give your blood freely, but the choice is yours.” The man started to vanish but before he did he spoke, “Cannibal isn’t the only old dragon alive. There are three others. Two live in Ulthos, well the other fly non stop, she lives East of the Known World.”

Jon looked to the man, “I will find them. I have brought the new generation of dragons into this world. So I will also watch the old generation passes.” With a determined look, “This I promise you, Bloodraven.”

Jon watched as a small smile grew on the older man’s face, “I will keep you to it, Great Dragon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*1): Satomi Ishihara  
(*2): Li Xingke form Code Geass  
(*3): Yi-Ti is spelt between Japanese and Chinese. The East side is of Japanese culture, and the West side is of Chinese culture  
(*4): Liam Hemsworth  
(*5): Jensen Ackles  
(*6): No one knows when the Cannibal hatched. So I took that and made a little plan. Whom Jon reminded the Cannibal of, you will have to see in a later chapter, that will be mainly in the eyes of the dragons and their riders.  
————————


	21. Arc 2, Preparing

Arc 2, Preparing 

Daenerys is going to be a bit OOC. But remember she’s still dealing with how Viserys has treated her. Sorry for all the spelling, grammar, horrible, and cringey (mainly this one) story line.

————————  
Daenerys Targaryen.  
————————

Dany watched as her nephew picked up her dragons, Aegiron, Rhaellion, and Rhaegal. Behind her nephew was Daeron’s dragons, Sȳndordārys, Līāna, and Tegonāzma. She watched as her dragons climbed onto his shoulders, and for Rhaegal, to her surprise, climb onto his head.

She looked to her, used to be smallest, dragon interacted with her nephew. Rhaegal wasn’t one to move a lot, he preferred to be left alone, and sleep, so what she is seeing now was a first. 

Dany was stuck in her thoughts to notice that Daeron was talking to her, “Sorry, can you repeat that?”

She watched as Daeron nodded, “I was asking if you knew how to feed, and care for the dragons?” He said well looking at Rhaegal, who was glaring at Daeron’s biggest dragon.

Dany shook her head, “Not really. I have read about them, but none of what they say works. Missy has been helping a lot though.”

Daeron nodded, “I thought as much.” He said, “If you want help with dragons from books, look for Septon Barth. He has the best advice on dragons.” He looked to her, “The dragons eat burnt meat. They can cook it themselves but that will take time and practice. But they will eventually learn.” She nodded, “The dragons will also grow if they are free. Not in cages, or chains. I don’t ever want to see you do that to the dragons. The only time I will allow it is when you give one to the Good Masters of Astapor, but the instant it is done, take it off.” 

Dany heard the demand in his voice, and she felt a shiver down her spine. So she just nodded. Daeron looked back to Rhaegal, who was now on his shoulder, “You named this one Rhaegal, right?”

She nodded with a smile, “Yes, I did.” She looked to her red dragon, “When I look into his eyes I get a feeling of doom. So I remembered what my brother said to me once, ‘There was a melancholy to our brother. Rhaegar. A sense of Doom.’” She saw her nephew, scratch Rhaegal on the head, “It was one of the only useful things he ever told me.”

Daeron nodded, “I get that feeling as well.” He smiled at the dragon, “But he is also named after my birth father, you eldest brother.” He looked back to the blue dragon, whom was staring at Rhaegal, with the dragon’s head tilting sideways, “She’s named after my Mother. The only thing my father ever told me of her was that she loved winter roses, and was a lot like my sister, Arya.” He reached out his hand, and the dragon brought her head closer. He rests his hand on the dragon’s nose. 

He smiled, “She gives me the feeling of a Mother. She was the first of my dragons to fly, but she is my smallest.” He looked to her, “Don’t underestimate the size of them.” He looked to the red dragon, “That also includes this one. Missy told me he was your smallest, but he is now the biggest. And most likely going to be the deadliest.” 

He looked up to the sky, “I should probably be going.” He looked back to her, “Before I go through, I have some things I want you to do, and I have someone I want you to meet.” She nods, “Come walk with me.” 

He turned to leave, still carrying her dragons, and his going into the air. She followed him well he spoke, “I'm going to be giving you half of the fleet and a quarter of our builders. They will listen to you, but they already know what I want them to do.” She nods, “When your done with Astapor, send the slaves to Yi-Ti, on the ships. Continue moving to Yunkai. Some of the builders are going to stay behind to take that shit of a city down. They will do the same to Yunkai and Meereen.” She went to ask why but he spoke first, “I plan on making the city of New Valyria there. I plan on conquering this land and our homeland. Together I plan to make the Empire of Valyria.”

She looked at him with wide eyes, but then smiled, ‘So it’s true what people say about him. He is Aegon the Conqueror comes again.`` She looked at him with hope in her eyes.

When they come to a sudden stop she looked at him with a confused look. He looked to her and answered, “The person I’m going to introduce you to is a slaver and a kinslayer. But I still trust him to keep you safe.” He opened the tent’s flap, to show a man with some of his hair missing, and had broad shoulders.

When the man looked to them, he went to his knees, “Your Grace,” he then looked to her, “Princess.”

Daeron nodded, “Jorah I have asked you many times to stop kneeling, and calling me that.” Daeron then looked to her, “This is Ser Jorah Mormont, of House Mormont of Bear Island. He will be teaching you of our home, and what your brother didn’t tell you of our family.” He looked to the man, “He will also protect you. If your life is in danger he will sacrifice his own to save yours. He will advise you when you need help, and when you have done something wrong.” He looked to her, “If he succeeds in this I will forgive him, of his slave selling. But the Kinslaying will stay. No religion forgives kinslaying. When he accomplishes that he will be giving a set in my Guard, but that is it.”

She nods, and looked to the knight, and saw that he was looking at her. She smiled at him, and he returned the smile, saying, “You resemble a ghost of mine, Princess.”

Dany tilted her head to the side, “You have ghosts, Ser Jorah?”

The knight nodded, “We all have ghosts, Princess.” He looked towards her nephew, “Even Kings, Queens, and Conquerors.”

Dany nodded, “What is this ghost, I resemble?”

Before Ser Jorah could answer Daeron spoke, “You should probably get going, Aunt.” he turned around to leave, “You will be taking the ship has the name, ‘Steel King’.” 

He left the tent with her dragons still climbing on him. She looked back to the knight, and he spoke, “So who is this ghost that I remind you of, Ser?”

“My late Wife, Princess.” The knight answered.

Dany just looked at the man in front of her. She heard stories of men falling in love with someone younger, and whom looked like their late wife’s. Dany shook her head, mentally and spoke, “What happened to your wife?”

Ser Jorah shook his head, “It’s a long story, Princess. But we should be going. I will take some time to get to Astapor.” The knight turned around and grabbed his sword and armour.

Dany nodded and went to leave but was stopped when Daeron entered. “I almost forgot-” he said but was stopped when he bumped into her. Sending them both to the ground. Dany looked wide eyes at the man lying above her. But the look of shock quickly left to show a face of bright pink, when she realized where Daeron’s hand was.

Daeron grinned, “You have every nice tit, Aunt. Not as big as Val’s, but not to small.” A pinker blush grew on Dany’s face, and it grew even more when her nephew laughed, “Your very cute when you blush, Aunt.” He quickly got to his feet, and held out his hand, in offering to help her off the ground.

She took the offered hand and in an instant she was back on her feet. She looked up at her nephew and spoke, “Thank you.” 

Daeron laughed, “Why are you saying thank you? It’s the truth and anyone who thinks otherwise are gits.”

Dany nodded, “What was the reason that brought you back in her, sweet nephew?”

Daeron nodded, “I’m leaving Līāna in Essos. She will be my eyes, for Essos.” Dany wanted to ask how, but he continued, “By the time your done with Astapor, you should be joined by the Warriors of the Summer Islands. I have sent ravens to my allies asking them to aid us.”

Ser Jorah spoke, “Sorry for interrupting,” Daeron looked to him and motioned for him to continue, “Who are your allies?”

She looked to her nephew with a look of interest, wanting to know what the answer was. Daeron looked a Jorah with a questioning look, like he for some reason felt like Jorah was doing something behind his back. But he answered the question, “My current allies are Braavos, YiTi, Norvos, Summer Islands, and Pentos. I currently have someone taking Asshai for me.”

Ser Jorah’s eyes widened, “O- Okay.”

Daeron nodded and looked back to Dany, “Both YiTi and the Summer Islands have already agreed on helping with the conquest. I have asked both leaders to aid a part of the conquest.” Dany saw Daeron’s eyes shift to Ser Jorah, “That will be all I’m saying. You don’t know if there is a spy close by and is willing to tell someone who doesn’t need to know this.”

Dany put what he just said to mind, and it quickly broke the sentence down. She glanced over to Ser Jorah. When she saw him sweating, she looked back to her nephew, “Thank you for telling me, My Emperor.”

Daeron shook his head, “Dany please don’t call me that. We’re family, and family don’t need to be called by their titles.” Daeron smiled, and ruffled her hair, making her pout, “But if that is what makes you happy, go ahead.”

Dany nodded, she looked behind him and saw that the moon was about to go down. She looked up to her nephew, “You should be going, Daeron.” And with all the will power in her, she went on kissed his cheek. 

When her lips made contact with his cheek she felt the tiny stubbles growing on his face. When she was done, she took a step back and said, “You stay safe now.”

Daeron nodded, “I will, Dany.” He pulled her into a quick hug, “You stay safe as well, dear Aunt.”

She nodded into her shoulder. He quickly broke the hug and left the tent, this time leaving the dragons behind. Rhaegal tried to chase after her nephew but was to slow. When she exited the tent with Ser Jorah behind her, she found that Daeron didn’t leave in the direction of the docks of Pentos, but to the tent flying the banner of a black three headed dragon on a red field, the Banner of House Blackfyre.

Dany stared at the banner, feeling something in her burning. She has barely talked to Rhaenys Blackfyre, but for some reason she always felt hate grow in her when she sees Daeron and the woman spoke. Dany quickly shook her and walked in the direction of Magister Illyrio’s manse. 

When Dany got there she packed some extra clothes, and dresses for her journey of the Red City. When she left the manse she saw one of the most amazing sights she has seen. Not only was amazing but it was also memorizing, and a complete show of power.

What she walked out to see was the fleet of the Brotherhood leaving the harbour of Pentos. With the ‘Dragonwolf’ going west and the other going south. But then it kicked her. That wasn’t the whole fleet that was only a quarter of the fleet the Brotherhood had.

When Dany heard three gigantic roars coming from behind her, she quickly covered her ears, and looked backwards to see the ‘Dragons of the Old Gods’, chasing there father.

XxxxX

(one week later)

Dany looked onto see the Red walls of the southern most city of Slaver's Bay, coming into eye range. ‘Just you wait, my Love. I will take this city for you, and when we meet again, I will give you the ride of your life.’ She grinned at the dreams she had of her nephew.

Dany was taken from her thoughts as her red dragon flew in front of her eyes. She felt a shiver down her spine, and a smile grew on her face. Rhaegal has been growing to fast. In the first two days at sea, Rhaegal was able to spit fire, and cook his meat. Within another five he was able to fly. He has grown past six feet, well his brothers were still only just reaching four feet. 

When she heard her name being called from behind she looked back to see Daeron’s only Ko walking towards her, “Khaleesi, the Khalasar is ready for landing on Eunuchs army makers home.”

Dany nodded, “Thank you, Rakharo.” The Ko nodded, and left. His spot was taken by Jorah, whom was wearing the armor of Bear Island. Dany looked back to the sea, and spoke, “You would think Black Snake and Rakharo, would be at each other's throats. But when you see them laughing and sparring together that thought changes.”

Jorah nodded, “There are probably a few reasons for that Princess, but the biggest one is that they see each other as brothers. They are one of the oldest members of this company, and over the years of fighting together, the bond grew.” Jorah looked to the sky, looking like is trying to remember something, “It’s one of the requirements to join this Brotherhood.”

Dany looked back to Jorah, “What are the requirements you need to have to join the Brotherhood, Ser Jorah?”

“There is only a few. But there are three that outstands the others.” Dany motioned to continue, “The first is that you have to have fighting experience with a friend. The second is you have to take the Old Gods as your religion, and if anyone asked, ‘Why?’ The response is always the same, ‘What is the name of the Brotherhood?’” Dany giggled at the cringe worthy joke, “The third is you have to at least have experience wielding four different weapons.” Jorah explained.

Dany nodded, “What four weapons do you have experience with, Ser Jorah?”

The knight nodded, “Spear, Sword, Mace and Bow, Princess.” She nodded, but before she could speak the ‘Steel King’ came to a stop. She l back to see that they were in the harbour. Jorah spoke, “Welcome to the City of the Good Masters, Astapor, the city of Red Walls, and the Home to the Unsullied slave soldiers, Princess.”

Dany nodded, “Let the conquest begin, Ser Jorah.”

————————  
Rhaenys Blackfyre  
————————

Rhaenys watched as Qarth came into view from her ship, a galley called ‘Little Maiden’. Beside her were Jack Worraps, Alliser Thorne, and Black Snake. Behind her ships were a quarter of the Brotherhood’s fleet. And above her was Raraxes. Her white dragon has grown since she hatched, but sadly she has been able to light a big enough fire. She wasn’t as big any of Jon’s dragons, that is if she wants to believe what Missy told her.

Thinking about her dragon made her think about Jon, and what he said to her when she left Pentos. She smiled at the memory, his hand on her cheek, and the lost of her maidenhood.

Rhae shook her head form the memory, and looked to Alliser, “Ser Alliser,” he bowed his head, “Get the men ready for the siege. They should know the plan.”

Alliser nodded, “As you wish, Princess.” he left to do as Rhaenys said.

Rhaenys heard Raraxes roared. She looked towards her dragon and saw that she flying away form the ships towards something. When she caught sight of what Raraxes was flying towards, her eyes widened. Coming towards them were Ships carrying the banners of the Windblown and the Company of the Rose. Form what she sees, she could continue about two-hundred-fifty ships coming towards her and her ships, counting only one-hundred-seven

Rhaenys’ expression of shock quickly switched to one of worries. She looked toward Jack, hoping he would know what to do. He nodded, and started yelling orders of preparing for battle. But before they could do anything, a loud roar was heard coming from above them.

Everyone looked up to see that way above them was a green dragon. Rhaenys’ eyes widened to see Tegon here. Her eyes followed the dragon to see it was flying towards the enemy ships. Rhaenys watched as emerald green fire spite out of the dragons mouth. Rhaenys heard the screams of the other people on those ships.

‘Why was Tegon here? He should be with Syndor and Jon?’ Rhaenys asked here self. 

It seemed she wasn't the only one as themselves the same question. Rhaenys watched as a grin grew on both Black Snake’s and Jack’s face.

She looked confused at them, and went to ask, but was answered by Ser Alliser, whom came back when he heard the roar, “The King is showing Qarth what will happen if they don’t listen the first time.” a frown grew on the greying man’s face, “I would have advised against it, but Qarth didn't listen the first time, so it's their fault,”

Rhaenys looked back towards the burning ships, and saw that some of them were carrying the white flag, she counted one-hundred-twenty-five and all of them carrying the banner of the Company of Roses, and that Tegon of sitting on the two leading ships. She saw the dragon moved its head towards them. The dragon flew back into the sky. 

Rhaenys followed the dragon, and saw that Raraxes was trying to follow him. She looked back towards the enemy felt and saw that the leading ship was sailing towards them. When the ship came to the side of the ‘Little Maiden’. 

Rhaenys watched as a man with a large white beard and hair going down to his shoulders. The man also had a eye-patch covering his left eye, and his other eye being the color of a deep blue. The man had broad shoulders, and was carrying a longaxe.

The man looked to each of them, and when his eyes landed on Jack, he spoke, “Commander Jack,” he looked to everyone else, “I apologize but I don't recognize any of you.” he bowed his head, and went back to speaking, “I will be honest with you all, and say I did want to fight your Brotherhood, but my Commanders ordered it, and I fought them but they wouldn't take no for an answer. If you could forgive us, i would like to join your besiegement of Qarth.”

Everyone looked to him with eyes full of suspension, but when they heard a roar they watched as Tegon came down from above, and stopped and landed on the two ships. Rhaenys saw the dragon nodded his head. 

They were taking away from looking at the dragon by Alliser, “How can we trust you when you haven't even told us your name?’

The man smiled, showing white teeth, “I apologize for that. Let me introduce myself.” The man bowed, “I’m Jon One-Eye.”

Rhaenys nodded, and looked to the dragon and saw a spark of angry purple going threw his eyes. Her eyes widened, ‘Jon is watching us.’ she told herself. The dragon looked to her, and she saw a grin growing on the dragons scaly face.

She laughed, and the others looked to her, they quickly turned to the dragon whom was bobbing its head in laughter. 

Jon One-Eye spoke, “The fuck is going on here?”

Rhaenys calmed down and spoke, “Sorry for that.” she looked to the man, “We will be honored to have you with us. And we would love the other ships.”

The man smiled, “Thank you. Where would you like me to do?”

“I would like your ships to help our besiege the city by the sea.” Rhaenys spoke, he nodded, “But I would like you to land with our men.”

He nodded, “As you wish…” he said, trying to get a name.

“Rhaenys, Rhaenys Blackfyre.” the man’s eyes widened, she pointed to Black Snake, “That is Black Snake, our Commander of Unsullied.” Black Snake nodded, “The other is Ser Alliser Thorne, our Commander of Defense.”

The man nodded, “I will meet you on land then, Princess Rhaenys.” 

“You as well, Jon One-Eye.”

With that the dragon jumped off the two ships, into the ocean -splashing water all over them-. The Company of Roses ship left and joined the others. Rhaenys smiled, and went to her cabining and got dressed in the armor Jon gifted her, for her most recent name-day.

————————  
Qarth  
————————

Xaro Xhaeon Daxos, watched as the Brotherhood, and the companies, HE hired to fight the Brotherhood, work together. He watched as the ships got closer to the shore. Beside him was Pyat Pree, and just like him, he was watching the people disembarked from the ships, all of them wearing the armour of the Brotherhood. The armor being black with white edges, and a white frowning weirwood tree above the sternum. 

Leading them was a woman wearing red and black armor. On the front of the armor was a black three headed dragon, the armor was mostly red with black edges and smaller black dragons. The woman was also wearing a belt that held a shortsword, that had a red handle, it also had a red dragon with amethysts for eyes, as the pommel. 

Payt spoke, “That is Rhaenys Blackfyre.” Xaro looked to him, “Daughter of Illyrio Mopatis, and a Blackfyre wife.”

Xaro nodded, “We need a change of plans.”

“We do, do we.” Payt said.

Xaro nodded, “We planned for Daenerys Targaryen to be here, not a black dragon.” He then frowned looking at the emerald green dragon, “Not only that but we weren't expecting the Commander of the Brother to send one of his dragons.” 

Payt nodded, “That does put a dent in our plan but we can still try and wed you to the black dragon.”

Xaro nodded, watching the ships move to block there food root by sea, “Only if they listened to me when I suggested to bend to the dragon.” 

Payt went to speak but was stopped when they heard a roar that was followed by another two. They watched as a blue dragon came into view. Xaro slammed his fist on the stone of the wall of Qarth, “Now we have another one to deal with.” he spat with anger in his voice. 

They watched as all three dragons landed. They all roared their mightiest roar, shaking the city of Qarth.


	22. Arc 2, Qarth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all the grammar, spelling mistakes and horrible story line. Enjoy.

Arc 2, Qarth

————————  
Rhaenys Blackfyre(One day later)  
————————

Rhaenys looked out over the rows of tents that were surrounded the City of Qarth. On the tents stood two banners, the most belonged to the Brotherhood of the Old Gods, and the lesser belonged to the Company of the Rose. Since Jon One-Eye joined their siege everything moved faster than it would have with just the 5000 thousand men from the Brotherhood. Now they stand at 6500. 

And from what their spy inside the city said was to be true, Qarth only had 2485 men able to defend the city. So if they wanted to they could swarm the city, and with their Unsullied being trained by the Masters of Astapor, being trained in the way of Old Valyria, and being trained in the way the Locksteps were trained, the city would fall within seconds.

But that wasn't the plan. The plan is one of fear and conquest. But also showing the people of the cities of Qarth, Astapor, Yunkai, Meereen, and all the other cities, that they mean something to them. To show them that their feelings mean something to them. 

Rhaenys was taken from her thoughts by the two roars that came from behind her. She looked back to see that Līāna, and Tegon just woke from there sleep. She smiled as she watched as her dragon joined the two bigger ones. Raraxes got onto her back legs and flapped her wings and started to bob her head back and forth, all the well opening and closing her mouth.

Both older dragons watched this, both of them just stared at her dragon. Within three minutes both dragons moved. Līāna stood to her full height and flapped her wings, and jumped into the air. Tegon on the other hand, literally rolled his reptilian eyes, and blow smoke at the small dragon.

She laughed as the dragons interacted. Even though the dragons were a huge mass of destruction, they could both be cute and adorable. She watched as Tegon jumped into the air and both Tegon, and Līāna flew over to the ocean. When they were just tiny dots to her eyes, she watched as they both dived into the ocean, looking for food.

Rhaenys shook her head and started walking towards the gates of the city. The closer she got, the more of the men followed her. She stopped when she was only about 50ft away from the gates. She looked up to see that there were archers aiming their arrows towards her. 

She cleared her throat and spoke loudly, so that the men on the walls could hear her, “My name is Rhaenys Blackfyre, the one incharge of the small army besieging your city. I wish to speak with the Thirteen.” No-one moved, she rolled her eyes and said, “I promise we won't attack.” Still no movement until one of the men on the wall turned around and spoke to whom was behind him.

She watched as more of her men moved to stand behind her. To her left was Black Snake, wielding his valyrian steel spear, and valyrian steel shield. To her right was Jon One-Eye, wielding his longaxe. Behind them were 6400 men, leaving only 100 behind to guard the tents. And behind all of them were two of the ‘Three Dragons of the Old Gods’, in both of there mouths were a large whale. 

Rhaenys smiled as the gates opened to see soldiers moving out, she counted 500, behind them came the thirteen. The men moved to the side allowing the Thirteen to stand in front. Leading them was a man with a nose covered in jewels. The man in front went to speak but Rhaenys spoke first.

“Surrender, and you’ll live. And if you don't.” She shrugged, “I will let you be for a fortnight.” She smiled, “That is if the people don't rebel. And you live long enough.” She went to leave but was stopped when the man in front spoke.

“Princess Rhaenys,” She turned around, “The other members of the Thirteen and I would like to invite you, to have a meat with us.” The make spoke with a smile.

She shook her head, “I refuse.” and left.

When she returned to her tent she took of the armor she was wearing. But when her hand touched the handle of the shortsword she withdrew it from its sheath. The sword was a gift from Jon, just like the armor she was wearing. But the sword was much more. The blade was a pure black valyrian steel, with dark grey ripples. The handle was red, with a red dragon head pommel, and amethysts for eyes. The whole blade was a sigil of her house.

She smiled at what she named her blade, Redfyre. The blade was made for her hands and even if she didn't know how to wield it, she knew that she would be a threat with this blade. But not knowing how to use it wouldn't be a problem. Soon she will be taught by Black Snake on how to wield a shortsword. 

Rhaenys saw the flaps of her tent open. She went to yell at the fool, but was stopped when she saw the greying face of Ser Alliser. 

The knight bowed his head, and spoke, “I apologize for barging in Princess. But we got a raven form Mance.”

She nodded, “It is okay, Ser Alliser.” She smiled at him. He nodded, and she spoke again, “What does the scroll say, Ser Alliser?”

Alliser opened the scroll, and read its contents.

“Princess Rhaenys,

When you have accomplished for taking Qarth. I would like you to go to Qohor. 

Both Lorath and Qohor has denied to bend, and will now know what will happen when they don't listen to the dragon. Our spies in Lorath has said that the city is ready for war, and has harvested all the food it could get. 

Our spies in Qohor has said that the leading group thinks that their invincible, and with their black goat god, will not burn. We say otherwise. Use ‘Plan C’ for taking the city.

When your done move to the Bone Mountains. Jon has found something that will be a huge advantage for the Battle of the Dawn.

Mance Rayder, Second in Command, and Master of Whispers.”

She nodded, “Send the response, that it will be done.” 

————————  
Alliser Thorne(7dayslater)  
————————

Alliser stood to the right of Princess Rhaenys, as she spoke with the other captains. On the other side stood Black Snake, with his spear and shield ready if they were attacked. Alliser personally had his sword, ‘Oath’, a Valyrian Steel long sword, of smoky grey, the handle was a black leather, and the pommel was a miniature blade the length of a hand. But what they did have of the same was the armor and cape. 

The cape and armour of the ‘King-Emperor’s Personal Guards’. They wear different armour than everyone else. Being completely black, with spiked gauntlets, and a jet black cape. There armour is made of a mixture of Valyrian Steel and normal steel. But the most notable difference is the dragon and the wolf on the cape. The symbol of the King-Emperor Daeron Targaryen.

Alliser was taken from his thoughts by the Princess looking towards him. Alliser bowed his head, “Pardon Princess, May you repeat what you said.”

A tiny smile grew onto the princess’s face, “Our friends, and I were wondering if you might know what the dragons are doing. They have been more active than they normally are. And they are acting more aggressive.”

He knew what she meant. Both Tegon, and Raraxes were snapping at whom very got close to Līāna. But most noticeably is that Līāna hasn’t left to go get food, nor fly. The dragon has stayed grounded for the last 3 days. But that is the only thing, four days ago they were all active and singing songs with light roars. Alliser knew what that meant. He has noticed it when both princess Arianne, and Lady Joeanna we’re pregnant with both Jason and Aliandra.

“Sorry Princess, but the only one that I know is when they were active.” He smiled, “I remember a time when the dragons were like that, was when Princess Arianne, and Lady Joeanna were pregnant.”

The Princess’s eyes widened. It didn’t last long, until the Princess started to laugh, “Why didn’t I remember that.” She looked to him and smiled, “Who do you think is the lucky one, Ser Alliser?”

Alliser looked towards the other captains, and saw that they were as well wondering the same. He looked back to Rhaenys, “I believe it would be a northern lady, Princess.”

She nodded thinking the same thing, “I believe that as well Ser Alliser.” Alliser nodded. The Princess looked back to the Captains and went to speak but was stopped by a Jon One-Eye entering the tent with a scroll.

“A raven form YiTi, Princess.” The man handed the scroll to the closest captain. The captain then pasted it to Rhaenys. 

Rhaenys opened the scroll and read the contents. When she looked to be done, Alliser saw a smile grow onto her face. He was the only one, all the captains saw this. She looked up and read the contents out loud.

‘To Princess Rhaenys Blackfyre,

The King-Emperor has asked us to help in the conquest of Essos and later Westeros and East of Essos. I have sent 1500 Shis and 1500 Samurais. They will be under the command of my trusted Commanders, Li Xinge of the Shis, and Kaname Saito of The Samurais. They will listen to you and do as you ask. When you get this raven they should be two days out.

I also send a new substance some of my explorers found. A substance that when lit, it explodes. I send it to you, to give it to King-Emperor can do as he wishes with it. 

May your battles be victorious, and your enemies fall.

God-Empress, Chang Co’

When Princess Rhaenys finished reading the tent was filled with complete silence. A silence soon broken by a dozen full belly laughter. Alliser just shook his head, at what the princess just read. 

The laughter slowly fell to silence again. Rhaenys spoke then, “So that puts us up to 9500 men strong.” She shook her head, “I pity the thirteen now. Soon they will be surrounded and have no were else to go.”

More laughter grew, and soon the meeting was over leaving Alliser, Black Snake, and the Princess alone in the tent.

Alliser looked to the Princess and saw that she was looking at her lap. Alliser looked to his fellow Commander and saw that he noticed as well. In that moment the Commanders had a conversation and soon Black Snake spoke.

“Princess,” Rhaenys looked up to the Unsullied, “You seem down.”

Rhaenys looked to her lap, and exiled a breath, “I’m just thinking about things.”

Alliser spoke, “What would those things be Princess.” She looked to him, “You can trust us, Rhaenys. We have sworn to keep your console, and keep your secrets.”

Rhaenys nodded and looked to her lap, “I’m thinking about the dragons behavior. And how their acting more aggressive.” Alliser nodded, “You said that when Ari, and Joeanna we’re pregnant, they were active and joyful.” 

Alliser nodded, “Aye Princess.”

“But now both Tegon, and Raraxes are being protective of Līāna.” She looked up to him, “If what I believe is happening with Līāna is truly happening. I want you are at least a dozen guards protecting her.”

Alliser looked up to Black Snake, and saw that he was equally confused, “What do you believe is happening, Princess?”

“I believe we are going to have our very first dragon egg, Ser Alliser.” Rhaenys spoke confidently.

Allisers eyes widened. It made complete sense now. The over protectiveness of the other dragons. And the amount of food she ate, and how half the time she was on the ground and not in the air.

But then it hit him. The dragons are able to lay more eggs. A smile grew onto his face, he looked over to the Princess and spoke, “We should probably send a raven to His Grace, and Mance, Princess.” 

She nodded, “We should indeed do that Ser Alliser. But there is no to send Jon.” SHe looked to him with a smile, “He already knows.” Aliser looked to her, with a questioning look. She shook her head with a small snort, “Have you ever heard of Wargs, or more commonly known as Skinchangers.” 

When Alliser heard the word Warg. he almost groaned at how stupid he was being. His Grace had the blood of the First Men, and the Blood of the Valyrians. 

The Princess giggled and continued, “Jon has two of the greatest and most powerful blood flowing through his veins. Why wouldn't he know how to Warg. I also believe he is one of the strongest Wargs in the History of Westeros… only being bitten by the Raven, and the Raven’s heir.” 

Alliser nodded. He looked to the flaps of the tents and saw that the sun was going to set soon. She looked to Black Snake, and he nodded, “It’s time for training, Princess.” The Unsullied spoke.

And just like that Princess Rhaenys stood to her feet and started walking towards the entrance of the tent. She looked back to them and spoke, “Aren’t you coming?”

XxxxX

And just like the raven said. In two days the men from YiTi joined the Brotherhood under the besieging of Qarth. Making the besiegement 9500 strong. 

————————  
Li Xinge  
————————  
Li Xinge entered the commanding tent of the Brotherhood. Looking to see he was the last one to enter. He looked to find his fellow Yitish captains, and commander. When he found them he walked over to join them. When he stood beside his fellow commander he took the time to look at the captains and commanders of the Brotherhood.

In the center of them was a short woman wear red and black armour, with a red cape with a black dragon, with a shortsword on her left hip. Her skin was a light brown, and had hair of golden-blonde. But the most noticeable difference was a mix of purple and violet eyes. In an instant he knew this was the Princess Rhaenys. And the rumors were not wrong, she was indeed a beauty, and had her own dragon.

To her left was a greying man with black eyes, and grey and black hair. Wearing completely black armour, with a just as black cape, with a red three-headed dragon on it. The head looked to be chasing a white wolf, whom was chasing the tail of the red dragon. On the man’s left hip was a longsword. Just form the looks Li, took a guess and said this was Ser Alliser Thorne.

To the man’s left was a man with tan skin, and hair going to his shoulders, in his hair were a mix of jewels, and other weird stuff Li, has never laid his eyes on in his left. The man bad a red band holding his hair out of his face. The man had dark brown eyes, which were almost black. The man was wearing light steel armour, with two swords at his hips. Li took a closer look at the man saw a black mark under his left eye. The mark was a ‘JW’. Li knew whom this man was. The man was a vetern captain of dozens sea battles, and has became the Commander of Ships to the greatest Company the world has ever seen since Bittersteel and his Golden Company. The man was Commander-Captain Jack Worraps.

Li looked to the right of the Princess and saw a dark skinned man, with little to no hair, but should be a blonde. The man had green eyes, and a straight as all seven hell face, he looked like he wouldn't take shit. The man was wearing a lighter version of Ser Alliser’s armour, but sticking with the same colors, and cape. In his right hand was a Valyrian Steel Spear, and in his left was a Valyrian Steel shield. Li knew that this man was an Unsullied, and whom he was. The man was Black Snake.

To Black Snake’s right was an older looking man, with white hair, and beard. The man had one visible blue eyes, and the other had an eye patch over it. The man’s face were covered in light scars. The scared man was wearing steel armour, and had a long axe in his hand. Behind this man was a man carrying a banner of blue background, with a darker blue rose. He knew what flower that was, the flower was the winter rose, of the North of Westeros. 

Li was taken from his thoughts by the Princess speaking. He looked towards her, giving her his full attention. 

“Commanders Li Xinge, and Kaname Shaito, and your choosing captains. I welcome you into the camp of the Brotherhood of the Old Gods, and the Company of the Rose.” She smiled, “We thank you for coming to our, ‘so needed help’.” Light laughter broke out from both sides of the tents, “Now let’s have a proper welcome.” She bowed her head, “I am Princess Rhaenys Blackfyre,” he stood to her full height and raised her left hand, “To my left we have Ser Alliser Thorne, Commander of Defences. To his left is Jack Worraps, the Commander of Ships.” Both men bowed their heads, and the princess raised her right hand, and named to the other two, “To my right we have Blck Snake, Commander of Spearmen, and Unsullied. To his right is Jon One-Eye, of the Company of the Rose.” she then named off the captains.

Both Kaname and Li nodded, and named their captains. When they were done, some of the men of the Brotherhood entered, some carrying wine and ale, and the others carrying horns. When everyone had their horns, some taking the wine and others taking ale. 

The YiTi captains and commanders trusting their ally slowly taken sips of the drinks. When Li drank his wine his eyes widened at the flavour. He took the horn from his lips, and looked at the contents inside. 

“What some of you just drank was a new wine, our winemakers have found.” she smiled, “I would love to tell you what the ingredients, but sadly the makers don't want anyone to know what it is.” Li nodded, taking another sip of the wine. And when he looked back up to the Princess, and saw the look on her face. She was completely serious. 

“Now back to the reason we are here.” slowly everyone looked to her, “The Plan to take Qarth is as i will say. You will follow it down to the bones” everyone nodded, and she continued, “We will not be using the dragons for taking the city.” everyone nodded in understanding, “No smallfolk will be harmed. We are here to kill the Thirteen, the Pureblood, and their Warlocks. When that is complete some of the men will hand out food to the smallfolk. And when that is done we will leave 600 men to guard the city and we will decide on whom will lead the city. The person will have to be a man born, raised and lived in Qarth their whole life.” Everyone nodding.

A small grin grew onto the Princess’s face, “Now here’s the plan. And I have someone for you to meet. Someone with great power, and great wisdom.”

————————  
Xaro Xhoan Daxos  
————————

Xano stood at the window for his room, and watched as the men of the Brotherhood swarmed the city. Not harming a single innocent and killing all the soldiers of Qarth. He closed his eyes, thinking about how his life will end. Will be be hanged, or will he be beheaded. And will he have his last say.

When he heard yelling from the other side of his door. He knew his end was coming, and it was coming fast. When his door opened, he looked back to it and saw a Qartheen guard standing there with a blade going through his chest, and head. The body fell forward to show a man wearing armour he has never seen before. 

Slowly men wearing armour of the Brotherhood entered, with spears and swords. The man entered the room, well cleaning his blades with a cloth. The man spoke, with a YiTish accent, “Xaro Xhoan Daxos. You are to come with us you the Tower of the Undying. There you will meet the Purebloods, the other Thirteen and the Warlocks.” he finished cleaning his blades, “That is if you come peacefully.” 

Xano looked around him and saw that he was surrounded. He looked back to the man, and nodded. The man smiled, and motioned for him to be taken, “Thank you. You made this boring and a waste of time.”

Xano then felt something hit the back of his head, and finally saw blackness.

XxxxX

When Xano woke up, he saw that it was a moon was out, he looked around and saw that he was indeed, in front of the Tower of the Undying. Beside him were the other Thirteen, the Purebloods, and some of the Warlocks, all of them well awake. In front of him were the three dragons, the Princess, and most of the men from the Brotherhood, and YiTi. But what stood out the most were the two figures wearing a long black cloak. Behind him were the people of Qarth. 

When he heard noises coming from the Tower, he looked and saw more Warlocks, being dragged out of the tower, some by chains, and some just being led out. Leading them was the man that he met earlier, and another man, carrying a skinny blade. 

The Warlocks were lead and then forced to their knees beside him. 

When the Princess spoke, everyone looked towards her, “Is that all of them, Commander Saito?”

The man he met earlier nodded, “Yes Princess that is all of them.” He walked to stand beside some of the men. 

The Princess looked at all of them, “I count one Warlock missing.” She looked to her left, an Unsullied, “Don't you think so, Black Snake.” The man nodded. 

“The tall bald man, with blue lips, Princess.” Black Snake spoke.

Xano looked around and saw that Pyat wasn’t with them. A smile was slowly growing on his face, but it was broken when the said man came out of the Tower, with a look of complete rage. He was also yelling.

“You!!” pointing to the figure of black, “Why are you here!! You are supposed to be dead! You are supposed to be a dying corpses in the Red Waste! You were supposed to…” he couldn't finish because the soldiers were on him and putting chains on his wrists, and neck, “Get off,” he was dragged in the line, “Do you know who that is!” No one spoke. He went to continue but he was stopped by a beautiful voice.

“Shut up, you corpse.” Xano looked towards the figure and saw that gloved clad hands were reaching for the hood of the cloak, “They know of whom I am. And they know what I am.” Slowly the hood fell to show a white hair slowly falling to stop at the person’s arse, red eyes, and light blue lips. It fell to show a beautiful lady, whom looked to be in her early twenties.

The beautiful lady looked over all of them, and when his eyes caught her eyes, he felt a death ranching shiver going down his spine. She spoke again, “To those who don’t know of whom I am. I am Daphne Breenster.” When Xano heard that name a bell rang in his head, “I used to be a Warlock of Qarth, but was forced out for doing two things that none of them liked.” She stopped, looking toward Pyat, “Why don’t you tell them, you corpse.”

Pyat looked resistant at first but quickly spoke, “She made herself immortal, and has accomplished things none of us has ever done.” 

“Like what?” Daphne Breenster asked.

“Bringing back the dead, elemental magic, skinchanging, and blood magic.” Pyat spoke.

“By bringing back the dead what do you mean?” Daphne asked again.

“No rot, and smell. They looked exactly the same when they were in their mid twenties, and they will stay like that until they die again.” Pyat answered.

Everyone that were on their knees looked wide eyes at the woman in front of them. That magic has never once happened. From what the Warlocks, and books say, when someone is brought back to life, their skin still rots, and it smells. But this. This has never once happened.

Daphne nodded, “To prove that his words are indeed true.” She stepped aside for the other black clad person. The person reached to the hood, and Xano saw that the hands were a pale white. The person threw the hood off to show, the most beautiful lady he has ever seen. The lady did indeed have pale skin, but she also had silver hair going down her arse. She had eyes of ocean blue, and emerald green, but if you look closer you can see a tint of crimson red. She had a heart shaped face.

Daphne spoke, “Most of you would have heard of her, but this is Shiera Seastar, Aegon the Unworthy final bastard, the Star of the Sea.” She smiled, “My first child, and my student.” Even more eyes widened, even those on the opposite side of the prisoners. Daphne smiled and spoke, “But that isn’t important.” her face completely serious. She looked to the Princess and spoke, “I apologize for going on for so long, Princess.”

Rhaenys nodded, “That is fine, Lady Daphne.” She looked toward them, well walking towards the coward, and yelling of ‘Get away’ or ‘Go Home’, followed by everyone else and the dragons going into the air, “If you haven’t realised it yet, you have lost. You didn’t bow to the Dragons, and thought yourselves better than them.” Xano saw Daphne, and Shiera move toward the Tower of Undying, “And now you will die. I gave you a chance to surrender but you still thought yourselves better.” Both ladies were beside the Tower, “And now you will have your sentence. You won’t die by beheading or hanging.” By this point everyone minus the prisoners were in front of the tower, “You will die by being crushed to death.”

*CRACK*

Xano looked at the tower with wide eyes. The tower was coming down, towards them. The shock in his eyes slowly diminished. He knew it was going to happen, his death was going to happen but he didn't know this was how it happened. He closed his eyes, and just waited. And the last thing he heard were breaking of bones, and a curse coming form Pyat.

————————  
Rhaenys Blackfyre   
————————

Rhaenys walked back to her tent, all the while smiling at her first victory. The plan worked. Her plan worked. Just thinking on how her victory, made her think of Jon. He trusted her to take Qarth, and she succeeded. Rhae thoughts turned to what might be her reward. 

Quickly a deep blush grew onto her cheeks, and she started getting moist at the thought. She rubbed her thighs together. 

When the flap to her tent opened, she turned to see Daphne. She turned around and bowed her head, “Lady Daphne. What brings you to my tent at this time?” She looked to see the outside and saw that the sun was about to rise, “It’s about to be morning.”

Daphne smiled, “There's no need to worry, Princess. I won’t be here for long.” She looked back to the flaps, and spoke, “You can enter.” Rhae watched as five men entered, all of them carrying a chest. They placed the chests in front of her, and left. She looked to Daphne with a confused look. The woman smiled, “Opened the chests, Princess.”

Rhae shrugged and bent down to the first chest. She didn’t notice the heat coming off of the chest when she opened the led. But when she saw what was inside, a bigger smile grew onto her face. Inside of the chest was a completely purple, with lighter shades of purple mixed, dragon egg. She lifted the egg, and felt the weight it held.

She placed the egg into the chest and moved to the next one. She opened it to show a grey and white egg. The third was a brown and orange. The fourth was a dark navy blue with a lighter blue. And the last a complete bronze dragon egg.

She picked each up, and placed them back down into their chest. She looked to the woman, “Do you plan on sending these back to HQ(Norvos).”

Daphne nodded, “I was, but I thought you might have wanted to know what has happened.” She knelt and placed a finger onto the brown one, “From what I feel. The dragons are healthy, and will be ready to hatch in three years time.”

Rhae nodded, and went to say something but was stopped by a roar, and flaps of wings. She exited the tent to see Tegon flying towards her tent. He landed in front of her and brought his head closer to her, and that was when she saw the velvet in those eyes. The dragon tilted its head towards the west.

She was confused at first but then remembered what her distant relative was doing in Slaver’s Bay. She looked into the dragon’s eyes, and saw those velvet bands again. She smiled and nodded. The velvet bands grew and then flapped it wings and moved west.

————————  
Ghost and Nymeria  
————————

Ghost was running somewhere in the Riverlands, moving north with Nymeria beside him. But when he could a sniff of something he stopped and looked back south. Ghost could smell it in the air. He could smell that his master was returning to him. Ghost made a nonexistent whine when he realized what might happen. His master will return to find that he wasn't protecting his pups, and his pack. 

Beside Ghost was Nymeria, looking at him with her head to the side. But that soon changed when she could that same smell. She looked back south smelling Ghost’s master, and her Mistress as well. She looked back to Ghost and saw that he was looking south with want. 

He wanted his master, he wanted to feel his master scratch the back of his ears. Ghost then felt Nymeria lick his the side of his head. He looked towards her and saw that her head was bowed. When she saw that she was looking towards her, she motioned with her head north. 

Ghost looked south again, hoping to see his master again. But then it hit him. He could do something for his master. Something that would help them in the future and past that. He would make a pack of wolves and dire wolves for his master. And he would be the head of the pack. He will protect those that are weak, and lead those that are lost.

Ghost looked to Nymeria. And what she saw in her brother’s eyes, filled her with the same determination. Ghost licked her forehead. Ghost will be the pack’s leader, and Nymeria will be by his side for the rest of his time. He will be the King and she his Queen.


	23. Arc 2, Astapor and Gods

Arc 2, Astapor and Gods

————————  
Daenerys Targaryen  
————————

Dany walked the walls of the Red City, with her Ser Jorah, Rakharo, and about half a dozen Dothraki. She hated the city. The moment she stepped foot onto the sands of Astapor she hated it. She hated everything about this city. It angered her to see kids being forced to do things they didn’t want. She hated how men were crucified.

But what angered her most, was that the ‘Good’ Masters of Astapor kept her waiting for the meeting for the Unsullied. It has been a sennight since she arrived, and she was still waiting on that meeting.

Dany had enough of what she has been seeing, and turned to look at Ser Jorah, “Give me your waterskin, Ser Jorah.” 

The man nodded, and gave her the waterskin, “Your being kind, Princess. But they know what happens when they fail at their duty.” 

Dany ignored him and walked to the closet crucified man, and tried to give him some water. And each time he moved his head away, mumbling something. She tried again and again the man refused. She sighed and turned around and walked back to Ser Jorah and the Dothraki, all of whom looked like they wanted to leave. 

When she got back, she continued on her way. She walked toward the stairs to get back to where they were currently staying. When she got there she saw Missy coming towards them, with four Brotherhood guards following her. 

Dany stopped waiting for her friend to stand beside her. When Missy got to her she started walking down the stairs. Missy followed and spoke, “The Masters are ready to see you, Dany.”

Dany stopped, “When?”

Missy stopped beside her, “They said now.”

Dany nodded, “Then let’s not keep them waiting.” She turned to look at Missandei and Jorah, “You both know your roles.” They nodded. 

Dany then turned around and started walking towards where the meeting will take place.

Xx(same as canon but without Barristian)xX

Dany left the meeting with a grin on her face. The plan worked and now she will have all 18,948 Unsullied. Now the only thing was to show up and have a dragon waiting for the ‘trade’. She looked to her left, to see Missy still there.

“Let’s go bathe Missy.” Dany said.

Missy looked to her with a grin, “Yes let’s go do that.” Missy grabbed her hand, “While we’re doing that I’m going to tell you more about your ‘White Dragon’.” Dany nodded, with a growing blush.

Missy started laughing. Dany looked back to her guards, “You can all leave.” They all nodded, and left.

Dany turned around planning on returning to her current home, but was stopped by Missy whom was still looking behind her. Dany turned and saw Jorah still standing.

Dany turned around and stared at Jorah, “That was an order Ser Jorah.”

Jorah nodded but still protested, “Princess you shouldn’t be left alone in this city. Let me go with you.”

Dany glared at the knight, “I will be fine. I have about a dozen guards there to protect me.” She turned to Missy, “I also have Missy here you has been rumoured to be very skilled with a dagger.”

Ser Jorah looked hesitant, but with the glare Dany was sending him, he soon nodded and left to follow the Dothraki. 

Dany looked to Missy, and saw her looking back at her. She went to speak but Missy spoke first, “Before Jon left, he left me a warning about Ser Jorah. Jon suspects that he is working for someone else. So I have had my personal little bird doing some research. She has come up with nothing so far.” Missy looked back to where the knight left, “But when your around him, always have a guard or a dagger hidden.”

Dany nodded and smiled, “Let’s go have that bath that you promised.”

Missy looked back and smiled, “Let’s.”

————————  
Missandei  
————————

Missy followed her friend to the meeting for the trade for a dragon and all Unsullied in Astapor and Unsullied trainy. Today was the day when Astapor falls and the Good Masters forgotten. Then it’s onto Yunkai and then Meereen. 

Missy looked to see the Masters standing as all three dragons Dany brought with her, flying above their head. She looked to both dragons, Aegerion, Rhaegal and the Rhaellion, and saw that Rhaegal was staring at the Masters with a look she couldn’t describe.

Missy was taken away from her thoughts by her friend speaking, “The whip for the dragon.”

Missy translated, and watched as her former and last Master walked towards them, holding a whip. He looked around, “Skoriot iksis se zaldrīzes.(Where’s my dragon.)” He looked around, “Mirre nyke ūndegon iksis iā līve, zirȳla ȳdrassis, tools, se lanta unchained zaldrīzoti. (All I see is a whore, her translator, tools, and two unchained dragons.)”

Missy translated and looked to her friend and saw a tiny grin growing. Dany turned around and so did Missy. She watched as Aegerion landed in front of her friend. Dany held her hands towards Ser Jorah, whom had a chain in his hands. He gave it to Dany. 

Dany starched the dragons head, she then reach around its head and attached the chain to his neck. The dragon didn’t move, when her friend back up, placing her hand onto the dragon noses. They didn’t move until Kraznys mo Nakloz yelled. Missy the dragon glare at the fat shit, and Dany stand and walked towards him with the end of the chain in her hands. Aegerion got into the air and followed.

When Dany got to the master she held out the chain, and the master snatched it out of her hands. He instantly regretted what he did, when the dragon started to fight and roar. Missy watched this knowing what was going to happen.

Dany watched this with a grin, but quickly held out her hand, “The whip.”

Her former master looked to her friend and snarled but threw the whip at Daenerys. Dany looked down at the whip in her hands, she held it in one hand and turned around and started to order the Unsullied to do current things. All the while some Masters started to walk towards the dragon, not knowing what was about to happen.

Her friend looked back to Kraznys and grinned, and the fat master saw this. Dany looked back to the Unsullied and ordered the last order the Masters will ever hear, “Dovaogēdy jikagon hegagon mirre se āeksia qilōni ōregon slaves. Ōdrikagon daor slaves. Mērī mazilībagon zirȳ dāez. Nektogon pōja belmon se dīnagon onto se hembar. Skori bisa iksis gaomagon nyke kivio ao freedom. (Unsullied go slaughter all the Masters who hold slaves. Harm no slaves. Only set them free. Cut their chain and move onto the next. When this is done I promise you freedom.)”

Missandei saw the look of shock as the Masters watched as the Unsullied turned around and started to slaughter their soldiers and cutting them down like butter, and then move onto them. 

Dany turned around and so did Missy, they both looked to see a shaking Kraznys Mo Nakloz, still holding on the chain to the dragon. Missy watched as a dragon like grin grow onto her friends face, and saying, “Ao thought nyke would daor gīmigon ñuha mother’s ēngos. Ao thought ao could enslave iā zaldrīzes. Ao thought bona ao could gaomagon skoros ao ancestors could daor. Iksā iā mittys. Iā mittys bona kessa jikagon ilagon isse history hae se ‘fool qilōni ojūdan astapor’, naejot iā zaldrīzes. (You thought I would not know my mother’s tongue. You thought you could enslave a dragon. You thought that you could do what you ancestors could not. You are a fool. A fool that will go down in history as the ‘Fool Who Lost Astapor’, to a dragon.)” Aegerion stopped fighting and looked down at the master, waiting for the word.

But before Dany could even say the word, they heard a loud roar as one of the dragons started flying towards them. Missy and Dany turned around to see Rhaegal flying towards them, with fresh blood coming from his mouth. The dragon opened his mouth to show red fire grow. Both Dany and Missandei eyes widened. They went to jump out of the way but Ser Jorah took Dany and jumped away, and Rakharo did the same to Missy.

They both looked back to see Kraznys was being engulfed in red and grey fire. They watched as Rhaegal landed in front of the Master, and started to, what looks like, laughing at the man as the arms stopped moving. When the man was for sure dead, the dragon started to eat. 

Both Missy and Dany looked on in fear, as the dragon ripped legs and arms off and started to eat. When Rhaegal went in for another he was stopped by Aegerion landing on the other side of the burnt man. 

They watched as Rhaegal looked up and snarled. Aegerion ignored and went for a bit, but was stopped by the bigger dragon roaring. The black dragon looked up to the red one, and snarled. And in a flash both dragons started to fight. Both Missy and Dany looked on in horror as they saw a piece of black scaled flesh landed in front of them. 

Missy looked back up to the dragons, and just saw what Rhaegal was doing to Aegerion. She closed her eyes and cried out in her mind, not knowing that Dany was doing the same, ‘Where is Jon when you need him?!’

And in that instant they heard a loud roar coming from the east. They looked up and saw an emerald green dragon flying towards the city. A huge smile grew onto Missy’s and Dany’s face, knowing that their prayers were answered. The dragon landed in front of them, getting on its hind legs and roared the loudest roar Tegon has ever done. Missy could feel the ground shake, and she swore she heard some buildings falling.

She looked around the emerald green dragon and saw that both Rhaegal and Aegerion were on the ground, with the latter being a bloody mess, and has some of his scales missing. Tegon got onto the ground looking down at the smaller dragons, glaring at one, making the red/grey dragon back up in fear. 

Tegon then turned his head around looking at both of them. Missy looked into the dragon's eyes, and saw a deep purple. Her eyes widened knowing whom those purple belong to. So she started laughing, and the dragon turned to look at her directly, and sent a puff of hot air at her. Missy laughed louder.

Looking at Missy was Dany, Ser Jorah and Rakharo. All beyond confused at what was happening in front of them. Missy saw this and looked to them, “Do you know what a Warg is.”

She watched the reaction from each of them. Dany’s eyes widened, and shook her head. Rakharo just looked confused, but keeping his eyes on the dragon, which was looking at them. And Ser Jorah who looked scared.

She answered, “A warg is a person who can change his or her skin into an animal.” Dany looked shocked but still understood what she said, and Rakharo who just nodded, “Jon is one of them. And he is probably one of the strongest wargs that has ever lived. He has the blood of the First Men running through his veins, the blood that carried the most protein of warg blood. But not only the blood of the First Men, he also carries the Blood of Old Valyria. The blood that allows a person to have a dragon. Blood that is old, but one that doesn’t pass the First Men’s blood.” 

She looked back to the dragon and saw that it was looking at Ser Jorah, with suspicion. She looked at the knight whom was staring at his hands. She looked back to the dragon who turned around and started moving towards the injured dragon. Scaring Rhaegal, who flew into the air and started flying towards a pyramid. Tegon looked down at the dragon in front of him.

Missy watched as the dragon’s mouth opened, and started to spit green fire at it. Missy looked on in confusion, saying to herself, ‘No fire can harm a dragon? What is Jon doing?’ 

She watched as Tegon continued spit fire onto the dragon. Until he stopped to show a darker dragon. But went back to spitting fire onto the dragon.

————————  
Jon Snow/Tegonāzma  
————————

Jon listened to what Tegon’s instincts were telling him, and continued to spitting fire onto Aegerion. Well this was happening he allowed Tegon control, and closed his eyes. When he opened them he was standing in front of Tegon… wait no not Tegon… those weren’t the eyes of Tegon, and the scales were a darker emerald, and Tegon was much smaller. 

The dragon’s mouth opened and to his shock a deep voice came out, “Daeron Targaryen.” The dragon’s tongue didn’t move as the voice spoke.

Jon nodded, “Tha… that’s me.”

The dragon’s mouth opened again, “That I know. But you don’t know who I am.” Jon nodded slowly still mesmerized that he was speaking to a dragon, “I am on of the first dragons. The sheepherders found when they found my brothers and sisters on the mountains. I am Vhagar, one of the Dragon Gods.”

Jon’s eyes opened wide, he is currently talking to a god. Not only a god, he was talking to a Dragon God. 

Vhagar laughed, surprising Jon even more, “The look on your face is unforgettable, King-Emperor.” The dragon stopped laughing, and continued to speak but this time with urgency, “I don’t have much time until my sister is healed, so I will try and get this done fast.” Jon nodded but wanted to ask how Aegerion was being healed, “The dragons that you and your blood have, are the reincarnations of the Dragon Gods, and some of the oldest dragons that have lived. As you see Tegon is the reincarnation of me, Vhagar. Sȳndordārys is Balerion. Līāna is Sprax. Rhaegal is Caraxes the Rogue, a dragon of Old Valyria that caused distraction until he died of old age. Rhaellion is Arghugon, a dragon that was to lazy, but dominate in Conquest, a dragon god that hunted battle after battle until he died doing what he loved most. Raraxes is Meraxes. And last Aegerion is Aegerion, a dragon God that wanted what was best for the Valyrians and the Dragon. A good Dragon but was to serious. And one of the few dragons that had an ability, the ability to heal when fire was directly on him. Another dragon that has god within him is the Cannibal. The god within Cannibal has remained dormant until you and the Raven showed up in his cave. The Dragon God’s name is Urrax. A dragon so old that he lived when the First Men walked this earth.”

Jon watched as his vision started to fade, and he opened his eyes to see that he was still Tegon’s body, whom was done spitting fire at Aegerion. He looked and saw that the damage that was there before wasn’t there anymore. In front of Tegon was a healed Aegerion, with darker black scales then before.

————————  
Daenerys Targaryen  
————————

Dany looked on with shock as her dragon came out of the emerald green fire, without a single cut, or scale skin missing. It has been minutes until the dragon stopped spitting fire at Aegerion. She stood and walked towards Aegerion, ignoring the calls that were coming from behind her. She stopped in front of Aegerion and reached out a hand to the dragon. She kept her hand out when the dragon’s head snapped towards from where he was staring, snarling it’s teeth. 

She didn’t move an inch, while the dragon stared at her with its teeth only about an inch away from her hand. Within seconds the dragon hide its teeth and leaned into her hand. The instant her hand touched the scales of the head, she felt the deep heat that was coming off of it. She took her hand off and looked at her hand and saw it covered in black ash. She looked to where her hand and saw that under all the ash was her dragon’s black and red scales.

She looked back to Tegon and saw that the dragon had a deep purple mixed with it’s normal molten bronze color eyes. She smiled at the dragon and saw it now its head. Soon it spreads its wings and moved back east. She followed the dragon with her eyes until it was just a mere dot.

She then looked back to where she was and saw that all the Unsullied were standing there waiting for her next orders. And with them all the slaves of Astapor, and the builders. Dany looked back to where Tegon disappeared to. She then nodded and started telling the people to do what she wanted. She asked the slaves to get onto the ships, and then told the builders to start taking the city apart. She then faced the Unsullied and ordered them to get ready to move to Yunkai and to leave the city and to wait for her. They did what she ordered. And soon the only people in the yard, were Missy, Ser Jorah, and Rakharo. She looked back to where Aegerion was and saw that beside him were her other two dragons.

She slowly walked towards the gates towards Yunkai, and said to herself, ‘The conquest continues.’ Behind her Aegerion spreads his wings, making it look like Dany had wings.

————————  
Missandei  
————————

Missy walked ahead of Dany and saw something that she only saw once. The time when Jon left where the Brotherhood ‘fought’ the Golden Company. But at that time it wasn’t one set of dragon wings, but three, and with Blackfyre in Jon’s hand with blood dripping from it’s tip.

Missy smiled, ‘Yunkai, Meereen, Westeros, and all the other cities don’t know what hit them.’


	24. Arc 2, King’s Landing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !!BEING REWRITTEN!!

Arc 2, King’s Landing

This chapter begins… I don’t know really, but everyone knows that Volantis is burned and how. But they don't know who did it. Also Jon is in KL but we won’t be seeing him for a bit. Sorry for all the misspells, horrible grammar, and trash storyline. Enjoy.

————————  
Eddard Stark  
————————

Ned entered the Small Counsel room, with a look of hidden surprise. His King, and former friend was there, sitting in the king’s chair. With him were Lords Baelish, Varys, and Renly. Ned shook his head and continued to his seat beside the king. When he sat down the doors opened to show the rest of the members of the counsel. They all went to their spot and sat down.

No one spoke, letting the silence grow to unbearable levels. That was until the king spoke loudly, “Baelish.” The man looked to the king, “You said you had news for me, about the Targaryen children.”

Ned instantly looked to the man, who was grinning, whom was staring at the Master of Whispers. The man looked to the king, “I do, Your Grace.” He looked back to Lord Varys, “And I’m surprised that you, the Spider, hasn’t heard of this.”

Lord Varys looked to Baelish with an unreadable face, “As you well know, Littlefinger, my little birds have been taken from me. And I was just able to gain a few hundred more.” The man grinned, “But I don’t believe I’m the only one losing my little birds. You have as well, Littlefinger.” The named man lost his grin, “Your idea of whores have failed you. And I believe you lost them in most, or even all of Essos, and Dorne.”

Littlefinger glared at the man, and went to speak, but was stopped by the King banging his horn on the table, “That’s enough from the both of you.” The king looked to Baelish, “Now what is it you have heard, Baelish.”

The man cleared his throat, and his grin returned, “Well from what one of my birds told me, is that the Brotherhood of the Old Gods, have placed the young Daenerys Targaryen under their wings. And that some of our assassins were able to kill the Beggar King.”

Ned’s eyes widened, he wasn’t the only though, every member did… minus Lords Varys, and Baelish. Ned looked to his king to see that he was staring at him. The man quickly looked to Baelish, “When was this?” 

Baelish shrugged, “Don’t know, Your Grace.” Ned saw an evil grin grow onto the man’s face. 

‘How does Lady Tully, trust this man.’ Ned said to himself. Ned then felt a deep sadness grow inside him, looking down at his hands, ‘What has happened Jon? What has had you burn a city down, and now risking your family?’

Ned felt someone staring at him, a stare that felt like rage, and worry. He looked up to see that Robert was looking at him. The King spoke, “Did your Bastard know of this Ned, did he command it?” Ned just stared at the man he calls King, and shook his head. Robert looked to the two spymasters, “What was the second in command’s name again?”

Varys answered, “Mance Rayder, Your Grace.” He then made a look of mild disgust, “Or more commonly known as the Bard, the man who holds the biggest spy network.”

Baelish then spoke, adding something to the man, “He’s also a Wildling, Your Grace.”

The king nodded, and looked around, “Even if the whore is protected by a company who holds more men then the Lannisters and Tyrells, I want her dead.” 

Ned watched as most nod, well he and Ser Barristan didn’t do much. He then saw the Grand Maester speak, knowing that he would say something that would make the Lannisters greater then the Brotherhood.

But he was stopped by Lord Varys, whom also noticed what the Maester was going to do, “Don’t try Grand Maester. We all know that the Brotherhood could go up against, the Lannisters and win. Not only in battle but ruthlessness, and money.” Everyone shivered at just the memory of what the ruthlessness was. 

The King broke the silence, “With that done I call the Small Council meeting adjourned.” He looked to Baelish, “Send your best whores to my Chamber.”

The man nodded and everyone left. All going their own ways. When Ned left the room he was met with the faces of Ser Arthur Reyne and Jory. Both looked like they wanted to punch each others teeth out. When they noticed that their lord was there they both looked to him and followed him to the Tower of the Hand.

When they got there they went to his room and entered. Ned went to his chair and sat down, Jory stood at the door, and Arthur went to the wine, grabbing three cups, and brought them to the table and filled them. He stopped midway on the second cup, and Ned saw him looking through the windows to the docks.

Ned looked to the docks as well and saw that there was a Galley, one that had a figurehead of a dragon and a ram of a wolf. He looked to Arthur and asked, “What ship is that, Arthur?”

Arthur looked to him, and then continued to pour the wine into the second cup, “That right there is the ‘Dragonwolf’. The headship of the Brotherhood of the Old Gods, and the ship that Jon captains.” Ned’s head shot to the ship, and so did Jory’s. Arthur spoke again, “I should be leaving. If Jon is on that ship, then he would expect me soon.”

Ned nodded in understanding, and watched as the man left. He looked back at the ship. He was taken from his thoughts by Jory, “What do you think Jon is doing in King’s Landing, Lord Stark?”

Ned shook his head, “No idea, friend.”

————————  
Gerion Lannister   
————————

Gerion entered the shit hole called a capital. Behind him was his daughter, Joy. He looked back to see that her face was morphed into one of disgust and horror. He didn’t judge her. The last time he was here was about the last few moons of Tywin being hand of the king, for Aerys. And he even believes the smell got worse.

Gerion looked back at the road in front of him. He looked around to see a lot of the Smallfolk were looking at them… wait not him. They were looking at his love and joy. He quickly looked back and saw that she noticed as well. He waved his hand to motion her to come closer. And she did.

Gerion continued on his way to the harbour, and he got there he saw the head ship of the Brotherhood's navy, the Dragonwolf. He took another step forward but was stopped when he felt a hand grabbed his shoulder, he turned around drawing his sword, and when he found who grabbed his shoulder, he smiled as he saw Ser Arthur Reyne with each of their swords pointing at each other’s neck. 

Arthur was the first to sheathed his sword and to speak, “Gerion.” He smiled, and looked pass him to Joy, “I see you brought someone with you.” 

Gerion sheathed his sword and introduced the two, “Arthur this is my daughter Joy. Joy this is my fellow commander Arthur Reyne.” Gerion watched as Joy’s eyes widened, at the family name he just spoke. 

Arthur grinned, “Yes House Reyne is still alive. Your uncle, Tywin, did kill all of the Reynes… but only on one continent, but completely forgot that there was a bastard son of Reynard Reyne.” Joy slowly nodded.

Gerion looked towards the Dragonwolf, and that people were getting off, and he smiled as he saw Jason and Aliandra being carried, Gendry carrying Jason, and an armed knight carrying Aliandra, and how they were trying their best to cover their nose of the stench that KL had, and then he saw the honey-blonde hair, of Val and how her face was partly green.

Gerion walked towards the ship and was followed by Joy and Arthur. When they got closer Gerion heard two, “Gerry!” Come from the kids, as they try to fight those that were carrying them. Gerion noticed with a sad frown, that their legs weren’t moving. But that frowned quickly changed as they came closer, and then they noticed Arthur, and yelled, “Art!”

Gendry greeted them with a nod, as he handed off Jason to Arthur, and the Armour knight nodded as well, and handed Aliandra to him. The knight looked back to the ship, and Gerion followed his line of sight and saw that Val was still on the ship. 

The knight sighed, and looked towards them as he lifted the visor, showing the face of his commander, friend, and King-Emperor, “Well she’s going to hate it when I say that this is going to be the capital until the City of New Valyria is complete.” 

He smiled as Jon spoke, “For sure.” He looked to Jon, and asked, “So why are we in this shit hole?”

Jon nodded, and looked over to Arthur, “We will talk about that when we get to the Tower of the Hand. I need to say see a few people, and make sure Aerea, and Jac are having fun, with their aunts, uncle, and grandfather.” They nodded, and Jon looked back to Val, “I should probably get her.” He sighed, and turned to get his wife, but stopped. 

Gerion watched as Jon turned around to look at his daughter, “It’s a joy to see you again Joy. I’d love to stay and chat, but I need to get a few things done first.”

Joy nodded, “Then later maybe. When you aren’t so busy.”

Gerion watched as Jon nodded, “And maybe I could play Cyvasse with you, and a new game that my Master of Research invented.” Jon said as he turned around and Gerion smiled at the tiny conversation Joy and commander just had.

————————  
Val   
————————

She hated this city, she hated the smell, how it looked, and the people inside of it… minus those that are starving and are homeless… but everyone else she hated. She hated the kneelers wearing golden armour. So to avoid the smell, she stayed behind Jon and just inhaled his smell, and instead of looking at those people around them she stayed strictly behind Jon, only looking at the armour on his back. 

But when they came to a stop, Val looked to where they were and found them in front of walls a pale red. She turned back to Jon’s back, and just waited for this to be over, ignoring what was being said and just waited. Soon they continued and Val listened as they moved, but what she was paying the most attention to was the conversation Jon was having with Gerion’s daughter, Joy.

“So what is this game called?” Joy asked. Val grinned as she knew where this was going, and hearing the little something in her voice.

“It’s a game like Cyvasse, but in my opinion better. It’s called Chess.” Jon answered Joy's question, “I will show you how the game works when we’re done.” 

“I would like that. Cyvasse gets boring when you keep playing it over, and over, and over, and over again.” Val said, with a little of her namesake in her voice.

“I’m happy to help with getting out of playing Cyvasse, over, and over, and over again.” Jon said. 

Val was too focused on the conversation to stop when Jon stopped, and bumped into him and made him lose his balance. Lucky he gained it, and turned around to her and lifted his visor, to show a grin, and his eyes sparkling.

“Now Val, what got your interest that made you stop focusing on what was in front of you? That isn’t like you, love.” Jon whispered. 

She went to answer but was stopped by hearing a door opening, and a voice speaking, “Arthur? Who are the people you brought with you?” She looked past her lover, and to the man at the door. The man was wearing unadorned blue-grey plate armor and a thin cloak. 

But before Arthur spoke another voice answered, from inside the room, “Let them in Jory. I believe I know who Arthur is with.” The man inside the room spoke.

“But my lord there are seven of them.” The man named Jory said.

“Jory, I’m not going to ask again. Let them in.” The lord said. Jory sighed and opened the door for them to enter. Val went to follow but was stopped when Jon placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a little peck on the lips. Jon turned around and entered, reaching to his helmet and took it off.

All the while this was happening Val was grinning and watched her lovers ass, ‘I’m going to have that soon, and there will be nothing that will stop me.’ She thought to herself. She soon followed and entered the room, to find a man with a face like her lover, but older. 

————————  
Eddard Stark   
————————

Ned smiled as he watched as an armoured Jon Snow entered his room, with him were Robert’s legitimized bastard son, Sers Arthur and Gerion, with the latter being followed by a girl of the same age as Jon but maybe a year or two younger, both men were carrying a kid, and the last to enter was a women, who she instantly knew was the mother of Aerea and Jacaerys.

Ned stood, and smiled, “Jory go get Jacaerys and Aerea. I believe their mother and father are here to see them.” Jory nodded, and turned to leave. When he left Ned walked to stand in front of his desk, and to stand in front of the dark skinned girl, and hair and with light velvet eyes, in Ser Gerion arms, “Now what is your name, and who are you mama and papa?”

The girl tried to hide behind something and mumbled, “My name is Ali, and my mama and papa are Arianne Martell, and him.” She pointed to Jon, still trying to hide from him.

Ned held about his hand, “Nice to meet you Ali, my name is Eddard but I go by Ned.” Ned watched as the little girl slowly reached her hand out and they shook hands. The girl started giggling and it made Ned smile. He moved onto the boy with nothing of Jon but he knew that the boy was his grandchild, “And who might you be?”

The boy smiled, and said loudly, “My name is Jason, but I go by Ja for those that are lazy to say Jason.” The boy smiled widely as pretty much everyone laughed, including Ned.

“Nice meeting you, Jason.” He smiled as the boy took his hand, and tried his best to shake it. Ned back away, and looked towards Jon, and said, “So I have more grandchildren then just Aerea and Jacaerys?”

Jon grinned, and hugged him, “Only four, Father.” Jon backed away and Ned saw something click in his nephew’s eyes, “But that might change, I believe.”

The women with honey-blonde hair, walked towards Jon, “And what do you mean by that?” The woman asked.

Ned watched as Jon avoided the question, and looked to him, “Father this is Val, the mother of Aerea and Jacaerys. Val this is my father by right.” Ned smiled as he heard Jon called him father.

Ned looked to the woman named Val, and smiled, and went to say something but was stopped when Val spoke first, “Your a kneeler?” 

Ned was confused at what she meant, and went to ask, but again he was stopped because some spoke first, and this time it was Gendry, “Lord Stark.” Ned looked to him, “Val is a Freefolk, and still believes that everyone below the wall is a kneeler, and what she means by that is you how to a king.”

Ned slowly nodded, and looked towards Val, “Uhh yes I am a kneeler.” Val snorted and looked toward Jon and spoke, in a forgin language that he didn’t understand, and he watched as Jon answered with a voice full of annoyance. He looked to the other’s and asked, “What language is that and what are they saying?”

Gendry answered, “That tongue is the Old Tongue. I know a bit but those two are masters at it and I’m even confused at what they are saying. The only ones that could probably understand them are the giants, the thenns, and the twins.”

Ned nodded, and looked towards the last lady, “Lord Eddard Stark.” 

The girl nodded, with a tiny smile, “I know Lord Stark. I’m Joy Hill, daughter of Gerion Lannister.” She gave a little curtsy, with a little smile. 

Ned smiled, and went to speak but the door to his room opened first and entered both Aerea, Jacaerys, and Jory. The two kids looked around and saw their mother and father and yelled, “Mama! Papa!” Which got the two out of an argument, and both looked towards the twins, and both smiled as the twins crashed into them, and luckily none hit Jon’s armour. 

Ned smiled as the four interacted and spoke in the old tongue. Ned looked towards Gendry, and asked, “Can you tell me why you are all here?”

Gendry nodded, and went to answer, but before he could speak the twins yelled, “Jason! Aliandra!” Ned watched as both knights placed them on the ground as the four siblings interacted. Ned also noticed that the two younger ones couldn’t move their legs.

Jon answered the question most everyone had on their mind, “There was an accident in Volantis, with them breaking their spine. Making it so that they can’t walk or feel anything below the belt.” 

Ned looked to the two kids with wide eyes. He kept his eyes on them as they spoke with Aerea and Jacaerys. Their future was taken from them. 

Ned was taken from his starring Jon speaking, “Don’t pity them. For since they found out they could never walk, that smile they carry hasn’t left their face. They haven’t stopped smiling, and look at them. They are still able to play with their older siblings.” Jon laughed a little, “You want to know what they said to me when I told them.” Jon looked at them and smiled, “They said with the same smile, that they didn’t care for that they still have their families love.” 

Ned looked to the two and smiled as they smiled as Aerea and Jacaerys continued playing with them. Ned looked towards Jon and smiled, “At least they are happy.”

Jon nodded, and took a seat, “I came here to do a few things, father but the first is to take care of unfinished business with someone.”

————————  
Arya Stark(15 days later)  
————————

Arya played with Aerea’s hair as she laughed and waited for the tourney to begin. Beside them was Jacaerys who was in Father’s lap, playing with the hand of the king necklace. Arya looked up to see the familiar looking blue/white that had twists of what looks like wind engraved in the armour. Arya remembered seeing that armour before but she couldn’t remember when, but when she looked at the knight, she felt her heartbeat faster, and when the person left it felt like she was missing something.

Arya was taken from her thoughts as she saw a familiar head of honey-blonde hair. She looked to her left to see that Jacaerys was still with her father playing with the necklace. She looked back to the person with the same honey-blonde hair. And watched as she sat down fairly close to them. 

Arya leaned towards her father, and whispered to him, “Father doesn’t she have the same looks as Jac?” She heard her father laugh, and looked up to him, and her ‘Dance Teacher’, and saw that they were laughing, “What’s so funny?” 

Her father looked to Ser Arthur and nodded, “Do you think it is time to tell her?”

Ser Arthur shrugged with a grin, “It’s up to you, My Lord. Just tell me the words and I will get them.” Arya watched as her father nodded, and as Arthur left the stands. 

Arya looked to her Father and asked, “What’s going on? Did I miss something?”

Her father smiled, “Just you wait, my Little Wolf. I have a surprise for you, something that will make you extremely happy.” Arya just nodded, and looked back to the familiar looking person and found that Arthur was with her, and was whispering something into her ear. 

Arya watched as the lady stood and followed Arthur. Arya was really confused now. Someone looking like Jacaerys shows up, and for some reason her father knows that person. She looked back to where the people entered the stand, and watched as Arthur, Jory, and that woman walked up to the stand. And in each of the men’s arms was a child. Even though Arya didn’t know the two kids, she instantly fell in love with the two of them.

Arya looked up to her father with a questioning look. He smiled, and looked back, “Arya I want to introduce you to, Val. Aerea, and Jacaerys mother. And in Jory’s and Arthur’s arms are Ali, and Jason. Another niece and nephew.”

Arya turned her head to the two and smiled a big wolf smile, “So there Jon’s?” As she said that she felt a feeling rise in her. Her father nodded, “So is Jon here?”

“I can’t say that he is or isn’t, my Little Wolf.” Her father answered, and Arthur placed Jason into his lap. She watched as the boy interacted with her father, and smiled. After a few minutes Arya felt the weight in her lap leave, and she watched as Aerea and Jacaerys ran to their mother.

Arya missed the weight, but it didn’t take long for the weight to return but this time with someone completely different. In her lap was Ali, and she watched as Jory left her with her new niece. When she caught sight of the colour of the girl’s eyes, she instantly gave the girl a big hug, “Oh I love you already!” She yelled.

She felt someone pushing on her chest, and backed up, and looked down at the girl, and saw that she was looking at her, “My name is Aliandra, but everyone calls me Ali for short.” The girl smiled a big smile.

Arya smiled down at her and smiled, “And my name is-“

“I already know your name. Old Man told me who you are. Your Aunt Arya.” The girl smiled.

Arya heard laughter, and looked behind her and saw Arthur, and Jory was laughing at what her niece just said, “Is that what you're calling me, loves?” She looked to her father, and saw that he was looking between Aliandra, and Jason.

She smiled as both of the kids, said the same thing at the same time, “Old Man!” Arya watched as her Father released a sigh.

When every settled down a bit Arya looked around noticing that Sansa has gone to her old self, believing everything in the stories. She saw the banners of Houses Martell, Tyrell, Lannister, and Tully, in their own stands. 

Arya then felt light breathing on her chest, and looked down at Ali and saw that she was fast asleep. She looked over to Jason, and saw that he was the same. She looked back to Ali and played with her dark hair. She looked up as she watched Aerea sat down beside her, and soon the woman, Val, was beside her smiling, “I need to take both Ali, and Jason to their room. So if you can hand over Ali.”

Arya looked down at the girl and handed her over to Val, and watched as her father handed Jason to the mother of the twins, and watched as Jacaerys sat down beside her father. 

She heard her father speaking, and looked to him, “Who do you think are participating in the Malee, Ser Arthur.”

Arya looked to her friend, and saw him grinning at the Lannister stand, “I don’t know, My Lord. But I believe there will be 2 participants from each Kingdom, minus the North and the Iron Islands.” The grin grew. 

She looked towards the Lannister’s stand and saw an old bald man were staring at them, ‘Lord Tywin Lannister.’ She thought with disgust in her mind. She hated the Lannisters, she hated them all… minus the Dwarf. Thinking about the ‘Golden’ lions, made her look around. Looking for the long greying golden hair. She failed in her search of Gerion Lannister.

“I also believe we have three Mystery Knights, and the Red Priest, Thoros of Myr.” Ser Arthur continued. Making her look towards where she saw the blue and white armour. She looked and saw that the person was gone. 

A horn blew, and everyone looked towards the field, and saw a bold, white bearded man, “Ladies, Lords, Princes, Princesses, My Queen, and My King!” He looked to everyone, skipping the Smallfolk, “May I introduce you to the participants for this Malee.” The man looked to the side. 

That was when she noticed the armoured men. Some wearing light leather, and other’s wearing heavy steel, and one even wearing a bronze chestplate. 

She looked back to the man, “Representing the Riverlands we have Ser Edmure Tully, and Jason Mallister.” Claps went around, mainly from the Tully’s and some of their bannermen. She looked towards the side of the field, and saw two men walking towards the center. And the first thing that went through her head when she saw the familiar red hair was, ‘I’m related to that idiot.’

The man spoke again, “Representing the Vale are Ser Yohn Royce, and Ser Bryndon Tully.” Two more men walked toward the centre but this time both were greying. The man continued, “Representing the Crownlands we have Ser Jamie Lannister, and Sandor Clagne.” The two named men walked forward and entered the field, “Representing Dorne we have Prince Oberyn Martell and Ser Gerold Dayne.”

Arya watched as two dornish men entered the field, one holding a spear, and the other holding a longsword. She saw the spear holding man grin towards the three Mystery Knights.

The announcer continued, “Representing the Reach, we have Loras, and Garlen Tyrells.” Two men with armour covered in flowers stepped into the field, one making every maid fluster. Arya looked towards her sister and saw the same. Arya shook her head in disappointment. 

“Representing the Westerlands, we have Gregor Clagne, and Addam Marbrand.” The announcer spoke. Arya watched as two men enter, one that could rival the GreatJon’s height, and the other reaching the height of a normal man. 

“And coming from Myr, we have Thoros.” A man wearing red stepped onto the field. When Arya looked at the man she got the same feeling she got from that sword Jon showed her. A feeling of bitter cold running down her spine.

“But that’s not all.” The announcer spoke, “We have three Mysterious Knights fighting in the melee.” At this point the three mystery knights entered the field. Arya looked to each one. One was carrying a warhammer, and the other two carrying bastard-swords. 

The one with the warhammer was wearing black armour, with a raging bull on the front, and was wearing a helmet, in the shape of a bulls head. The taller of the other two was wearing red armour, with a laughing lion on the front, and was wearing a helmet in a shape of a lion. The last was wearing blue and white armour, with a running dire wolf, running in what looks like a snowstorm, and a helmet in the shape of a snarling wolf.

The announcer introduced the three knights, “Let me introduce you to the Raging Bull, the Laughing Lion, and finally the Winter’s Wolf.” The Smallfolk clapped for the spoken men. But the Lords, and Ladies were quiet.

Arya looked to her father, whom had a hidden smile on his face, “So that is what he chose.” Her father whispered, all the while looking towards the knight of the Winter’s Wolf. 

Arya looked towards the knight, and glared, ‘Who is that.’ And at that moment Arya caught a glimpse of an angry purple between the visors. Arya’s eyes flew open and her heart beat faster, ‘Jon’s here… Like he promised.’ She said to herself with joy. 

But then she remembered Ghost, and how she failed to protect the white fur ball. Arya then saw the masked Jon shake his head, like he knew what she was thinking. Arya’s smile grew, and she looked to her father, “Father is that Jon?” She looked around hoping to see Bran, but then she realized that Bran wasn’t with them, “And where is Bran?”

Her father smiled, “You and Jon always knew where each other are, and yes that is Jon. And for Bran he is being a temporary squire for the Mystery Knights.”

She smiled, and looked towards the field always keeping her eyes on Jon. All the participants spread out, when they were done the announcer backed away from the field and spoke, “When this cloth hits the ground the Malee will begin.” He threw the cloth up into the air. 

Arya watched as the cloth slowly went to the floor, and when it did, in a flash the Malee began. Arya watched as Yohn Royce and Gerold Dayne clashed, she watched as Sandor went to fight his brother but was blocked by Prince Oberyn. She watched as both representatives of Riverlands teamed up on her grand uncle. She looked on as Ser Jamie’s sword clashed with Ser Addam’s sword. She watched as swords clashed with swords.

But then she realized that a circle was forming. And in the centre stood Ser Gregor Clagne, the Mountain, and Jon Snow, the Winter’s Wolf. With the former holding a sword the length of Jon’s body, and the latter wielding a bastard sword, and a shield.


	25. Arc 2, Tourney of the Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !!BEING REWRITTEN!!
> 
> Mainly taking parts out

Arc 2, Tourney of the Hand 

Before this chapter starts, I would like to say that I’m not good with action and fighting. So most of this chapter will be taken from the view of the watchers. I will try to throw in some action but I can’t promise. Well with that done, let’s move onto the story. Sorry for all the misspells, grammar, and shit storyline. Enjoy.

————————  
Sandor Clagne  
————————

Sandor snarled as he was blocked from his brother. He wanted revenge for what that bastard did to him and their dead sister. He wanted him dead. And that won't be able to happen if the shit in front of him moved.

Sandor looked down at the Dornish Prince in front of him, “Move! Let me have that shit!” he yelled at the man.

The Prince smiled, “Calm yourself, Dog. You will have your revenge, but it won't be you whom does the job.” the smile on the Prince’s face left, and turned to one of annoyance, “And you're not the only one, that wants revenge, Dog. Don’t you forget what your brother did to my family.” the Prince backed up and turned his head to where Sandor’s brother was, but keeping one eye on Sandor, “But the man that is fighting your brother is the man that deserves that title.”

Sandor snarl and charged, “I don’t care what happened to your family. I don’t care if that shit deserves the right to fight my brother.” the Prince dodged the swing Sandor sent towards the man’s head, “I want him dead and I will do what I want. And what if you don't move, you will find yourself with my sword in your gut.”

Sandor sent a barrage of slashes and stabs, at the Prince. The man dodged them all, “My. My. Aren’t you wild up, for a fight, dog.” The Prince then backed up and got his spear into a fighting position, “Well let me show you what a Snake can do to a Hound like you.”

————————  
Arianne Martell  
————————

‘Well we all saw that coming.’ Arianne said to herself, as she watched her uncle and the Hound fight it out. Looking around the field Arianne could see who was against, and she also know who’s who. Ser Brayden’s opponent was his nephew, with Lord Royce, going against Dorne’s second representative, Gerold Dayne.

Gendry, the Raging Bull, was going hammer to sword with Ser Jason Mallister. Gerion, the Laughing Lion, against Ser Loras. Ser Jamie was teasing Ser Addam. The Red Priest against Ser Garlen. And lastly was the man whom holds all of her heart against the man who has all of Dorne hates him.

Ari looked to the centre of the field and saw the two fight. She watched as Jon ducked a swing to the head, all the while getting his sword ready for a barrage of swings, thrusts, and more.

Ari heard people cheer and boo. She looked towards the other fighters, and saw that Ser Edmure Tully, and Ser Loras Tyrell were on their behinds with a sword to their throat. Both men yielded and left the field and returned to their family. The fight continued with Blackfish going against the Laughing Lion. 

Ari looked to the other contestants, and saw them holding against their opponents. She looked back to the centre, and saw that the two opponents were still at each other's throat. When out of nowhere the Mountain backhanded. Sending the man back about seven steps. Even from here Arianne could see that the helmet was cracked and that it was going to leave a scar.

Ari flinched at what just happened to the man that holds her heart. She watched as Jon shook his head, stood straight, and got back into the fight against the Mountain, sending a mix of stabs, swings, punches, and kicks. 

“That looked like it hurts.” Tyene said from beside her. Knowing who was under the damaged helmet. Her other cousins nodded. 

Ari nodded, “It does. But I wouldn’t worry. Jon’s has taken the worst.” 

Her cousins look to her, some with a look of disbelief, and the rest with curiosity. Obara was the first to speak, “What’s worse then taking that monster's fist to the face, breaking the steel off the helmet?”

Ari blinked a few times until she spoke, “Well let’s say he has survived death a few times. The first was a 6ft dragon biting into his arm, and having his arm almost being pulled off. The second was with fights a Khal and his Ko, getting stabbed close to his organs. The third was a stupid practice and defected shield, and almost get a arrow to the heart. The last time,” Ari shivered remembering Volantis, “Well I’d rather not say.” She looked to her cousins, and saw that the older Sand Snakes had their eyes wide open with shock, and the younger ones with amazement in their eyes. 

Ari then heard cheers and boos. She looked and saw that Sandor Clegane was on his back side with a spear to his neck. He wasn’t the only one though. On his knees was the Blackfish with the sword of the Laughing Lion’s to his throat, and on their backs were Ser Gerold Dayne, and Ser Galen Tyrell. Each was offered a hand but only the Blackfish and Ser Galen accepted their help. Sandor just slapped the hand away and moved back to the stands. And Gerold just stood and left the field.

The winners just looked around and found their next opponents. Lord Royce moving towards her Uncle, Oberyn and the Red Priest stepping towards the Laughing Lion. She watched as the four went and started their fight against their chosen opponents.

She looked back to her cousins and saw that Tyene was the only one that has gotten over her shock. Tyene turned to her and spoke, “How did you find a man like that Ari?”

Arianne giggled, “Well I was in Norvos at the right time.” She looked to the other cousins and just saw that they all moved on. She looked back to Tyene and saw a look of jealous, and want. She leaned towards her ear and whispered, “He has more than one lover Tyene. I already know that he has an interest in you, and I can see that you have an interest in him.” 

She backed away from Tyene and saw a small grin on that beautiful face. She looked back to the field and saw that the two Westerlanders were almost done their fight, and she also noticed that Ser Jason was growing tired. 

Arianne took the wine from beside her and poured herself a cup. She looked towards the centre and saw that the fight there was still going strong. She smiled behind the cup, ‘Hurry My Love. Ladies are waiting for you.” She looked towards the Starks, spotting a girl of 15 or 16 name days, jumping in her seat, and was glaring at the giant man in the centre. She also saw the two little pups, one being a copy of their father, and the other being the copy of their Mother.

Ari smiled, ‘Just you wait, Little Wolf. You will be having your brother soon.’ 

She then saw a little girl jumping up and down in her father’s arms. She smiled at the sight when a similar memory came to mind, with Jon on the deck of the Winter’s Wind, with her Little Snake jumping up and down in joy. 

She looked to the fight going on in the centre, and saw Jon side step a thrust from the monster in front of him. She then made a self promise that she will be the next one to bring Jon a new babe. A male preferably, with his father’s build, and hair and from her he would get the skin and eyes. She smiled at the thought, sipping her wine. Thinking of all the good times they could have.

————————  
Margaery Tyrell   
————————

Marg realized a sigh, ‘There goes the chance of winning the melee’s prize.’ She said to herself, as her second oldest brother left the fighting field. ‘Well let’s hope it goes better in jousting. 

She looked around, getting tired of staring at the fighting, and saw the other great families of Westeros. The running direwolf of the Starks, the longest living family in Westeros. The trout of the Tullys, a house who only gained power because Aegon the First saw fit to give it to them. The golden lion of the Lannisters, a family who beats House Tyrell in gold only. The black stag standing with a crown of the Baratheon of King’s Landing, a house which has no real purpose. Taken everything from the House Durrandon, but the name. The son and spear of House Nymeros Martell, the ruling family of the only place both Daeron the Young Dragon and Aegon the Conqueror couldn’t conquer, even with dragons.

Margaery then heard a snort coming from beside her, knowing full well that it was her grandmother, Olenna Tyrell. She looked to her grandmother and saw her looking at the field. Marg looked and saw the fight between the two westerlanders were coming to an end, with the Kingsguard coming up on top. She watched as the two knights dodged, and struck each other.

In a few seconds Ser Addam was on his front with a knee on his back, and a sword to the back of his neck. “I yield.” The man spoke. The golden cladded man got up and offered the fallen opponent a hand, who accepted and left the field.

Ser Jamie looked around for an opponent, and found none.

Marg then saw the red priest falling backwards, and was soon to the ground with a sword to his heart. “Aye, I yield.” The sword was moved away, and in its place a hand. The priest accepted and left. The Laughing Lion looked around and saw the Golden Lion. Both knights started moving towards each other. 

“Lion vs Lion.” Marg said, “Who do you think is under the helmets Grandmother?”

Her grandmother snorted, “Who cares who’s under those helmets.” Her grandmother was staring at the centre of the field, “The only thing the lords want to know is who is fighting the Mountain. Whoever it is has skill, and lots of it.” Marg nodded, knowing what her grandmother meant. 

When she first saw the two fight she felt sorry for the man, but that changed over the past few minutes of the melee. The man was skilled, and there was no denying that. It’s almost like the man was special with a sword in his hands. 

But everyone knew that when there was something about anyone. They knew they would have to fight to get that. Marg looked around to see that Cersei and Tywin Lannister watched the two fight. Both watched as the two fight, one with interest, and the other with planning. She didn’t blame the Old Lion for that. This man was literally fighting… ‘What was it grandmother called the Mountain again? Ahh, the Lannister’s Monster. That was what grandmother called him.’

Margaery looked back to the field and watched as the Mountain and the Winter’s Wolf fought. The latter ducked a few swings and side step some thrusts. And then countered. All the while Marg watched with interest. Not noticing that the Laughing Lion was taking off his helmet. Nor that her Grandmother was looking at her.

All she did was watch, feeling something in her gut, something telling her that the man under the helmet will do something to her that no one else has.

————————  
Gerion Lannister   
————————

Gerion watched as his nephew grinned the grin of their house, “Uncle.” The Kingsguard said.

Gerion dropped the helmet going back into a fighting stance, and responded, “Nephew. You weren’t suspecting me, were you.”

“No I did.” The knight responded, “You chose a stupid name. Everyone from the Westerlands knows that the name, ‘Laughing Lion’, belongs to one man. That man is you.”

Gerion shrugged, “I thought as much.” He attacked his nephew, who blocked the sword, “Yield, when I say yield.” Gerion whispered.

Jamie looked to him confused, “Why?”

Gerion stepped back and sent a few jabs and swings at his nephew. Whom blocked, dodged, and countered each one. They ended up with them trying to push the other back, with their swords in front of them. Gerion looked to his nephew, whom was looking at him still confused. He motioned with his eyes, to the fight going on in the centre of the field.

“Jon has a plan and we both need to yield at the same time, for it to work.” Gerion spoke. Jamie looked, and stared. That was broken when Gerion stepped back and sending a swing to the knights head. Jamie ducked, and stepped back. Jamie looked towards him with a look of thinking and understanding. A tiny smile grew on his face, ‘They really do underestimate you, Jamie.’

They continued with their fight until they were both sweating, and getting tired. Even at his age, Gerion was a fearful opponent. He looked up seeing his nephew getting ready for another attack. Gerion’s eyes caught sight of Jamie’s, and understood what was going to happen.

Gerion stood and brought his sword up for an attack. Across from him, his nephew did the same. They stared and waited until the right moment and when it came they changed and sent jabs, slashs, and more at each other… until they both took a blow to the sides, both feeling trouble. They both backed up and when a few feet apart they both shouted, “I Yield.”

They looked at eachother and stood and walked towards the exit. When they were a few dozen feet away from the crowd, his nephew stopped and turned around, “His Grace… he plans on avenging Prince Aegon, and Princess Elia and Rhaenys… doesn’t he.”

Gerion stared at his nephew and nodded, “But not only that. He plans on avenging all those that Monster has harmed.” He looked back to the crowd, “Let me tell you something that happened recently, and not only once but four times.” He looked to the person opposite him, “I wasn’t there but on the few days Jon has left the home he is currently living in. He always came back with rage and anger. He told me what happened, and when I heard what he said it made my blood boil.” 

He continued to walk, and motioned his nephew to follow. When he stopped he stood in front of a house with no door, “This is where he told me where it happened.”

His nephew looked confused, “What happened, Uncle.”

He looked back, and with a hurt voice spoke, “This was the place where Jon saw the Mountain rape a 14 year old girl.” His nephew’s eyes flew open, “Jon would have intervened but was stopped because the door was guarded. Jon could have taken it but the father and mother were being forced to watch with knives to their throats, all the while the Mountain’s Men watched and laughed.”

The knight looked back to where the Tourney of the Hand was behold. The silence grew, and grew until his nephew turned around and looked to him, “What does he plan to do.”

A Lannister grin slowly grew onto Gerion’s face, making his nephew feel a shiver down his spine, “Well that is the question isn’t it.”

Jamie looked to him, “His Grace didn’t tell you?”

Gerion nodded, “All he told me was take you out with me. Gendry and Oberyn will deal with the others. And when they are done they will do the same as you and me. Leaving the Mountain and the Winter’s Wolf alone.” His nephew took in the information, and slowly nodded.

They both heard roars coming from the direction of the melee. Both looked to each other, and Jamie said, “We should be heading back.”

Gerion looked behind him feeling something, and caught a glimpse of a shadow moving, ‘Who would that be?” Everyone was at the Tourney watching the melee. And the spy’s belonging to Varys being ordered to stay away from Gerion. So who would that be? After a thought Gerion’s eyes turned to glares, ‘Baelish.’

“Uncle?” He heard Jamie speak.

He looked to his nephew and nodded, “You go ahead.” He looked back knowing that the person was still there, “I have something to do.”

Jamie looked past him, and just nodded, “Okay… see you there.” He turned and left. 

Gerion waited until his nephew was out of sight, until he started speed walking toward where the shadow was. He turned the corner to see a woman with red hair, wearing whore clothes on her back looking up at the rageful man.

“Now. You going to tell me everything you heard, and who you are.” Gerion spoke. 

The woman nodded, “R-R-Ros, Ser.” And she told him everything.

Gerion stood there as she spoke, listening to what she said. When she finished Gerion crouched grabbed his purse, and took out a 14 gold dragons. He looked up to the woman, “Thank you, for being honest to me, Ros. Now I’m going to return to the Tourney, and I am going to give you advice and a helping hand.” She nodded, “Don’t work for Baelish. He will do evil things to you, and will hurt you.”

She stared at him, “How… how do you know this?”

“Because my ‘King’ has seen it. And he has never been wrong.” She nodded slowly. He held out his hand with the gold dragons, “Take these and buy yourself some clothing. When that is done find a ship that leaves for Braavos. There you will find someone named Marwyn. He will be wearing a mask of Valyrian Steel. He will take you under his arm, and teach you things that not even Baelish will know.”

She slowly nodded, and he gave her the gold dragon, and stood. But before she left he grabbed her arm. She looked back, and he spoke, “I’m trusting you, girl. Don’t go back to Baelish go to Braavos. Can you promise me this? Can you promise a greying lion that you will go to Braavos?”

She just stared at him, not moving an inch. But she nodded and he let go and she ran in the direction of a clothes store. When she was out of sight, he turned around to see a boy with dark hair, with blue eyes, and tanned skin, wearing black and red clothes.

He inwardly punched himself for forgetting that he had his own little spy always follow him, but smiled outward, “Follow her, Alexios.” The boy nodded, “Return to me when she either goes to the docks or the Whorehouses.” The boy nodded and followed after the girl… no Ros was her name. Gerion went to turn around but stopped remembering something Jon said, “Actually Alexios.” He watched as the bird looked to him. 

Gerion knew that if he asked what he is going to ask, people will hate him, but this was a chance and he wasn’t going to miss it. And there’s only two birds that can do this. Cassandra and Alexios Vin. Siblings who murdered their parents after years of abusing them.

Gerion reached into his punch and grabbed 10 pieces of gold dragons, 10 pieces of silver moons, and stags, 10 pieces of stars, groats, half groats, pennies, and half pennies, and held it out to the kid, and watched as the kid grabbed it and put it in a punch, and looked up to him, “Go to the brothels, and look for Janos Slynt. When you find him, you know what to do.”

The boy nodded, and continued with his first command, and followed Ros. Gerion sighed and looked back to the Tourney and started walking towards it. He was getting too old for this.

————————  
Mya Stone  
————————

Mya looked around glad that no one has noticed her… mainly the shit who is her father, and his bitch of a queen. She hated this city, she hated the Lords of this city. But what she hated most was the feeling she was getting from the mysterious knight. 

It was somewhat like the feeling she got from her dreams, of a man riding a black horse, and in black armour. She looked around at the coward noticing how loud it was. 

She would call herself lucky, for being able to come to this tourney. But now she was just annoyed. But still she was grateful that Lord Royce brought her along. Even if she has her donkeys, and friends in the Erie, she was getting bored up in the mountains of Westeros. 

Mya was taken from her thoughts by the people around her charring. She looked to the field and saw another contestant was knocked out. Now stood the Bull, with a hammer to the old knights chest. She watched as the old knight yielded, and as the younger one held out his hand. Ser Jason accepted the help and left. And from there the Bull waited for an opponent letting him check his breath.

Mya then heard someone yell, and looked to the source and saw that it was crowned prince. Within seconds of seeing the prince Mya hated him. He had no Baratheon blood in him, he was all lion. The crowned prince continued but was stopped when a sword flew past his face. Mya looked to see that prince Oberyn was swinging his spear around, and with the Lord Royce weaponless. The lord yielded and walked towards the exit.

Mya looked back to the royal family and saw both the queen and the crowned prince yelling at the king. But her father ignored them and kept his eyes on the melee, and the Bull. 

She looked back and saw the Prince and the Bull walking towards each other. Leaving only 4. Mya looked on with boredom and with mild interest at whom was going to win the melee.

She looked towards the fight that has been going on since the beginning, and felt the same feeling each time she looked over there. Mya pouted, ‘What is this feeling, and why won’t it leave.’

————————  
Clarisse Blackwood  
————————

Clarisse sat beside her father, as he spoke with Lord Piper, and Lady Whent. She watched as the last four opponents fought against their chosen opponent. The Bull against the Snake, and the Wolf against the Mountain. She would be stupid if she didn’t say she was interested in what the Winter’s Wolf was doing. Not only was he fighting against Ser Gregor Clegne, but he was also making her insides do cartwheels.

She watched as the Wolf, dodged a dozen swings and jabs the Moun was sending at him. She could see that the giant knight was getting annoyed, and with the sun going into his eyes everytime, he threw his helmet away, showing his angered red face. 

Clarisse smiled, ‘You fell into his plans. You lost the Mountain.” And right she was.

When the helmet hit the ground, the Wolf started to send barrage after barrage of attacks at the giant man. A swing to the mountains left and then to his right, and on it goes. Clarisse was too focused on the fight going on in the centre to notice that the other two were coming to an end. With… with… with neither of them looking to be on top.

Clarisse heard a yell and looked to see that the Wolf was still sending swings at the Mountain, not stopped for a second. She saw what made the giant man to yell, the Wolf was able to hit him on the back of his leg, knocking the armour there off.

“Yield.” She heard two people speak at the same time. She looked to see that the tip of the prince’s spear was pointing at the bulls neck, and the hammer being held at the prince’s below the belt, and with a dagger being held to the prince’s heart. They both nodded, and left the field, with the Bull taking off his helmet to show a young man with raven black hair, and sapphire blue eyes.

Clarisse then heard three lion like growls. She looked to see that the Prince was out of his seat, so was the queen, and last Lord Lannister. All three looked angry at seeing the boy. 

Both Prince and boy left to the Dornish stands. She watched as the fight against Wolf, and Mountain continued. But when all of the sudden the Wolf stopped attacking spoke.

The knight looked toward the royal family, mainly the king, “My King, may I call a trial by combat.”

In that moment, everyone was silent as the king looked at the knight. The king spoke, “Why do you call for a trial by combat, boy.”

The knight reached up to take his helmet off. When it was off it show a man black hair going down to his shoulders, half his face bleeding, and deep purple/velvet eyes. When Clarisse saw those eyes, she was reminded of a dream.

She was taken from her thoughts by the young, “I have been in this city for sennights. And I have already seen this man,” the Wolf pointed to the Mountain, “rape a 14 year old, 16 year old, 17 year old, and a 18 year old. All of whom are most likely standing here right now.” Clarisse looked around, not noticing the teens that were mentioned, “And that is what you call knight. A man who rapes teens, murders babes, and then murders mothers.” The man turned to look at the Hound, “And if I remember correctly, Sandor correct me if I’m wrong.” the knight just stood there, “He’s also a kinslayer. Killing his youngest sister.” The Wolf looked back to the king, “So I’m calling for a trial by combat, for all those that have suffered at this man’s hands.”

Everyone looked to the king waiting for his answer. It took a bit until the silence was broken. But it wasn’t by the King, but by the Queen. Whom was laughing. “What makes you believe that you can fight Westeros’ best knight, when your only a bastard of the North.”

Everyone looked to the Wolf. They watched as a grin grow onto his face, “Ohh, you might have forgotten me, my Lady. But I’m Jon Snow, the Head Commander of the Biggest Sellsword company currently living. I’m the finest sword since Bittersteel, and I bit if the real Sword of the Morning was here, he would say as well.” 

Jon Snow then looked to Lord Tywin, who was standing and glaring down at the man, whom looked unfazed, “This is your daughter, Lord Tywin. You should have taught her more about Essos and who holds the power there.” When that was said, everyone gasped. Jon Snow looked back to the king, “So what do you say, My King.”

Everyone looked to the king, whom just took a sip of his wine, and nodded. Clarisse looked back to Jon Snow, who was grinning, “Thank You, You Grace.” He turned to the knight, “Get your sword you fat tard, your going to die today and I’m going to make you pay.”

The Mountain stood, and yelled, “SWORD!” 

And Clarisse watched as a terrified squire ran out with a giant sword. The mountain unsheathed the sword. Then Clarisse looked towards Jon Snow, and saw a boy running out with a sword, with a black handle, which had three dragon heads on it, on being the pommel and two on the other side of the guard, and in the centre of the guard was a ruby. He was also carrying two glass bottles. Clarisse watched as Jon Snow took the two glass bottles and attached them to his belf, and then unsheathe the sword to show valyrian steel. Jon Snow then placed the helmet back on, and got into a fighting stance.

Clarisse watched as the High Septon walked towards the centre and spoke to words, and off the two started to fight.

————————  
Arya Stark  
————————

Arya looked on with horror as her brother started to fight the Mountain. There was no way Jon could win against that. ‘That’s’ sword is the length of Jon. Arya started to shake in fear, and her father saw this. Ned quickly brought Arya into a hug, “It’s okay Little Wolf. We just need to pray that Jon returns to us.”

Her father was joined by Aerea and Jacaerys, both embracing her, “Yeah, Papa will be fine. I’ve seen him fight a Khal and the Khal’s Kos. Papa only came out with a few scratches.” Aerea said with a smile.

Arya nodded, looking to see what Sansa was doing, and saw her staring at the field. And in the corner of her eyes, Arya caught sight of greying hair and raven black hair of both Gerion Lannister and Gendry Baratheon. She looked over to see what they did and saw a huge spike, and rope on the outside of the field.

She looked back to the field, and watched as Jon dodge thrusts and swings. Arya sent a prayer to her gods, and then said to herself, “Return Big Brother. Return to me alive.”

————————  
Sandor Clegne  
————————

‘He’s mad.’ Sandor said to himself as he watched Jon Snow fight his brother. Sandor knew who was going to win this fight. Even if the rumours were true. His brother was a monster who has unnatural abilities. He continued to look on watching as the fight went on. 

He watched as Snow dodge his brother’s swings. Even if he hasn’t even met the man, he was still thankful that he was willing to do what was right for this world. Killing his brother. He watched as Snow got onto the offensive, and started sending swing after swing at his brother. His eyes widened when he heard his brother grunt.

‘Snow’s actually doing it. He’s making Gregor feel pain.’ Sandor said to himself. The fight still went on, and Sandor watched as Snow got hits into his brother. Sandor then had a change of heart, ‘Maybe Snow can do what I haven’t been able to do all my life.’ Sandor looked to the sky, ‘You are going to be revenge, sister. Just you wait.” She looked back down and watched.


	26. Arc 2, The Fall of the Mountain, and The Bold Follows

Arc 2, The Fall of the Mountain, and the Bold Follows 

————————  
Jon Snow  
————————

He knew this was a stupid idea. Fighting the mountain well out of breath, and about to fall dead forward. The only reason Jon was still standing, was because of all the souls this man has harmed. The family this man took from him. The Step-Mother he was sure he would love. The older brother he would play sword with. 

Jon dodged a swing to his head. Jon waited for the opening he needed to take the tard in front of out, and into the seven hells where he belongs. He dodged the attacks he could and countered others. All the while looking for his opening. 

Jon saw the look on the tard’s face, and saw rage, “Fight me!” And sent a barrage of swings and jabs at Jon. And that was the moment Jon saw his opening, he was waiting for. 

Jon dodged each swing and thrust. And with his last dodged he gave the tard a left hook sending him flying towards the ground. Jon quickly went him and cut where he knocked the armour from his leg, and stabbed Blackfyre right through the muscle, and out the other side. The tard turned around bringing his sword with him. 

Jon’s eyes widened, and backed up but was a bit to slow. He looked down and saw that the sword went through the armour, and chain. Leaving only a shallow cut. He looked back and saw the tard trying to stand.

Jon watched as the mountain moved, all the while circling him. Not stopping until what he wanted done. Jon continued to walk around the tard, and when he saw what he wanted he attacked. 

The mountain was to slow to move his has as the blade cut through both muscle and bone. The tard yelled out in pain, grabbing the stub that used to be his hand. The tard got over the pain, and grabbed his sword with his other hand. But before he could turn around Jon was already there, standing over him with two bottles full of glass. 

Jon watched as the mountain slowly turned around, and the second the tards head faced him, he turned his head and slammed both bottles onto his head. He watched as the bottles broke on impact and he watched as little shards of glass flying everywhere. And then the yell. 

He turned around and saw that mountains eyes were bleeding. He looked around, looking for a man with no hair, and green eyes. When he found his target, he grabbed the tard towards him. When he got there he walked away from the tard, and grabbed where he left Blackfyre, and walked behind him stabbed it into his left shoulder and shoved as the mountain started to get onto his front. When was sure the mountain couldn’t moved, and back away leaving Blackfyre in the shoulder, and then turned around and grabbed the mountain’s great sword. He lifted the sword and started walking towards the downed owner. When he got there he stepped onto the man’s back, only hearing a grunt. He placed the tip of the sword on the other shoulder. He then tried his best to stab it into the shoulder and succeeded.

He got off the man and quicker his vitals and saw that he was going to live. Jon walked over to the spike and ropes that Gendry and Gerion left him. He grabbed the rope and dragged the spike until the sharp end was almost behind the tard’s arse. Be dropped the rope and started to tied the opposite ends to the tard’s feet. When he was done he dragged the rope until Jon stood directly behind the spike.

And within minutes the mountain had a spike going straight out the other side. He grabbed the remaining rope and started to tie it around the man. When done he backed away, and grabbing the two swords that were in the tard’s shoulders. And seconds later the Mountain Who Rides, was impaled in front of his ‘Lord’ Tywin. Whom was staring down at Jon, with pure unleashed raged in his eyes.

No made a noise as Jon walked to the centre with a limp, when he got there he sheathed Blackfyre turned around and bowed, and with the bow was a grunt from the tard. And within seconds the small folk cheered and some of the lords clapped at the ‘show’ he did. But the loudest was one Lady Olenna Tyrell. 

He turned to leave and when he got there he fell forward, but was caught by an arm. And the last thing he saw before he passed out was a half scared face.

————————  
Sandor Clegne  
————————

Sandor caught the man who killed his brother and avenged his dead sister. He accomplished something he has tried to do for years. Sandor took the sword out of the man’s hand, laying it against the wall. He looked around to see if Snow’s squire was coming to help, and saw nothing. But what he did see was a raging Queen Cersei, charging towards him and the passed out Bastard.

She stopped in front of him, and ordered, “Dog kill this Bastard.” Sandor didn’t do anything and just stared at the queen, the queen yelled louder, “Kill him, Dog! I order you to kill the Bastard!” He just stared at the queen with ice cold stare, “DOG I ORDER YOU TO KILL THE BASTARD!” she yelled at the top of her lungs.

Finally he answered with a three letter sentence, “Fuck the Lannister’s. And Fuck You.” 

Inwardly he grinned at the look of shock on the queen’s face, but on the outside he stayed his normal cold self. But the look of shock grew on the queen's face. She went to yell when the unconscious man spoke, but more like mumbled, “Sh… Shut… th… the… FUCK… up.”

Sandor looked down and grinned, he looked up to see that the queen was red faced, with rage and anger. Even if the bastard was asleep he could anger the queen.

The Queen opened her mouth, but was stopped by a loud laugh. Both Queen, and Sandor turned to see King Robert walking towards them, being followed by Lord Eddard Stark, and his family.

“Cersei calm down.” The king spoke, “He did nothing wrong. The boy won fair and square.” The king then laughed, “and a bloody good one.”

Sandor watched as the Stark family, minus the Little Bird, including a woman of honey-blonde hair, and two kids being carried by Ser Arthur, and the king's bastard, walk towards him. With Lord Eddard taking the unconscious boy, from Sandor, whispering a thanks. And the boy taking the sword he left against the wood.

Sandor looked to the king and saw a look that confused him, “Take him to Pycelle’s backup. You can trust him to heal the boy.” Eddard nodded, and took his bastard son away. Leaving only Sandor, the queen, and the king. But they were soon joined by Lord Tywin Lannister.

Sandor stepped away to leave the city, but was stopped when his former lord spoke, “Hound where do you think your going.” 

Sandor turned around, and glared at the Old Lion, “Fuck the Lannisters! And fuck you.” Sandor turned back around and continued on his way. Ignoring what the Queen was yelling behind him. 

He just continued walking to where his instinct and walked towards the dock. And stopped when he stopped in front of the black galley carrying the Brotherhood’s banners. He took one step onto the boat, knowing what he was getting himself into.

————————  
Tywin Lannister   
————————

Tywin hid his rage under his mask. He first lost his favourite monster, and then it’s back up. Losing both amazing sword fighters, with one being impaled right in front of him and the other leaving, to who knows where. Tywin snarled at the memory of the mere person who caused house Lannister to lose two of its best fighters.

Not only did he lose best fighters. He lost his family heirloom to his own son. 

(Tywin watched as Jamie walked into his room, carrying a sword. Tywin stared at Jamie, “Jamie what has you here.”

Jamie held the sword out in front of him, “Look at the sword, My Lord.”

Tywin took a look at the sword, taking every detail he could in. The sword was a hand-and-a-half sword. The handle was a crimson red leather, with a guard that had spear like ends, and in the centre was yellow topaz. But the thing that gave it away was the snarling lion shaped head for the pommel. 

Tywins’s eyes widened but it quickly vanished, he reached out to take it. But the sword was yanked away. He looked up to his son, with a questioning look, “How did you get it, Jamie?”

Jamie attached the sword to his belt, and looked up to him, “Uncle Gerion found it. But he gave it to Jon Snow as a thanks for saving him, and when he was at Winterfell he gave it to me.”

Tywin looked down at the sword, “Why aren’t you giving it to me? It should be at the Rock.”

Jamie snorted, “On a wall for you to look at. Fuck no. I’m not going to let that happen.”

Tywin was shocked at his son's response. Not knowing how to respond to that, he just stared at his son. Jamie turned around to leave, and that was when Tywin spoke, “What if you die? What will happen then?”

Jamie turned around, and answered, “Then I die using it as it should. To slaughter my enemies, and to fight for my King. Not to stay on a wall gathering dust.” Jamie turned and left Tywin in his room.)

Tywin walked back and forth in his tent, thinking of a way to hurt the bastard. Then she remembered what Gerion told him when they were at the Rock. 

(“You messed with the wrong person, when you took his blood family from him. Because of your mistake you will lose what’s important. You will fall because of your own doing.” Gerion turned around to leave, but stopped, “You won’t be getting any help from the Brotherhood. Not even me.”)

Tywin groaned thinking on what to do.

————————  
Arya Stark   
————————

Arya laid on the clothed chest of her big brother as he sleeps. She couldn’t sleep without knowing he will be fine. Even if it only had a few hours until the Tourney ended. 

Arya let out a sigh as she heard the heartbeats of her brother, knowing it as well as she knew the back of her hand. Arya closed her eyes as she outlined some of Jon’s many scars with her index finger, ignoring the key that was there. She wanted to know the stories of how he got these scars. 

She stopped when she felt more than a few scars in one place. Arya moved her hand to another part of her brother’s body and felt the same, ‘There’s to many scars, all seem deep. Why are there so many scars on Jon’s chest?’ She asked herself. Then a horrible thought came to mind, and she moved her fingers to where the heart was and she wanted to cry when she felt the wound there.

Arya leaned back and lifted Jon’s tunic, and she started crying when she saw what was under the tunic. Jon’s chest was completely covered in deep red scars. Arya ran a finger across one of the scars above his stomach, and felt how real the wound was. She moved her hand to his heart and ran her hand across the scar there. 

Arya knew something bad happened on the day when she felt something happened when she felt something being ripped out of her, all those sennights ago, and now she knew why she felt that pain. For that Jon died that day, and now he is alive, with her. For he was her home, and if he dies, she doesn’t know what she could do without him in her life.

Arya was to focused on the scar to notice that Jon has awoken. She looked up when she felt eyes on her, and saw Jon looking at her with a sad smile, “I didn’t want you to see those, Little Sister.” Jon said as he fixed his tunic, and pulled her into a hug.

Arya cried into his tunic, in between sobs, she asked, “Ho- How?”

She felt Jon ruffle her hair, and rubbing for back, “Before I tell you. You need to know that I would die for those that I love. That means you, Little Sister.” He rubbed her back, and told her the story of how he those scars. Slowly she closed her eyes, and slowly drifted off into sleep, dreaming of running wolves, be side her was a familiar white wolf, ran with her. 

————————  
Jon Snow  
————————

Jon rubbed the back of Arya’s back, knowing that her little sister was sound asleep. He looked down at her and smiled, knowing that this was never going to get old. He looked back to the ceiling and then heard a knock from the door. He looked to see his uncle standing there, looking at the two of them. 

He smiled at his uncle, “Father.”

He watched as his uncle smiled, a small smile, “I was hoping you still called me that.”

Jon laughed a light laugh. The laugh slowly left, and Jon looked to his uncle, and asked, “Why have you come her for Father?”

Ned nodded, “Robert would like to see you. He has asked to see you the second you wake.”

Jon nodded and looked down at Arya, whom was still asleep. He got up trying to be careful of not disturbing Arya from her sleep. Jon got out of bed and placed Arya onto it. And turned around and walked towards the where he had his clothing and armour, but before he could take a step his legs started to shake.

Jon sighed and grabbed the closet that he could and continued to walk towards the clothing. He got there and grabbed the black grey tunic, with grey pants, and some boats, and a black cape with the sigil of the Brotherhood of the Old Gods. 

He looked to his uncle whom knew what he was going to ask, and left the room but first looking at Arya whom was still asleep. Jon shook his head and his uncle left. Jon started to get dressed, and within a minute and a half he was dressed to meet ‘King’ Robert Baratheon. 

He went to the door to leave, but was stopped when he heard mumbling coming from behind him. He turned to see that Arya has moved in her sleep and was now scratching her tummy with one and the other going further up on her chest. Jon acted quickly and walked with a limp to the bed and cover Arya with a sheet, and kissed her forehead and turned back to the door whispering, “I’ll be back, Little Sister.”

XxxxX

Jon entered the throne room, for real this time, not being shown anything by Bloodraven. He looked to the throne to see that it was just as ugly as it was when he was having visions with Bloodraven. He didn’t get a lot of time to look at the throne, because his uncle was leading him to the small counsel room. 

He entered to see the members, Ser Barristan, Varys, Grand Maester(who was glaring at Jon), Renly Baratheon, Baelish, the king, and finally his uncle just taking his seat.

“Take a seat, Snow.” The king ordered, pointing towards a chair. Jon nodded and took his seat. Jon watched as Lord Renly went to speak, but was cut off by the King, “Why is it that your company is protesting the Targaryen Whore?”

Jon looked to the King with a blank stare, “Company Information.” Jon responded with a cold voice, that held no emotion in it.

The king banged his horn, which was filled with wine, “I AM YOUR KING, BOY!” 

Jon just stared at the king, “Company Information.” 

The King glared at Jon. But the next to speak was Baelish, “What if we pay you.” Jon looked over to the man, who continued to speak, “You are Sellswords. You will do anything for gold.”

Jon felt his blood boil. His company is more honourable than that. But then a smile slowly grew onto his face, “Aye we are sellswords, but we won’t accept.”

“Why?” The king asked with rage.

“Because you won’t be able to pay us.” Jon looked to Baelish, “We know that you are ‘borrowing money from the Iron Bank. But we also know that the Throne’s debt is at it all time high. And we all know what happens when you don’t pay your debt.”

Slowly everyone nodded, but the king asked, “How much.”

Jon looked to the king, “If you want to, then I will give it.” He grinned, “15million gold dragons.” He watched as every members eyes widened, “The person who hired the Brotherhood to protect the girl, promised to give that amount for it. If you want the Brotherhood to turn on a deal. You will have to pay us that amount or more for it to happen.”

He watched as the members looked at him with shock. He smiled back at them, like nothing happened. Then the doors opened and Jon looked back to see a little girl with blonde hair going down to her shoulders, and blue eyes, the girl was also wearing blue and white clothing. He smiled at the kid,knowing who he is.

“Cassandra, what news do you have for me?” Jon asked.

The girl jogged up to his side and whispered into his ear, “Queen of Thorns wants a meeting with you. Also the Hound is on the Dragonwolf.” She whispered to him. He noticed she had something else to say. He nodded, and she spoke louder, and handed him a scroll he opened it and read the contents, “And lastly the Iron Bank wants the Throne’s debt paid. You have until six moons turned to pay. If it isn’t paid within that time, be prepared for anything.” 

Jon finished reading the scroll and handed it to Ser Barristan. Jon nodded, “Thank you, Cassandra. You may go back to what you were doing.” Cassandra nodded, and left the room with a jog. Jon looked back to the Small Counsel, “Now that you have the Iron Bank on your neck,” he stood, “I should get going so that you can all think of a way to pay this debt.”

He went to take a step but was stopped by the King, “Even if I don’t like you boy. You still won the Melee, and the reason I wanted to talk to you is for that reason.” At that moment two guards walked in from another door, both of them carrying a chest, “Here’s your reward, 15 hundred gold dragons, brought to you by the lords of the Crownsland.” the king then grinned looking at Baelish, “You also won me 100 dragons with you winning that trail.”

Jon walked to the chests, and opened to see gold dragons, he nodded, “Thank you, your grace.” Jon closed the chest, and stood. Jon looked to his uncle, “Father where is Arthur?”

Ned smiled, “He should be waiting outside the Throne Room. Also please show yourself to Bran. He was worried for you.” 

Jon nodded, “I will, father.” He looked to the king, “Your Grace,” And then the other members, “My Lords.” Bowing his head. 

He went to turn around to leave but was stopped by a voice, “Head Commander Snow.” Jon turned around to see Ser Barristan looking at him. Barristan continued seeing that he has his attention, “That sword you were using against the Mountain. Was that Blackfyre?”

Jon nodded, “Yes, Ser Barristan. That was Blackfyre.”

Barristan nodded, “Rumours also have it says that you also carry Dark Sister. Is that true, Head Commander?”

Jon nodded, “Yes, Ser Barristan, I also carry Dark Sister.” Jon then saw sparkles in the old knights eyes. Jon smiled, “Now Ser Barristan. You have asked me questions. May I ask one myself.” Barristan nodded, “Would you like to see them?”

The sparkles grew and Barristan nodded, “Yes, please. I would love to see the swords that belonged to the Conqueror and his Sister.” 

Jon nodded, “How about when this meeting is done, Ser Barristan. In the training yard.” The old knight nodded, and sat back down. Jon turned and left the room, with the two guards carrying the gold dragons behind him. 

He found Arthur where his uncle said he would be. He continued to his room where he found Arya still asleep on his bed. He ordered the guards to drop the chest beside the table. When they were gone he locked and bordered the door, and went to his chest, and took everything out of it. When everything was out, it showed a normal bottom. He grabbed the dagger from his belt. He ran the dagger around the sides, and when it stopped he twisted it to the right, and the bottom popped up.

Jon looked down and lifted the fake bottom the rest of the way. It lifted to show three rolled paper, and 3 bags of gold dragons, some empty bags and a small horn. Jon grabbed the rolled papers, and closed the fake bottom, making sure it stays.

Jon then placed all the clothes back into the chest, making it look like nothing happened. Jon then stood, placing his dagger back into its sheath on his belt. He then walked to the chest where he keeps his armour and swords. When he got there he found Blackfyre laying on top of it.

He smiled, and thanked who placed it there. He lifted the sword and placed it against the wall. He grabbed the key from around his neck, placed it into the lock, and twisted until it unlocked. He opened the chest taking Dark Sister out, and closed the chest, twisted the key to lock the chest. And placed it back around his neck.

Jon grabbed both swords, papers and walked towards the door. When he got to the door, but just as he reached for the bar, someone tried to open the door, a bang, and laughter.

“Son of a floppy DICK!” Said a voice that Jon knew very well, “Jon open this door.”

Jon unbarred the door, unlocked it, and opened it to show Arianne Martell, and the three oldest of the Sand Snakes, Obara, Nymeria, and Tyene. Jon looked to see Arianne rubbing her forehead and the other three laughing.

Jon looked to Ari and smiled, “Your getting better with your words, Princess Arianne.”

Arianne smiled at him, “I have, haven’t I?!” Arianne started to laugh, and hugged Jon, who returned it.

“Any trouble with taking over Doran’s seat?” Jon asked.

Arianne didn’t leave the hug, and just looked into his room, “No. No problems. My Brothers were to afraid to even suggest taking the title because Uncle.” She backed away from the huge and looked up at Jon, “Who’s the girl sleeping?”

Jon looked back into the room, “My Sister.” He looked back to his lover, and her cousins, “Obara, Nym, Tyene.” He said bowing his head in greeting.

They just look at him horrified at what he said, Obara was the first to speak, “You… you…”

Jon shook his head, “No I didn’t fuck my sister.” That was a lie, and Jon knew it, “She was sleeping on me when I woke up.” Jon heard all three of them sigh. He looked over to see that Arianne was giving him ‘that’ look. Jon took a step away from her, “Why are you looking at me like that.”

Arianne shook her head, “Oh Nothing. Just something I remembered.”

Jon didn’t believe her, and just closed the door, making sure he had Blackfyre and Dark Sister with him, as well as the papers. Jon turned around but was stopped when his door opened. 

He looked back to see Arya was there. He smiled down at her, “I’m going with.” She said with determination. Jon looked her up and down, seeing that her hair was a mess, and her tunic and breeches as well. 

Jon nodded, “You can but first you need to fix your hair and clothing.” 

Arya entered his room, and went to close the door, but a hand stopped her. Jon followed the hand to find Arianne, “I’m helping you, Little Wolf.” Arya looked at Arianne like she couldn’t trust her, but Arianne just smiled down at her. Soon Arya just nodded, and Arianne followed Arya into the room. The door closed and locked.

Jon looked back to the Sand Snakes, sigh, and started a conversation with them. He noticed that through the conversation, that Tyene was looking at his face, and jumping on her feet, he also noticed the not so hidden blush, when she looked below the belt regain and daydreamed for a bit. Jon smiled at that.

Soon Arya and Arianne were out of his room, with the former pointing, and the later grinning like she just learned a secret. Jon then turned to leave the hall and go to where he was to meet Ser Barristan. Behind him were the Sand Snakes whom were poking at Tyene, a grinning Arianne, and soon Ser Arthur. And beside him was a still pointing Arya. Jon smiled down at her, and with his free hand ruffled her hair, making her point even more, and she punched him in the gut. Jon laughed and soon Arya was as well.

————————  
Barristan Selmy   
————————

Barristan left the Small Council meeting, with a bit of a jog. It was his free time and even if the king dislikes the boy, the boy still bring back memories. Memories of when the Targaryens were Kings, and the Kingsguard wasn’t a bunch of wasted knights.

Barristan continued on his way to the training yard. On his way he remembered the same deep velvet eyes, one so similar to the boy. He remembered when he followed the person around the city, and watching as he played his people songs on his harp. He smiled at those memories.

And before he knew it he was in the training yard. He looked on as he saw three dark skinned woman trained, and further up he spotted the familiar black cape, of the Brotherhood, knowing it was Ser Arthur, and with him the youngest Stark daughter. Barristan looked around and when he spotted the raven black hair, he started walking towards the boy. 

Barristan looked at the boy to see he was sitting at one of the benches, as he watched the Stark girl and the knight train, all the while holding the hand of the Princess of Dorne, whom had her head on the boy’s shoulder. His eyes widened at the memory that popped into his head. He remembered a time where his Prince Rhaegar was with Princess Elia in the training yard, in the same positioned. He watched as the boy looked to him, and smiled.

The old knight walked up to him, “Head Commander.” He held out his hand. The boy took it and shook.

“Lord Commander.” He smiled. He broke the hand shake and reached to the other side of the Princess. When his hand returned it held two swords. The boy looked to him, and smiled, “As I promised. Both Blackfyre and Dark Sister.”

Ser Barristan looked down at the sheathed swords, he reached out to take one of the blades, but stopped. He looked up to the Boy, “May I test them?”

Snow nodded, “Yes Barristan, you may test the blades.”

Barristan continued and grabbed Blackfyre. He took the blade out of the sheathe, and swung the sword around for a bit. The blade was perfect, he ran his hand along the blade, feeling only the indents of the very little writing. He imagined his Prince holding this blade. When he was done with Blackfyre he sheathed the blade, and handed the blade back to Snow.

He then took Dark Sister and did the same, and indeed the sword was made for a woman’s hand, and just a little it’s sister sword, he only felting nothing but the small indents. But this time he ran his hand across the edge, and before he could move his finger an inch, his hand started to bleed. He sheathed his sword and handed it to the boy. 

He watched as the boy took both swords with care, and placing them beside him. Barristan took in the boy’s looks. And noticed the small similarities he held to his Prince. He opened his mouth to ask, whom his mother was.

But was stopped by the boy holding out three rolled up paper, “Read them, Ser Barristan.” Barristan took the papers, and read them. And each sentence he read his eyes grew wider. When he was finished reading all three, he looked shocked at the boy. The boy looked to him, and smiled, “Ser Barristan are you willing to leave the Usurpers Kingsguard, only in name, and to join the Kingsguard of Daeron the Third?” The boy whispered.

Ser Barristan looked on in shock, and went to ask, but a voice from behind him spoke first, “The scrolls aren’t lying, Ser Barristan.” He turned to see Lord Stark was there walking closer to them. When Lord Stark stopped he was right in front of him and his king, 

Barristan looked to the boy, and was silent until around five minutes passed, the three Dornish women still fighting, and Lord Stark’s second daughter still having her lessons. 

He nodded, and went to bow, but a hand stopped him. He looked to see it was Lord Stark’s he only shook his head and pointed around him. Barristan remembered where he was and nodded in understanding. So instead he looked to his king, and nodded.

He watched as a small smile grew onto his King’s face, “Good.” He looked back to the training lesson, “I’m not supposed to tell you this, but fuck it.” Barristan heard a snort coming from the other side of his King, knowing it was the Dornish Princess, “But Father, and King Robert are going to die soon. There is no stopping that, but when it happens it will cause a war, a war call the ‘War of the Five Kings.’ The participants are going to be Stannis Baratheon, Renly Baratheon, Balon Greyjoy, Robb Stark, and finally Joffrey Waters.”

Barristan looked on in shock, “Not another war. Westeros won’t be able to handle this.”

His king nodded, “I agree Barristan. But that is the future.” He looked to him, “But when King Robert dies, you will be with him. And because the Golden Whore, wanting her brother’s cock, she will kick you out of the Kingsguard, all of that coming from the Bastard King. When you do leave the red keep going to the harbour. And from there do what your instinct tells you to do.” Barristan nodded, and looked over to Lord Stark who was deep in thought, “Father, I won’t tell you when and how this will happen, but I will tell you to, not to trust Baelish.” His king released a sigh, “But still you will die. Both of them coming out with you losing your head.”

Lord Stark looked to his nephew, “When it happens I ask that you take Ice, the Stark household servants, and your sisters away from here.”

Barristan watched looked to the King, “I can do that for you, Father. But I won’t be staying for when this happens.” The King looked away.

Lord Stark then asked, “Why?”

“I made a promise to someone I owe my life to, and I plan on keeping it.” The king responded and looked down to his uncle, “Within 5 days, I will be leaving with Bran to go beyond the wall. There he will find what his future holds for him.” Daeron sighed again, “I’m sorry Father. Bran, Arya’s, and Robb’s futures are out of my hand, one is promised for a great future, another one having a future that will hold him to have no emotion and then will pass when his battle is done, and the last is one of stupid decisions and failed arguments.”

Barristan watched as Lord Stark looked to his hands, and then asked, “What about Sansa, Rickon, Cregan and my angel.”

“One will be Lady of Starfall, where the other is Lord of the Wall, the other has a future of pain and suffering, and the last I won’t speak about.”

Lord Stark nodded, accepting his fate. And soon Lord Stark left after giving a hug to his nephew and thanking him for letting him know. Barristan looked to the sky and saw that it was going to be night. He left nodding to his King, who nodded back to him.


	27. Arc 2, Planning

Arc 2, Planning

One more chapter until Arc 2 ends, and Arc 3 begins. I intend to make Arc 3, the War of the Five Kings, but I might add more. I still plan on making a chapter for the dragons. Sorry for all the spelling, grammar and shit story line. Enjoy.

————————  
Jon Snow   
————————

Jon walked away from his father, knowing that he was going to try and change the future. Jon grinned as he walked away with Arya beside him and Ari on the other side of him, with her the Sands Snakes. He walked towards the tower of the hand, but then remembered the meeting the Queen of Thorns wanted.

He also remembered that Ari needed to swear, and now to him. His grin grew bigger, and beside him Ari felt a shiver go down her spine.

“Jon,” he heard Arya whisper, he looked over and brought his head closer to her, “When can I see the dragons?” 

Jon stood to his complete height, and thought over the question. He knew Arya would want to see the dragons again. But with them being away from King’s Landing he had no way to show her. But he couldn’t say no to Arya, never would he say no to Arya. And with two of his dragons away in Essos, and one flying close by, but out of sight.

Even if he could get out at night to see Sydnor, he couldn’t do it without letting people seeing him. He looked down at Arya, “Not a clue Arya. Let me think it over and I might find away, to let you see them soon.” He stopped, “But if you’ll excuse me I need to go meet a Queen.”

Jon saw Arya’s face crunch up, “Really the queen wants to see you?”

Jon laughed, “No Arya, not Bitch Queen, but the Queen of Thorns has asked for a meeting with with, and I always plan to do my best.” He looked to Arya, “And when I’m gone ‘don’t’ go through my stuff.” He saw a mischievous grin grow on Arya’s face, “Because I know how much you love swords, armour, and dragons.”

He inwardly laughed as he saw Arya jump up and down, wondering what she could find. She then started walking towards him, and he felt like he would need to bend over, and so he did. And when she got to him, Arya gave him a kiss on the cheek, which was still very close to his lips, and backed away and gave him a big hug. She backed away and ran as fast as she could away to his room, and yelled, “I love you, Jon!!” 

She looked towards the direction to his room, and was about to run, but stopped when Jon placed his hand on her shoulder, and in his other hand was Blackfyre, “Also well you are there can you drop of Blackfyres.”

She nodded quickly and took the sword, and sprinted in the direction of his room. Jon laughed and smiled at how Arya was always active.

The Dornish ladies watched this with interest, and also the few servants started to gossip. Jon just smiled as he watched her leave. He turned around to leave, and started walking but soon he heard footsteps following him. Jon looked back and saw the Dornish Ladies we’re still there. He went to speak but Ari beat him to it.

“My love, we’re just going to the docks. You see us Dornish men and women don’t like this city, and don’t want to stay here for long.” She jogged up to stand beside him, “And I also miss you being inside me, and with my belly round with a babe.”

Jon looked to Arianne with a raised borrow, “Your ready for another?” He watched as Ari nodded. He stopped and stood in front of her, and leaned down so that they were eye to eye, “And may I ask why?”

Ari grinned, “Because you aren’t as quiet as you think you are in your sleep, and most times you whisper of having a army of children,” she looked behind her, and leaned closer and whispered, “But it’s mostly of fucking your Little Wolf.” Jon snorted, “That isn’t a denial, love.” Jon watch as she grinned and leaned in further, allowing Jon to feel her chest against his chest, “Daeron,” Jon felt his dick hardening as she spoke his birth name, “So it’s now, when you can fuck me fast and hard, or slow and soft, or in years where you can be rusty.” She then grinned, “And I believe your She Wolf won’t like a rusty Mate.”

Jon felt a fire grow in him, soon he was dragging Ari to the closest room, with her laughing evilly behind him. And as the Sand Snakes laughed. But little did they know that a girl of 15 name days was still there. With her face beet red, and her core wet, and with the thoughts that came to her mind.

————————  
Arianne Martell  
————————

Arianne entered the Tower of the Hand, on a mission for her Love. When the guards asked, she said Jon Snow asked me to help. They accepted the words, and soon she was standing in front of a door. A door that leads to four very important people to Jon. Arianne opened the door to show both Aerea, Jacaerys, Jason, and her angel. When they saw her the twins jumped up and ran towards her.

“Mama Ari!” They yelled as they crashed into her. 

She laughed, “My sweets.” She picked the two up, and said, “Wow, you two have gotten heavy.” They laughed and she kissed them on the cheeks, and walked towards the other two. When she got there she sat down, and placed the other older two down. She then picked both of the younger ones and kissed them on the cheeks, and placed them in her lap, and watched as the other two continued moving around. 

Ari just watched as the two moved around until she felt her finger being pulled. She looked down and saw her angel looking up to her, with a questioning look, “Mama'' Why are you here? I thought you need to go back to Dorne, with Uncle Spear?”

Arianne laughed as she heard what the kids call her uncle, and answered, “Well to be you and to offer you guys something.” She watched as the twins stopped moving, Ari nodded, “Do you guys want to go to Dorne?” All four looked to be in thoughts, and soon they all nodded, “Good.” She smiled, she stood, “Let’s pack your things, my sweets.” 

Within half an hour they were ready to go. Air watched as Jon entered the room, and grinned. Jon looked around and smiled at his oldests. They ran to him and hugged his legs. Jon walked towards her and reached out to take Ali and Jason. She handed them to him and hugged them. 

“Are you guys ready for Dorne?” They nodded, “Good.” Ari saw Jon giving them a deeper hug, “I’m going to miss you guys.”

Ari heard them mumble, and soon Jon placed them on the bed, and hugged his twins. He smiled at them, “I have something for all of you.”

“Really?” Aerea asked.

Jon nodded, “I do.” Jon pulled out four coins, and gave one to each of them. She walked behind them and saw the design on the coin. On Aerea’s in the top right corner was a black dragon with red eyes, top left corner was a wolf of black with red eyes, the left corner a snake of black, and red eyes, and the right corner a lion of Black and red eyes. All chasing the tails of whom was in front of them, and in the centre was a weirwood tree. And on the back was Aerea’s name. With Jacaerys his was the same, but his in the colours of green and bronze. With Jason it was a white and red, and Aliandra was orange and red. 

Arianne looked up to Jon and saw him day dreaming. She knew the meaning to the coin, and thought they would be an amazing gift. Jon shook his head, and stood, “I should leave. You have a long road ahead of you.” He bent over and kissed all of them on the forehead, “I’m going to miss you, my sweets.” She watched as Jon looked to her, and walked towards her, and kissed her on the lips.

Arianne wanted to deepen the kiss but knew that it wasn’t the time nor place. Jon backed away, and Arianne smiled, “When will I see you again, lover?” 

“Don’t have a clue. But I know it will be soon.” He leaned closer to her ear and whispered, “Remember that you always have a backup cock, and do message me if you get pregnant.” 

Arianne grinned, “I do but there will never be a replacement for the real thing, lover.” She reached down into his pants and grabbed his cock, “And I will. I will miss you and your sword.”

Jon inhaled deeply, “You are a cruel woman, Ari.” 

Ari nodded, “But you can always use your Wolf, lover. Or you could use Val. She also wants to carry another of your loads.”

“I should be going, I have a few meetings to get to.” Jon said through gritted teeth. Ari leaned up and kissed him, and took her hand out of his pants. Ari watched as he turned and left the room, giving each of his kids another kiss on their forehead.

————————  
Jon Snow  
————————

Jon knocked on the door that Cassandra told him where he could find Lady Olenna. It didn’t take long until the door opened and she walked into the room. Jon walked further into the room, and found an elder woman, sitting with a younger one on the balcony.

The elderly woman turned, and greeted him, “Jon Snow, Head Commander of the Greatest Company to exist since Bittersteel and his Golden Company at its prime.” She looked him up and down, and then she smiled a smile that he couldn’t describe, “Or is that your real name.”

Jon looked at the woman, and then looked to the younger one, “Lady Margaery, and the Queen of Thorns.” He bowed to each of them, “One of my little birds today be that you wanted to see me, Queen of Thorns.”

Lady Olenna nodded, “I did, now sit down. I’m old and my neck is hurting from looking up at your beautiful velvet/purple eyes.” Jon nodded and sat down in the only other place, beside Margaery Tyrell. He looked to her, and gave her a tiny smile, she returned it with one of hers. 

Well Jon looked the lady up and down, and in his head he said, ‘So the rumours are true. She as beautiful as I have heard. But a beautiful lady on the outside but inwardly a mastermind at the Game. Jon looked her up and down and felt his cock getting a bit hard, and gave a tiny shrug, and looked towards the Queen of Thorns, “Lady Olenna, your granddaughter is as beautiful as the rumours said.”

Lady Olenna nodded, “She is a beauty, isn’t she? A true golden rose of House Tyrell. But she is also a perfect queen to a Targaryen King?” Jon’s eyes widened and in a flash he was standing with Dark Sister at her throat. The Lady was grinning, “There is no need to be so aggressive, Daeron Targaryen, son of Lyanna and Rhaegar Targaryen. You will need that energy for the bedding of my granddaughter.”

“Grandmother!” Jon heard Margaery yell, with embarrassment in her voice.

Olenna placed her hand on the blade and pushed it away from her face, “Now Daeron. Why don’t we have a contract with the Brotherhood of the Old Gods, and your payment will be the Loyalty of the Reach, and my Granddaughter to do as you wish. From tying her up and making her walk around a household in nothing but ropes.”

“GRANDMOTHER! WHY!” The lady behind him yelled, with more embarrassment in her voice.

Jon grinned and sheathed his sword, and sat back down, noticing a heavy blushing Margaery Tyrell. He placed his elbows on his knees and grinned and said, “So what is this contract you want, Queen of Thorns?”

Lady Olenna grinned, “First I will like you to know that I haven’t told anyone yet, and neither has my granddaughter. We Tyrells always go for the winning team. And if that means faking something’s so be it.” Jon nodded and on the meeting went.

————————  
Margaery Tyrell   
————————

Margaery was too distracted to listen to what her grandmother and the rightful heir of the iron throne. For she was still thinking of what her grandmother said. To be truthful she wouldn’t mind walking around with nothing but ropes, for the man. He was handsome, and strong. She wouldn’t mind having him leaning over her, and playing with her tits, and fucking her.

Margaery bit her lip trying and failing at stopping the moan she released as the thought.

————————  
Tyrion Lannister   
————————

Tyrion sat drinking win, as he read about the Brotherhood of the Old Gods. The Brotherhood has books written about how they came to power, and all of their leaders. But what took his attention the most is the Head Commander. 

But before he could get into it, a knock came from his door. Tyrion sighed, stood up, and walked towards the door, and opened it to see the person he was just reading about. And in the man’s hand was a bottle of what he believed was wine but it wasn’t one he remembered.

“Lord Tyrion.” The man said, as Tyrion looked up at the raven haired man, “May I come in and join you?”

Tyrion smiled, moved out of the way, and walked back to his spot, “Why of course Head Commander Snow.” He looked back and saw that the man didn’t twitch or mind him calling him that. The man closed the door, and walked towards the chair across from him. He watched as Jon Snow poured himself a trinket of wine. Together they took a sip of their wine. And when Tyrion saw that Jon Snow was paying attention to him he asked, “Why have you come to me, Commander Snow?”

Jon nodded and held out his hand, “Well first I would like you to try some of the Brotherhood’s wine. Would you like some, Lord Dwarf.”

Tyrion laughed and handed him his empty goblet, “Why of course, Lord Bastard.” All ready Tyrion liked the boy.

Snow poured him a goblet of wine, and handed it back, “You can call me Jon, Lord Tyrion.” 

Tyrion nodded, and took the goblet, “And you can call me Tyrion, Jon.” He took a sip of the wine, and when the taste hit his tongue, he felt like he was in heaven. Tyrion looked towards the Brotherhood’s head commander, and saw him grinning.

“How do you like our wine, Tyrion? I have heard that it’s really good.” He swished the goblet in his hand, and he took a sip, “Me personally I like our ale.” He said as he took the goblet of wine away from his lips.

Tyrion nodded still getting over the taste that was still all over his mouth, “I say it is the best wine I have ever tasted, Jon.” He took another sip, “And if you don’t mind me asking. What is this wine made of?”

Jon laughed, “Isn’t that the question.” He took a sip, “But sorry my friend but I don’t know. The Brotherhood’s winery is very secretive about how they make our wines, and our ale.” 

Tyrion nodded, as he handed his goblet back to Jon, “And how much does this certain wine cost? And how many types of wine do you have?”

Jon laughed, “Are you interacted in the wine, Dwarf.” Tyrion raised his goblet and nodded, and took a sip, “The wine your drinking is the least expensive wine, the Brotherhood sells, coming at 5 gold dragons, and 11 silver moons.” Tyrion nodded, this wine was worthy of costing that much, “We also sell three others, with the most expensive being 15 gold dragons.” Tyrion’s eyes widened, now that was a wine he wanted to taste. Tyrion went to speak but when his eyes fell on Jon Snow, he kept his mouth shut, “Now Lord Tyrion. I’m going to reveal something to you, and you must never speak of it.” Tyrion nodded slowly, “Good.” The man leaned back into his chair, “I’m not who you think I am, Lord Tyrion. For who I really am is the greatest secret the world has ever seen.” Jon Snow leaned forward, “My name isn’t Jon Snow, and I’m not a bastard of Lord Eddard Stark. My name is Daeron Targaryen, last remaining son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark.”

XxxxX

Tyrion took a sip of wine, for what he just learned was something that he planned on keeping secret until he is able to say. Tyrion looked at the man across from him, and just thought of what he could do to help.

“My Lord, I believe you should know what I plan to do with your family and your home, for what they did you mine.” Tyrion nodded, placing all his attention on the man. Tyrion listened, and listened to what the man was saying.

When he was done Tyrion leaned back in his chair, and asked, “And Casterly Rock and Lannisport? What do you plan on doing with them?”

His friend nodded, “For Casterly Rock, I plan on giving it to a house loyal to me, but also one that suffered and lost their home because of your father. I’m giving the Rock to House Reyne, and for Lannisport. I plan on giving it to you. You can fix what your father did to your house.”

Tyrion nodded, “I accept.” Tyrion stood, and bowed, “I Tyrion Lannister, give my sword, mind, and allegiance to you, Daeron III Targaryen.”

Daeron nodded, “You didn’t have to bow, my friend.” Then a knock came, and Tyrion stood, “Ahh, he’s here at last.” His friend stood, “Now Tyrion I want you to meet, Bronn, one of my captains, and a drinking partner.” As he said that the door opened to a man, “He will be your bodyguard, and companion for the time, and I hope for a great friendship.” Daeron grabbed the wine, and went to leave, “Now if you’ll excuse me I need to talk to a few more people.” He stopped and looked at the wine, “Also you can have this.” He placed the wine on a table. And continued.

Tyrion watched as Daeron went to leave, but was stopped when Bronn grabbed hisar, “Remember what I’m owed for this, Head Commander.”

He watched as Daeron released a sigh, “Yes. I always remember what you want. You will get you castle and gold, when this is done.” Daeron grabbed Bronn's arm, “And remember who is keeping you alive. I have already given you a set of valyrian steel swords. Don’t think it was done out of friendship.”

Bronn took his hand Daeron’s arm, “Just wanted to make sure, Head Commander.” Tyrion watched as Daeron walked out of the room. His bodyguard looked to him, “That man is truly scary sometimes, My Lord.” Tyrion nodded.

————————  
Clarisse Blackwood   
————————

Clarisse watched as two of her family guards sparred. Beside her was her father, whom was talking to the man who was always on her mind, Jon Snow. She remembered how he looked when he won the fight against the Mountain. And since he showed up, wanting to talk to her father, her eyes haven’t left his body.

Clarisse wasn’t a dirty minded person but she wanted that body, on her breathing heavily. Remembering where she was she shook her head, and looked towards her father, and watched the conversation between her father, and Jon Snow. 

It didn’t take long for the conversation to finish, as she watched her father, and Jon Snow shook hands. When her father’s guest stood and bowed to them, “With that, I wish both of you a good day, and a better future.” His eyes moved to her, “And I will be hoping to see more of you. And lord Blackwood, I will try and talk my father into allowing a branch family of Blackwood return to the north.”

Her father smiled, “Thank you, Jon Snow.”

The man nodded, and turned to leave and as he left Clarisse watched his arse as it moved. Ohh she wanted that.

————————  
Yohn Royce   
————————

Lord Yohn Royce walked towards the room that held a man he wanted to meet for a long while. With him was Mya, who wanted to come and clear something up with the man. He continued walking until he came to a room that had two guards of the Brotherhood standing outside.

The guards blocked him, and asked, “Why have you come here, Lord Royce?”

“I have been invited to have a conversation with your commander.” He answered as they nodded to behind him, “That is Mya Stone. She wants to meet the Commander as well.” 

The guard on the left opened his mouth but was stopped when the doors opened to see the man he wanted to talk to, and behind him were more guards, all looking like the Unsullied of Astapor, “Let them in, Alyn, and Snake.” Both men nodded, and stepped aside, allowing them to enter. They entered the room, and found that they were in a room with a circle table, and swords hanging on walls, “Welcome to the room of the Kings Guards. I’m lucky I had permission to use this room, for what is about to happen.”

Yohn nodded and followed Jon Snow, with Mya behind him, “So why have you called me here, Head Commander?” He asked as he took a seat, and Mya sitting beside him. He looked to the other members in the room

“You can call me Jon, Lord Royce.” Yohn nodded, “Well we are waiting on two more people, Lord Royce. They shouldn’t be taking long.” Just as he said that two people entered the room, one he glared at, that man was Petyr Baelish, and with him was a man he recognized from the tourney, “Ahh you have arrived, Baelish, Gendry. Why don’t you take a seat Lord Baelish, we are going to be here for a while.”

Yohn watched as Baelish sat down with a smirk. But what happened next shocked him. The man Gendry opened the two doors they entered, and he watched as about a dozen guards of the Brotherhood entered the room, all pointing the tips of their spears towards Baelish. 

Yohn watched as a look flashed across Baelish’s face. The man went to speak, but was stopped by Jon Snow speaking, “Gag him. And make sure he isn’t able to speak. I don’t want to hear a word from his mouth.” Yohn looked to the man with wide eyes, hearing all the venom in his voice. Jon Snow looked towards him, and asked a question he wanted the answer to, “Lord Royce do you want to know who killed a Lord Jon Arryn?”

Yohn nodded, “I do, Jon.”

The man nodded and stood, “I will answer that question, but first I think you would want to know something before we continue.” Yohn followed Jon Snow with his eyes, “About two moons ago, my kids, Jason Reyne, and Aliandra Martell, as well as my… lovers Val, Arianne Martell and Joanna Reyne, were all kidnapped by a mad man named Maegor Garyen.” The man stopped behind Baelish, “This man tortured my kids, and lovers for information for his ally in Westeros.” Yohn watched as Jon looked towards him, “Do you want to know who that ally was?” Yohn knew who that ally was, before the man even asked. Yohn nodded, and he watched as the man grabbed the back of Baelish’s head, and slammed it on the stone table, “The ally’s name was Petyr Baelish. It didn’t take me long to find out who Maegor’s ally was, and when I did I promised that I would avenge my kids who lost their ability to walk. So here I am with you and Mya, with me to watch as this man suffers and to learn who killed your late Lord Arryn.”

Yohn watched as the man moved away from the gagged man, and move to grab something. While he was away, Yohn looked to Mya, and spoke, “You can leave if you want Mya.”

Mya shook her head, “I’ll stay. We saw this coming, and you know as much as I, that he deserves what he is getting for doing things that wasn’t in his power to do.” Yohn nodded, and heard the last bit, “And he’s really fucking hot, well he is pissed.”

Yohn went to speak, but was stopped with the return with Jon Snow, and with him a girl, who was vile. Jon walked to him chair, and sat down, “You thought yourself smart, Baelish trying to sneak spies into my Brotherhood, and think yourself safe. Well I returned the favour.” Yohn saw the widening of Baelish’s eyes, “This is the girl, her name is Luna, a very beautiful name. Well back to what we were talking about. She told me who she worked for, you Baelish. She even told me that you were helping the mad man.” Jon Snow looked to him, “You wanted to know who killed you late Lord Arryn, Lord Royce.” Yohn nodded, “Well it was Baelish and Lysa Arryn.” Yohn’s eyes widened, he noticed that Mya was just as shocked,. Jon looked to the girl, “Tell them what happened, Luna.” 

The girl nodded, and told him everything from the relationship to the poisoning of Jon Arryn, and form that to the planning of taking over the Vale and Riverlands. By the time she was done Yohn wanted to personally split the gagged man in half. 

Jon Snow stood, “What happens to Baelish will be up to you, Lord Royce. What you say will happen.” Jon Snow stopped when he was behind Baelish, “You have the final say, my Lord. You and may people have suffered from this man.”

Yohn looked to the bloodied man, and for the first time he saw fear in those eyes. People have suffered because of this man, and now he can choose how he leaves this world. Then the tourney came to mind and remembered how the mountain died. He looked over to Jon Snow, “I want him to die slowly, Jon Snow. And I give that chose to you.”

Jon Snow nodded, grabbing the head and slamming it down on the table, and spoke, “Water torture it is. Take him and put him in the dungeons, and start it.” Jon Snow said as he went to his seat. Yohn watched as Baelish left the room, and then he remembered where they were and what city they were in. Yohn went to speak, but Jon Snow spoke first, “The King knows, I told him what happened before this even started.” 

Yohn nodded, “Thank you for this. I always knew there was something bad about that man.” Jon wave it away with a smile and nodded, “Was that all you wanted from me?”

“No. I have a whole different matter altogether.” Jon Snow rubbed his eyes, “I’m going to tell you something that you will both have to promise to keep quiet until say.” Yohn nodded, and listened to the man who was telling him the truth of the Rebellion, and who he is. When it ended, Yohn accepted this man as his kings, and knelt before him. Jon nodded, “Stand Lord Royce. I have an offer for you for the future of the Vale.” Yohn sat back down, and listened, “That kid Lysa calls, ‘Sweet Robin’, has been poisoned with sweet sleep, and is weak and will never be a good ruler or a Warden. So I offer you Lord Yohn Royce of you would like to watch the Vale, and take the Arryn’s titles, for you are of the First Men, and I have great trust in those who carry the blood of the first men.”

Yohn watched the man’s eyes and saw no lie, or such. Yohn nodded, “I accept, your grace.” 

Jon nodded, “Good.” He stood, “Now I must leave for that I have to go North.” He nodded towards Mya and him, “I wish you luck in the future Lord Royce, and Mya. And I will see you within a moon' turn.” He turned to leave, but was stopped by a hand.

Yohn watched with mild amusement as Mya kissed the man on the tip, when she back away, she spoke, “That is a thank you for getting rid of people corrupting this world.”

His king smiled, “Well I could get used to that can’t eye.” He nodded and left saying, “It was my pleasure, Mya.”

————————  
Eddard Stark  
————————

Ned entered his room thinking about what his son told him, ‘I am to die. And my family is with me.’ He thought. He was followed by Ser Arthur, and Ser Barristan. Both standing at the door. He sat down in his chair, and thought over something.

And soon he was writing a letter to Robb, and Howland. He was telling Robb the truth of his brother, and to keep the North safe, and telling Howland to get Moat Cailin ready for protecting the North. And when his time comes he will tell the truth about the greatest crime the world has ever heard of.

When he was finished he looked up to the knights, and spoke, “Ser Barristan. I have two ravens to send to the North. I’m asking you to take this to the Maester because I trust that you will do the right thing and stay until the raven left, sealed, and untouched by the Grand Maester’s hand. The one with the direwolf, goes to Winterfell and the other goes to Greywater Watch.” The knight nodded as Ned handed him the scrolls, “Leave now. And take the rest of the day off.”

The Bold turned and left the room, heading to the rookery. He sat back in his chair, and just relaxed. He looked to Ser Arthur, and asked, “Do you know how I died, Arthur?”

The knight looked to think it over, but soon he answered, “I actually do, My Lord. But like Jon said I can’t say anything about how.” Ned nodded, and leaned back into the paperwork, but before he could even start, the knight continued, “But I will break the order I was given just this once, Lord Stark.” Ned looked up to the knight and just waited until he spoke.

“Jon will try to do anything to keep you safe, and when he leaves, he’s going to leave 50 of his best men with him, to stay and protect you. But they will still die. But the way you die is by beheading under the false cause of treason. And under the orders of King Joffrey Baratheon.”

Ned nodded, “Thank you, Arthur. Will you be one of those that stay?”

Arthur shook his head, “I’m afraid not, My Lord. Jon will need me and his best fighters for when he goes beyond the wall to where Bran needs to be.”

Ned looked to Arthur, “Where is Jon taking Bran?”

“Can’t answer that, My Lord.”

Ned nodded, went to work with all the paper in front of him. He hopes Robb won’t be mad, about the real identity of Jon, and that he still thinks of him as a brother. Ned rubbed his eyes, and released a long sigh. 

And the next hour or so, he worked on paper, and other things. And about two hours in his door opened. He looked up to see both Bran and Jon standing there. He stood, “Bran, Jon.”

“Father.” They both said. But Jon continued, “I told Bran that I will be taking him beyond the wall.” Ned nodded slowly, “But first I need to have a word with you and Bran. That is if you have the time?”

Ned nodded, and so Jon told him that he will be leaving 50 of his guards, but sadly will be taking Arthur, with him to beyond the wall. And soon Bran and Jon left, with Ned rubbing his face.

————————  
Arya Stark  
————————

Arya looked into the second chest in Jon’s room. The first chest was filled with everyday clothes, from breeches, shirts, under clothes, some fancy caps, and boots. She looked at his choice of colours and to her not so very surprised, he mainly wore dark. 

In his second chest was a set of furred armour. The armour was of dark grey, almost black, with ripples steel. The gorget had running wolves all along the edges. The gauntlets had the fingers look like claws. The greaves were normal. The chest plate was the most interesting of the set with it looking to have engraving of words, and wolves. With the set of armour was a cap made of heavy fur, and was black in colour.

Arya picked up the cape, feeling the fur run through her fingers. But then she caught sight of something underneath the armour. She took out the armour with ease, and when the armour was out she saw a letter, with her name on it. And under the letter was a box. 

She took out the letter and opened it.

‘To Arya,

If I know you as well as I do, then you will be finding this going through my chest. Well this was made for your name bay, and I know you will just open it, so I will tell you what it is from this letter.

Under the letter is a box. Inside the box is a new weapon I have thought over. I brought this to Gendry and he looked it over, and made this. It is a wrist, and blade weapon, which I plan to call the hidden blade. 

This is the very first prototype, and is the first of its kind. I gift it to you. I trust that you will keep this hidden and out of sight.

From, 

Jon’

Arya grabbed the box and opened it. She looked over the weapon and carefully picked it up. The binding was made out of leather, with the blade part out of steel. She placed it around her wrist, and tested it. And what she did, nothing came out. But that ended when she flicked her wrist downwards. She jumped when a long blade came out.

She looked over the blade and then flicked her hand back, and the blade fell back into the sheathe. She did that a few more times to get used to it. She only had it for about 15 minutes and she already loved it.

She was so distracted that she didn’t even notice the door opening. And when she did she was already in the air, being held there like it was nothing. She turned her head to show Jon smiling at her, she wanted to smile back but then the thoughts came back. And soon she was blushing beet red.

She looked away, but spoke, “Please put me down.”

Jon laughed and placed her down. He looked around the area she was and saw the box. Arya looked at you to see his reaction and saw that he was looking at her wrist. He then looked up to her face, “What do you think of the hidden blade, Little Sister.”

And just like that, all the thoughts left Arya’s mind and she started to jump around, and spoke her mind. She watched as Jon laughed. She couldn’t forget the face of him laughing and smiling. 

She remembered what Arianne said to her.

XxFlashbackxX

Arya watched as Arianne Martell enter Jon’s room with a grin. And before she could even say something the Princess spoke first, “You love Jon, don’t you?”

Arya looked at her with a glare, “Why would you care?”

Arianne smiled, “I saw the reaction on your face well he was fighting the Mountain. And if I recall the look of fear and worry never left your face.” The smile turned to a grin, “I also saw the look of want on your face, when he impaled the Mountain.” Arya said nothing.

But in her mind she was thinking over all of this, and she noticed that they were true. She did get the feeling of desire when Jon finished his fight will the Mountain. And every few mornings she woke up to dreams of him. 

A blush grew onto her face, and she was too late to cover it, as Ari jumped and clapped, “I knew it!” She stopped and smiled at her, “Your feelings are returned Little Wolf. I have had many nights where Jon drinks too much and he doesn’t stop saying your name.” She walked towards her, and when she was right in front of her, she took a deep breath, and grinned, “You want him in you.” 

Arya blushed brighter, “What… What… are you talking about?” 

She couldn’t hide the truth, and the princess was grinning, “Are you sure you can take him into you. His cock is huge, and girthy.” She sized her up, “You look like you are to small to take all of him.”

Now Arya felt like that was a threat. She leaned up and glared. But before she could speak the princess’s licked her. Arya felt grossed out, and back up, “Why did you do that!?”

Arianne laughed, “Jon licks a lot. But he does it one place where you wouldn’t even think.” Arya thought it over and soon she was blushing bright red, “Let’s get you dressed.” Arianne said as she grabbed a comb.

XxEndFlashbackxX

Arya shook her head, and just stared at Jon. She knew it now. She knew that she was in love with her oldest brother. She just needs to show it.

“Bran and I are leaving soon.” Jon said.

And just like that Arya felt something break in her, “When?”

Jon embraced her, “Tonight.” She felt him breathe in, “I hopefully won’t be long. So I can return to you and father. But some events stop me.” He pushed her back and looked down at her, “If anything bad happens, go to Dorne. They are loyal to me. In both Jon Snow and Daeron Targaryen. If anything happens to father, run to the hidden passageways. If you want help go to Ser Jamie or Ser Barristan. They are my spies, they will help you get out.” He then gave a small smile, “But you must not tell…”

“Sansa.” They said at the same time. 

Arya giggles but then remembered what was going on. And embraced Jon, “I will miss you.” Jon nods, “I know what I must do.”

“Good.” He pulled away, he looked down to her wrist, “Always remember to keep that hidden.”

“Okay.” Arya responded as she pulled her sleeve over it.

Jon nodded, “I thought of away for you to see my dragon. But for that we need to leave now.” She stood and ran to the door. Jon laughed, and deep doe Arya felt that was going to be the last laugh she is going to hear in a long time.

Jon caught up to her, “Also don’t trust, ‘no-one’. Don’t trust anyone you might meet.”

She nods, and as brother and sister they left the red keep to see the dragon.

————————  
Nymeria & Ghost  
————————

The pack was growing around the alpha wolves, Ghost and Nymeria. Since the the promise Ghost made to himself, he kept his word, and now his pack was around 185 wolves. Currently the pack was sleeping. He looked at them, making sure they wouldn’t be harmed. Under his jaw was Nymeria, his mate, laying on her side, looking at her surroundings. Their pack now resides in the woods around Karhold.

They were both looking from their staring by a smell. Ghost sniffed the air, smelling what it was. And the instant he recognized it, he stood and started full on sprinting in the direction. He was soon followed by his slowly awakening pack, and Nymeria. And soon he ran pass, a hurrying Winter, who was running in the same direction.

It took a day of nonstop running to make it to the end of the land. And just in time to see a gallery made of black wood, and having a wolf, dragon figurehead, and ram. Ghost took another sniff of the air, and just like that he saw the velvet-purple eyes, of his person, looking at him. And for the first time, he broke his silence with a howl. And with the howl came 187 more, plus one more from the ship.

Nymeria watched as the ship didn’t stop, and she knew what Ghost was going to do. She sniffed the smell of Ghost's person, and one more. But she couldn’t smell her. But she would still follow Ghost.


	28. Arc 2, Ice

Arc 2, Ice

Sorry for all the spelling, grammar, and shit storyline. Enjoy.

————————  
Bran Stark  
————————

Bran stood on the bow of the ‘Dragonwolf’, looking at the ice-covered ocean. Bran liked the ship, but what confused him was the scratch marks on the bow and the deck. Even if Bran was wearing the layers he was, he was still freezing. The only time he wasn’t was when he was close to Summer. Bran turned around and looked for Jon. He found him standing beside Val, Sandor, Gendry, Gerion, and Arthur. 

Bran walked towards them and saw that they were all just as cold as they were… minus Jon. They were all wearing armour covered in bear fur, and all carrying a sword, greatsword, or a Warhammer. Jon was carrying Blackfyre, Val was carrying a spear with a tip of valyrian steel, Gerion was carrying a bastard sword with a lion head pommel, orange leather handle, and normal guard, Gendry was carrying Stagsfury, Arthur carrying a longsword with a lion pommel and a white leather handle, and a guard with two more lions for the ends, and Sandor carrying a great sword with dog head for a pommel, orange leather binding for the handle, and a guard that had two more dog heads. 

Bran stopped beside his brother, listening to their conversation, not understanding anything. Jon was quiet as the others talked. Bran could tell Jon was thinking because of his brooding face. Jon looked down at him and smiled. Bran smiled back and went to speak when a guard came and spoke.

“Commanders, Head Commander, and Lord Bran.” The guards said, getting all of their attention, “We're here, and there is something you would want to see.”

Bran walked as Jon left to the bow of the ship. Bran followed and what he saw was what looked like what was from Old Nan’s stories. On the land ahead was spiders the size of horses, and walking corpses, all of the smokey blue eyes. 

Bran felt a shiver go down his spine as he watched as all the corpses turned to them. 

“Everyone gets a bow, and arrows with a valyrian steel tip!” He heard Jon yell, to the men on the ship. And soon everyone on the ship had a bow and about 12 dozen arrows, even Jon.

Bran counted the dead men and found that there were a hundred of them. 

“Boy.” He felt someone grab his shoulder, he turned and saw the half burnt face of Sandor, “Take these.” He shoved a bow into his arms, with about two dozen arrows and his dagger, “Your going to need them.”

“Nock!” Bran heard Jon yell, and all at one each person nocked an arrow, “Draw!” Jon yelled, everyone drawn their bow, “Fire!” And each person let the arrow go, and all hit a dead man, or a spider. This happened for around an hour, until most of them were gone.

Bran followed Jon around as he commanded his men to do this or that. Until he turned and looked at him, “Bran go join Gendry, and others. I will be their soon. I just need to give off the last bits of orders.” Bran nodded and ran to join the others. 

He joined them on, and followed them onto the row boat, and left. He didn’t know what he was doing until a few seconds later, and he looked back to the ship noticing Jon was still their. 

He turned around to Sandor, and asked, “Why are we leaving Jon behind?” But then realized that Sandor was just as confused as him.

The one to answer the question was Gendry, “Because of that.” He pointed to the air. Bran followed his finger and found nothing… until a shadow showed up, and a loud roar.

“What in the FUCK is that!” Bran heard Sandor yell.

Gerion answered, “That my friend is a dragon. And ‘that’s’ name is Sydnor.”

Bran looked wide eyed at the dragon, and watched as it landed on the bow. The dragon was pitch black, with golden/amber eyes, with gold mixing into the colour. And holy fuck was he big. Bran watched as Jon walked over to the dragon, and started to climb onto it. 

And before long they were on shore with Val, Sandor, Gendry, Arthur and Gerion finishing off the weights off. Bran stayed behind and watched, yelling out to each of them if they had one behind them, are close to them. Then he heard screeching coming from the forest. He looked over and saw the misty blue eyes, and a lot of them, running right at them. 

Everyone got in front of him, with their swords drawn. And was he right, there were shit tons of them. And then the black flames came. Bran looked up and saw Jon and the dragon there, with the latter's mouth wide open spitting fire from it. He looked wide eyed at what was happening in front of him. Each of the corpses that were running at them were slowly turning to dust. 

This continued for half an hour, until the dead men stopped coming. The dragonfire still glowed bright, even if it’s colour was that of the void. Bran continued to watch the dragon and his brother, landed with a thud and sending snow all over the place. Jon slowly got off of the dragon. But more importantly was what was going on in his mind.

‘What does this mean?’ Bran thought. 

Bran watched as the dragon flapped its wings, and entered the cloudy sky of the bitter cold, and beyond. Making it impossible to see the black scales. Jon walked towards them, and stopped in front of them.

“We only have a few more minutes until ‘he’ comes here. We need to leave, I saw away around them. Stay close to me, and we might actually survive this.” Jon spoke in a commanding voice. Everyone nodded, and followed Jon. Bran stayed behind until Jon turned around and waved him over, “Come on Bran. We don’t have long until they get here.”

Bran nodded and ran over to them. When he got there Jon brought an arm around him, and lead them into the forest.

————————  
Robb Stark   
————————

Robb sat at the head of the hall, listening to his father’s lords. Beside him were his brother Rickon, and his best friend Theon, and his step mother Ashara. Robb was utterly bored, but he knew he had to do this. So he listened and did the best he could. Soon every lord was satisfied, and left the hall. Leaving Robb and his family.

Robb leans back into his chair, and released a tired sigh. He heard scraping of chairs on the stone floor. He opened his eyes and saw Ashara standing to leave. He was confused at first but then saw who was standing in the hall.

“Mother!” He heard Rickon shout. Standing and running over to her. He embraced her, and his mother kissed him on the forehead. Robb stood and walked over to his mother.

“Mother.” He said in his cheerful voice. His mother looked up to him, and smiled.

“Robb, Rickon.” She gave him a hug, “I hope you have been doing well.” She looked back to Theon, “And you as well, Theon.”

Theon stood, “I’ve been doing just fine, My Lady.” He said with a smile.

Robb looked down to his mother, “Mother it’s good to see you again but why are you here?”

“I came on the request of my father.” A sad look grew onto her face, “He’s not doing well. And he would love to see his grandsons.” She looked around, “And where is Bran? I heard he stayed in the North?”

“He went to King’s Landing, mother.” Robb responded.

She looked up to him, “Ohh.” She had a sad look on her face. But soon it turned to a smile, “Well that is to bad. Maybe I can go visit him in the south.” She looked down at Rickon, “How are your lessons going, my sweet?”

Rickon went to answer but was stopped by the Maester himself, “His lessons are going as well as one hopes, Lady Catelyn.” Maester Luwin smiled, at his previous Lady Stark.

“Maester Luwin.” His mother smiled at the aging Maester of Winterfell, “It’s good to see you.”

Robb watched as Luwin stopped beside him, “Likewise, Lady Catelyn.” He looked over to Robb, “A raven from your Father, Lord Robb.”

Robb saw both his mother, and brother perk up, he looked to the Maester, “Thank you, Luwin. Any other ravens?”

Luwin nodded, “Actually yes, two in fact.” He pulled two scroll out of his sleeve, “One from Lord Karstark, and another from…” he stopped and looked over to his mother, “Jon.”

Robb saw the look on his mother’s face, and knew that her thoughts on his brother hasn’t changed. He nodded, taking all three scrolls from Luwin’s held out hand, “Thank you Maester. You may leave, if you have other things to deal with.”

The Maester, “I’ll stay. I’ve done everything I had to.” Robb nodded, and sat down at his chair. He opened the scroll from Lord Karstark and looked over the contents.

‘Lord Robb,

I send news of a pack of over a hundred wolves in the forest surrounding Karhold. The forest surrounding Karhold has held wolf packs, but none like this. And if my scouts are to be believed, the pack is lead by two direwolves, plus one more. They said that one direwolf has red eyes, and white fur, and the other a grey with amber eyes. 

I also have news that my daughter, Alys, is pregnant with a child. I believe I know of whom who impregnated my daughter. Because she wouldn’t have given her maiden hood to anyone but this man. And I also believe you know of whom got m6 daughter pregnant.

Also if you ever have trouble with ruling Winterfell and it’s stubborn lords, all you have to do is call, and I will come and help. We are distant kin.

From,  
Rickard Karstark   
Lord of Karhold’

Robb smiled, at hearing that Alys was pregnant, but he was still confused at whom would get the Lady pregnant, and whom she would allow to give her maiden hood to. But then he remembered a visit to Karhold years ago, and a dance for a name day. Then it clicked to him, and the next thing he knew he was laughing.

Robb calmed down, and grabbed a paper from beside him and wrote a response to Lord Karstark. When he was finished he looked up with a smile, “Lady Alys Karstark is pregnant.” 

Everyone smiled, and nodded. But his mother asked, “Who is the Father?” She asked.

Robb smiled at his mother, and told a white lie, not feeling good about doing it, “A Northern Lord, Mother.” She nodded.

Robb grabbed Jon’s scroll next noticing the different stamp. He shrugged and opened it and only read the first two sentences.

‘Robb,

If you are reading this first, please read the scroll from Father first. This isn’t for your eyes yet.’

Robb was confused at first but trusted his brother, and placed it onto the table and opened the scroll from his father, and read the contents.

‘My Son,

I have dire news for news for you, and Ash. But before you read further, please understand that what I did was for my family, and my sister.’

Robb was confused once again but kept that in mind. But when he started the next sentence that all left, and he felt anger, and sadness grow inside him.

‘Jon isn’t your brother, he is your cousin. He is the son of my sister Lyanna and the prince Rhaegar. Rhaegar didn’t kidnap Lyanna, she left of her free will, and they got married in front of the Old Gods. Jon isn’t Jon’s real name. His real name is Daeron Targaryen. 

You see I made a promise to my sister when she died. She made me promise to protect Jon, from King Robert, and if I didn’t Jon would be dead, like his brother and sister, and I didn’t want that to happen to my nephew. So I brought him home with me claiming he was my bastard, not knowing what might happen when your mother meets him.

Please don’t be angry with me, I now you two grew up like brothers. And you still are. Jon knows of who he is, and has told me he still sees me as his father, and as all of you as his brothers and sisters. Forgive this old man, for not telling you years ago, but if the news got to Robert, he would have killed all of us.

From,   
Your Father

P.S. DON’T TELL YOUR MOTHER’

Robb was speechless, his father, Lord Eddard Stark, the believed most honourable man in Westeros, told the greatest lie the whole of Westeros has seen. But slowly it dawned on him. Jon wasn’t his brother, he was his cousin. Robb felt deep sadness grow inside of him.

His mother noticed, and asked, “What’s wrong Robb?”

Robb looked up to his mother, “It seems we were-“ Robb stopped, remembering what his father said at the end. Robb picked up the scroll and turned to the hearth, and threw it into the fire.

‘Now no one will know.’ Robb said to himself. He looked back to his mother, “It was nothing Mother.”

Robb picked up Jon’s scroll, and continued where he left off.

‘If you have read the scroll from father. Everything is true. I’m not your brother by blood, but I am by soul. That is the same for all of you. All of you, from Cregan to you, you are all my siblings. 

Also I’m sure father didn’t put this into his scroll, but I have three dragons. Yes Robb, dragons. I brought them back when I was in Valyria. But those aren’t the reasons why I sent this scroll. 

Robb in the near future something big is going to happen. Something that will either put you and me against each other. But I don’t want that. I don’t want to fight you Brother, I want to see you safe, and out of harm's way. But soon, the south is going to want the north to kneel, and the north won’t.

To make this short. Gather the Banners of the North. Man Moat Cailian. The North is going to go to war with the South, and I don’t want you to be surprised, and unprepared. 

Soon we will meet, and when that time comes, I won’t be Jon Snow, I will be Daeron Targaryen. When that time comes, don’t be stubborn, and listen to me, as much as you can.

From  
Jon Snow, Your Brother’

And so Robb listened to his brother, and looked to the Maester, “Call the Banners, Maester Luwin. Tell House Reed to man the Moat. War will come soon. The war with the South, and North.”

Robb saw that Maester Luwin was shocked and so was everyone else in the hall. But soon Luwin nodded, and returned to the Rookery, to send the ravens. 

Robb stood grabbing the scrolls and threw them into the fire. He left the hall, ignoring his mother’s call, and Rickon’s confusion. And beside him was Theon, confused yes.

All that was going through Robb’s head was, ‘What do you mean, Jon? What is going to happen to cause a war?’ And Robb’s answer was a heavy blow of wind sending his hair flying, and cold air into his face.

————————  
Mance Rayder   
————————

Lorath was theirs, the battle took only one day, until the Smallfolk turned on the leaders. Mance walked beside Tormund, as they walked the city, handing out food to the smallfolk. Mance stopped when felt a huge gust of wind blowing. Mance knew what it meant, and turned around and walked back to the camp. Tormund doing the same.

When hey got there the men were already packing, and getting ready to go. He walked to the Captain’s Tent. And entered and walked towards the map. And very other commander entered. He looked up, and asked, “Did we get a raven.”

Joeanna nodded, “Yes.” She held you her hand, which had a scroll in it. Mance took the scroll and read the contents.

‘Mance

Everything is turning. Soon the War of the Five Kings will begin. And I plan to be apart of it. My orders are below, but before you read those. I have news.

I have sent Jacaerys, Aerea, Jason and Aliandra to Dorne with Ari. The Mountain is dead. The Hound is apart of the Brotherhood. And I’m going North, beyond the walls, with Val, Gerion, Arthur, Gendry, Sandor, and my brother Bran. I don’t plan to be there long, but up there it is constant Winter. I will try to return quickly once I got my brother to Bloodraven. Until then these are my orders.

Send the fleet to the Iron Islands. Show them that they don’t have the biggest fleet. Show them that they are mere ants, under the Brotherhood’s feet. Show them why they are forgotten.

Send 35000 of the men to the North, tell whoever is leading that army to go to Moat Cailin. Send 15000 to Dorne, all under disguised as smallfolk. Placed the rest, 10000, onto the fleet. 

Tell Joeanna that everything is okay, and that I miss her dearly.

Head Commander   
Jon Snow  
Future King Emperor of Valyria’

Mance threw the scroll into the fire, and started giving orders to the commanders in front of him. Jack Worraps was sent to get the fleet ready, Tormund was sent to do what he knew best, Joeanna was sent to gather the men to get ready. And Mance stayed in the tent and got everything ready.


	29. Arc 2, The Great North

Arc 2, The Great North

Warning, the whole ‘Not for Sansa fans,’ start here, and on. You have been warned. This chapter takes place about 14 days when the last chapter ended. Ned loses his head on the 12th day(No trial, only his last words.). Mance has sent the fleet out on the 2nd day. 20000 of the brotherhood landed in the North on the 10th day. Sorry for the spelling, grammar and shit storyline. Enjoy 

————————  
Sandor Clegane  
————————

Sandor followed the group of friends as they walked through the snow. He kept his eyes in the sky, not wanting to see the monster of fire, and not seeing it for a good part of their walk. Sandor looked forward and saw that the others were quiet, and has stopped moving. He stopped, getting in front of Bran, remembering what Jon Snow told him.

Then he heard the screeching of the dead, and the command, “Swords ready.” Sandor brought up his new greatsword, and got into a fighting stance, “There’s only a dozen of them, but with the screech more will be coming. So to finish this fast, and run as fast as you can.”

And like Jon Snow said, there were a dozen of the dead freaks. But then the thumping of feet, giant feet. Then they came into view. About twenty living giants ran into the opening and started crushing the dead, with their feet.

When it was done, Sandor watched as the giants turned to them, and roared. They stopped when the biggest of the giants walked in front and stared down at Jon Snow. Sandor saw a smile growing on the head commander's face. He looked over to them, and spoke, “Sheathe your weapons.” Sandor saw that everyone did, and he followed shortly.

Jon Snow, and Val looked to the giant and spoke. And the first thing that came to Sandor was, “What the fuck is he saying. And what the fuck is that tongue?” 

Gendry looked to him, “The Old Tongue, Hound. I don’t know much, but I do know some. But I’m not translating it, small conversations are easy but to a giant that will be hard to translate.” Gendry finished.

Sandor snorted and looked to the boy behind him, “You okay, boy?” The boy nodded and sat down on a log. 

The conversation between man and giant, so to be giants, took 10 minutes to finish. Jon looked back to them, “The giants are willing to help us. But in return, they want out of here. I will think of something well we’re hearing.” 

Everyone nodded and watched as a huge elephant-like thing came towards them. Sandor stared up at the mammoth, ‘Whoever said that giants, mammoths, dead people, and the other’s, are bedtime stories, fuck them. I have seen them and is looking at them currently.’

Sandor then watched as Jon Snow towards the biggest of the giants and looked to see that the giant lifted the man up and onto the mammoth. He was followed by everyone else, leaving only Bran and him. Sandor looked to the tiny lord, and spoke, “Come on, little lord.” He walked towards the giant and was followed by the said little lord. They both got onto the hand of the giant, and they were lifted into the air, and onto the mammoth.

But before they left, Jon Snow and the giants started a conversation again, but this time Gendry was able to translate some of it.

“Jon asked if there was a Weirwood close by. And the giants nodded. So we are moving towards a Weirwood.” 

Everyone just stayed still as the mammoth started moving, and within a minute they started a conversation. The little lord was the one to start it, “How many dragons do you have Jon? And why do you have dragons?”

Sandor looked over to Jon Snow, and watched him, “I have three Bran. Sydnor short for Sȳndordārys, that one.” He said pointing towards the clouds above them, “He’s my biggest. I also have an ocean blue and silver dragon, named Līāna, she’s my kind and friendly dragon. And then my emerald green and beating bronze eyed dragon, name Tegonāzma. He is… well… he’s a mix of both. But there is more to it than what you can see with him. And for your second question. I can’t answer that.” Jon Snow looked back forward, “You will find out soon though. Trust me, Bran, you will. Just remember nothing has changed.”

Sandor had no clue what the second part meant, and looked to the others and saw them looking down and forward. Sandor groaned, and leaned back against the mammoth’s fur, and sighed, and released a breath. He closed his eyes, and when he opened them it was to see a frozen lake, a cave, and surrounded by small people like creatures.

————————  
Jon Snow  
————————

Jon, and Val spoke to Wun Wun, as they let him down from the mammoth. Wun Wun nodded and went to Bran, and his brother got onto the giant's hand and slowly brought him to the ground. 

Jon looked up to the others, and spoke, “Stay here with the giants, they will yell when they see any sign of the dead coming. Also, Syndor will land when he sees them, and when I leave. You are all going to return to the ships and move to White Harbour. When we see each other again will be when we move to Riverrun, to meet my cousin.” Everyone nodded, “Sandor. You and I will meet earlier than the others. I want you to go to Highgarden and tell Lady Olenna that you are here for the contract, she and I made. You are to protect Lady Margaery during her times, with Renly, and the Bastard King.”

Sandor snarled, “So I’m to be a bodyguard again?”

Jon nodded, “Aye. But your payment will be gold and richest, and whatever you want.”

Jon watched as the Hound went into thought, and soon he nodded, “Fine I will be a dog again.”

“Thank you, Sandor,” Jon spoke to the scarred man. Jon then looked down to Bran, and spoke to him, “Have that dagger of yours, brother.”

Bran nodded but stay staring at the children, “What are those, Jon?”

“They are the Children of the Forest, Bran. They will be one of two of your teachers for the next or more.” Jon took a step forward onto the ice. And the instant it happened wights broke through the ice and started attacking them.

Jon looked back telling the giants and his friends to stay, worry that the weight would break the ice even more. Jon saw that the Children re-entered the cave, hiding to make it look like any normal cave. Jon counted the dead in front of him and there was about 6.

They started running towards them, and Jon shoved Bran towards Val, who pushed him behind her, and drawn Dark Sister from her sheathe. And swung Dark Sister into the bony chest of the first two dead. Bothe bodies exploded into the bones, losing the dusty blue in the eyes. Jon then dodged a combination of the other four dead men. Jon grabbed the dagger from his belt and stabbed into the rotting flesh of the corpse to his left, and with Dark sister, he stabbed it into the deadman on his right.

He quickly turned around and finished off the last two with a swing to the head. Cutting them clean off from the rotting flesh of the neck. He looked down making sure he got them all, not wanting more to come. When he was finished, he looked to Bran, and spoke, “Come Bran. We don’t have long, and I need to do something well, I'm here.”

Bran stood, and ran to Jon, being careful on the frozen ice under him. Jon lead Bran into the cave, and when they entered they saw the Children there. Jon looked around and saw one particular Child, and he followed her into a smaller entrance. He crouched and started to follow said Child.

When they came to and exit, Jon saw a huge cave with little light coming through the roof. Inside was a running waterfall, and stand around said waterfall was about a dozen children. And in the centre was a huge tree, with an old man with a root growing out of one of his eyes, and the other being blood red.

Jon grinned up at the old man, “Bloodraven.” He saw Bran looking at him. But the man in the tree just nodded.

“Daeron.” The old man said, “You have brought me, my heir. And you have finally come to see me.”

Jon nodded, and a face of complete seriousness grew onto his face, “You have asked me to come here. I also want to tell you that the dragons, Sȳndordārys, Tegonāzma, Līāna, Aegerion, Rhaegel, Rhaellion, and Raraxes. They all have spirits of the Dragon Gods of Valyria, and some having a spirit of well unknown dragons.” Jon saw the one good eye, open wide.

“Well isn’t that news… that I have seen nor heard of.” Bloodraven said, with a hint of shock. Then a face of urgency grew onto his ancestor’s face, “Come touch one of the roots, I have something to show you before you leave.” Jon nodded and went to the closet root, but before he took hold of it, Bloodraven spoke to his brother, “Bran go talk to one of the Children, they will provide you with a training partner”

Jon saw Bran nod and left to the Child with snowy locks of hair. Jon then looked back to the root and took hold of it and he felt the power of the ‘Crow’ flow through him. 

XxxxX

Jon opened his eyes and got back to his feet. He looked up to Bloodraven, “How long were we in there for?” Jon spoke, ignoring the rage that was going through him, and the poison in his voice.

“About 6 hours has passed, Daeron.” Bloodraven responded.

Jon nodded and looked to Bran who was on his hands and knees breathing heavily, with the child who had snowy hair, standing over him, with a wooden stick in hand. Jon hoped he did the right thing, bringing his brother here. 

Standing over him was the Child with snow-white hair, who held a wooden pole in her hands. Jon not wanting to bother Bran, looked to Bloodraven and asked him, “Can you tell Bran, that I say goodbye, and wish him luck, and to behave.”

Bloodraven nodded, “You can trust him with us, Daeron. Children know how to fight, and how to plan.” Bloodraven looked over to Bran, “Let’s only hope that he can take my place when I pass.”

Jon nodded, “Let’s hope that.” He looked down at his brother who was back onto his feet, and was sparring with the Snowylocks, “Will Bran be as heartless as you when he becomes the Crow?”

Jon knew that Bloodraven wasn’t offended, “Yes he will be. But he will be the last of the Crows. With the Others gone, there will be no need to have a Crow.” Jon caught the whole ‘Others gone’ meaning they will win or they will lose and the Others come back. But Bloodraven continued, “I know how he will die and it will be the death of the first Crow, Jon Stark(not King Jon Stark, just another Stark from wayyyyy back then), will be proud of.”

Jon nodded, he really wanted to know what he meant for both, but he was on timer, and he needed to leave. Jon nodded to the Crow, and left with Val following. When they exited the cave he saw the giants and mammoths were still there. Wun Wun looked over to him, and Jon nodded, giving him the signal that he could leave. And soon the giants and the mammoths were leaving.

Jon looked up to the sky, seeing the shadow of his dragon coming into view. Syndor landed a few feet away from him, and leaned over so that he could climb up on him. Jon walked towards his dragon, and reached out his hand as he got there. He felt the heat coming off the dragon. Jon climbed up onto his dragon and offered a hand to Val, and soon they were in the air, and with the wind blowing in his hair, Jon felt the rage coming back.

Jon snarled and growled, “Damn you Sansa. I told you not to trust them, and you did it anyway. You are going to destroy this family, with your stupid wants. You will be the fall of House Stark.” He felt Val lean into his back and wrapped her arms around his chest. Slowly Jon was able to calm down.

————————  
Eddard Stark  
————————

Ned heard all the yelling from outside, all cursing his name. Beside him were two Lannister guards, both leading him to his execution. When his eyes met the sun, he flinched, and quickly closed them. He opened them again to see he was walking towards the ‘King’ Joffrey, and Queen Mother Cersei. Both grinning evilly, Ned was forced up the steps and stood in front of the crowd and saw things. He saw Brandon, Lyanna, and his Father. All of them looking at him with a smile, and Lyanna mouthing, ‘Thank you, Brother.’ Ned gave a tiny nod. They stayed there as the trial went on, and when he was asked his final words, he told the truth about Jon Snow.

“Jon Snow isn’t my bastard son. He is the son of Lyanna Stark, and Rhaegar Targaryen. His name is KING Daeron Targaryen, Third of His Name, KING of the First Men, Andals, and Rhoynar, Lord of the Seven Kingsdoms, and the RIGHTFUL Heir to the Iron Throne.” He looked over to the shocked Queen Mother, and gave his first ever wolf grin, “You say you are beautiful, if you were why didn’t the Silver Prince chose you. He married a Snake of Martel, and a Wolf of Stark. Never a Lion of Lannister. He found you ugly, and you truly are, and you will remain like that for the rest of your days, ‘Queen Cersei’.” He saw the rage grow on the Dowager Queens face, and the command for his head.

Ned looked back to his family, and saw Lyanna giving him a wide grin. Brandon was laughing and his Father smiling. Ned looked down to the stone, and he felt the cold steel on his neck. And in that moment he gave a little prayer to the Old Gods.


	30. Arc 3, War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The great houses of Westeros are preparing for war

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kindly leave comments we can't Improve if you don't tell us how also its just nice

Arc 3, War

Welcome to Arc 3, the Arc where the war of the five kings takes place. Before getting into the shitty storyline ahead of this, I would like to make something clear. Catelyn will always be known as a Tully, and won’t believe a damn thing Ned said at the end of the last chapter. Reason? She is a bitch. Now with that over I apologize for all the spelling, grammar, and shit storyline. Enjoy.

-Robb Stark-

Robb sat at the head of the Great Hall with Theon, Rickon, and Ashara beside him. In front of him was Mance Rayder, Second in Command of the Brotherhood of the Old Gods, and his bannermen, and bannerwomen. 

“So Mance Rayder. Why are you here with over or under 20000 men?” Robb asked, knowing the answer before even asking the question.

Mance snorted, “I believe you already know the answer, Lord Stark.”

Robb nodded, “I do. But I want to make sure that my mind is right about why you are here.”

Mance nodded, “Your brother, my commander Jon Snow, or now Daeron Targaryen have sent 20000 men to help in defending the North. And I’m here to make sure my men are prepared.”

Robb nodded, but Greatjon spoke, “Why should we trust you, Wildling?” Robb looked over to the Lord Umber with a questioning look, wanting answers of what he means. Lord Umber saw this and answered his unspoken question, “My Lord. Mance Rayder here was once a member of the Night’s Watch, until he deserted beyond the Wall. Where he became the King-Beyond-The-Wall.”

Robb looked back to Mance, and asked, “Is that true, Mance Rayder?”

Mance nodded, “It is, Lord Stark. But the title was passed on to a much younger, and brave fellow.” Robb knew who holds the title before the man spoke the name, “The title was passed down to a Jon Snow.”

Robb nodded, “Thank you for your men, Lord Mance. But before I accept them I must talk to my Lords and family.”

Mance nodded, “With your leave, My Lord. I would like to my company.” 

Robb nodded, “You may go and join your company, Lord Mance. I will send a messenger for when I have my answer.” Mance nodded, and left. When the man was gone Robb turned to his right, to his step mother, “Lady Ashara. Who are the ones claiming for the throne?”

“Well there is five, Robb.” She looked to Theon, “We have Joffrey Waters, Stannis Baratheon, Renly Baratheon, Daeron Targaryen, and Balon Greyjoy

“Your wrong Lady Stark,” someone said, Robb looked over to where the voice came from, and found Ser Marlon Manderly, “King Daeron hasn’t called for the throne yet. And I don’t think he wants the throne.”

Everyone looked confused, but Robb asked, “What do you mean he doesn’t want the Iron Throne?”

Ser Marlon looked to him, “He doesn’t want the throne. You will find out the reason soon my Lord. Just wait until you see, and he will tell you what he plans.” 

Robb was curious but knew that he was going to have to wait. The room was filled with silence until the Greatjon stood, and went to speak. But that all ended with a loud roar. Every Lord, and Lady exited the Great Hall, and ran out to the yard. And what Robb, the Lords, Ladies, Smallfolk, and Servants saw was a 200ft long, black and gold dragon, with golden/amber eyes. And on top of the dragon was a man and a woman, with the man wearing dark steel furred armour and with the woman wearing furs of blue.

Robb’s eyes widened recognizing the man on the dragon. Everyone was shocked by the sight in front of them to notice the dragon was lowering its body, so that the people riding could get off. Robb was the first to return to the world of living, and looked on as his brother walked towards him. Robb wanted to smile but was still recovering from the sight that was still behind his brother. 

Jon then spoke in a language he never heard before, and the dragon responded with flying into the air and above the clouds and far beyond the clouds, and out of sight. Jon stopped in front of him, and they stared at each other. They looked into the others eyes, and Robb knew that in that moment they had an inner conversation. He knew that the Starks siblings had that ability but it never happened with him and Jon.

The quietness was broken by the loud yell of Greatjon. Robb and Jon looked over to the big man, and listened to what the man said, “You!” He pointed a finger at the man standing beside Robb, “Are the rumours true?! Is it true that you are the son of ‘Prince’ Rhaegar and Lady Lyanna!?”

Soon other Lords joined into the questioning, and Robb noticed movements coming from the right of him, and noticed a pregnant lady was walking with Rickon and Lyarra. He knew that the pregnant woman was one Alys Karstark, who was carrying a niece or nephew of his.

The shouting got louder, and in an instant by growling and a roar. Everyone went silent when they saw 5 direwolves moving towards the man who held the eyes of every man and woman. Robb watched as the dragon fell from the sky, putting only the courtyard in a deep shadow. 

Robb felt a shiver go down his spine as Jon speaks, “The rumours are true, My Lords, and Ladies. I’m the only son of Prince Rhaegar Targaryen and Lady Lyanna Stark. My name isn’t Jon Snow but Daeron Targaryen, and I plan to take back what was mine.” Robb saw the looks of anger on the Lords, and Ladies of the North, but Jon spoke before any of them could, “But I don’t plan on doing alone.” Jon looked around at every Lord, and Lady, looking into each of their eyes, and silently asking them one question, “Will you help me take back my throne?”

Robb looked to the Lords and Ladies of the biggest kingdom in Westeros. He saw the looks of different kind. He noticed movement from inside the crowd and saw Lord Karstark walking to the front of the Northern Lords, he looked to his brother, and spoke, “How do we know that you really are a true born ‘Targaryen’, and not a boy born of rape?”

Robb felt something from the lord, and he knew that Jon already had Lord Karstark’s swords. Jon nodded, “How about we go to the Godswoods and I can show you something, that no one knows about but me and two others?” And before he even got an answer he started walking towards the gates to the Godswood.

Robb followed Jon and they were followed by the five direwolves, and the Lords, and Ladies. Jon lead them to the Weirwood and for the first time Robb felt something. He looked around and noticed that the Lords and Ladies felt it to. Robb looked towards his brother, and asked, “What are we doing here Jon?”

Jon turned around and grinned, and reached out his hand to touch the bark of the Weirwood, “This.” And the next thing Robb knew was that he was looking at a Mysterious Knight, near what looked to be a stream. Then that happened.

-Two Hours Later-

Robb sat at the head of the Great Hall and watched as his brother stood in the centre and fought each of the Lords of the North. Jon was barring a black eye, a busted lip, a broken nose, and was looking to be bruised all over. But still Jon hasn’t falling, and Robb knew that Jon was gaining the respect of all the Lords and Ladies of the North. 

Robb watched as the last Lord in the hall stepped forward, Robb already felt sorry for Jon. The man in front of him was the current Lord of Last Hearth, Jon ‘Greatjon’ Umber. Lord Stark watched as his brother stood in a fighting position, Robb never seen before. 

But what happened next surprised him and Jon, it seems with his eyes widened. Robb looked on at the kneeled lord, and he was soon followed by every other lord, and lady in the hall. The silent hall was then filled with the pledging their swords to the ‘King of Winter’. Soon the hall was filled with silence as every Lord and Lady in the hall slowly turned their heads to the head table, and at the current Lord Stark. 

Robb stood up and went to the front of the kneeled bannermen, and women. He stopped right in front of his brother. He smiled, and kneeled in front of his brother, “I Lord Robert Stark, Lord of Winterfell, and Warden of the North. Pledge my allegiance to you, King Daeron III Targaryen.”

Robb looked up and saw Jon giving a small smile. His brother opened his mouth to speak but was stopped when he lost balance and fell forward. Robb stood and caught his brother, now king, and walked him to the closet available seats. Jon groaned as his muscles arched from the pain. 

Jon whispered something and Robb got only the briefest of what he said and started to laugh, as he looked to where the pregnant Alys Karstark, and Val sat with Rickon and Lyarra. All the Lords stood and Robb called for the food to be brought in and they ate. But what they didn’t know what the pale blue eyes, of one Lord Bolton, didn’t kneel nor pledge his allegiance to the King Daeron the Third. 

Inside said lords head, was a plan to name his family Lord of the North, and to do what no other Bolton could.

-Asha Greyjoy(Days Later)(Also this is ASHA Greyjoy, not YARA Greyjoy. So go look up what she looks like on the Wiki of Ice and Fire)-

Asha watched as her Father ordered his captains, and his Lords to get ready to raid the North, Riverlands, Westerlands, and the Reach. Asha watched ass she ate an apple, with her legs up on the table. 

Her father turned around and looked to her, “Why are you still her, Daughter? Didn’t I order you to ready your ship to attack Lannisport.” He spoke with venom in his voice.

Asha swallowed was she had, “And I did. I also bring news that a scout saw a fleet coming towards us.” She finished as she bites into the apple. She looked up and stared at her father and finished what she had, “Also, what about your heir? Little Theon is still in the hands of the Lord Stark? Do you want your only son dead?”

Asha watched as her father continued moving around, “Theon will come to us, and when he does we will clean him of what Lord Eddard taught him. We will make him a Ironborn.” He turned around, remembering what she said, “And what fleet? There is no fleet greater than the Ironborn. No fleet will match us.” He turned back to what he was doing.

Asha snorted, “Sure. You do remember the rumours of the Targaryen King, the one that is said to have dragons.”

Now her father was the one to snort, “I have and what are they? Rumours. And that is what they are.” He turned around, and started walking towards her, “There are no dragons anymore. And there is no more Targaryens with dragons. And if there was then, we Ironborn will-“ he was cut off when a roar, and yelling started.

Asha jumped to her feet, and ran to the windows, with her father beside her. When she got to the window, her eyes widened as what she saw. Outside was a fleet carrying the banner of House Targaryen. And with the Ironborns fleet aflame.

Asha turned around and ran to her axe, and ran to the door, until the same roar came from earlier. She turned around and saw the look of shock on her father’s face. She slowly walked to the window and saw what put the current look on her father's face. What she saw was a beast her father thought extinct flying towards them. The beast had black scales, and golden/amber eyes.

Asha’s eyes widened when she realized what the dragon was going to do. She quickly jumped to the side when she noticed the dragon opening its mouth, and black flame slowly coming out of its. She looked back to her father, and where she just stood and saw black flames engulfing the area, and soon a huge hole.

Asha stood and walked over to the hole and looked out to see carnage and destruction surrounding her. She saw men coming of the ships killing all who stood in their way. And from where she stood she saw the man leading the army, wearing black steel armour and black cape. 

The door opened behind her and she looked back raising her axe, but she brought it down when she saw who was standing there, “Uncle. What are you doing here?” She asked the Lord of the Ten Towers.

Her uncle looked around and then looked to her, “I’m here to speak with your father? Where is King Balon?” He looked around noticing the hole. 

Asha looked back to the hole and looked out of it watching what was happening. The Targaryen army was already behind the walls and entering Pyke. She looked to her uncle, “He was burnt and was flown from the building with this stone that used to stand here.” She pointed to the hole.

Her uncle went to speak but was stopped when they heard the yelling, from outside the doors and the roar coming from ahead of her. She looked and saw the beast flying towards her and her uncle. She turned around and saw the doors flew open. Entering men wearing armour, with a white tree surrounded by three direwolves in the centre of the chestplate, and all wielding weapons of all kinds.

But the person that took most of her attention away was the man standing at the head of the men. The man had raven black hair, angry-velvet eyes, with scars covering his face. The man was wearing dark steel armour with a three headed dragon on the front of the chestplate, with dragons engraved into the greaves and gauntlets, he also had a black cape with a red dragon on it, and in his hand was a bastard longsword that had a ruby in the centre of the guard and a dragon heads on the end of the guard, and one as a pommel.

The man held his sword to her neck allowing to see the ripples on the steel knowing instantly that it was valyrian steel. The man looked her up and down, and then looked her in the eyes, “Asha Greyjoy?” He then looked to her right, her uncle, and asked again, “Lord Rodrik Harlaw?”

She looked behind her feeling cold wind blowing into her back, and saw the black as night dragon staring at her. She looked back to the man, after feeling a bitter cold shiver going down her spine. Asha glared at the man, “Who’s asking?” The man opened his mouth but she interrupted him, “Wait? Never mind I know who you are. You’re the Targaryen King that has the Dragon.” 

The man laughed and sheathed his sword, “Yes I’m the King that has the Dragon. But I’m also named Daeron, or my northern name Jon Snow. But currently I’m Daeron. “ he clapped his hand, “So with the introductions finished, why don’t you two surrender. Your both smart, unlike your fellow Ironborn who all were stupid and didn’t let me speak.” He snarled, and looked behind him. He looked back to them and smiled, “Now what do you say?”

Asha glared at him knowing what he meant, she and her uncle were the last two Ironborn on this shitstain Island. She looked to her and saw him sigh and dropped the axe he had in his hands, and she followed soon after. The instant she did she felt hands making her kneel and checking for any other weapons, and putting her in chains. Soon she was helped to her feet and beside her was her uncle with chains around her wrists. 

Slowly the room emptied leaving a few guards, the Dragon King, her and her uncle. She glared at the Dragon King, all the while, with him smiling at her with a smug smile. She spat into his face, and she watched as he didn’t flinch. He reached up and wiped the spit out of his eyes, and on his face. 

When he was done he didn’t stop smiling and walking towards her, he looked back to the guards, and ordered, “Moving to the other Islands and make them kneel, if they don’t kill them. Don’t harm any innocents, and ladies. Take Lord Harlaw with you.” He walked and stood right in front of her, looking down on her. 

“Yes, Your Grace.” One of the men said, she watched as the man looked to her uncle and gave a slight smile, “Come on Lord Harlaw.” They left the room and left only her, the king and his dragon behind her. She looked up to the man, and glared.

“What are you going to do to me? Rape me, and then throw me out into he stoney waters below us?” She didn’t know what he was going to do, but whatever it is, she isn’t going down without a fight. 

She watched as the man laughed, “Why would I kill you? Even if you deny it you are beautiful, and full of fight. I also wouldn’t rape you. But I will do one thing, and that is to let you ride the dragon.” He grinned at the end.

She glared at the man, and went to speak but was stopped when he picked her up. Asha instantly started to kick and punch, but he didn’t stop. Asha stopped when she realized where he was taking her. Then the cold air hit her, she closed her eyes, waiting for the feeling of her being thrown out the giant hole.

That feeling never came, she then heard a loud thud, and breathing. She opened her eyes and tried to see what it was the bastard was going to do. But when he saw that he was climbing onto the dragon, her eyes widened. And soon she position to sit in front of the king. She instantly noticed that she didn’t feel uncomfortable. She then felt arms around her, and reins in front of her.

The man behind her then spoke in what she believed was High Valyrian, and she screamed when she felt the dragon was flying into the sky. She closed her eyes, believing what he was going to do was throw her off the dragon well in the middle of the sea. 

A few minutes later it never happened and she opened her eyes, and saw what a beautiful sight it was on top of the dragon. She looked around and looked at the sea below her, and the lands ahead of her. 

“It’s beautiful isn’t it?” She heard the king behind her speak. She looked back and saw that his hair was flying all over the place, “I’ve been all over the East Side, and nothing beats being on the back of a dragon. Nothing.”

“Where are you taking me?” She asked, well glaring at him.

“To Riverrun. To my banners, and from there wherever I go. You are my hostage until I feel like letting you free.” He said.

Asha looked forward, and having only one thought on her mind, ‘I’m going to die.’ Not knowing what the future holds for her. She watched as land came closer, and she heard the man behind her speak, “You will also be under my care. So no man but a few chosen will be guarding you, and no man will rape you. You can trust me, Lady Asha.”

She didn’t believe what he said, and just gave a slight nod, “What about my brother? What about Little Theon?”

She felt him nod, “He is safe and with my cousin in Riverrun. When we land he should still be there. So you will say hi to the brother you haven’t seen in years. But he isn’t going to stay for long, he will be returning to the North to protect the Starks.”

She nodded, hoping her little brother could sneak her out of the hands of this bastards hands.

-Sansa Stark- 

Sansa cried into the so called bed she currently had. She deserves better than this, she was going to become Queen soon. She doesn’t deserve to stay in the dungeons and eat little to nothing. She blamed one person for what was happening to her. That one person was her bastard, lying cousin, and her little sister.


	31. Arc 3, Riverrun and the Wall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have returned. Sorry for the long wait, but i have been busy with family, and rewriting a few chapters. Also I recommend going back and rereading. Reason is because I mention a few things that have happened there. Also this war isn't going to be a long war, possibly 10 or 12 chapters. This chapter is where the warning is not for Catelyn fans, some into place. Catelyn is a paranoid bitch.
> 
> Well with that done, i apologize for all the misspells, grammar, cringy, and shit garbage story. Enjoy.

-Jon/Daeron-

Jon looked down onto the plain but beautiful short cut black hair of the woman in front of him, and the second person to ride Sȳndordārys. Arya being the first, to ride with him on Sydnor. For Val, Joanna, and Ari fearing the dragon and the heights it brings. Jon smiled and breathed in the air around him, sea, salt, and wood. 

Within seconds Jon saw the tents of his and Robb’s army. His army stood out from the rest for the tents were a pure black, for his army works best at night. Jon felt the roar from his bonded dragon, as it dived down heading towards the land. Jon felt the back of the woman’s back, hit his chest, and from it the vibrations of her screams. 

Jon felt the joy inside of his dragon, and the excitement for what his dragon knows will happen soon. Jon ran a hand along Syndor’s scales and felt the heat and sharpness of them, and with a smile closed his eyes, and when he opened them he was looking out his dragon’s golden/amber eyes. And with a quick swish of his wings, landed with a thud, only a few metres away from the family home of Lady Tully. 

Jon returned to his body, as his dragon’s body lowered allowing him, and his prisoner down from it. Jon got off Sydnor first, and helped the woman down, who tried her best to fight, but failed.

“Come on Greyjoy. Stop fighting I promised no harm will come of you, and I keep my promises. But we will not be staying here long, for I will be taking you to Essos to one of my most trusted.” Jon said as she got off the dragon. He looked her up and down, from her short dark hair, to her dark eyes, and down to her feet. 

Jon took his eyes away as he felt the winds around them move, and watched as his bonded dragon, flew into the air, and beyond the clouds waiting for his call and the hope for his joy of tasting blood. Jon smiled as his dragon flew away. Soon the noises of racing horses, Jon looked behind him as he saw Robb, Theon, Mance, and Tormund. 

Jon watched as the horses came towards, and as they stopped, Jon looked over to Theon, “Little Theon I have someone you will have not remembered.” He gestured to his prisoner, “Meet Asha Greyjoy(1*). Your oldest sister.” He watched as Theon’s eyes widened.

“I-I have a sister?” Theon asked, looking towards Asha. 

Jon watched as Asha snarled, “What’s wrong Little Theon.” She was yanked towards a horse, his horse, Shadow, “Don’t believe you’re the only Greyjoy left.” And she was lifted up to the horse.

Jon jumped up behind Asha, “Now. Now Asha. You can meet your Little Theon when we get to the camp.” He kicked his horse, “Mance.” 

“Aye.” Mance came up beside him, and a nod of his head.

Jon looked over to him, “What news of the East, and the Tullys?” 

Mance nodded, “Aye. Rhaenys has news of Līāna laying dragon eggs. Rhaenys sent the eggs to Norvos, and has moved onward to Qohor. Your Aunt has taking Yunkai and is onto Maaraan.” Jon nodded, ‘Good.’ “The Tullys aren’t very happy that you are at their home. But Trout is more verbal than her uncle, brother and father.”

Jon looked over to Robb, and watched him sigh, “Mother isn’t happy that you are here, and she believes that father lied about you being a Targaryen. She has threatened some of your men, and has screamed for them to leave.” 

Jon nodded, and watched as Robb looked away, “What else has she done?”

Robb looked over to him, “She has tried to talk me out of working with you, and to turn on your men. She has only spoken of you with disrespect and hate. Nothing nice.” 

Jon looked over, “I feel like you are not telling me something, Robb. What is it?” 

Tormund was the one to answer, “She has tried to poison our horses, and men.” Jon looked over to Robb, who nodded.

“She has. I have asked her to stop but she is determined to remove you from her home.” Robb said. Robb saw the look in Jon’s eyes, “Jon I know that my Mother has always been rude to you, and now that she is trying to poison your men. I won’t blame you if you want her dead. But please give her one more chance. She is my Mother.” 

Jon looked to Robb, and nodded, “One more and if she tries anything she will be killed. But it will be what she did that will choose how she might pass. But I promise she won’t be burned, Robb.” 

Robb nodded, “That is fine by me, Jon.” 

Jon nodded, and as he saw his tents and the walls of Riverrun. He released a sigh and placed his chin on the short cut hair of the woman in front of him.

XxxxX

Jon was lying in his tent with his eyes closed as he was in thought. Thinking of his three dragons, Sȳndordārys, Tegonāzma, and Līāna. Thinking of his kids, Aerea, Aliranda, Jacaerys, and Jason. Thinking of his lovers Ari, Joanna, and Rhaenys. Thinking of his little sister, and her destroyed dresses and messy hair. 

Jon heard a light moan as he moved about, and he opened his eyes, and looked up into the blue/grey eyes of Val, “Awake for more?” 

Val laughed lightly, “No but I would like to move about. So can you take your cock out of me, Lover?” She asked as she played with his hair. Jon exited her core and turned over, and watched as Val stood up, and moved about putting on clothes, and fixing her hair, and washed her face. Jon watched as she grabbed the sword he gifted her, a valyrian steel shortsword. She turned to him and walked over to him, and kissed him on the lips, “See you when I return, love.” Jon nodded, and watched as she left.

After minutes of peace Jon stood up and got dressed, put on his cloak, and grabbed Blackfyre. He exited the tent and looked around and saw that his men were finally entering the tents to sleep, only leaving six dozen to guard the camp, and a bit further away he saw the Northern camp, and saw them doing the same. The only noises he heard were the banged of hammers on steel, and the light winds. 

Jon turned and walked towards an open area, one large enough to have a dragon sleep. Jon walked until he was on the edge of the opening, and that was when Syndor landed and looked down on him. Jon smiled as his dragon laid down, and he reached out and placed his palm down on the dragon's nose. 

“Rest Sydnor. You have a long flight to make and a fight to win.” Jon ran his hand along the scales of his dragons nose. And again he entered his dragons eyes, and this time he could smell a different sense, and then his dragons growled. Jon exited the dragon and looked over to where the smell was from, and drew his sword, “You can come out. Unless you want to become food for a dragon.”

Slowly a man wearing black and hidden from sight a dagger, came out of a corner, “Lord?” 

“What are you doing in my camp? I don’t remember you nor does my dragon.” Jon asked with Blackfyre still in hand.

The man nodded, “I planned to ask to join, Lord.” He took a few steps forward, “Just to join.” A few more. Just then he showed the dagger, and thrusted, Jon sidestepped and allowed his sword to run across the hamstring, and the man screamed, drawing the attention of the guards.

Jon stepped onto the man’s neck lightly, “Who hired you?” The man tried to move but Jon put more pressure onto the neck, and around him the men of his army watched. The man started coughing, and Jon asked again, “Who hired you?”

“Lady Tully.” The man said. Jon took his foot off his throat, the man went to her throat, leaving the dagger where it was, Jon kicked it away, and grabbed the man by the hood, and started dragging him. He looked to his men, “Arm yourselves. We are entering Riverrun.” 

Quickly his men left, and Jon walked towards the northern army, looking for the tent he would know Robb would be in. Jon entered the tent and found Robb awake, and with him the woman that sent the assassin after him. Behind him two of his guards followed.

Robb looked to him and the assassin, “Jon? Why are you here?” 

Jon raised a finger, “Guards bound her.” As he said that the two guards grabbed the woman, who screamed and yelled, and bonded her. Jon looked to Robb, who looked disappointed at his mother, and pushed the assassin forward and placed Blackfyre to his neck, “Tell him what happened.” And the man did, and Jon looked up to Robb, “I did say one last time.”

Robb nodded, “What will you do to my mother?” 

Jon nodded, and shoved the assassin away, “My first thought was to give her to my dragon.” He watched as Robb’s eyes widened, “But that won’t happen. I will just take her name away, and if she doesn’t listen to that the Silent Sisters.” 

Robb looked like he didn’t like it, but he saw him nod, “But with this your going to anger House Tully, Jon.”

Jon nodded, “I do. But I have already made plans for this. Has Lord Blackwood joined us yet?” Jon asked.

Robb nodded, “He has. He brought his men, and his children.” Robb looked to his mother, and Jon followed, and saw the Lady Catelyn glaring at him, “Mother I did tell you that, Jon wouldn’t take any of this and you didn’t listen.” 

Jon watched as the Lady Tully looked over to Robb, “Robb! The bastard is tricking you! All he wants is to take your title, and to take everything from our family! Why can’t you see that!” 

Robb shook his head, “Mother, you have seen his dragon and you remembered what father said. Jon isn’t a bastard, he is the heir to the throne. There is nothing else that needs to be proven.” Robb looked to him, “But with the throne and your house.” He crossed his arms, “You lost it by the Rights of Conquest. So it isn’t yours nor is it your family’s.”

Jon nodded, “Aye. We lost it by the Rights of Conquest. But I’m just taking it back by the Rights of Conquest.” He looked to the guards, “Take her to the castle and wait for me.” They nodded, and left with the once Lady Stark. Jon looked to the assassin, and ordered, “If you want to live run as fast as you can away from here, and pray that you have gotten far enough for my men can’t see you.”

The man nodded and Jon watched as he left, running. Jon looked to Robb, and with a half smile said, “Come let’s go find Lord Blackwood.” Robb nodded, “And find you something to not frown at.” 

XxxxX

Jon stood inside of Riverrun looking at the Lord Hoster Tully, who was glaring at him, “Why do you have my daughter bound in chains?” 

Jon nodded, and stepped forward, “Well if you don’t know my lord. Your daughter has never been nice to me or my men. She has tried to poison them, and to talk them into turning on me. But I told Lord Stark I would give her one last chance, and not even a day later. I have found an assassin trying to trick me, and failing.” Jon nodded towards the once Lady Stark, “And as you can see. She is now a prisoner of mine, and will suffer the consequences.” Jon looked to the old man, “But I assure you that she won’t die, or will she burn. But she will lose her name, and will be sent to the Silent Sisters.”

Lord Hoster looked to his daughter, “Those are fair, Lord Targaryen. Thank you for not being like your Grandfather.” 

Jon nodded, “But that isn’t all Lord Tully.” The Lord Tully looked to him, “My ancestor, Aegon the Conqueror, gave your family the titles you have for being loyal. But for the sins of turning on my house, and breaking the promise your house made to mine. In my name, Daeron III, I take those titles from the house of Tully. You shall keep your lands, but you don’t hold the power in the Riverlands any more.” 

Lord Tully stood up slowly, “And who do you plan on giving them to? Lord Walder Frey? Or the rivals?” Lord Tully questioned, “Who do you plan on making the Lord of the Riverlands, Lord Targaryen?” 

Jon raised a hand and listened as the doors opened, and as footsteps entered slow footsteps. Jon looked over and watched as Lady Whent, Lords Blackwood, and Bracken. He nodded to all of them, and looked back to Lord Tully, “That will be your choice, Lord Tully. Come to me when you have a decision.” He turned nodding to the guards, and watched as they left with Catelyn. Jon looked back to Hoster, “Now with your leave, my Lord. I should return to my tent, I have a long ride ahead of me tomorrow.”

Lord Tully nodded, “Your leaving tomorrow?”

Jon nodded, “Aye. I have something to get, and it will require me and my dragons. The prisoner Asha Greyjoy will also come with me.” Jon nodded, and turned to leave.

But as he went to leave, Lord Hoster stopped him, “Lord Blackwood will take my titles, Lord Targaryen.” 

Jon turned, and nodded, “That was going to be my choice, Lord Tully.” He turned around, “And the name is King-Emperor Daeron Targaryen.” Jon watched as the Lord looked to him and after a few minutes nodded. Jon turned and left, leaving to his tent, and getting the rest of his sleep.

Jon dreamed of a pack of wolves running north. He also dreamed of a battle near mountains, and the mountains cover in fire.

-Cotter Pyke-

Cotter was on top the Wall looking down at the sight, that was there. Below the wall were giants and mammoths, that numbered more than hundreds. By the sea was a gallery with the sails of House Targaryen, and the personal symbol of King-Emperor Daeron Targaryen. With the giants were three small dots. 

Cotter looked beside him at Arthur Reyne, and spoke, “So the Targaryen wants me to open the gates to the giants and mammoths. Why am I not surprised.” He started walking to the elevator, “That line has proven to be full of mad sons, and daughters for centuries.”

Arthur stepped in front of him, “Daeron Targaryen is not like his mad ancestors. He is different and he just wants to save them from what’s beyond that forest.” Pointing towards the haunted forest, “Those stories that we were told about Others and Frost spiders. All of them are happening now and in this century. My King-Emperor doesn’t want his people to suffer.”

“Ha!” Cotter laughed, feeling the difference in temperature, “You believe in those don’t you.” 

Cotter saw that Arthur wanted to say something but was stopped as the snow started falling and quickly. He watched as the Ruby Lion ran to the edge of the Wall and followed him, and as he looked down he saw the shadowy blue eyes in the forest, and how the giants ran closer to the wall. He heard the man whispered, “They are here.” 

And as he said that the blue eyes moved, and he watched as corpses ran towards the giants, and heard the yelling from below him. Cotter watched as the hundreds of mammoths ran toward the dead men, and crushed them with their feet. Cotter took this moment to turn around and ran to the elevator and was followed by the Ruby Lion.

As he felt them drop, he looked over, “What does the Targaryen promise for doing this.” The man reached into his cloak and took out a squared folded paper, and handed it to him. Cotter opened and read it. When he finished he nodded, “Tell him it is done.” 

As the elevator reached the bottom and immediately started ordering the gates to be opened. And as he ordered his men went to it, not caring for if they are giants, but because of what was out there. Cotter watched as some of his men looked to him with confusion. But still they opened the gates. He watched as the Ruby Lion drew his sword and entered the tunnel.

Within a few minutes he heard thuds of giants, and soon they were in his sight, and they were blooded, and some of them carried dead undead bodies. He counted the, as they entered, and was able to count a hundred of them. He looked toward the tunnel and heard yelling, “CLOSE THE GATES!!” 

He looked to his men and they nodded and started closing the gates. He heard yelling, and yelling, and yelling. Until a screech and shattering sound broke out. Making him and his men cover his ears. He looked towards the tunnel and watched as all four men walked into sight, and with them a corpse tied and gagged. They all fell forward, and Cotter yelled, “Get them a fire, and a room! Now!” Slowly he watched as his men did as he ordered, “And get that thing in a cell!” He pointed at the corpse. 

He walked towards the downed Ruby Lion, and heard him whisper, “Move the ship.” And, “Told you so.” And, “Giants walking across the ocean.” And Cotter nodded. And at once he sent men to the ocean and waited for the dead to go to send men to move the ship.

————————

(*1): Asha’s actress is Mary Elizabeth Winstead


	32. Arc 3, Qohor and the Bone Mountains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for my shit misspells, grammar, and storyline. With that Enjoy. Also leaving a comment would be nice.

-Jon/Daeron-

Jon woke up with Val in his arms, and naked. Jon rubbed his eyes, and looked to the little hole his tent had, and saw the moon was still out. Jon placed a hand in Val’s waist long honey blonde hair, and brought it to his nose and smelled it. Jon had to leave soon, and for a long while, so before he had to leave he wanted to spend time with his Freefolk Princess.

Jon looked around his tent and looked at his trophies from all his battles, and some mannequins holding suits of armour, and some with special occasion wears. Jon petted Val’s hair as he looked towards the trophies, and armour. He was thinking of his little sister, Arya. He missed her. He hasn’t gotten news from Ari about Arya reaching Sunspear, nor has he been able to see her when he was with Bloodraven. But one thing was for sure is that he could sense that she was okay.

When Jon wargs into Ghost when he was asleep he would see that whenever Ghost looked towards Nymeria, he could see Arya’s grey eyes looking through them. Jon smiled at the memories of having his little sister in his arms, whenever she had bad dreams when they were younger. 

Jon felt movement and looked down and saw Val slowly opening her eyes, “I believe it’s morning. So good morning, my Freefolk Princess.” He watches Val glared at him, and punched him. Jon laughed, and kissed her forehead, “I know you love it when I call you that, love.” He smiled at the memory of the similar reaction.

Val glared and shoved her face into his chest, and he felt the light smile that grew on her face. Jon smiled as he was the only one that could make this woman act so different when alone with her. Jon placed his hand on her cheek, and brought her face up, “I need to leave, Love.” 

Val nodded, “Where are you going this time?” She placed a hand on his chest, and placed her chin on it.

Jon nodded, and thought it over, and decided that be forward would be the best answer, “To find and bring the old dragons back to Westeros.” Jon watched as Val’s eyes widened.

“Old Dragons. And how old are they?” Val asked, Jon could hear the worry in his lover's voice.

“One is as old about three-hundredish years.” Jon answered, and instantly saw the worry grow, “He will be my first target. I will have Sydnor, Tegon, and Līāna with me as I try to tame him. He will be the hardest I’m sure. The others should be a lot easier. But they are around two-hundred years too two-hundred-fifty years.”

Val looked at him with worry in her eyes, “That is old.” Jon nodded, “The name of these dragons?” 

Jon nodded, “Silverwing is to the west of the Sunset Sea, she is two-hundred-sixty-four years old. But she is still mourning for her love.” Val nodded, “Two of them are in Ulthos. Grey-Ghost is about the same as Silverwing, he has been asleep and has been believed dead, but survived because of the other dragon he is with, Sheepstealer who is a bit older but he isn’t one who shouldn’t be treated with respect. Those two I will need to be careful with but not as careful as the last one.” 

He didn’t want to tell Val about Cannibal, and how he was. Val placed a hand on his cheek, “And the last one. He’s the one that is three-hundredish years old?” 

Jon released a sigh, and placed his hands on her cheek, “That is correct. The dragon’s name is Ancalagon, but is more commonly known as Cannibal.” She watched as Val’s eyes widened, “It’s okay, Love. I know what to do with him, and when I return I will have more dragons than you could believe.” 

Val looked at him, not losing the look of worry in her face, “Be careful, Love. And do come back safely for in nine months you will have another two kids waiting for you.” 

Jon looked down at Val with open eyes, “Honestly?” Val nodded, with a smile, “you know you are having another pair of twins?” 

Val laughed, “No. Arianne sent me a raven personal to tell me that she is pregnant with a child.” Jon looked at her, and smiled. Val leaned up and kissed him, “So come back, love.” 

Jon nodded, “I will. I promise to come home to you, and Ari, unharmed.” Jon kissed her, and slowly the kiss heated, and soon he was thrusting into her, and the tent was filled with her moans.

XxxxX

Jon placed his sword belt around his waist, and clapped it on. Jon looked back and saw Val lying on the bed breathing heavily, with his seeds running down from her cunt. Jon leaned down and kissed kiss, and the kiss was returned and he groped a tit, making her moan. 

Jon backed away, and smiled, “I shall return, love. And when I’m gone I trust you to keep everyone in check.” She nodded, and he backed away, and exited the tent and saw the sun rising and a bit further away he saw the black scales of his bonded dragon. Jon looked towards the cells and saw the person with short cut hair. Jon walked towards the cell, and listened as he heard muttering from the woman. 

Jon stopped as he grabbed the keys, “Lady Greyjoy.” The woman looked to him, and glared, “Time for you and I to move again. Don’t try and run, you know what will happen if you do.” 

Jon watched as his prisoner stood up and snarled, “I hate you all.” Jon unlocked the door, and walked into the cell, and grabbed the cuffs. 

Jon nodded, “I know you do, little Kraken. Now come along, we’re going.” He smiled, as he pushed her forward. He saw her struggling with her chained hands, “When we get onto the dragon I will unchain your hands, but you have to promise that you won’t try anything stupid.” 

He watched as Greyjoy looked at him, and stared at him. Jon knew she was examining him, and soon she nodded and said, “I won’t do anything stupid.” Jon nodded, and as they got closer to the dragon the less she moved her wrist. 

Jon helped her up, and sat her down in front of him, and he sat behind, and shouted, “Sōvegon!” And Syndor jumped into the air, and in a flash they were beyond the clouds and flying east. Jon held out his hand and Asha placed her hands in his, “Remember don’t do anything stupid. For if you do my dragon does have a flexible neck.” She nodded, and Jon grabbed the key and undid the cuffs, and like she promised she didn’t do anything stupid. 

-Rhaenys(1*)-

Rhaenys exited the city of Qohor, with her guards surrounding her, and the people charing her name as she left the city. Further away were Līāna, and Raraxes, who has grown to ten feet long. Beside her was Black Snake, and Ser Alliser. Rhaenys walked towards her tent. 

Rhaenys entered her tent, and she looked back to the guards, “I will be resting. I don’t want to be disturb. I am to be disturbed only if something important is to happen.” She watched as the guards nodded, and stood at the attention outside of her tent.

She entered her tent and started to strip her armour and Redfyre. Rhaenys laid down on her bed, thinking of what she wanted most. Since Qarth Rhae could only think of the dragon eggs, and her King-Emperor. Rhae missed the deep purple/velvet eyes, that long curly raven hair. Ohh she missed Jon. 

Rhaenys was taken from her thoughts by a roar. Rhae shot up from the bed and went to the entrance of the tent, and looked out to see a familiar black dragon, and with a smile, and a screech, “Jon!” She left the tent in a hurry. She watched as the dragon landed, and as Jon helped someone off the dragon. Rhae didn’t wait for Jon to turn around, and just hugged him, “Jon!!”

She watched as Jon turned around and smiled down at her, “Rhae.” He turned around and kissed her, “I believe I owe you for your great success, don’t I?” Rhae was filled with thoughts that made rub her legs together. 

Rhae nodded, “You do.” 

The woman behind Jon, made a noise, and they looked towards her. Jon nodded, “Rhae this is Asha Greyjoy. She will be our prisoner. I brought her here for her to command my army, and such.” Jon looked to her, “If she is to do anything stupid, kill her. If she is to run away, chase her and kill her. If she is to kill anyone at night, kill her.”

Rhae nodded, “Yes, Your Grace.” Rhae looked over to Black Snake, “Snake,” the man looked to her, and nodded, “Take her to the tent near mine, and have six Unsullied to guard it.” 

The man nodded. “Lady Asha.” The prisoner looked to him, “Follow me.” She nodded and left. But she stopped and looked at Rhae’s lover, and with a snarl and nodded.

“Thank you, Your Grace.” She said going back to following Black Snake. 

Rhae looked to Jon, and asked, “What did you do?”

Jon looked down at her, and shrugged, “Don’t know.” 

Rhae nodded, and grinned, “You owe me.” Jon nodded, and she took his arm, “So what will I be getting.” 

“You will be getting fucked, Rhae.” Jon said. Rhae grinned and pupped her fist, and speeded up towards her tent, she heard Jon laugh. She watched as they went past every guard, and soldier and all of them bowed. Rhae smiled, and quickened her pace.

But before they could go further, Jon’s dragons, all three of them, roared. Rhaenys stopped, and looked towards the three and saw them moving around and making noises like there was no tomorrow.

Jon laughed, “I apologize, love. But I did promise them that they will finally have a fight.” Jon kissed her on the forehead, “Maybe when I’m on my way back.”

Rhae looked up at him, and asked, “Where are you going? What’s so important that you need all of your dragons?” Rhae watched as Jon nodded and took her arm and walked towards the dragons.

“I’m going to be honest with you, Rhae. I’m most likely going to die.” He looked down at her. 

Rhae felt coldness enter her, “What do you mean by that, Jon?”

“I’m going to the Bone Mountains, to try and tame Cannibal. Then Grey-Ghost and Sheepstealer who are on a land of dense and unforgivable forest. Then Silverwing who is to the west of the Sunset Sea.” Jon answered, “Cannibal is why I need my dragons. He is older then Balerion but isn’t as big. But that doesn’t mean he isn’t deadly. He is the deadliest dragon on this planet, and I need them to fight them, and pray that they don’t die.”

Rhae looked towards the dragons, and spoke, “Do you have to?” 

“Aye I do. I made a promise to someone that I would bring the old to the new.” Jon answered. Jon leaned down and kissed her, “As you can see my dragons are being impatient. So I should leave. Pray for me.” 

Rhae nodded, and leaned up and kissed him, “I will.” Rhae grinned, “But you owe me a better fuck.” 

Jon nodded, “That will happen when I return, or the next we see each other.” He kissed her nose, “Has Mance told you the next mission?” 

Rhae nodded, as they continued on their way to the dragons, “I’m to move to Lhazar, and try to get them to join. Then if I accomplish I’m to meet up with Princess Daenerys.” Rhae then remembered something, “Also about your Aunt.”

Jon nodded, “I already know, Rhae.” Jon said as he turned to her, “I know what she is doing, and what she thinks of me.” Jon lifted her hand and kissed it, “Now I should be going. Do as you should and you will be rewarded by me.” 

Rhae nodded, “I look forward to it, Your Grace.” She backed away and she watched as Syndor leaned down, allowing Jon to climb up onto the dragon, and sat down. She heard Jon shout in High Valyrian and he was up in the air, and was followed by the other two. 

Soon Jon was out of sight, with his dragons, and Rhae turned back to her tent, and started her way back to her tent, thinking of what to do now. Tomorrow she will name the new leader of the Qohor, and then she was to move through the Dothraki Sea, and onto the lands of Lhazar.

-Cannibal(*2)-

He could smell them. Three of them, he could smell three of them. But he could smell one more, a human, someone familiar. Cannibal leaned up, and for the first time in years, he spread his wings, and around him stones started falling, and more light was shining through. Cannibal grinned, as he jumped up into the stone walls, breaking as he crashed into them. 

Soon he felt the winds hitting his scales, and in sight were three of his kind. And atop one was a man he saw months ago.

-Jon/Daeron-

Jon looked at the monster in front of him, and his eyes widened at the look of his scales. The dragon had amazing pure black scales, and blood red eyes. Jon then felt the heat in his bottom, and he ran a hand across the scales of his dragon, “Calm down Sydnor.” 

Jon watched as his dragon released a deep breath of heat out. He looked towards the other dragons, and saw them looking at him, and he nodded. They instantly flew behind him and Syndor. Jon looked back to the pure black dragon and closed his eyes, and instantly he was inside the mind of the dragon.

Jon looked around and saw destroyed buildings, and pillars. In front of him was the dragon, leaning down looking at him. Jon sat down and looked back at the dragon. The two of them stayed silent, then Jon saw something. Jon looked on as Sydnor, and Tegon tried biting into the dragon that was in front of him. 

Jon shook his head, and looked towards the giant dragon, “Ancalagon.” The dragon stood up, and bared his teeth, “Yes I know who you are, Cannibal. Ancalagon. Born 27BC. First and only rider Aegon Targaryen the First.” 

The dragon roared at him, and he felt the heat of the roar. The dragon backed away, and without moving the mouth, Jon heard a deep, deadly voice, “What do you want, Sheep? You entered my mind, a mind of a dragon, something I know is extremely difficult and is a way of naming a rider.”

Jon stood, “I just want to speak, Ancalagon. I want to become your friend and rider.” 

“Ha!” The voice laughed, “You already have a dragon, you Sheep!” He snarled, “I should just eat you and the dragons. It’s been centuries since I have eaten my kin.” 

Jon looked up to the dragon, “Aegon is sorry for what he did to you.” The dragon freezed, “He never wanted this to happen to you. He was filled with sorrow when I told him what happened to you. If he knew this would have happened to you if he chose Balerion, he would have chosen you.” 

The dragon looked down at him, “True?”

Jon nodded, “It is.” He looked around, “He’s watching us right now.” 

The dragon looked around, “Where?” 

“Right here, Ancalagon.” Aegon the First, appeared beside him. The dragon looked towards them, “I’ve missed you, friend.” Jon stepped back, as he watched as the two reunited. He ignored what he heard, and looked back to what was happening to his dragons. 

They were on the ground, and he looked towards the biggest of the dragons and saw scales and skin missing. Jon smiled at the sight, his dragons were unharmed minus a few bite marks, and skin missing. Jon changed his eyes to Tegon’s and looked towards Sydnor, and his eyes widened. How couldn’t he feel those wounds when he was inside of Syndor’s mind. Syndor was the most wounded of his dragons, Jon saw scales, and flesh missing from his dragon. But the worst was the eye he was missing. But what scared him was the grin his dragon had. Jon felt lucky that he had Sydnor, and wasn’t dead yet

Jon returned to his body, and he listened to what Aegon said, “Daeron is worth of you Ancalagon. He is worthy of a dragon greater than my Balerion.” Aegon was slowly vanishing, and he looked back to him, “Thank you.”

Jon nodded, and Aegon was gone. Jon looked to Cannibal, who was looking at him, “It seems Aegon was true about you, Daeron Targaryen.” He bowed, “What shall be my name? My old name, Ancalagon, or my new name, Cannibal.”

Jon smiled, and he left the mind of his new bonded dragon, and as he sat up on his bonded dragon, he looked on as the dragon was in the same position as he left him from, “Your name is Ancalagon. Never shall you be called Cannibal, and only once every decade you shall eat you kin.” 

The dragon looked at him and nodded. Jon got off Sydnor and turned to him, and ran his head on the damaged scales. Jon felt pain as he looked at his dragon, but it hurt most when he looked at the missing eye. Jon placed his hand on the dragon nose, and whispered, “You need rest, my friend. Go with Tegon, and Līāna, as they return to Rhae.” His dragon nodded and huffed hot air into his face, and Jon smiled, “Yes I know.” He backed away, “Now go. I will see you when I return from this promise and request.” 

Jon watched as all of his dragons jumped into the air, and as they flew away. Jon turned to Ancalagon, and saw the blood red eyes looking at him, and then he heard the deep, deadly voice again, “Where are we going, Daeron Targaryen.” 

Jon looked east, “Ulthos, too two of the dragons you know. Grey-Ghost, and Sheepstealer.” 

The dragon lowered, “Then get on. I’ve been there and it is a long ride. Long and tiring ride.” Jon nodded, and slowly he found footings, and something to grab, and slowly climbed up. Jon found where he could sit, and slowly sat down. Jon then felt his hair blowing in the air, and he grabbed a spike, “Ha!” The voice spoke, “Not so familiar, aren’t I?” Jon nodded, and he felt the dragon slowing down.

Jon looked at the pure black scales, and his sight stopped at the long scar, “How did you get that scar.” 

“Sothoryos. Deep in the lands of Sothoryos.” The voice said, “Aegon told me that Balerion got the same scar.” 

Jon nodded, and then a thought came, “How can you speak?” 

The dragon looked to him, “When a dragon passes a certain age, the dragon learned the knowledge to speak. Balerion, Vhagar, Meraxes, and I’m certain the others could speak as well.” 

Jon nodded, “Tell me of yourself, Ancalagon.” And the dragon did.

-Sansa-

Sansa cried as she looked into her pillow, once again in a cell. She didn’t deserve this. She deserves to be in a bed, and a room. Not a cell. She missed her father, she missed her mother, she missed her trueblood family. 

Sansa heard a knock and watched as three Lannister guards entered, “Come with us, Lady Sansa. The Queen has asked for you to be washed, and cleaned, before you go and see her and the King.” 

Sansa sat up, “I will be there. What has happened to Lady?” 

The guards looked at each other, and nodded, “We are going to guess and say that is your wolf.” She nodded, “Well the Queen felt nice, and allowed her to be free.” Sansa released a sigh, “With four guards with orders of killing her. That was six days ago.” Sansa’s eyes widened, and as she looked inward she felt nothing. Fresh tears fell down her face, and she sobbed. Sansa felt someone grab her arm, “Come on we don’t have long.” 

Sansa was pushed forward and she got onto her feet, and followed the two guards in front of her.

-Ghost/Nymeria-

Ghost and Nymeria watched as their sister wolf, ran towards her. They saw her muzzle covered with dry blood. Ghost stood straight up, and Nymeria did the same, and they watched as Lady looked at them and dropped her head. 

Ghost then jumped towards her, and together they started to fight, and soon Nymeria joined in. Then a bark came, and they looked behind them and saw Winter there, looking down on them. Ghost and Nymeria backed away leaving Lady behind to face the She-Wolf. 

Winter looked at Lady, and as she lopped towards her, and then licked her from her snout to nose. Together as a family of wolves then popped back to the pack, 300 strong.

-TBC-

(*1): Rhaenys Actress is Aiysha Hart  
(*2): Cannibal is the size of Balerion when he burned the Sept of Remembrance.


	33. Arc 3, Ulthos and Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for my shit misspells, grammar, and storyline. With that Enjoy. Also leaving a comment would be nice.

-Jon/Daeron-

Jon looked on at the green, green land in front of them, “Is that Ulthos? 

“Yes, Daeron Targaryen. The lands of dense and unforgivable forests.” He heard the voice he grew so familiar to, “I can smell them.” He heard a snarl, “But I smell something evil, and foul as well. Something not of this world.” The dragon looked to him, and he watched as a blood-red eye looked to him, “I say when we are finished, we should leave immediately, Daeron Targaryen.”

Jon nodded, “Aye. I smell them as well, Ancalagon.” Jon ran his hand on the pure black scales, “Take me to the other dragons, and then we'll leave.” The dragon nodded and moved faster.

Soon Jon watched as Acanlagon dodged trees, amazed at how this giant dragon dodged giant trees. Within seconds Jon spotted scales of misty grey, and ugly mud brown. He watched as the two dragons looked towards them. Jon watched as the two dragons snarled at them. 

Jon ran his hand across the black scales of his bonded, “Slow down, and stop. I will go ahead and try my best to talk to them, and if what you said is true they should understand and we can talk.” Acanlagon looked to him, and gave a tiny nod, and Jon felt him slowing down, and came to a stop, about twenty-five feet away. 

Jon climbed off his dragon, and walked towards the two dragons and looked up at them, they were big with sharp teeth, and a scared body. Jon stood straight up, and spoke.

-Arianne-

Arianne sat on the Dornish Throne, with her Uncle leaning on it beside her. For they were about to have a meeting with her bannermen, and their bannermen. But behind them were Aliranda, and Jason playing with the guards that were holding them. She knew that the guards were smiling under their silk scarfs. It has been years since children walked the halls of Sunspear. 

“Princess.” Ari looked towards the voice and saw a familiar, and friendly face. The woman in front of her was of average height, with raven black hair, and deep purple eyes. The woman was wearing a tiara with a purple amethyst in the center that was falling in the centre of her forehead. The woman was also wearing light purple silks.

Arianne smiled, “Allyria Dayne.” She stood, and walked towards her, “What has you here earlier then all of my other bannermen?” 

Allyria smiled, “What’s wrong with a friend seeing a friend that she hasn’t seen for years?” Arianne laughed, and they hugged, “Well anyway.” Her sights turned to the sight of the kids, “Who are those two?” 

Ari looked at them, “The girl is my firstborn daughter, Aliranda Martell. The boy is my wife’s only son, Jason Reyne.” She looked back to his friend, and smiled, “There are two more, Aerea and Jacaerys Targaryen, twins born of Daeron Targaryen, and Val of the Freefolk. But they are having lessons with the Maester, in the library.” 

Allyria nodded, “They are beautiful.” A small grin grew, “Their father must’ve been more beautiful than their mother.” They laughed as Arianne punched her shoulder, together they walked towards a bench. 

Arianne looked to her friend, “Why did you really come, Ally? I can tell when you really want something else?” Her friend looked at her, and a small smile grew. She has seen that smile before, the smile of her cousin Tyene, when they talked about Jon. Ari grinned, “Interested in Jon now? I thought you would be interested in Daemon Sand.”

Allyria smiled, “Sorta.” She played with her long raven hair, “When I heard what happened at King’s Landing, and how he impaled the Mountain.” 

Ari nodded, “I can introduce you to him, but I’m going to tell you that he has feelings for his little sister, Arya.” Ally looked to her, “More than normal then a sister and brother feeling. He loves her.” 

Ally nodded, “Well we all know how the Targaryens are with marrying sisters, and brothers.” She laughed, “That isn't the worst thing I have heard nor seen. My wet nurse said the worst.” 

Ari shrugged, “Just wanted to tell you, Ally.” They hugged. From her peripheral she noticed her uncle looking towards the main doors, and she nodded. She backed away from the hug, “But Jon is going to be busy for a bit, so it will be a bit until you can finally meet him.” She smiled, and stood, “Now we must get ready, the meeting is about to start, and I need to act like a Princess of Dorne for my lords.”

Ally nodded, “Yes. I must go find my guards, and my bannermen. I will see you in a bit, Ari.” She went to leave, but stopped and turned to her, “Also. I noticed your blacksmiths, and seamstresses are making furred armour, and cloaks. Why is that?” 

Ari smiled, as she sat the Sand Throne, “That will be said later with the lords and ladies of Dorne, Ally.” Arianne lost the smile, and a face of a Princess, or Queen grew on her face, “Now go.” 

She watched as Ally nodded, and left the room, returning to the room that held the lords, and bannermen of Dorne. Arianne looked to her uncle and nodded. She watched as Oberyn nodded, and checked the walls, everything before he returned with a smile and a nod. 

Arianne looked to the guards that were guarding the main doors, and motioned them to open the door. They nodded and together they opened the doors, and Ari watched as Lords and Ladies entered the room. Most of them have two to four guards of their guards with them.

Arianne saw the banners of Houses Allyrion, Blackmont, Dayne, Fowler, Gargalen, Jordayne, Ladybright, Manwoody, Qorgyle, Toland, Uller, Vaith, Wells, Wyl, and Yronwood, and with them their bannermen. She listened as they quieted down, and soon they were all quiet.

They all looked to her, and as she looked back at them, she spoke. Telling them her plan to kneel to Daeron Targaryen, they all agreed. Told them about what she plans, and Jon’s plan on taking King’s Landing, Storm’s End, and Dragonstone. Then she told them why her blacksmiths and seamstresses are making furred armour and cloaks.

She watched as some shaked in fear, and she did the same for the reason the hall dropped a few degrees. Arianne continued explaining, until the meeting was done, and she ordered them to leave. She released a deep sigh when they all left leaving only her uncle, the guards, and the kids.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, and looked up at her uncle, and saw him smiling down at her, “You did great, Ari.” She smiled at him.

“Thanks Uncle.” She placed her hand on her belly, and couldn't wait until it grew. 

Oberyn watched, and she smiled, “Is the seed strong, Ari?” She nodded, “How long?” 

“A month. I’m pretty sure. But I’m not the only one am I?” She looked up to him, and grinned. 

Her uncle laughed, “Ha!” Ari watched as he regained his control, “Yes. Ellaria has grown big with my seed.” He kissed her forehead, “And I hope for another daughter, but I will accept a son.” He looked to the kids who were asleep, “Have you told the kids, or the father yet?” 

She shook her head, “A surprise for the kids, and I sent Val a raven, and she responded with a happy response.” She smiled, “Val is carrying a child as well. And I believe she has told Jon about it.”

Oberyn smiled, “The news is good. It means Daeron’s seed is strong, and will hopefully birth healthy and sane descendants.” She nodded, “From what I remember. He told me that he plans on making the Dragons of Targaryen a huge family. Bigger than the Lions of Lannister, or the Twins of Frey.” 

Ari laughed, “I believe that.” Soon Arianne felt the tiredness grow, and she looked out the window and saw the moon rising. She slowly stood up, and walked towards the guards who were holding the sleeping kids, “I will take them.” They nodded and handed them to her. 

She nodded to them and they left, she looked to her uncle, and smiled. She didn’t have to say anything, as he spoke, “I will take care of the rest, Ari.” She nodded, and slowly left. When she got to the kids room, she found the twins already asleep, and she smiled. She looked to the ones in her arms, and laid them down. She left with a smile, and a hand on her belly. 

She couldn’t wait until her family could grow bigger. She already knew what to plan this babe if it was a boy and girl. 

-Rhaenys-

“Princess I believe it time.” Rhaenys heard Black Snake say as they lead the Unsullied and the Brotherhoods men. Rhaenys watched as her white scaled dragon landed not too far away. Rhaenys nodded, and she watched as Ser Alliser and Black Snake raise their hands stopping the army. 

They broke apart going to set up camp, and defences for they were already in the Dothraki Sea. Rhaenys road towards her dragon, who’s golden eyes were watching the skies. Like she was expecting something. Rhaenys got off her chestnut colour mustang, and walked towards Raraxes, and as she got there she leaned on her dragon and sat down with her back against the scales, and released a sigh, and closed her eyes. 

She was tired, her legs hurting from all the riding, two days straight, with little to no sleep. When she opened her eyes it wasn’t because someone was shaking her, or was it natural.she was awoken because of the movement of her dragon, and the roar she released. 

Rhaenys sat up slowly, rubbing her eyes, looking around to see what would get Raraxes’ attention, and that was when she saw the three much bigger dragons coming towards her camp, and to Raraxes. Rhaenys stood up as she watched the dragons flying towards them. She heard men jogging up behind her, but as the dragons came closer, she noticed that no-one was atop Sydnor.

She raised her hand stopping the men, and looked back, “Go back, and bring meat for the dragons.” She watched as they nodded, and they turned around and left. She looked back to the dragons, and watched as they landed. Sending sands up into the air, blocking her view from them.

Rhae walked towards the shadows of the dragons, and when she saw them she gasped. Tegon, and Līāna didn’t look bad with only a few scales missing, and flesh, but where the worst was new flesh, and scales are regrowing. But Snydor looked the worst. Rhae walked towards the dragon and placed her hand on the scales of the dragons face, keeping her eyes on the missing eye of the dragon.

She looked the good eye, and asked, “How?” And her answer came by the wind. She smiled, “So Jon has Cannibal now.” She ran a hand to the missing eye, “But with a loss of an eye form Sydnor.” 

Rhae heard men and cart coming from behind her, and she looked back to see that the men were returning with three carts of meat, horse meat. Rhae backed away, and instantly the looks on Sydnor changed to one of hunger, and he opened his mouth, the men jumping to the side. Syndor was followed by Tegon, and Līāna.

She looked away from the heat, from the three dragons fire, one emerald green, another a sapphire blue, and the last a darkest onyx black she has seen. When the heat was gone she looked back, and saw the three dragons eating the horse meat. 

Rhaenys turned around and looked to the camp, and saw that it was up, and in the centre was a large tent, her tent. Rhaenys walked back to the camp and the closer she got the more defences she saw. Rhaenys entered the camp looking for her commanders, and when she found them she called a meeting between them alone.

XxxxX

Rhae sat in a chair sipping a cup of wine, to her left was Ser Alliser wearing the new armour of the Kingsguard, and beside him Jon One-Eye. To her right was Black Snake, and beside him was Asha Greyjoy, with two loyal unsullied to make sure she doesn’t do anything stupid.

Ser Alliser was the one that broke the silence of the tent, “Princess why have you called us?” 

Rhaenys took another sip of the wine, “Jon has the Cannibal.” She watched as those that knew that name, eyes widened. 

“Who is the Cannibal, Princess?” Black Snake asked.

Alliser answered, “Cannibal is a dragon who feasted on his kin, hence the name Cannibal. But if he still lives he would be over two-hundred years old?” He looked over to Rhae and asked, “If this is true, Princess, where is his Grace, now? And why is he trying to tame the beast?”

Rhae nodded, “Jon has made a promise to someone. I don’t know the whole promise but it requires bringing the old with new.” Rhae took a sip, “I believe he has gone to Ulthos.” Gasps came from everyone, “But the reason I have called this is because of a change of plans.” They nodded, minus Asha, “Everything is the same but when we have Lhazar. I’m to leave for Westeros, with you Ser Alliser.” 

“How will you be leaving, Princess? Lhazar has no ocean to fly a ship or such.” Black Snake asked. Rhae waited for something to answer for her, and it came in a roar from Raraxes. 

“Ser Alliser.” The man looked to her, “Are you afraid of heights? Or afraid of the dragons?” He shook his head slowly. Rhae nodded, “Then we are flying atop Raraxes.” Ser Alliser nodded, with a gulp. Rhae looked to the other, “But you are to meet up with Princess Daenerys at Meereen.” They nodded. She stood up placing the goblet down, “Now I need rest. Leave.” 

They nodded and they all left. Minus Asha Greyjoy, and the two Unsullied guard, the woman stood up looking towards her, “Jon trusted you to watch me. Now you're leaving. Why is that?” 

Rhae looked away, “Because he trusts you and I do. Now leave.” Asha nodded, and left. Rhae turned to her part of the tent, and entered the room, to find a warm bath, and a bed ready for her.

-Daenerys-

Dany looked at the giant pyramids of Meereen, and the tents that surrounded the entrance. Beside her were Grey Worm, Missandei, Rakharo and Ser Jorah. Above on a ledge were two of the dragons, Aegerion, and Rhaellion. She didn’t know where Rhaegal was but she did know that he was still alive.

Dany looked to Ser Jorah and asked, “Who are those protecting the city?” Ser Jorah looked around, until he stopped on something. Dany looked towards the direction he was longing, and she found thousands upon thousands of horses, “A Khal?”

Ser Jorah nodded, “Aye.” He looked at her, “I can only imagine one with that amount of horses. Khal Drogo's khalasar is forty-thousand strong. His khalasar is thirty-five-thousand stronger than King-Emperor Daeron’s.” Daenerys nodded, but Jorah continued, “The Unsullied are fearsome warriors, but they don’t stand a chance against this khalasar. I advise you to retreat until we have more men.”

Dany shook her head, “No! Daeron trusted me to take Slaver’s Bay, and that is what I’ll do. I’ll tell him the news when I go meet him when he takes King’s Landing.” She looks over to Jorah, “And we have dragons. Dragons are worthy of hundreds of horses, and ten thousand men.”

Dany watched as Jorah went to speak but Rakharo spoke first, “Princess.” She looked to the Dothraki, “I know something that will make Jon happy. Happier then if you take pyramid city.” She nods, “Wait.” 

Dany looked at him confused, “What do you mean?” But as she asked, she noticed both of her dragons looking behind them, and them flying towards the direction.

Rakharo smiled, and reached into a pocket, and took out a roll of paper, “I received this last day.” He handed her the scroll. Dany looked at Rakharo with a raised eyebrow, and his response was pointing in the direction of where her dragons went. It didn’t take long for her to understand, and when she did, she was grinning. 

She opened the scroll, and read the contents, and when she was done she looked up and into the direction her dragons went, and spoke, “Waiting it is.” 

-Arya-

Arya sat down in a cave, with a fire in front of her. Beside her was a sword belt that held Snow, Needle, and Little Sister. On her wrist was the hidden blade Jon gifted her. Everything with her was from Jon, the furred blanket that was around her. Slowly Arya closed her eyes as sleep claimed her.

Arya felt a huge, unnatural gust of wind hit her, blowing the fire out, and knocking her down. Arya leaped up, when she heard footsteps coming towards the cave. Arya grabbed the hilt of Snow and got into a fighting position, Ser Arthur has engraved into her mind, and body. 

The sound came closer and closer, until a man who had shiny long, straight hair streaming down across his shoulders, colored white on one side and red on the other, with a slender body. And if she didn’t love Jon as much as she did, she would have called him handsome. But that all left when she saw the man smiling a cold, dead smile.

“Ahh. The man didn’t know this cave was already claimed by a little lady.” The man said in an accent she didn’t know. The man stepped forward, “May I join you, little lady?”

Arya shook her head, and as he stepped closer he quickly, like Arthur taught him, and placed the blade at his heart, “No. Leave now, before I shove my sword into your heart.” She saw a flicker of shock in his at the speed she just did, but the smile stayed.

But that shock left, “Why aren’t you a quick little thing? I see greatness in you, little lady.” 

Arya pushed a bit into the sword, “I don’t care. Leave.” But then a memory came, in Jon’s voice, ‘Don’t trust No-One.’ Arya pushed further into the sword, “What is your name?” Arya then felt a blow of wind that felt like it made it feel like she did the right thing.

The man placed a hand on the skinny blade, “Well I’m No-One. But you can call me-“ Arya pushed her blade forward into the man’s heart, and for the first time, the smile left, “Why?”

“Before my brother left he told me to not trust, ‘No-One’. And I love my brother, and trust him with my life.” She smiled, remembering Jon, his hugs, his smiles, his touch, his everything. 

Arya was so in thought that she didn’t pay attention as the body slipped off the sword, and into a puddle of its own making. Arya looked to the dying man, and saw him looking at her with dead eyes, “You… were… worthy…” she heard him say. 

Arya walked back to where she was resting, and rolled up the furred blanket, and put her sword belt, and sheathed Snow, and exited the cave. And started her trip south.


	34. Arc 3, Khal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The Great Stallion is Khorne the God of Blood, and Murder. The Dothrakis worship him, and Drogo is his champion. Drogo also wields a Valyrian Steel arakh. Missy is the book age not the show age. So there will be no love between Greyworm and Missandei. Missandei sees Jon as a hero, and a best friend, if their relationship goes beyond that then it would be up to you all. Also last chapter until the Arc ends.
> 
> Smut in this chapter. Remember Daenerys is OOC.
> 
> I apologize for my shit misspells, grammar, and storyline. With that Enjoy. Also leaving a comment would be nice.

-Rhaenys-

“Have you seen them anywhere?” Rhaenys asked, “At all?” Ser Alliser shook his head, “So no one saw Syndor, Līāna, or Tegon at all? No one saw them leave or which direction they went?” 

“No-one knows, Princess.” Black Snake said, as he was kneeling in front of her with Ser Alliser, “What we do know that they left during the night. Syndorarys and Līāna’s time of power.” Black Snake stood up, “But we have sent out scouts to keep an eye out for any sight of them.” 

Rhaenys nodded, “Good.” She stood up, “Tell me when they return with any news of them.” They nodded, and Black Snake left, leaving only Ser Alliser. Rhaenys turned around and poured a goblet of Hippocras, not touching the Brotherhood made wine for the reaction her body had when she had some of it. She turned around and saw the coal black eyes looking at her. She sat down in a chair, “What is it, Alliser?”

Alliser smiled, “Do you know what a skinchanger is Princess?” Rhaenys took a sip of her wine, and shook her head, “A skinchanger or beastling is a person with the ability to enter the mind of an animal and control its actions.” As he said that something in her body ticked, and changed, but Alliser continued, “They are more commonly found in the North beyond the Wall.” Alliser stopped, and looked around and grabbed a piece of paper, and started to draw something, “But some of the oldest families in the North have the blood flowing through them. The biggest are the Starks, their descendants, Mormonts, and the Blackwoods.” He showed her the paper, which has the names, and their sigils. 

Rhaenys looked at the families, and took a sip, “Uhhh. I haven’t told anyone but I have dreams…” 

Alliser looked at her, “What kind of dreams?” She stared at him with a half smile, and his eyes widened, “Dragon Dreams?” She nodded, he stood up and slammed his hands onto the table, “I pardon my language but… YOU HAVEN’T TOLD ANYONE ABOUT THIS! NOT AT ALL,” Rhaenys filched as he yelled, “You do know how important that is?”

Rhaenys nodded, “I do. But I didn’t know how to, and I don’t know how I can.” She picked up the paper, “I don’t know what family I got it from.” 

Alliser sat down, and calmed down, “Well anyway. His Grace is a warg, he always knows where his dragons are and he has said that Raraxes is one of them. There is no need to worry about the dragons.” He sighed, “About your warg powers. I say we send a raven to the others.” 

Rhaenys nodded, “I apologize for not telling you all.” 

Alliser nodded, “Is there anything else you want to tell me?” Rhaenys sighed and held up her hand and closed her eyes, and a flame appeared. She opened her eyes, and saw Alliser’s eyes opened wide, and then he faced palmed, “Are you serious, Princess?” She smiled and moved her hands around and different things happened, “How long?” Alliser asked.

“Since I was 4.” Rhaenys responded. 

Alliser’s mouth dropped,”H-How d-did you train?” 

“At night. But I haven’t trained for a bit.” Rhaenys said. Alliser stared at her, and soon he was laughing, “Why are you laughing?” Rhaenys asked. 

Alliser looked to her, “His Grace’s bloodline is going to be powerful, and strong!” Rhaenys looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Alliser smiled, “His Grace looks up to you, and has plans.” 

Rhaenys smiled, at the thoughts that popped into her mind, “What are those plans, Ser Alliser?” Rhaenys saw the smile grew on Ser Alliser, cold steel face. 

-Drogo-

“What the fuck is that!” Drogo heard someone yell from outside. Drogo stood up, and left his tent with his Kos’. Drogo threw the tent flap open and saw the slave soldiers coming towards the city. Leading them he saw a whore with silver hair, on a beautiful silver mare. 

But that wasn’t what made someone yell, for what was behind made even his eyes widened. Behind the coming army were dragons, and leading them was the biggest of them. Even from this far he could see the blood red eyes, and pure black scales of the leading dragon.

As they came closer Drogo, saw a man on top of the leading dragon, and as the dragon landed the man got off. The man walked closer, and stopped only a few feet away, and Drogo saw the golden rings in the man’s hair, and snarled, ‘A false Khal, coming to fight me, the Greatest Khal since Khal Mengo! How dare he!” 

The man spoke in perfect Dothraki, “Khal Drogo, the Great Khal of the Dothraki Sea, Son of Khal Bharbo. I have some to fight to take your khalasar, and your title, in single combat.” 

Drogo laughed, “Ha! You think you can beat me, puny Andal!” Drogo watched as the Andal shrugged, making Drogo’s blood boil with rage, “I’m going-“

“I know. I know.” Andal interrupted him, “I’ve heard it before.” Drogo watched as he bowed lightly, “Well let me introduce myself to you.” The Andal looked up, and he watched as the man grinned, and his eyes sparkled, “My name, Khal Drogo, is Daeron Targaryen, Son of Prince Rhaegar Targaryen. King-Emperor of the New Valyria Empire.” He stood up, and turned, “Now I will be getting changed,” he grabbed the lip of his tunic, and sniffed, “I stink and need a bath.” He looked back to him, meet you back here Tomorrow?” Drogo opened his mouth to respond with some curses, but the Andal spoke, “Good.” He smiled, and started walking towards the camp of the slave soldiers.

Drogo watched as the man walked away from him like nothing was going to happen, and he was going to be able to walk away tomorrow alive. Drogo shedded in his anger, as the man walked away, and as the giant dragon landed, blocking his view to the man. Drogo snarled as he turned around, inwardly cursing as she returned to his tent. 

As he entered it he looked to his Kos’ and grinned, having a plan coming to mind.

-Missandei-

Missy smiled as her best friend came walking towards them, and she watched as the men who knew him slowly bowed and was followed by the khalasar. As he came closer to them, and she started walking towards him and as he came closer, he looked down at her, and smiled, “Missy.” 

She smiled, and hugged him, “Jon.” She looked up to him, “You have another Dragon! What’s its name, and where did you find it? Have you found more of them? Tell me about them?”

Jon laughed, and rustled her long curly hair, “Clam down, Missy.” Jon spoke, and she smiled at the voice, “I will tell you everything that you missed since you last saw me at Pentos. But first I need a bath, and to clean up after days and nights of flying, and such.” He looked around, and asked, “Where is my Aunt? And the commander of the Unsullied?” He then noticed the other mixed banners of Sellsword Companies, “I recognized some of them, but not all?” 

She nodded, and broke the hug, “She went to the command tent, with Rakharo, Greyworm, and with the commanders of the Stormcrows, the Men of Valor, the Long Lances, and a few others.” She looked up to him, “She told me that they would be waiting for you in the command tent.” She looked around and leaned towards him, and motioned him to lean closer, and he did, “Just to let you know. Don’t trust Daario Naharis.” She watched as he nodded with a questioning look, “He has been acting weird since Yunkai, and hasn’t left Dany’s side since he joined, whispering things into her ears.” 

Her friend nodded, “Has she told you what he has said to her?” She shook her head, “I will see what I can do.” He nodded as he stood up straight, “Has a tent been made for me?” She nodded, “Good I will go to the meeting, but when I leave I want an extremely hot tub of water waiting for me.” He smiled, as he unbuckled his sword belt and held it out to her, and she looked up him with sparkles in her eyes. Jon smiled, “I trust that you can keep this safe for me when I’m in the meeting, Missy?” 

She nodded with excitement, “I can!” Jon placed the sword belt into her hands, and she felt the weight of the sword, but it was manageable, “I will take this to the tent and wait for you.” She watched as Jon went to speak but, she turned around and left for the tent, and to get the tub of water ready for her friend.

XxxxX

“Leave.” Her friend told her as he undid the laces to his tunic, “Leave Missandei. I can do the rest on my own.” 

Missy shook her head, “I’m owed stories, and I would like to hear them.” 

Jon snorted, “Fine.” He looked towards her, “You're about to see something that I don’t want leaving this tent, Missy.” She nodded confused, “Promise me, Missandei.” He looked towards her, “Promise me.” 

She nodded confused, “I promise.” He nodded and started taking his tunic off, and what she saw were red angry scars covering his chest. Missy covered her mouth, “How?” Jon took his tunic off and turned to the tub, started on his breeches.

“Volantis.” He answered, “Hand me the pine oil, Missy.” She stared at the scars, and gave a little nod, and turned around and walked to where the oils were and as she was looking for the pine oil, she heard Jon getting into the tub as he let out a satisfied sigh, “Oh I missed this.” Missy found the oil, and returned to Jon, and handed it to him. Jon smiled, “Thank you Missy. You can go if you want, I can take care of the rest.” 

Missy shook her head, “You're telling me the stories I was promised to hear.” Jon released a sigh, and pointed to stool. Missandei jogged over to the seat, and listened to Jon as he told her the stories of what has happened since Pentos. All the while this was happening Jon washed himself, and she kept her eyes on the scars. She knew he could feel the stare, and so he explained what happened.

Missandei listened as Jon told the story and when she saw him struggle, she went to help but Jon stopped her before she could go to him and help, “No. I can do this, you stay sitting, Missy.” He groaned as he tried to reach a stop on his back. 

Missy giggled, “Are you sure you can do it, ‘Your Grace’?” Jon snorted, and she took the cloth and started to clean it.

“Be careful, the scars aren’t as healed as they look, and it hurts like hell when they are opened. So be careful when you wash them.” He said as he washed his face. She nodded, and started washing. 

They stayed silent as Jon was in thought, and Missy finished up. She then thought of something, and asked, “How do you plan on fighting the Khal?” He looked at her and started explaining. When he finished, she looked at him, “Are you sure? You do know what he has accomplished, and how good he is with that arakh of his?”

“I do.” A smile grew on his face, “You also know how good I am with Blackfyre. He may have years over me but I have knowledge of the Dothraki fighting style, and the knowledge of many of the different sword styles of the world.” 

Missandei nodded, “Do you plan on showing them the scars?”

Jon nodded, “Aye. I might as well show everyone that I have died, and by the Old Gods I was brought back to life.” He stood up grabbing a cloth, “He will probably be doing the same thing. Wearing only a horsehide vest, and breeches. It will be unfair if I go wearing armour where the Dothrakis’ arakh can’t even penetrate steel.” He stepped out of the tube, “But it’s also stupid because he is faster and stronger than me.” 

Missy looked away as Jon dried himself off, and put on underclothes and breeches. She looked back, and spoke, “But you have the age advantage.” She then heard a roar, and then it got her to think, “You also have the ability to take over the instincts of your bonded animals. Ghost your direwolf. Your dragons. You can use them.” Jon nodded, and stayed completely still. Missy watched as he looked around, muttering to himself, “Jon?” 

He stopped and turned around, “I have a better plan. Get Rakharo and Grey Worm. I’m going to need them for this.”

-Ghost-

Ghost laid his head on Nymeria’s neck, listening to the light breathing she was letting out as she slept. He could sense his bonded, but this time something was different, something that made him stronger, something that was calling him. Ghost exhaled and listened to the pack around him, and listened to the breathing of his siblings and mother.

Soon he felt a pull, and as he closed his eyes he felt different. Instead of paws, and fur, he had hands, feet, and skin. He felt like something different, something stronger, and powerful, but most of all he felt a stronger killer instinct residening inside of him. Ghost opened his eyes, and found himself standing in front of five men, with another behind the five. 

Ghost looked down at his hands and noticed a sword, a familiar sword. He then sniffed the air, and instantly he knew who, and what he was. He was inside of his bonded. Ghost looked towards the men that smelled of horseshit, and grinned. And for the first time he felt unbearable heat, and with his free hand ripped the tunic off his chest. 

He watched as the men in front of him took a step back, and gasped. Ghost looked down to where the horseshit smellers were looking. He looked to see ugly red scar, which angered him. Ghost looked up and saw that the men in front of him, and snarled, unknowingly making his bonded eyes turn from its natural angry purple/velvet to a angry blood red. 

And within a minutes’ the sword that was in his was covered in blood, and around him the dead bodies of the five horse smellers, one beheaded, another was cut in half from the waist to shoulder, and the rest were missing their arms and heads. But he didn’t go unharmed, for his arms, back, and legs were bleeding slowly. He didn’t feel it for that wasn’t what was important, what was was the man in front of him. 

Ghost could smell that this man was more of a threat than the dead ones. He could feel the dark, and bloody instinct coming off this man. Ghost shivered feeling the stare this man was giving him. 

But then a voice came, a familiar voice. He listened as the voice soothed him, and when he felt a tiny push, and his body spoke, “Grey Worm!” He felt himself looking behind him, and saw three dozen dickless men, “Square!” Slowly the eunuchs’ were surrounding him and the man in front of him. He spoke again and this time he didn’t understand what he was saying. 

The man in front of him nodded, and drew a blade, a blade that matched his swords steel. The eunuchs dropped their spears, and shields blocking them from leaving. Ghost snarled, but calmed down when the voice spoke again, but this time in his head, ‘Kill Ghost. Kill the man who wields the sword. Do whatever you have to do to kill him. If it involves harming this body do it.’

Ghost nodded, and with a raised lip, his eyes shining blood red, and parts of his hair turning white, he attacked.

-Daenerys-

“Wha-what just happened?” She asked, as she spotted the blood red eyes of her King-Emperor, and the white curls taking over parts of his raven black hair. Daenerys watched as Daeron attacked the Khal. He was like a completely different person.

Missy answered her question with a slight smile, “Jon has given complete control of his body to one of his bonded animals, Ghost.” Daenerys watched as the two swords clashed, and watched as shockwaves filled the field. Daenerys looked to Missy, and went to ask but Missy answered before she could even ask, “Ghost is Jon’s direwolf.” They covered their faces as they saw a wave of sand coming towards them.

Soon the wave was over and Daenerys looked to see that both men were standing. Daenerys looked towards her King-Emperor, and saw that he was breathing heavily, and leaning on Blackfyre. She was worried for her nephew, but she was also turned on from the sweat, blood covered muscles of her future lover. 

When she went back to focusing on the fight she noticed both men standing in two different fighting positions, but she noticed Daeron changing his position, and then it started again. The Khal charged towards her nephew, and as he came in contact with the ancestral valyrian steel sword of their house. Daenerys watched with shock as the valyrian steel arakh shattered, and some of the shattered steel stuck itself into Daeron’s face, but luckily he covered his eyes with a arm. 

Daenerys watched as her nephew moved his arm away to show a grinning, red eyed, blooded face. And within seconds Daeron was able to get the khal onto his knees, by cutting the horse lord’s hamstring. Daeron then cuts off the Khal’s braid, and stabbed his sword in the khal’s back, and out the other side, and she watched as Daeron’s eyes changed to a mixed angry purple and blood red, and into one of complete focus and watched as her nephew used all of his strength and twisted upwards, cutting the khal from stomach to shoulder. 

Daenerys watched as the people of the dead Khal’s khalasar, bowed to her King-Emperor, and she watched as Rakharo, who was waiting on a horse with another pure black stallion beside him, went to her nephew, and she heard as Daeron spoke to the khalasar, and within minutes Daeron, the three dozen was atop the black stallion and riding back to the camp, and as he came closer she noticed the amounts of cuts and scars he had or just got. 

Daenerys watched as her King-Emperor got off the black stallion, and as he was about to fall forward, from exhaustion, and blood lost. But before he could hit the ground, Daenerys watched as Grey Worm stopped him. She went closer, and the closer she got she heard the two talking quietly, and as she got there she found her nephew passed out.

XThree Days LaterX

Daenerys walked into one of the rooms inside of the Great Pyramid, and found her nephew sitting up in his bed stretching. She inhaled sharply as she saw the tight muscles, and felt moisture growing between her legs. 

Daeron looked towards her and smiled, “Aunt.” He looked around confused, “Do you mind if you tell me where I am?” He pushed away his sheets, and slowly stood up, “And how long was I out?” Daenerys felt her jaw dropping as she saw that Jon was wearing nothing under those sheets, and watched as his cock rocked between his legs.

She shook her head, and remembered the question, “We-We are in the Great Pyramid of Meereen.” Daenerys watched as Jon turned around and she watched his nose twitched and when he looked towards her, he grinned, and she felt more moisture grow between her legs, “A-And three days.”

Jon nodded walking towards her, and as he got closer he noticed the blood red ring around his angry purple/velvet eyes, and the specks of silver in his hair. He stopped in front of her, and was grinning, “Thanks for answering.” He looked down at her and she watched as his nose twitched again, “Another question.” She nodded slowly, “Is it arousal I smell coming off you, Dany?” 

Daenerys shivered, as the red in Daeron’s eyes slowly over took the angry purple/velvet of his eyes. Slowly she started to nod as he ran a hand across her cheek, and down to her neck to her exposed shoulder.

“Do you remember one of the first things I said to you? About your body?” Her nephew said as he continued running his hands along her body. She watched as the red took over the majority of the colours of his eyes.

She nodded slowly, “I-I have nice tits.” He nodded reaching up to the top of her dress.

“Is it true that you obsess over me?” He looked into her eyes, and she shivered with a nod. And as his eyes turned completely red, she watched as a grin grew onto his handsome face, “So you wouldn’t mind if I rip off your dress, and take you right here?” 

When she nodded she instantly heard her dress being ripped, and her tits came free, and she moaned as Daeron’s mouth covered her left tit, and started sucking and biting. 

(WARNING SMUT AHEAD WARNING)

Daenerys placed her hands into Daeron’s hair, and moaned as he switched to the other tit, and continued what he did with the other. She threw her head as she felt his hands ripped her dress off, and ran his hand along her thigh, and the other up to her other tit.

Daeron pulled back, and kissed her, “Are you still a maiden, Aunt?” He said as he broke the kiss and lifted her up, and started carrying her towards the bed, and she felt his hard cock hitting her arse. She nodded, and she was thrown onto the bed. 

She watched as Daeron crawled onto the bed kissing her legs, her thighs, and then her core. She moaned as he licked, kissed, and sucked her clit. She pulled his hair as he continued pleasuring her, and when she looked down at him, she saw sparkling blood red eyes staring up at her. Daenerys threw her head back in pleasure, as she felt a hard suck on her clit, and felt fingers entering her, and with a load moan as she felt her first orgasm hit her. 

She breathed heavily as she felt the bed moving and soon her nephew was in front of him, with his face glistening in her juices, and his eyes sparkling red, and grinning. She watched as he licked his lips, and as he brought his fingers up, which were glistening just like his face. She watched as individually placed each finger into his mouth, and as they left his mouth she heard a ‘pop’. She moaned at the sight, and just as she was about to speak, Daeron started kissing her, and the same hand went to her core, and he started a light thrust. Daenerys moaned into Daeron’s mouth, as she felt his fingers thrusting into at a slow pace, not breaking her maidenhood.

Her moans got louder as Daeron hugged his fingers, and thrusted faster, and as his cake up and started twisting her nipple, and he backed up from the kiss, and whispered, “Sensitive, Aunt?” She nodded as he pulled, twisted her nipple, and took his fingers out of her cunt, and she watched as he licked her juices off, “I enjoy people who are sensitive, and…” he continued licking her juices, “Sweet.” A harder twist and she moaned biting her lip.

Daeron grinned, and she watched as he aligned his cock to her core, and she looked up to her nephew, and as she stared into those blood red eyes, Daeron thrusted into her hard, making her moan in pain but more enjoyment, and with a sudden wave of strength she twisted them to where she was on top of him, and her nephew looking up to her, and with a twist of her hip she started riding him. Daenerys leaned back placing her hands on the outer side of Daeron’s legs, and moaned as his cock entered her, and soon she was having another climax. 

Daenerys felt hands on her tits, and she looked down to Daeron who was looking up at her, and playing with her tits, twisting, and pulling her nipples making her moan, and as her orgasm came, Daeron started thrusting up into her, and as her pussy tightened, Daeron flipped them over, Jon behind her and her face in the sheets. Daenerys’ eyes widened as her nephew started thrusting into her harder and faster from behind. Her moans got louder the faster he went and soon she felt a hand in her hair, and soon her back was against Daeron’s injured and bandaged chest. 

She felt his hands on her tits again, and listened to his groans as he thrusted faster into her, and as he whispered things into her ear as she moaned. Daenerys moaned the deeper he went and the faster her emperor went into her, and soon she felt another orgasm coming, and this time she was joined by a groaned as she felt Daeron’s seeds were shot into her, and soon she felt her nephew exiting her and moved to the side breathing heavily.

(Smut Over)

Daenerys looked toward Daeron, and watched in fascination as the blood red of Daeron’s eyes returned to the ring, and as his angry purple/velvet eyes returned. Daenerys didn’t look away as they recovered, and when her nephew got up, he looked to her and smiled, “I apologize for that.” He scratched the back of his head, “I am going to need to get those instincts under control.” He looked around, “Ohh right Meereen.” He got out of the bed, “Where can I find Ancalagon?” He looked over to her.

She sat up, recovered from what just happened, “He has taken one of the pyramids.” He grabbed the clothes that she dropped when she entered. 

Daeron got dressed groaning, “Now that you're in Meereen, I’m guessing you have taken Astapor, and Yunkai without a problem?” She nodded, “Good.” He was completely dressed and she watched as he looked around, “Where he Blackfyre?” 

Daenerys tried standing up but her legs were too shaky, “Missy took it when you passed out. That is all I know.” He nodded, and moved around the room, and as he brought up Blackfyre it remained her of something, “How did that sword break? It was valyrian steel, and from what I remember, that steel is practically impossible to break.”

Daeron turned to her, and said, “It wasn’t pure valyrian steel. There was another steel in the sword, but I don’t know what it was.” A smile grew, “But thanks for the wake up call.” He walked over to her, and kissed her, “Remember to test if you can ride Aegerion, and when you can go to Westeros. When you are there Aegerion could be able to smell the dragons and allow him to lead you there.” 

She nodded, trying to stand up again and succeeded, and walked to where she knew where some dresses, and asked, “Do I continue with taking apart Meereen?” 

He nodded, “Aye. In a few days there will be a fleet coming to Slaver’s Bay. The fleet belongs to Braavos. They carry builders, and documents on the new capital to this empire. The fleet also brings a knight, a knight of the Kingsguard. It brings the Bold. He will be your new guard and advisor, he will be Jorah’s replacement.” He looked to her with a hard stare, “Under any conference or advice from this Daario Naharis. Do not attack them. If you do you risk the alliance between Braavos and the Empire, and I would like to have a friendly relationship with the Iron Bank and it’s Bankers.” 

She slowly nodded, as she was done putting on the dress, and together they left the room, and as she led Daeron to the throne room, they found Missy skipping around the place, and as they saw them she smiled and ran to them. She hugged both, and as Daenerys watched Missy hug her nephew, and heard a groan of pain.

Daenerys laughed, “Now they hurt?” She watched as Missy backed away from her nephew.

Daeron placed his hand over his bandaged stomach, and nodded looking to her, “Aye.” He then looked over to Missy and smiled, “Nice to see you too Missy.” Daeron rustled her long curly hair. Daenerys watched as the two interacted, until her nephew asked, “Missandei.” Which got both of their attention, “My aunt told me you took Blackfyre off me when I fell unconscious.” Missy nodded, “May I know where it is?” 

Daenerys watched as Missy nodded and led them to a room, and as they entered they found the sword but this time it wasn’t like it once was. Daenerys and Missy stayed back and watched as their King-Emperor walked over to the sword, and Missy started explaining, “When I took Blackfyre back to your tent with Grey Worm, who was carrying you, I took the sword out and found it like that.” Daeron turned around, and what she saw amazed her, for the blade was pure black, “I don’t know what happened but from what our blacksmith, who was trained in how to make valyrian steel by Gendry. He said that this was never mentioned in the books from Old Valyria’s library.”

Daenerys watched as her nephew ran his hand along the blade, and spoke, “I feel power flowing out of it.” He swinged the sword around, “It feels different. A good difference.” H looked up to Missy and asked, “Sheath and belt.” She pointed to the wall, and Jon sheathed the sword and put on the belt. He looked up, and stared at Missy, “Would you like you stay here, our go find a dragon?” 

Daenerys looked over to her friend and saw the sparkles in her golden eyes, and smiled, “I think she has her mind made up.” She walked to the door and left the door, and as she left she still felt the residue of what happened only a few minutes ago, running down her leg, and she grinned.

-Arya-

Arya stopped as she felt something speaking to her, ‘Turn around. Go back to King’s Landing.’ It repeated inside of her head. She turned to look in that direction and as she did, she felt something in her that made her feel wanting, and hope. But then that happened and all she saw was darkness, and angry purple/velvet eyes, ‘Jon’s eyes.’ The darkness was then completely gone, and in its place were dragons. And in front of them was an army of gold and crimson, and leading them was bald, and emerald eyed man.

Then she felt her body being lifted and as it happened she watched as King’s Landing was being attacked from all of its gates, and then she watched as the Lannister’s were all lining up in front of Jon who was sitting the Iron Throne. Arya then felt a longer pull, and when she opened her eyes she found herself standing in front of a room, and as the doors opened she watched as little pups ran around the room. 

And then everything was gone and she was standing along the tree lines and without a second thought she listened to what her brother said and continued on her way to Dorne. Little did she know was the Old Gods were grinning, and slowly clapping to what she did, for he knew that if she did go towards the vision, all of that would never happen, and in its place fire would rule the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Let me say that that smut was the third time I wrote a non Jonrya smut, so I apologize for the crappie smut. Also in the month of November there will be another long break between updates. With that over, leave a comment I would like to know your thoughts and would like your help with choosing the last two harem members, and branch names for House Targaryen. Please remember that Sansa, Catelyn, and Cersei are not an option.


	35. Arc 3, The Battles of the Gates, of Lannisport, and the Fall of Casterly Rock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final battles of Arc 3, The Battle of the Gates(King’s Landing), The Taken of Casterly Rock, and Lannisport. Mostly all is location, and with the final part being in Jon’s POV. This all happens within the timespan of 5-10 days. Sorry if it seems a bit rushed but I’ve never written a siege nor have I ever written a battle.
> 
> I apologize for my shit misspells, grammar, and storyline. With that Enjoy. Also leaving a comment would be nice.

-King’s Landing-

The Commanders of the City Watch, Kingsguard, the Lannister army, and the Hand of the King, looked over the red walls of King’s Landing, and the only thing they could see were tents, and an army of six-thousand. An army that was split between six of the seven gates of King’s Landing.

Tyrion Lannister, the Hand of the King, was standing over the Lion Gate, and watched as the banners of Houses Targaryen, Lannister, and Reyne flapped in the air. Jaime Lannister, the Commander of the Kingsguard, was standing over the King’s Gate, looking out at the army that has the banners of Houses Targaryen, and Blackfyre, something that amazed him, and confused him. Keven Lannister, the Commander of the Lannister Army in King’s Landing, looked on at the army that stood against the Iron Gate, with the Stark banner, and new banner, a white three headed dragon, on a gray background.

Bronn, Commander of the City Watch, was leaning against the stones above the Gate of the Gods, with an army carrying a banner that had a ice blue wall covering three thirds of the banner, with the rest being black. At the Old Gate’s were the banners of Dorne, and in that camp was a girl, who wielded two skinny swords, which was being guarded by Addam Marbrand. The final gate, the Dragon Gate was empty of any army, leaving the only exit, and entrance, but it was always watched, day and night. But also the harbour was blocked off by three ships the people had never seen before, and when they tried to attack the ship, they found out that it would be complete stupidity if they tried to attack, for the ships shot something out, something round and big. Something that could destroy the city as a whole.

Inside the wall of the city, the smallfolk starved, as the wealthy bought the food, and leaving none for them, making them have to live off of nothing. The poor and hungry screamed out in pain every night as the siege stayed up. But the screams didn’t last long for the armies outside the walls were able to enter through secret passageways, feeding the people, telling them that there will be more to come the next day, and slowly the people were turning against their lords, and soon the king.

In the Throne Room, King Joffrey Baratheon sat the Iron Throne with his mother to his side. Inside the throne room, were the lords of the Crownlands, and in front of the throne were Gerion Lannister and Arthur Reyne, wearing armour that matches their house sigil, with them two captains. Both of the men were here to speak of a surrounding, but the only response they got were drawn of sword, and then clashing. The Throne Room was then will with the blood of three Kingsguard, and all of the Lannister men, and Gold Cloaks. They quickly left the city, leaving behind a raging Queen, and King.

In the Black Cells of King’s Landing slept a red headed, blue eyes girl, who was crying into a pillow. The girl's back was completely red as her whip marks still bleed from her whippings. She missed her family, she misses Robb, Bran, Rickon, and her mother. But she didn’t miss her lying half bastard brother, nor did she miss her little brat of a sister. Deep inside all she wanted was to see Jon and Arya impaled like what Jon did to the Mountain. Sansa was taken from her thoughts as her cell doors opened, and she looked to find the two same Lannister guards as all the last time, and they lead her to the baths, to get wash and then to the king, and once she got there she is ordered to take of her dress and then she is whipped.

On the island of Dragonstone, Stannis Baratheon watched as the Royal Navy came into view, and soon his army boarded the ships. From afar Melisandre watched as the chosen one got onto the head ship, and as the fleet left. Melisandre turned around and placed her hand on her belly, and felt the moving of the shadow within her. Sadly this wasn’t of Stannis’ seeds.

People continued doing as they would normally ignoring the muffled screams, and as the sunset a shadow was born, and as it turned to the window and like flash it vanished into the night, with only one objective on mind. Kill Daeron Targaryen.

A few hours later the Royal Navy appeared outside of King’s Landing, and within seconds the Targaryen ships let lose their rounds, and the loud bangs of their new weapons were sounding. Within the walls of the Red Keep, everyone covered their ears. The men upon the wall watched as the once Royal Navy vanished, and as the rest came into view. Stannis who was following shortly behind watched as his leading felt got shot to splinters, and the yells of his men. Davos who was leading the first row of ships grabbed his son, and jumped into the sea, and as they swam away they heard the shouts, and as chucks of wood went flower their heads.

Stannis turned around and yelled for everyone to stop, and just as they stop the ships now was hit, and slowly the ship started to sink. Stannis ordered some of the men, to lower a boat, and when it was down he jumped into it. Some of his men followed and they rolled the boat towards the ship behind them. And as they thought they were free. Stannis spotted from the darkness more ships, all carrying the banner of House Targaryen, but this time they were different.

The leading ship was double the size of the ones behind it, and the ones that were behind him. Then the noise came, and this time it was louder, and much more. The men on the walls of King’s Landing, and those looking out of the windows of the Red Keep, watched as the Royal Navy fell apart, leaving nothing but splinters.

When the soldiers outside of King’s Landing heard the sounds of the cannon fire. The commanders exited the tents wearing valyrian steel armour, and wielding valyrian steel weapons. The men lined up, and within seconds the people onto the walls watched as more men marched towards the form line. And as hundreds of horns blew, the joined arms of Targaryens, Starks, Lannister, and Martel, they started to march towards the walls. Making the six-thousand grow to fifteen-thousand, as more and more men join.

The gates didn’t take long to fall, only five minutes all six gates fell. The army continued its way to the Red Keep, killing the Red Cloaks, and Gold Cloaks if they tried to challenge them. While the leading army lead, men from the camps brought food in for the smallfolk to eat, and fresh water to drink. The people cheered as the army moved towards the Red Keep, not harming those that surrendered, having the men stripped of their armour and any weapons.

When they came within range of the Red Keep, the first two rows were shot full of arrows, and to take their place were men wielding shields made from valyrian steel, making all the arrows bounce off. When they got to the walls of the Red Keep, they used ladders, and ropes, well men tried to ram the gates open.

On the other side of the walls, two brothers nodded. The dwarf turned to his one-hundred Lannister soldiers, and nodded giving them the signal, and without a second to spare, they started to turn on the other Lannister knights, and the Gold Cloaks.

The Golden Lion entered the White Sword Tower, down a set of stairs, and to a secret entrance. As he got there the doors opened to show two men wearing Lannister armour and helmet, blocking their face. When they nodded, and moved out of the way to show both Myrcella, and Tommen, unharmed, or scared, the Golden Lion smiled. The Lannister dressed men took off their helmets to show Ser Barristan, and Ser Alliser, and as Ser Jaime stepped out of the way, allowing both knights to join the fight above.

As the gates flew open the Targaryen army charged in, slaughtering those who fought against them, and helping those who fought with them. Joining them were Bronn, Alliser, and Barristan. It didn’t take long for the men to fall, and as they continued on into Maegor’s Holdfast, continuing to paint the floor red with their enemies blood.

In the city where the Smallfolk waited to see who will win this battle, sat a small group of one-hundred men, waiting for a knight to show them the way to the win against the Others. It didn’t take long for the knight to show up, for as they turned around they found the knight wearing golden armour, and had a lion pommel sword standing there. The Golden Knight gestured for them to follow and as they did, they entered a secret entrance in the wall guarding the city. They continued to follow until they came to an opening with jars of bright green liquid.

In the dark sky seven dragons flew over the city, casting a greater shadow over the city. Within those eyes a deep purple can be seen, and the person who owns those purple eyes nodded as he flew upon a pure black dragon, and was leading three other dragons. Dragons of old, and ancient.

Within the holdfast men were being slaughtered and the bodies being piled up. The men protesting the king were dying as the king coward behind his Kingsguard, and Headsmen, as he cried into his mother's dress, as she rages about not knowing where the other two were. They sat in the Throne Room waiting as the army outside screamed in pain, and death.

When the barred doors opened, the mass slaughter continued, within this fight was the Young Wolf who was fighting against the King's Justice, someone who had more experience then he, someone who will kill him if he isn’t cautious. Siding behind the throne was King Joffrey, who was sucking his thumb as he cried, moaning as men died for him.

Running away was Queen Cersei, trying to find somewhere to hide, as she waits for her father to come with the army of fifty-thousand. But as she continued, she stopped as she heard footsteps coming from ahead of her, and as the person stepped out of the shadow she smiled as her eyes landed on her twin brother. She ran to him but as she was about to reach him, he pointed their ancestral sword at her neck, and told her to stop.

Inside the Throne Room, cheers could be heard as the Baratheon and Lannister banners fell into the fire, and the Targaryen banner took their place. But as they started to move the bodies, they found the corpse of Robert Stark. The Northerners were the ones to move this body, to the tents where his body will be cleaned, and then dressed in new clothes, with his gifted valyrian steel sword, Snowstorm

The smallfolk cheered as the army came out with the ‘Aerys-the-third’, the ‘Golden Lioness’, and the Prisoners of War. As they exited the city they looked on at barrels leaking with a green liquid like substance, and as the green substance was taken by cart heading north. Queen Cersei looked at the substance with wide eyes, and sparkles in her eyes.

-Tyrell & Baratheon Army-

The Tyrell and Baratheon army marched south, towards the capital of Westeros. The Tyrell men knew of the plan, and kept their ears open waiting for sound. Leading the army was, ‘King’, Renly Baratheon, and his group of Rainbow Guards. Beside the called King was Lord Mace Tyrell, a useless and pathetic lord, which is why his men were eager to listen to his heir. They all knew that the Targaryen King would turn out on top.

The soldiers of House Tyrell listened to the sounds of loud bangs, and as the army stopped, the Tyrell soldiers quickly drew their weapons, and without a second to spear, they all yelled out, “Hail King-Emperor Daeron Targaryen!” And without a bat started stabbing the Baratheon soldiers in the back.

At the front of the army Renly looked behind him and watched as the Tyrell soldiers slaughtered him, and with them out numbering them to 4 to 1. The Rainbow Guards stepped in front of him, but as he noticed that the Knight of the Flowers, wasn’t protecting he turned around and saw him with his sword drawn, and with a quick swing, the Rainbow Guards watched as their king’s head rolled off his shoulders, and down onto the ground.

The Baratheon men surrendered as they watched as their king fell headless. But the Rainbow guards weren’t still for long, for after a few seconds they drew their blades. The reaction they got from the Tyrell knight was not what they expected, for as they drew their blades he grabbed the dagger at his waist and threw it at one of them, it went into the visor and into the skull of the knight.

And as they went to charge at him, they were stopped as the Blue, and the Hound, cut off the rest of their heads. Leaving all of them to fall down from their horses headless. The Tyrell soldiers collected the rest of the prisoners, and one of them happened to be the Lord Tyrell. When they made sure everything was done they continued towards King’s Landing and as it came to view they looked to see the Targaryen banners falling from the walls.

-Lannister Army-

The army counted fifty thousand strong as it marched towards King’s Landing, ready to save the throne from the Targaryen bastard. But as they continued the sound of whistling came from in front of them, and the sound of a horse hooves hitting the ground. As the sound came around the corner they watched as a man with deep purple eyes, with a ring of red around it.

The road was filled with the drawn of swords, as the man stopped facing them, and spoke, “I’m going to make this simple.” The man raised a hand, “In my name, Daeron Targaryen, King-Emperor of the Empire of New Valyria. Surrender, lay down your weapon and bow.” At that moment eleven pairs of giant eyes opened, “Or suffer a worst death, then you would if you continued.”

The Old Lion watched as most of his men dropped their swords, and bowed. But the rest of the others stayed, and just as he was about to say something, some of the men charged at the boy, and as they got within ten feet, he watched as the dragons breathed their fire onto them, and the rest of the men followed and kneeled before the dragons, and then Tywin followed. Knowing there was no way past this.

The Northern Dragon smiled, “Good.” The man looked to the man who was leading the army, and asked, “Lord Lannister. How many men did you leave behind at Lannisport, and your home?” The Old Lions eyes widened only for a second, but the man grinned, “From the looks of it. You only left…” he shrugged, “A hundred at Casterly Rock, and only twenty at Lannisport.”

-Casterly Rock-

Genna Lannister stared out the window of Casterly Rock as the Knights of the Vale, and as the Targaryen army marched through her birth home, like they owned the place. She warned Tywin of this might happen and what did he do? He ignored her and took most of the Lannister men and went to King’s Landing. Leaving only a hundred-twenty Lannister guards. Not only that but they were all green, at their mothers tits, and as they saw this army coming they surrendered.

And now the army is taking all the gold, and removing all of the Lannister banners, and putting the banners of Targaryens, and Reyne. She heard a knock at the door, and as she answered she watched as a man walked through the door, and she immediately recognized as a young Robert Baratheon.

The man nodded, “My Lady.” He moved from the door, and gestured to the door, “We have a carriage waiting for you. If you could come peacefully I promise no harm will be brought upon you.”

Genna nodded, and went to the door, but as she walked past the man, “Who are you?”

“Gendry Baratheon. Legitimized Bastard of Robert Baratheon.” He answered.

She nodded, “Is Lannisport captured?” She asked as she left the room, and she heard him follow.

“Aye.” He answered, “A battle without casualties. A good battle.” He continued.

Genna nodded, as she exited and found a carriage waiting for her, the Baratheon opened the door, and helped her up the few steps. As Gendry went to close the door, she spoke, “What will happen to me?”

Gendry shrugged, “Don't know, My Lady. It depends on the King-Emperor, and if you harmed House Targaryen.”

“Is he fair?” Genna asked.

His answer didn’t take a second to think, “Daeron Targaryen is fair and just. He only wants revenge for his family. But I know that when it comes to the main branch, he will be just as ruthless as Maegor the First.” Genna nodded, and allowed him to close the carriage door, and then she felt it move.

-Jon/Daeron-

Jon followed as his army marched towards the capital of the seven kingdoms. Above in the sky were the dragons all seven of the new and all four of the old. Jon grinned as he made his promise to Bloodraven come true, “The old is with the new.” He whispered to himself.

But then something clicked in his head, a familiar feeling but there was a small difference. Jon closed his eyes, and as he felt his body shift, Jon opened his eyes to see Bloodraven, and Bran. Jon went to smile, but as he looked at Bloodraven he saw the look he had, and the smile that wanted to be on his face vanished. Jon knew that face, it was a face Bloodraven used when he knew he should have been shown something much earlier.

Jon glared at Bloodraven, “What is it this time?”

Bloodraven looked to his brother, “There is something you must know before you claim the throne.” Bran walked over to Jon, with a smile, and placed his hand on his shoulder. Jon felt a shift, and now he was standing in a room. He looked around and as he did he spotted a beautiful tanned skinned, with dark shoulder length hair, with matching black eyes, and a flat chest. But the woman was still beautiful, but the more he stared at her the feeling that he knew her grew. The woman was sitting on a chair beside a bed, who had a sleeping body on it.

But then he sobbing, a light sob, a sob that came from a little girl’s throat. Jon walked over to the bed, and looked down at the body, and he felt his heartbreak for he knew where he was and who he was with. On the bed was his older sister, Rhaenys, when she was three. Jon looked back to Bran and Bloodraven, and watched as the older man motioned for him to watch.

As Jon looks back he watched as his oldest sister shot up, with tears running down her cheeks. He watched as his stepmother, if she lived, embraced her daughter. Jon heard Rhaenys mumble, and he went closer to listen, and as he did he heard her explain the extents will happen soon. Robert’s Rebellion. The betrayal of House Lannister. The birth of Daeron Targaryen.

All the while this was happening Jon watched as Elia’s eyes moved about, and he knew that look it was a look of deep thinking. Rhaenys continued to explain until she fell asleep. Then another shift came, and this time he was watching a meeting between Tywin Lannister, Doran Martel, and Elia Martell Targaryen. Elia asked for help, but that was all. He listened as the three talked, and as Tywin tried to make a deal where if Elia gave birth to a boy, an heir, that he would be betrothed to one of his granddaughters. But just like Aerys, Elia denied, making Tywin fill with rage, and he left knowing that they would plan something.

But what happened next, shocked Jon to his core. For Doran and Elia made a plan for when King’s Landing is being taken by the Lannisters, there will be fakes in their place, for all three of them Elia, Rhaenys, and Aegon. Jon listened as Doran and his stepmother made plans to sail to Naath, where they will live in peace. Jon felt another shift but this time it was a death, the death of his brother.

When Jon felt his surroundings change he stared at the empty space, taking in all of the information he just absorbed. Away from him were both Bloodraven, and Bran. They watched him, as he stayed still, thinking of something. When he remembered where he was Jon’s eyes snapped toward Bloodraven, and for the third time in his life his eyes turned to the crimson red of one of his bonded beasts.

Jon walked towards his ancestor, and he watched as Bloodraven took a step back. The only reason why he stopped, and why he didn’t punch the old man, was because of Bran stepping in his way. Jon pointed a finger towards the old man, “What made you think now was a good time to tell me that my sister, Rhaenys, and my stepmother, Elia, were still alive?” The old man didn’t say a word, and as the crimson of his eyes glowed, he yelled out, “WHY!?” Jon felt his body tremble, and he fell to his knees, “Why?”

Bloodraven placed a hand on his shoulder, “Because I thought it was best for you. You already have enough to deal with, and I didn’t want to add onto that list. But now with Westeros in your hands, and the dragons of old and new are together.” Jon thought of it, and as he was thinking a thought came to mind.

“What do they look like?” Jon asked as he looked up at Bloodraven, and as the older man nodded. Within a second he was standing in front of a beautiful young woman with mid spine long black hair, with a small patch of silver over the ear, the woman had light velvet eyes, with a tint of blue, she also had a nice set of tits. She was wearing a dress that allows one of them free. He smiled at the vision of beauty his older sister is. Beside her was their mother. Elia looked like she was in her thirties, she looked like she barely aged as the years passed.

-TBC-


	36. Arc 4, Coronation and Trials

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arc 4, the Battle of the Dawn. The chapter where Jon will rule the Kingdom of Westeros, and will fight the Others at the Wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for my shit misspells, grammar, and storyline. With that Enjoy. Also leaving a comment would be nice.
> 
> I apologize for the mistakes you might find. This chapter wasn’t Beta-Checked

Arc 4, Coronation and Trials

-King’s Landing-

In the great hall of the Red Keep, stood the Lords, and Ladies of Westeros. People were dressed in many styles of clothes, heavy furs of the North Beyond the Wall, men and women were wearing cloaks with bear furs, and leathers of the North, and silks of orange of Dorne. At the front of the lords, and ladies on the left side of the throne room, stood Daeron Targaryen’s wives, sons, and daughters.

The throne room was filled with grim faced men clad in fine suits of black plate and mail with cloaks of scarlet cloth secured by a simple dragonglass brooch.

Standing in front of the throne’s stairs were the new Dragonguard, all wearing armour while plain was expertly crafted clad head to toe in full suits of Valyrian steel it was a menagerie of colours as each guard wore a surcoat to denote his house some had belts encrusted with fine gems or silvered swords others lion skin cloaks with various ornaments decorating their helms, the cost of this armor would fund an estate for generations

When the great oak-and-bronze doors opened the lords, and ladies of Westeros watched as the man clad in gleaming, black plate and mail large circular rondels, enamelled black and red in the sigil of house targaryen protected the vulnerable juncture of arm and breast a skirt of lobstered metal covered from from waist to mid-thigh while a solid gorget encircled his throat in lieu of a cloak jon wore the skin of a dragon it was an ancient heirloom of the 1st sapphire emperor of yi-ti gifted to him by their empress.

As the men continued, people watched as their soon to be king snarled as he stopped in front of the High Septon, and knelt in front of him. They watched as the High Septon’s crystal crown shined as he stepped forward with the crown of the conqueror in hand. It was a magnificent band of valyrian steel set with rubies the size of a child’s fist .

“Do you Daeron Targaryen promise to protect, to guard, and to feed the realm, people, and faith?” The High Septon asked as he looked at the man kneeling before him.

Daeron Targaryen nodded, and spoke with a voice that made every person in the hall feel like they were being ordered, “I do.”

The crystal crown man nodded, feeling like the man meant what he said, “Do you promise to be justice to those that did wrong like the Father Above, to be merciful to those that deserve it like the Mother, to give courage to the weak and poor like the Warrior, to give strength to those that are in need like the Smith, to keep the young safe like the Maiden, and to give wisdom to those in need like the Crone.”

The Great Dragon nodded, “I do.” Again in the voice of one that you could trust, and respect.

The Father of the Faith nodded, and raised the first crown of a Targaryen King above his head, “So let it be known throughout the realms, that Daeron of House Targaryen the third of his name, has been named King of the Andals, the Rhoynar, and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, Protector of the Realm.” His sonarus voice echoed through the throne room showing the magnitude of this day for the first time in almost two decades a dragon ruled from the iron throne. Daeron Targaryen slowly stood up and looked towards the monstrosity of a throne, and slowly walked up the steps running a hand along the tips of the swords that protruded from the throne. As that was happening the king had flashes of the kings before him did the same.

People watched as the king slowly stepped up the throne’s stairs, and as he reached the set, everyone watched as the King of Westeros turned around, looking towards his people. When he sat down upon his ancestor's throne, the High Septon bowed, and yelled, “Long may he reign!”

“Long may he reign!” He was followed shortly by the Lords, and Ladies of Westeros, all bowing as the man who was named king sat the throne. Those shouts were followed by those outside of the Red Keep. Everywhere in King’s Landing, the people were chanting for their king. All but a few.

One was a small, thin, hard-eyed, grey-haired man with a heavily lined face, who was wearing simple white robes. This man was staring blankly at the people around him who chanted for the new king. Beside him was a young, strong, handsome short blond hair, and sparkling emerald eyes man, who was humourless and impatient. This man was glaring at those who chanted for the bastard who was claiming the throne.

After a few seconds, the man drew his sword ready to behead the closet to them. But was stopped by a hand taking his wrist. He looked towards the grey-haired man, “Not yet brother. Wait and the time will come.” The younger man nodded and sheathed his sword. Together they planned for the future.

-Daeron/Jon(Days Later)-

Daeron Targaryen, Third of His Name, sat the throne looking onto the mass of golden-blonde hair, and emerald eyes. Jon was wearing a simple scarlet doublet with a golden thread collar and cuffs, over the doublet was a gorget with engraved wolves and dragons, and simple black trousers being held up with a simple black belt. And atop his head was the crown the first Targaryen king wore.

Leaning against the throne to his left and right were Blackfyre and Dark Sister. Both swords were unsheathed, and their rubes sparkling as the sun from the windows shining onto them. One of the sword blades glowed black, and the ripples shined red, and the other glowed gray, as its ripples shined silver.

Jon was taken from his thoughts by the doors opening. The King watched as his household guard entered the Great Hall leading the main branch of House Lannister, and the three bastards. Jon felt the glare coming from the oldest bastard and the light of the west.

Jon already knew what was going to happen, raised a hand and watched as one of the household guards punched the eighteen-year-old boy, who was already fighting against the chains. Once the boy was punched, Jon watched as the boy passed out, and as the mother screeched.

Daeron Targaryen sat straight as he started the trial, “Joffrey Waters,” he said the name without an emotion in his voice, “For the crimes against my house, the crown, and for usurping, I sentence you to crucifixion.” The unconscious boy groaned as he was dragged from the room by two household guards. Jon turned his vision to the mother, and without a second to breathe he spoke, “Cersei ‘Baratheon’,” he watched as the woman glared at him, and with a growing grin Jon continued, “For the crimes of usurping, enslaving, and to my family, I sentence name you, my personal sex slave.” Her eyes grew at what he said, “You ‘Light of the West’ is a beautiful woman, and I wouldn’t want to waste that beauty. So with the agreements from my lovers, I have made you my personal sex slave. But I also take your name away from you, your name is now ‘Whore’ and you will remain ‘Whore’.” He nodded towards one of the guards, and watched as the man placed a collar around the woman’s neck, and then pushed from the room, as she stared at him.

As the doors were closed the room waited for the King to continue. Daeron stared at the doors, feeling like something around him changed and as something in his mind grew. Beside him, Blackfyre flashed and something inside of the sword awakened.

Jon shakes his head, and looks towards the Old Lion, and leaned back, “I’ve spent days thinking of what I should do to you.” Daeron leaned forward, “But you will answer this question, Old Lion.” He leaned further forward, and with a growl asked, “Where is my sister, and mother? Where is Elia Martell, and Rhaenys Targaryen?”

Jon watched as the man’s eyes widened a bit, but that quickly left, leaving only an emotionless blank face, “I don’t know what you me-“ he was cut off by a sword flying past his face, leaving only a shallow cut along the cheek. Everyone looked to the king to find him standing and his arm outstretched. They all noticed the missing Dark Sister, which was now stuck in the ground only five feet away from the shock Lord Lannister.

“Answer the question, Old Lion, it might just save you from death,” Jon said as he stood straight like nothing happened, and sat back down on the throne. The King sat down and watched as the Old Lion stared at him, and he saw the man thinking over what he said, “Take as long as you want, Tywin Lannister.” He looked towards the Golden Lion, “Jaime Lannister, you are here under the crimes of king slaying, oath breaking, and crimes against the crown.” The man nodded, in acceptance, “But you saved the city by killing my grandfather and in my, and my council opinions that is good enough reason to remove that from your chargers.”

The man nodded, “Thank your Grace.”

Daeron nodded, “But that doesn’t take away your other crimes.” He placed his head in his hand, “But I can’t lose you. You are one of the best swords in this kingdom, and you would be one of the greatest losses we could have. So for your crimes, you will lose an eye.” Jon watched as the man nodded slowly, and as he left the room with one of the guards.

Jon looked back to Tywin, and glared at him, “Have you made up your mind Lord Tywin Lannister?” The man only stared at him, but nodded, “Good.” Jon snarled and growled, “Where is my sister, and mother, Tywin fucking Lannister.”

“Naath. Elia Martell and Rhaenys Targaryen are on the Island of Naath.” Tywin answered, “Elia made a plan to escape with Doran Martell, to escape Westeros when the rebellion happened. My spy, Pycelle found out and sent me a raven. When I found out I left Casterly Rock to make sure that didn’t happen.”

Jon nodded, “Tywin Lannister, son of Tytos Lannister and Jeyne Marbrand, for the crimes against the crown, and House Targaryen, helping usurping, sending assassins out to kill my aunt, Daenerys Targaryen. I take away all your titles, your name, and your left hand. And for the rest, you will be doing community service as my Hand.” Daeron watched as the man’s eyes widened, “You will hold the title until your life ends. You will remain loyal to me and my family. If you're able to do that, I promise you a marriage that has your family blood run through my family line.”

Daeron watched as the man nodded, “Thank you, Your Grace.”

Jon waved for the guards to take away the old man, “I expect you to take up the title on the morrow.” The man nodded as one of the guards motioned him to leave. When the doors closed the King turned his eyes to the Dwarf, “Tyrion.”

The dwarf bowed, “Daeron.”

The two stared at each other, saying nothing, until the king snorted, “Unchain him.” He said looking at the guard who carried the keys, “He has done nothing wrong.”

Tyrion grinned, “Have I gotten to you already, Your Grace?”

Jon snort again, “Don’t test your luck, Dwarf.” But the King nodded, “Aye, you have grown on me, Lord Lannister.”

Tyrion nodded, “So it has happened. So I’m the Lord of Lannisport?” Daeron nodded, and Tyrion smiled, “My father would not be happy about this.” He rubbed his wrists.

Daeron nodded, “I have heard.” He waved, “But as you would know I’m busy. You should go, and find a whore to fuck, and I might be able to join you for a meal.”

Tyrion nodded, “Aye, I might just do that.” Jon watched as the man turned, but stopped and raised a finger, “Also can I have Bronn?”

The King nodded, “He’s yours. I released him from his vows when the Brotherhood of the Old Gods disbanded and turned into my army.” He smiled, “He’s waiting in one of the brothels for you.”

Tyrion turned around with a smile, “Then I will see you later, Your Grace.” He said as the doors opened.

Daeron watched as the dwarf left the room, and as the door closed behind him. He then turned his vision to the last two people in the room. Jon sat back in his throne, and continued with the trial, "Myrcella, and Tommen Waters." He watched as the two kids stepped forward, and Jon looked at them, "Myrcella I legitimize you as Myrcella Baratheon. You will remain in King's Landing until I have chosen a worthy man to marry you, or you find someone you want to marry." He watched as the girl smiled, and nodded. Daeron moved to the youngest siblings, and spoke, "Tommen I legitimize you as a Tommen Baratheon. You will remain a loyal servant to my heirs and their heirs. You will serve as the Castellan of Storm's end and should Gendry, Edric or Stannis produce no male heirs you shall become lord of Storm's end. You will never rise to rebellion, nor your heirs." The boy nodded hurriedly, and with a smile. Daeron looked over to a guard, "Get rooms ready for them. Have them washed, and bathed. Make sure no harm comes to them." The guard nodded and uncuffed the two children, and led them to the exit.

The Great Hall was empty of people but those of the household guards, Dragonguards, and the King, who was standing and going down the stairs to grab the sword which was still sticking out of the carpet-covered marble floor. Jon drew the sword out of the floor and ran a hand along the blade to check if it still had its sharpness. And like the stories, and legends the blade is unscathed of any damage.

The King looked over his shoulders to a household guard who was wearing a black cloth instead of the red cloth like the other’s, “Bring them in, Commander Selmy.” The man nodded and left the room. Jon looked to the blade in his hands and gave it a few test swings.

-TBC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*1) Think of the Baratheon of King’s Landing, but a white wolf on a grey background on the right, and a red dragon on a black background on the left
> 
> (*2) A Dragon with a crown atop his head with fourteen swords surrounding it. 
> 
> Members:  
-Lord Commander Barristan Selmy  
-Ser Alliser Thorne  
-Ser Arthur Reyne  
-Ser Loras Tyrell  
-Ser Daemon Sand  
-Ser Brienne Tarth  
-Sandor Clagne  
-Ser Jorah Mormont

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment, it would be nice to see what you, the readers say about this disaster of a story. Also most of the ideas from this story belongs to Kellersab. The Selfish Bastard he is.


End file.
